The Misunderstood Asylum
by Sol-Ratcht Saporro
Summary: What a lovely time for an update huh? Don't worry folks, I'm not dead. Please R and R Thanks a lot!
1. Enter Star Fox

Hello, peoples! It's me Sol-Ratcht Saporro and I am back with a new comedy called "The Misunderstood Asylum" This is supposedly a new type of comedy with a suspense like twist. Now, this isn't your everyday whodunit case or whatever but it was an idea that was in my head. Sorta a cross between The Real World series (a drama on TV which depicts 7 people of no relation living in a house together), The Haunting (A super scary movie about some people about a team of paranormal experts who look into strange occurrences in an ill-fated house.), Battle Royal (A Japanese pulp fiction about middle school kids killing each other to survive) and various sitcoms that have the same scenario in which I happen to watch on TV. This was something I was thinking about on a rainy day with some cabin fever brewing up so forgive me if the story gets a bit too loopy…I get a little crazy when it comes to humor stories even obsessed.

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Star Fox but I do own my original characters. Oh and none of the titles above in the introduction.

**Author's Note: There are four chapters which were originally made out to be one giant one but, I wanted to split it up because each part with relatively be long so there are four chapters acting as the introduction to each team. Then the story progresses.Oh as you know in my first story, how I had the language variations and inner thoughts are the same. And those who aren't familiar with my story Any type of translations are in parentheses (**translations**) and inner thoughts are italicized inner **_inner thoughts_**. And now Ladies and Gentlemen….I now present "The Misunderstood Asylum" By: Sol-Ratcht Saporro**

"The Misunderstood Asylum"

By: Sol-Ratcht Saporro

"'Twas a day none like before when 15 animals were pulled into it's lore……"

**Star Fox Narrative**

The Great Fox was patrolling around the Lylat System's Northern End like it usually does….Blah, Blah, Blah…. Fox McCloud, the gallant leader of these adventures-for-hire, noticed that ROB's indicator light was blinking.

"Hmmmm….." Fox pondered "I wonder what's wrong with ROB now?" At that point, Fox walked over to ROB and said, "ROB, initiate Troubleshoot mode."

ROB's circuitry chirped and whirred before his initial response, "Initiating Troubleshoot mode….." A pause in the midst " Fox there are five problems occurring with me and/or the ship. I will rank them in the order of the most importance….." ROB turned around and pressed a button which activated a monitor to appear out of nowhere.

"WAAAAAAAAHH!" Fox jumped as the monitor turned on equipped with music, lights and confetti galore!

ROB chirped and whirred before announcing the problems , " Here is your hostess with the mostess Sol-Ratcht Saporro." You can't tell the excitement in ROB's voice because he's a robot.

"Umm…..(o o) 'scuse me ROB……but which Sol are you referring to…..? I asked

"You, ……the narrator…."

" But ROB, I just tell the story that's all. I'm not in it. In other words, I am not an ACTIVE character like you guys. I am more of an invisible person, so don't include me in the dialogue okay?"

"No,…..not okay…..After all you said about us video games characters…..you should be wanting to help me out."

"Umm, huh? What did I say to you ROB, I would seriously like to know. Seriously….scoffs"

"On February 14th, 2005 you said the following, pulls out a tape recorder and pushes playback '**Man what is up with these voices they sound so retarded so…..FAKE! GAAAAH HAHHAHAAHAHAH! (XD)' **Do you need me to go further into your commentary?**"**

"Psssshaw….when did I ever say that? Man, you confused me for somebody else ROB dear."

"Hmmmm…" ROB then pushes Fast-Forward on the tape recorder and then plays it. '**Man, these voices are stupid. I swear it or my name is not SOL-RATCHT SAPORRO! GAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (XD)' **

"…….(O.o) ummmm…..ah- heheheheheeh…..well how did you get that? I am not gonna lie. That was me. But now, up close and personal you guys' voices are astounding really." (How the hell did he know about me?)

"Well there's a magical portal that the Nintendo executives never wanted anyone to hear about. To give us characters an edge over these buyers. And all that you said Sol, I am really hurt." ROB sorta sounded sad. I guess I dunno….

"Well I apologize and all that but all I am saying is leave me out of the story please. I just wanna tell it that's all…. (u.u )"

"No, tell my problems, Sol. You owe me. I could sue due to verbal abuse."

"Why the hell do I have to comply with you? You're just a compost heap. I can damn well take you out of MY story. HA!" (: p)

"You are so mean to me….." (;; supposedly)

"Yeah Sol, what did ROB ever do to you all he wanted was for you to help him out and you….tch….where do you get off threatening him? You know you need to-" Fox nagging me

"Yaagh! Okay okay okay already GOD! I'll do the damn thing okay? Jeez laweez leave alone okay? Man, make believe characters get on my nerves. I can't take it anymore! Sheesh….It's only the first chapter and I am starting to lose it….-sigh- Okay, let's take it from the top….._I don't know why I am doing this, but anything's worth shutting those two up, especially that bucket of bolts they call a robot._

Music and confetti are all cued up "Clank, clank….(ROB's "throat clearing up) "Here is your Hostess…."

Interrupts music and confetti time, "ROB, cut the crap and let's get this over with…(--)"

"Okay fine Miss Party-Pooper."

"(Well…here goes nothing …. Grrrrrr….) HERE ARE ROB's TOP FIVE PROBLEMS OF THE DAY!"

Fox fell anime-ish style and ROB's microphone had a bunch of feedback.

"Sol…..you are being too…..how can I say this?...plastic." ROB being a smartass analyzer

"Oookay……." I gritted my teeth and shook my fist malevolently "So, then, how would you like me to ap-proach this then?"

"More realistic. More of yourself. That is all."

"Okay…..ahem, Here are the TOP- FIVE problems of the day." I said nonchalantly

"Sol….?"

"Yes?"

"You are sounding like an old fart."

"Grrrrr! You know WHAT? Forget this shit! I've had it!" I stomped off and went on my computer and typed up whatever the hell he wanted came back and through it through the fax machine and faxed it over to Great Fox (don't ask……All I know is MEGA phone charges await me in next months billing cycle) "Okay there! Happy now? Leave me alone Dammit!"

"She really needs to go to a mental asylum don't you think Fox?" ROB asked as he handed him the paper. " Okay Fox, read this."

"First leave me out of this, I don't wanna mess with Sol because who knows what she could do to us in this story…..Second, no ROB I am getting to the paper now. Fox proceeded to open up the document and read:

5. Andross has risen from the dead in the third time and he's out to get me in person, "Yeah got that"

4.Star Wolf is gonna kill us, "Yeah yeah….Blah blah blah….

3.General Pepper had a serious stroke……"That's no excuse from delaying our pay Oh…." He could die from it "Yeah sure he can…..(--)

2. There's a contest held in Corneria for 10,000,000 Venomian Units "Wow! There is a Man upstairs and he really listens! "

"And finally,"

1.I, ROB, need an upgrade you cheap bastards. "Well…..that's not important…(--)

"Well, a contest! Isn't that something? I should go inform every one huh ROB? Fox merrily skipped off to the central bridge area where everyone treats it like a lounge area when it's really for commerce and meetings for future plans for Star Fox.

"There is something definitely wrong with Fox……He seems a little too chirpy for my tastes….Probability that Fox is gay……100 percent. Oh well with him, there's only one thing else I can do….. FREE OIL AND PARTY IN THE GREAT FOX DOCKING BAY!" ROB's voice just got louder to show his "excitement" then he went on to say, "I need to call all of my homeboys and homegirls to get this party started right…." ROB went over to the phone and then….

BZZZZZZTTT…..KRRRRRZZZ….

"Damn…it. I forgot my new circuits can't take any more interferences. I almost scrambled my mother board again. I will have to try another method….perhaps emailing…." ROB went over to Slippy's room and continued to plan for the party that he was going to have.

Meanwhile Fox walked down the Great Fox's hallway and noticed something…..something very disturbing….something that jeered at his very thought of process….

"Damn it….I need to clean these windows they are STREEEAKYYY! (:o) Fox rubbed his paw against the glass and a shitload of dust layered his hand. "Huh?" Fox then pricked his ears up due to the noise he heard coming from the central bridge area.

"Guys, hey guys, where are you all at? Grrrr….I never did like 'Hide and Seek' in fact I suck at that game till this day. You all are so immature…." (u.u) Fox still hearing the indistinct laughter in the lounge area/central bridge area. He proceeds to bust open the door and look stunned (O.O)

"What the hell is going on here?"

Record scratches and everyone stops what they are doing. "………. (o.o)" Was their response.

"Hmph…..we were just playing cards and reminiscing about the good ole days until you stomped in…." Falco said

"Listen up everyone!" Fox announced and everyone except Falco respectively gives their leader his attention Fox noticing Falco continues by saying, "including you too smartass."

Falco scoffed a bit then shot a brow at Fox.

"Okay everyone, there's a contest in Corneria that up to 4 people can participate in and guess what?

"What Fox?" Slippy said in a mock-concerned type of way

"(--) This crap is worth 10,000,000 Venomian Units! So how about it? Huh…Huh?"

"Wayt a minint Fox….what's the catch? You know there's always a catch to everything." Krystal chimed in with a fake-ass British accent (**I am not hating or anything but it's true! Tell me I'm lying**)

"You're lying…."( : ( ) Somebody else said….

"What the hell?" Who are you?" I wanted to know since you had to rudely interrupt my story

"……"

"Fine be a pussy….and don't answer WHIMP! HAHAHA! ( : p) Now where was I…..ahh….yes…

Fox answered, "Catch? Oh I said it already but there's more to it….. Okay there's only four maximum and we don't know anything else until we go down to Corneria and hear out the rules for ourselves.

"Ookai…. So how would we go about this…?"

"Well….ummm….Damn I dunno…." (u.u) Fox scratched his head in the process "Sorry Krys…."

"Oooh….process of elimination! That's fair and square! The four of us will compete so that we can come along with you Fox!"

"Yeah, great idea!" Fox seemed lifted from it all

"So how would we do this…? Hmmmm…" Krystal asked

"Krystal you sure do have a lot of doubt for this team….dontcha?" Falco wondered

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you ask TOO many questions. And you are on the Star Fox team for less than a week you were 'blah blah' This and 'dadadadada' That…..It's weird….."

"Oh….I see….(u.u)"

"Oh boy….please don't get like that….I am sorry Krystal sheesh…."

"Okay Apology accepted!"Krystal hinted a spot of joy

"Glad to see the sudden turnaround….(--)

"Okay! Now I am ready to share my ingenious idea! Yup yup! Okay everyone! Hear this out….. How…about….a SINGING CONTEST? Let me start…. He---

"NO!" Everyone yells out at the same exact time

"Okay, fine be like that…..not gonna hurt my feelings. No way no how. Hmph and that's that." Slippy exclaims "But I wonder, what can you do about this dilemma smart one?" Referring to Falco.

"Well, ahem, how about we go to a deserted area you leave us stranded with no food, water or shelter and the "survivors" of that contest wins and gets to go with you on that contest! How about it? Huh huh? A great plan from a great mind right? () I know I know…. Don't sweat the genius."

"Falco, oh great genius…..how long were you intending on making this contest last? Seeing as we only have two days before the contest and for a person to really experience a harshness of nature would be more like a week, so tell me, how would you go about this?" Peppy asked

"Well….you see, we would just…..DAMN!"

"As I thought……Fox, my dear son, it's time that you listened to your elders; we tend to know a LOT more than your average schmoe." Peppy pointing at Falco

"Oh, okay!" Fox allowing Peppy to drag him but he had his doubts of course (I sure as hell don't know what this old coot is saying but I just hope this won't make me look stupid and/or take a long time)

**Hours Later……**

There's an executive board table and the seating arrangement is Fox at the head, the Krystal and Falco at the sides on Fox's immediate left and right. Peppy is on the opposite head of the table and ROB and Slippy are at Peppy's left and right.

Fox looking stupid with his oversized power suit, loud orange toupee and fake jewelry reddened in the cheeks was addressing his crewmates for the final selection of who could go with Fox in the contest.

"ahem Okay Lady and Gentlemen, I have come down to the final decision. After I heard your proposals I concurred with myself with the new team selection. How I went about this is in order to produce for the best, we need the best. And with that we are the best. The best in the Lylat system. Yes, that is what Star Fox is all about…..being the best of the best….Because…."

"----Man, if he says 'best' one more time….I am going to strangle him…." Falco whispered to Krystal.

"Yeah, I'll even help you with this one…." Krystal pulled out her paw towards Falco….. "Agree?"

"Agree…"

Slippy had messed with ROBs circuitry to play music. "singingSometimes I run sometimes I hide…"

Peppy's face was in shock paranoia (O.o) "Slippy, why in God's name are you listening to that gay shit?"

"Shhhh….don't bother me. I am jamming to my own tunes…."

"Don't use ROB for retarded crap like that…." As Peppy cut the vital power link to ROBs main power

"Why don't you go eat some carrots or something….."

"WHY….! You, lilly-swamper!

"Who are you calling a lilly-swamper, buck-teeth?"

"Well at least I have teeth so I can bite your whinny, rude ass!"

"Are you sure that there YOUR teeth and not some dentures grandpa?"

"That's it…….I am whooping your ass Mr. Green!"

"Bring it……fake ass Bugs Bunny!" And Peppy tackled Slippy down to the ground and basically beat the shit out of him…..Man, you should've seen it. Peppy was giving knuckle sandwiches like he was working at an all-you-can eat buffet. After the amusement, Fox and Falco had to rip Peppy off of Slippy.

10 Minutes Later…… 

"Oookay, well after that strange ordeal I have come to a decision……After hours…."

"Hoours?" Falco butted in ( : p)

"Okay, minutes…"

"Minutes, Fox?" Krystal wondered (: p)

"Okay! TWO SECONDS AGO……"

"Two Sec----?" Peppy asked (: ) )

"WHAT'S QUICKER THAN SECONDS!" Fox became pissed off.

"Ahhhhh! Stop yelling….my old heart can't take that. Besides I was just messing around with you."

Fox glared at Peppy then cleared his throat "Okay…..after a considerate amount of time I have come to a decision that Slippy…..You're Fired!" Fox points a finger directly at Slippy

"Whaaaaat……? Why Fox? I LOVED YOUUUUUUU!" Slippy raised his hands with grief

"(O.O) Well, ummmm…….I need the best of the best and apparently you are not it."

"Grrrr…..You wish you had me on your team…..Slippy stomped off in a little hissy fit.

"Fox…..what the hell was that all about?" Falco asked "We never even had a damn proposition to give you and why are we in these funky-ass business suits?"

"Yes Fox, and another thing…..Why are you wearing that silly toupee and talking like you are from some other place?" Krystal inquired as well

"GAAAAH! Haven't you kids seen The Apprentice?" Peppy got a little offended

"Ummmm…..no." Everyone else said

"Well…..you kids and your brand of television……Earth TV is somewhat decent in my opinion."

"So what about this contest Fox? How does it all go down?" Krystal getting back to old business

"Well along with you guys, I am like a deer in the headlights…All I can say is, it's held at Corneria, we have to be ready in two days for departure to the location and that prize money is as good as ours!

"Yeah!" The three shouted back

"So team, are we all good to go on this matter?"

"Hell Yeah!" Falco's okay

"Sure Fox, count me in!" Krystal's okay

"Of course Fox, I will be representing the peoples of wisdom in all of our ende-----." THUD! Peppy fell on the table face forward

"Peppy?" Fox walked over then poked the non-moving figure "Peppy? Are you okay?" He continuously poked Peppy

"Oh, No Fox! Do you know what this means?" Krystal looked into Fox's eyes with concern

"HUUUUH! Oh no! I know what that means!" Fox stopped poking the hare who was in a effete state. "Tch…man….Slippy has to fill in his place. Awwwww…..man_.Gawddamit Peppy"_ (u.u)

"Bummer Foxie…..who's gunna tell him the news….?" Falco looked disappointed as well

"Meh….might as well be me….." Fox was really depressed about Slippy coming along with the others _Man, that old sack of fur, could've had an heart attack some other time….WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE NOW?_

The three other animals walked out of the central bridge area to pack up for their trip, tell Slippy the "unfortunate news" and left Peppy slumped unconscious (tongue all out and all) over the table and ROB continuously and repeatedly playing that annoying ass Brittney Spears song, "Sometimes".

"Grrrr…..I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I had to walk over to ROB and with my new signature baseball bat give him a little "grand-slam" hit to his core again and again...and again…. TO END the madness…

"The End…..for you that is! HEEEHEEHEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" A insane laughter follows the magical trail from the Great Fox back tothe computer.

**End of Star Fox Narrative**

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Well….how did you like that for starters? A "Lil' funny"…. "Okay funny" or that's "Pretty good funny"? Hey it's my first crack at comedy. As always, I appreciate every review or flame (Hey, people have their opinions. And I am cool with that) and I won't yap as much as I did for "A Dance With Wolf, Remake"(although I think you should read it. Ahem) (I know sad attempt) Thank you so much and be on the lookout for Star Wolf's introduction! Bye now!**

**Sol**


	2. Enter Star Wolf

Sol-Ratcht here and I am proud to bring you Enter Star Wolf, the second chapter to the introduction series before we get into the real story. Well, I am getting the feel of this sorta thing a little, in this upcoming one…..hopefully…..Well, here's Star Wolf's debut! Hope you like it! (prays)

The Misunderstood Asylum

By: Sol-Ratcht Saporro

"Enter Star Wolf"

Location: A secluded base in Fortuna, well not exactly base more like a house with a driveway and cute little garden that Leon and Panther tend to.

Wolf O'Donnell sworn rival of Fox McCloud grumbled as he logged on his computer in his office "Tch Man……what now….." Wolf noticed all these contagious pop-ups covering his screen. "What the? Goddammit! What is all this…..?" Wolf furiously clicked away with the pop-up ads for about…10 minutes and with a sigh of relief finally got access to his email.

"Holy Shit!" Wolf's good eye bugged out at his 270+ messages "I need to check my email more often." Wolf then, saw the day's newest emails. "Oh great, two emails from two people I can't stand the most and the most annoying people in the world. Pigma and Andross…..oh great…..well, I'll see what this fat turncoat wants first….."

Wolf opened up the file and saw this:

_Wolf,_

_Plaese help me! Deese Araparaproids R gunna keel me! AAAAAhHHHH! Thaye R cumin to git me. I kneed yur help. Resku, me when u git the chanz. Hairy up thou, thaye R gunna tye me up and shute me with a tequila gun!_

_Sinsereli,_

_Pigma_

_P.S. When ur free can you send me my collaboration on Weddinnesday? Y U ask?Dat's the daye dat……._

"Gaaaahhh!" Wolf closed the window for Pigma's email and rubbed his eye "Tch…..I swear that Pig in a Blanket should've stayed in school from 3rd grade. Just being around him lowers my IQ and kills off my brain cells…….. Okay on to Andross's piece of crap……"_Fuck…….this can't be good news._ Wolf pulls up Andross's message and this is what he read:

Good news O'Donnell my boy! I've found you some work! Your next mission will be at Corneria do you hear? Meet me at my lair……..like NOW!

_Toodles,_

_Andross_

"…Wow…. That made him sound super gay…..I guess when you repeatedly get whupped by a pussy like Fox, you tend to turn into one." Wolf shakes his head "Okay, so I'll get Leon and what's-his-face and we can get outta here." Wolf got up from his desk and exited the office room to go get Leon and Panther out of the gym in their Headquarters.

As Wolf made his way towards the gym Wolf looked at a window in the hallway "Man, these window's could use some elbow grease, DAMN!" Wolf took his finger and a quick swipe resulted in a shitload of dust on his finger. He examined it and just kept walking in the direction of the gym.

Wolf finally arrived at the gym and greeted his resting comrades by saying, "Yo Leon, Wildcat! Andross summoned us up to go to his lair. Let's go!"

"Wolf……..hmmmmmnnnnn……it's Panther not Wildcat…….Panther sir." Panther sighed in total disappointed. The least Wolf could do is remember his name. The bastard

"Goddammit Jaguar, I don't remember names all too well……But you can get ready to leave for Venom in 10 minutes. Got it?"

"Got….it….sir." Panther scowled

"Good to hear than Cheetah. You keep on my good side and you'll go far in life." Wolf left the gym at that

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…….WHAT'S ONE MORE NAME HE CAN'T REMEMBER BUT MINES!" Panther roared

"Don't worry Love it's only temporary that he screws up your name. It'll take a little while longer for him to warm up to you. Nine times out of ten he's doing this just to piss you off." Leon consoled

"To that Panther replied, "Oh okay…..Oh and Leon?"

"Yes Love?

"Stop calling me love, shit makes me uncomfortable." Panther got up and exited the gym

Being the naughty chameleon Leon is, his thoughts almost intertwined with what actually came out of his mouth, "Okay!"_Fresh meat still has a nice ass in my opinion…..Ooooh Leon! You're a naughty boy! I shall punish myself later……..Heehee!_

**Ummmm….Back to Wolf…..**

Wolf was already in his Venomian uniform and went into the sublevel-docking bay. As he surveyed the area, he noticed his three "darling" Wolfens and said, "Ahhh…..my three gorgeous Wolfens…..Tha-

"Hi Wolf, it's me Sol……thing was you are supposed to say "DARLING" Wolfens not "gorgeous", "DARLING" got it?"

"Yeah, yeah got it…"

"Okay please say that line again."

"That line again."

"-Sigh- Don't be a smartass…..just do as I say, because I do tell the story and from my point of view…..I can't see a bright future for you Wolf. So if you want to prove me wrong, do as I say and we are all good. Okay?"

"Okay, Okay…..God….."

"Okay then take it from the top….."

"Ahhhh…..my three DARLING Wolfens. Happy now?"

"Very much my good man. Hopefully I won't see you around. Later!"

"Yes, Mom, I'll be a good boy and clean up my room. Bye! Go Away; you're cramping my style.

"Okay, just remember what I said…….."

"Yeah bye. _That girl's going to be the end of me one day._

As from the sidebar conversation, Wolf resumed checking out his Wolfens……When he inspected the flawlessness of the first two he couldn't help but smile…….Blood Red Coat, Luster just like brand new and Wings sharp as ever ready for takeoff.

When he approached the last one on the far end he could not believe his one good eye…… A giant red rose was plastered on the right side of the vessel. He tripped out over the manner. Eye popped out and all… "WHAT THE FUCK! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! Get your fruity fairy ass over here NOW!" Exasperate breathes were heard afterwards from all the enragement Wolf had.

Seconds later shuffles of scurried footsteps were heard as Panther and Leon rushed in the docking bay. "-cough,wheeze,cough, pant- Yes……..sir?" They managed to get out of their mouths as they caught their breaths

"Bengal, what in the hell is gay shit you plastered on my ship!" Wolf pointing to the bright red rose on the Wolfen

"Huh? Oh, that's my symbol the red rose…" Panther pulls out a red rose of his own and looks at it seductively "…Ah the rose, a delicate flower that represents strength and beauty that is….."

" I…don't….give a….good goddamn…what it is!"_Ow! Damn thorn….._ Wolf snatched the rose from Panther and scowled at it "Or what it stands for. All I know is that…..that thing better come off my Wolfen NOOOWW!" Wolf threw the rose down and stomped on it.

"Ummmm….-gulp- I can't do that….."

"And why not?"

"Because….it's……it's…..permanently wielded in there…..and….and even if you did remove it, there'll be a big chunk of ship gone as well…"

"GRRRRRRRRR……You know what?" Wolf got in hysterics "Never mind…….Neeeever Mind. Are you both ready?" Wolf subsided his anger by putting his hand over his face and moving it downwards

"Yes sir!" Both of them replied

"Okay that's good let's rock and roll!" Wolf yelled out

"Hey, Wolf…." Leon called out

"Yeah?"

"You must be clinically depressed if you used one of Fox McCloud's lines……"

"Oh yeah, that IS one of his sayings isn't it? Well obviously, 'What The Heck?' doesn't fit in so I can't think of anything else……(u.u)"

"Yeah, well……Just say something else besides that."

"Okay……how about (O.d) 'Fox get this guy off me!' D'Oh….that's that damn Frog. Ummmmm…. 'Do a barrel roll', Errr…..um…. 'See my ship? Does it look okay to you?' GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wolf stomped his foot on the floor real hard

"It's okay Wolf……" Leon put his arm around Wolf's shoulder "In due time, you'll have a cool catch phrase too……"

"Leon….." Wolf said afterwards noticing Leon's arm and forcefully displacing it "shoulder"

"Ow…..so forceful…." _I wonder if he would go a round with me in the "torture chamber" ahem bedroom?)_

"Yeah okay, people let's move….." Wolf moved to his Wolfen as quickly possible _Man I really don't like how Leon looks at me…….well….he does go out of his way to bring me flowers, give me out-of this-world massages and runs my bath water at the perfect temperature. But, back to the main thing, I think the way he looks at me is sooo creepy…..-shudders-._

As the three gentlemen leapt into their Wolfens the computer whirred and chirped for the countdown as the three vessels were preparing to launch into space. The garage opened up and about five miles into the pathway.

SHUTTLE RELEASE IN 5…….4……3…..2…..1 INITIATE SHUTTLE RELEASE!

The three Wolfens blasted off into space in pathway towards Venom.

**In Lylat Space**

The three Wolfens (God I am getting tired of saying that) traveled through Sector X in hope of finding that damned Warp Zone to cut space travel time in seconds flat.

Krrrrrzzzzz……(that's my interpretation of the communicator please bare with me) the monitor buzzed, "Hey Leon, wanna hear my new catch phrase?" Wolf flew behind all the debris to be obscene with the environment. Panther decided to follow Wolf on this one. As for Leon……

"Ummmm…..Wolf? N-now is not the time for that….." Leon hesitated as he was skillfully evaded the enemies that flourished the gate. "Maybe you can tell me later okay?" Leon asked as he shooting up a gang of baddies.

"Aw…come on Leon! It's really cool! Trust me on this one."

"WOLF! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BOTHER ME!" Leon yelled over the communicator. "Gawd, I am trying to keep myself alive, for Crissakes."

"Hmmmm…." Wolf said to himself then he shot a NOVA bomb over to the swarm that plaguing his wingbeast

BOOM!

"Wha-What?" Leon looked around in confusion

"Why are trying to be a hero just fall back and hide. Hurry up before more enemies come!" _Duh…..man what an assbite. Trying to show me up…..pfft._

"Oh….." Leon utilized his brakes and crept behind the big slabs of metal

Krrrrrrzzzzz…… "Hey Leon! Check this out! I am gonna get the new guy. Watch….."

Wolf sped up to where Panther was and slowed down his brakes to get on Panther's right side. At that moment Wolf yelled, "TIGER WATCH OUT BOGEY 5 o'clock! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"Wha……ARGH!" Panther grunted and swerved to his left as he saw a shadowy object stalking his right side…….BAM! Panther was ignorant of another giant slab of metal debris. "Goddammit, Wolf…..grow up." Panther noticed that his left wing was severed and his flight stability was tipsy as hell and grumbled.

Leon and Wolf both buzzed in, "GAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" for about 10 minutes.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo……." Wolf wiped a tear from his eye and saw the warp zone gate then he exclaimed, "Well what do we have hear? A gate to the warp zone!" Krrrrrrzzzz….. "Hey Lion, go check it out for us will ya?" Wolf buzzed in to Panther

"Wolf…..-sigh-….tch….you know what fine….okay, I will check it out." _Why in God's name does this assrat think of me as a Lion, I am in no way shape or form in the resemblance of a Lion) _"One question before I go though if I may?"

"Yeah shoot for it."

"Why should I go when you and Leon are both capable of going yourselves?"

"Well……you see my good man….._DAMN! I think he's got me……gotta make up something, gotta make up something, gotta make up something!_ Because we are going to cover you while you check for the switch, plus we have to activate it as well."_ Good save Wolf, if I do say so myself!_

"Oh….okay." _I still don't trust that answer though _Panther sped up to the rectangular gate and activated his brakes to wait for Wolf's cue.

**A few seconds later……..**

VOOOOM……. A mechanical device was being activated

"Okay Tiger go right through! We've activated the gate." _I think……._

Panther proceeded and…….

CRASH!

"Oh….um….I thought it was one of those AUTOMATIC gates that let you in if your five meters within the range, you know like at the mall and crap?"

"I thought we had the shoot gate to make it open….." Leon replied

"Oh yeah…..Leon you are sooo correct."

Panther buzzed in to interrupt the both of them, "GODDAMN YOU WOLF AND LEON! YOU TWO ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Man, the collision Panther faced was sad…..The nose literally punched in, some of the glass cracked and spilt on Panther's windshield (I think I wouldn't know what else to name it) Fumes and liquids trickled out of his annihilated Wolfen.

"Well, I am soo sorry Bobcat, I really didn't know honest……snicker….snicker….." Wolf said in a mock innocent tone._ Yeah, I really didn't know how stupid you really are to fall for another trick in a row._

"Hmmmmm…..just open the gate already….." Panther pissed off message went across Wolf's screen the faded off

"You really didn't know Wolf?" Leon asked Wolf in a fun manner

"Nope! Sure didn't."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Both men laugh whole-heartedly and eyes were streaming with water

"Oooh-hoo-hoo-hoo……man, he's even funnier than Andrew's retarded ass….." Wolf sighed with relief

"Yeah…." Leon replied before rubbing his eyes as well.

Then Wolf buzzed in to Leon, "Okay, Leon, Let's go to work……"

"Hey Wolf! That could be your new catch phrase!" Leon shouted

"Hey yeah, you're right Leon! –Murmuring- Let's go to work……. Yeah! I am so glad that came out of my mouth. Thanks for seeing that Leon!" Wolf being all giddy with the fact that he has a new catch phrase.

"Yeah, No problem……" _Yeah, I'll be glad when "other" stuff comes out of your mouth too handsome_

So Leon and Wolf sped up to the gate and spent a bone-crushing, laborious three seconds shooting at the gate and it activated just as planned. When all was clear Panther caught up to the other two pilots and awaited the gate to open. When it did the space fighters went through blasted past Macbeth, and Bolse at hyper speed and finally reached the rugged terrain of Venom.

"Whew…..already made it! Okay boys let's go to work! _Wow I used my catch phrase one time already in a real manner! How cool! _

Wolf, Panther and Leon landed in synch with each other on Venom's striated terrain. Then the three shut off their Wolfens and leapt off simultaneously. Panther's mutilated ship cracked and crumbled then crumbled into a bunch of rubble.

"Grrrrrr….." was his initial response.

Meanwhile Wolf looked onward towards Andross's lair. "Okay fellas, let's go to work….." He said with his happy aura. _That's two for two!_ Then he walks ahead in that direction

"Hey Leon" Panther asks "When did Wolf get a catch phrase?"

"Well, when we were shooting out the warp gate. But he seems to be getting into his new catch phrase huh?"

"Yeah, it's starting to scare me…...a little…."

"Oh you can't talk because you haven't lived around him long enough to give a real definition of scary…..even a little scary."

"Oh really…."Panther narrowed his eyes "Try me."

"Try when he's in heat and when he's drunk at the same time…..whoo….that was a very scary situation."

Panther shudders when he hears those words

"Okay then……let's catch up with Wolf." Leon insisted and they both walked at a fast pace to catch up with a very grouchy one-eyed Wolf

"Took you guys long enough……." Wolf tapped his foot into the ground repeatedly and scowled at the both of them " I hope you guys weren't doing anything I wouldn't do….. Because if you wanna stay in this group, you'd better get with the program. That goes for you Lynx and you too Mr. Green. Okay boys,….."

"Wolf….Wolf…..Please don't abuse your catch phrase." Leon pleaded "Please don't……"

"Tch….I was just going to say that 'we gotta jump down this irritable tunnel thing to reach Andross…..what's your problem Leon?" Wolf frowned _Crud! I could've used it there……_

"Oh….nothing then…..hehehehehehehehe…."

"Okay! Leon, Sabertooth…..let's jump down already." Wolf motioned for the shaft

"Okay." Leon's response

"Yeah, whatever." Panther's response with a hint of moodiness

The three animals jumped down and the weirdest thing happened……Colors and Colors everywhere! High techo energy music blasting from up and down the shaft as three fell down with shocked expressions such as (O.o and O.d –Wolf's-heheheheh)

As they neared the final part of the tunnel, Leon was actually enjoying the whole ordeal and singing towards the music….. "I turn to you, like a flower leading to-wards the sun….I turn to you, 'cause you're the only one…..I turn to….." Then they finally reached Andross's lair.

"WAAAAAAA------ OOF!" The three uttered when they hit the ground. That's when everything stopped, colors music and all….

"Well…thank God, that stopped." Wolf got up first and dusted himself off

"Yeah.

"Amen." Came from the other two as they got up

"Okay….why is it pitch black in here? Andross? ANDROSS!" Wolf roared

"Okay okay, justh waidaminit." A dorky voice returned the call

"Pssst….Leon." Wolf whispered to Leon and called him to come closer with his hand "Why the hell does he sound like a flat out nerd?"

"Well….must've been the fact that he's been reincarnated so many times, I guess he's gone kahoot. So, to steer clear of Fox, he chose this form to play it safe."

"Oh….I see." Wolf said

Then that same dorky voice appeared again, "Tho guyth, you all cam to hear abouth the mithion?" Andross came out of the shadows and his new and true form was a sight to behold. It was a teenage monkey boy with the stereotypical geek look. (Oh you know like buttoned up shirt, slacks, suspenders, pocket protectors, socks way up high, duck shoes and the signature big-ass coke bottle glasses)

"The what?" Wolf sounded puzzled about that last word

"The Mithion?"

"What?"

"You kno, the MI-THI-ON! What I pay you to do for me….."

"Hey I don't that new freaky sex crap ask Leon about that not me….." Wolf shook his head in denial and waved his hands in a rejecting manner

Leon walked over to Wolf and whispered in his ear, "Ummm….Wolf, I think he means 'mission'."

"Oh…OH! Mission….why didn't you say that instead?" Wolf blushed by his misinterpretation

"I did….it'th justh that I have a lisp….and thith isth the way I talk."

"Okay, sir……so what's this mission you were going to send us on now?"

"Well, it theemsth there'th a contest over at Corneria and I want you guysth to go. I really don't have a team of fowah. Tho I throught of you guysth."

Panther had a "bright idea". "So why don't you join this team and make it an even four?" (Wolf and Leon were like O.O and O.d) "Yeah…tha----

"GAAAAAAAHH!" Wolf leaped over and tackled Panther down and choked the hell out of him "Are you crazy Jaguar? He'll ruin it for us and his PRESENT image will make us the laughing stock of Lylat! Do you understand?" Wolf shook Panther violently while still choking him

All Wolf got out of Panther is, "Aah…ack….oooh…ooh Ack!"

Wolf finally stopped his attack and got off of Panther, who coughed a good amount, and sat down Indian-style of the side of the room. "He'll ruin us all…..yes….I can imagine it all…." All of a sudden the area gets all blurry and wavy like in the typical dream sequence and some crazy harp music plays to start the mood.

Leon walks over to Wolf and steps over him carefully to see that there was an antique record player playing that damned harp music. "Hmmmmm….." He says as he displaces the needle (Hence that ever loving record scratch occurred) and kicked Wolf to lose his concentration "Wolf! Stop making the area all blurry and crap. Andross was going to give us all the details of this contest."

"Oh!" Wolf got up and dusted himself off "Heh-heh, sorry sir…..Please continue."

"Yeah……okay. Well, I was just going to say that I'm flattered but I'll pasth……I have a project to due with the A/V club."

"Oh? Well that's too bad sir……_Oh Hell Fuck Yeah!_ But rest assure we'll come back with a victory!" Wolf gave a salute

"Yeah whateva, I just want you guys to take it easy and have fun. You guysth do too much werk. It's not good. And that goes for you too readers, too much work and too little play can have a deafening effect on your life." Some dumb trying-to-reach-the-moral music plays….. "Please people, heed my words, fun and games are cool! And take it easy…. That's all I am going to say….I thank you."

"…………" Came out of Leon and Wolf…..Panther still knocked out on the floor didn't say much at all.

"Tell the truth Andross, why do you REALLY want us to take this so-called vacation?"

"Okay, so you saw right though me……the truth is…..you guysth are thucking the hell out of the Venomian Government funds, i.e. ME! Tho we need to lay you off….. sorry."

"Hmmmmnnnn……now we know the truth. Okay so when does this crap start?"

"In two dayth, tho geth thome resth and remembah to resprethent Venom to the fullest!"

The two responded, "Yes Sir!" and gave a final salute

As they walk off to travel to the elevator Wolf realized one thing…. "Oh Shit, we forgot something…..ANDROSS! I forgot to ask him something…." He informs Leon as they ran right past the slump and lifeless lump of fur named Panther

Panther grumbled and groaned and got up from the floor and stumbled towards where the other two were. He didn't say anything just stood right behind them not saying a word

"What is this all about though are you going to fill us in or this is some potluck type of crap?"

"Well…..all I kno is that if you thucceed, you win 10,000,000 Venomian units."

"Wh-What!" The three yelled in unison. But then Wolf and Panther turned around and Leon hugged Wolf in fright when they saw Panther behind them

"Bobcat, I thought you were……" Wolf then felt Leon hug him and took both of his arms and unlatched them from his waist "I thought you were unconscious. Well now, we can go and get ready for this Cornerian crap."

"Yeah, well I wasn't……but I am glad you thought about me……_for a short time……_"

"Can you guys believe that?" Wolf got all angry "That monkey moron said we 'suck all the funds out of him' the nerve of that guy."

"Yeah the nerve." Leon agreed "Besides that's not all we could suck….." He shook his fist in anger/excitement "Ummmmm…..that's supposed to be an inner thought of mine."

(O.O…O.d) "Yeah Leon, whatever you wanted that comment to be…….but, why not guys, let's do this."

Panther was a tad confused so he said "Suck guys'…..?

"NO! I meant this vacation ordeal. Tch….where was your head today?"

"Damn…." Leon was in total disappointment

"Oh, sorry…..but my head was nearly cut off of oxygen when you CHOKED ME OUT! Ow, my head……" Panther rubbed his head to soothe the pain.

As Wolf looked at Panther he thought one word would suit him well……_Idiot._ "Okay crew, so how about it?"

"Yeah, why not? A vacation sounds good and we get paid for going? Hell I'm in!" Panther yelled

"Yup. I do agree!" Leon shook his head "A vacation's a nice way to bond as a team….."

"Leon, somehow, I don't like how you said that…..but boys-----

"Yeah, yeah, we know…..let's go to work….."

"I am so glad, we are catching in on my cool and contagious catch phrase…….let's back to Fortuna and get ready to kick some butt!"

"Yeah!"

As the three wingbeasts headed towards the elevator, aloof in the distance a pair of glasses glimmering in the light was confirmed to be Andross's said the following: "Heheheheehehehe…….Wait till I report this to the Detective, she'll be so pleased."

**End Of Star Wolf's Narrative**

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Well that was extremely long…… Anyways, I hoped you like that chapter as well! I know at least one character who is WAY out of line when it comes to their original concept. Thank you Bane, Dragon, Shattered Soul and Xavian for reviewing my fanfic so far! I really appreciate it guys! Thank you! Look out for my new team, the Galaxy Police! Caz their debut is next! See you around Space Cowboy/girl!**

**Sol**


	3. Enter Galaxy Police

Hey Guys! It's-a mee Sol-Ratcht! Ummm…yeah, well yeah it's me Sol-Ratcht and here I am too bring you with one of my new teams…..sniff sniff…I am so proud and nervous to introduce The Galaxy Police…..Now, the whole "Galaxy Police" thing was not originally my idea, it really came off of one of my all-time favorite anime, The Tenchi Muyo OVA series. (Watch it, it's really good) But the characters are all mine, mine, MINE! (XD) Yes, the Galaxy Police Lylatian Subdivision is my rendition of the original concept of Galaxy Police. Okay okay….enough history about that…..on with the chapter!

The Misunderstood Asylum

By: Sol-Ratcht Saporro

Enter Galaxy Police Lylat Subdivision

The Galaxy Police, not your everyday humdrum enforcement squad. They are prestigious as the Secret Service yet as down to earth as your local police. The Galaxy Police Squadron looks out for each system in the whole Milky Way Galaxy. But now, let's focus on Lylat's very own Galaxy Police Subdivision Headquarters. Here we meet a team of four officers who are related to the previous two teams mentioned. Here's a short bio on each member:

Rollinda Quentin Hare

Species: Rabbit

Age:20

Blood type: AB-

Relation: Peppy Hare's Niece

Precinct: Cornerian City-Downtown

Rank: 1st Class Detective

Bio: Overzealous with work and promotions, this girl is a highly skilled field agent, excelling in stealth, martial arts and weaponry skills. She was recruited at age 16 and has been faithfully working at her precinct ever since. Her recent target, Mr. Wolf O' Donnell has been her newest assignment. Unfortunately for him, she has never failed her assignment. ANY OF THEM.

A'Lou O'Donnell

Species: Wolf

Age: 22

Blood Type: B+

Relation: Wolf O' Donnell's younger sister

Precinct: Fortunian Badlands

Rank: Special Class Detective

Bio: Very calm and sullen, A'Lou is very strategic in her missions. She's an ace when it comes to negotiating. She's devoted to protecting the O'Donnell name from anyone no matter what the outcome is. She looks out for herself though…..and she's got the good genes from her mom and pop. (In Laymen's terms she's a cutie for most of the boys) She, like Rollinda, excels at Tae Kwon Do to the maximum degree at Black Belt in two variations. She's very good at operating namely any type of vehicle especially ones that dwell on land (cars and motorcycles)

Ace Lombardi

Species: Falcon

Age: 27

Blood Type: A-

Relation: Falco's Older Brother

Precinct: Cornerian Badlands

Rank: Special Class Detective

Bio: Always a big brother and the "favorite" out of the two siblings, Ace is an Ace of the Deck. He's more of the flight type of avian and he has a good range of shot motion (Good Sharpshooter). He has worked as Rollinda's mentor and partner for a numerous amount of times. He always hears about his ragtag brother and his gang getting some kinda recognition and vice versa. He's like A'Lou, laid back and down to earth type of guy and he like to compete with his favorite little brother

Sarge Saporro

Species: Bat

Age: 27

Blood Type: O-

Relation: Sol-Ratcht's (The actual character) Older Sister and Wolf's good friend and ex-comrade

Precinct: Macbeth Supply Depot

Rank: Special Class Detective Captain

Bio: Ever since the big Androssian Era, Macbeth has been one of the prime planets under lock and key. In Sarge Saporro's home planet, she has been entrusted with great pride to prevent anything else that appears to be brewing up in Macbeth. She is the diamond in the rough of that area and her greatest strength lies in her gunslinger skills. She wields guns from, magnums to assault rifles to grenade launchers. She worked with them all and has the best experience out of the three mentioned beforehand with her perfected aim. It's true she led a life of crime with the villain Wolf O' Donnell and she had the "Good Samaritan" attitude she turned herself in and has been in cooperation with the Galaxy Police since five years. She's A'Lou's ever-loving mentor and very moral with things. She is as fair gets and she doesn't want to get physical unless she has to.

Now that the little introduction is over with, read their "supposed" tale of woe……Please? It's funny…. I promise! Galaxy Police Narrative 

Location: Rollinda's House in Corneria City. A nice upbeat location with good vibes

Rollinda Hare watched the Cornerian Television Network in her nice posh living room in disbelief as to what was being displayed. Her heart nearly ripped apart at the vulgarity of this program. She listened tentatively as the TV sounded loud:

Bad cops, Bad Cops 

_Bad cops, bad cops_

_Cornerian cops are on the take_

_But what do you expect with the money they make_

_Whether in a car or on de horse_

_They don't mind using excessive force_

_Bad Cops, Bad Cops _

_Bad Cops, Bad Cops_

The announcer said, "Today on Bad Cops, Chief Hapalan and his dusty force try to catch a drug ringer. The only problem is….were they on the drugs themselves before making this bust? AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Oh Boy, another note-worthy screw up from my old boss……I am SO glad I was promoted to Galaxy Police…..I would've committed suicide if I was on that show." Rollinda sighed to herself and kept watching her Television.

The large and plump rabbit named Marshal Hapalan was now show-cased as he signaled his tank operator to plow through the door of the unsuspecting criminal's house.

"All right boys, move on in." Hapalan threw his hand in the direction of his house and the S.W.A.T tank rushed the door. An old little raccoon lady came out with her cane and all, near tears as her door was pushed right through the frame and considered useless.

"Wh-what did you do?" The lady trembled in fear and worry "I never committed a crime….why did you do this? I am only an old little lady."

"Huh?" The chief scratched his head "Isn't this 4471 138th NW Carpel Street?" He looked at the paper

"N-no….that's next door." The camera paned over to a house that had marijuana leaves covered like moss on the house and a whole bunch of crack pipes that was shaped into a flower. Smoke was also leaving the house but there was no trace of fire or no chimney for that matter.

The garage door opens up and a black sports car backs up and a tall badger peeks his head out and mocks the Cornerian Police force by saying, "HAHAHAHAH! Close but no doughnut cops!" Then he speeds off.

Hapalan got on his dispatcher radio and yells, "Suspect has just left the house and he is heading towards………ummm…you know that place that sells chili. SUSPECT is HATLESS, I repeat SUSPECT IS HATLESS. Over."

"Aye…." Rollinda sighed, "I don't see how Hapalan is even making end's meat…. Oh well…." She turns off her TV with the remote and gets up to fix herself some tea to drink.

BRRRRING BRRRRRRING The phone rang.

Rollinda's policy, you always pick up on the second ring. "Hello?" She answered

"Yes Rollinda? It's Chief from Galaxy Police Cornerian Division. How are you?"

"Good, sir and you?"

"Can't complain here at the office. Doing a whole buncha meaningless work that supposed to make me more the important guy."

"Oh I see. Is there a particular reason why you called sir?"

"Yeah…..two things. First, The Headquarters for the Lylat system needs to see you as soon as possible. They want to assign you to a special mission along with your partner stationed partner Ace."

"Really? That's great! I will be ready as soon as we hang up!" Rollinda was full of excitement

"Yes it is. I am very happy for you. As for the second thing……."

"Yes Chief?"

"What color panties are you wearing?"

"Huh? WHAT?"

"You heard me….WHAT COLOR PANTIES DO YOU HAVE ON!"

"Chief…..I am going to hang up now……_and pray for you._"

"Ahhhh! You don't have any on do you….? You are such a turn-on…..do you know that?" Rollinda's chief sounding way too excited for his own good

"Good bye sir….."

"W-wai…." CLICK!

Rollinda bumped into her wall to release her control cube from her tail **(A Control Cube is the main function center for all Galaxy Police members. It has several functions including transformations, weapon holding, transportation from the regular world into the reverse world and disguising.)** Then with quick fidgeting she got out of her house clothes and into her Galaxy Police uniform with a flash. As she proceeded to head out the door, the telephone rang again.

She picked it up and answered politely, "Good morning, this is Rollinda Hare speaking how may I help you?"

"Come on baby, don't be shy just tell me what kinda underwear are you wearing huh?" The Chief pestered her again "Or what style they are hmmmmm? Are they bikini or thong type huh? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…..you always were the dashing type…… Or was that my wife? Oh well!" ( : ) )

"Chief, I gotta run. Why don't you go look at some voyeur cameras instead of bothering me?"

"Hmmmm…..good idea. I'll do that. Later, Roll."

"Yeah okay bye." She hung up with frustration _What an infidel and a horny one at that. That old fox needs to get a life._

Rollinda got out of the house and got into her Gunner- XG 1 (That's a standard Galaxy police flying vessel that can be used for fighting. Upgrades are very plentiful being that this was the first model ever made in the starting of the business.) and took off into space. The Lylat system's GP main headquarters are located in the Meteo Asteroid field. ( What a place to put it……) So she didn't have too much of a struggle when arriving there. When she had docked into the station and took the elevator up to the level two floor.

"Wow! This place gets more and more extravagant each day! I hope to work here soon. –sigh- That is the good life." Rollinda's aspirations caught up to her.

A female robot voice sounded over the speaker DING! Second floor destination achieved thank you for riding me .It was a great pleasure and I hope to see you soon Galaxy Police member……

"Somebody needs to change that departure message……it doesn't sound right on several occasions." Rollinda got off the elevator and walked down the hallway. This is where the Chief of ALL precincts and his hand-selected assistants work. So, the hallway is set up 5 assistants to each side and the Chief of Lylat system subdivision is at the head of the hallway.

Rollinda walked down the path like she was at a museum or something…… "Oooh! That is so cool! Wow! How neat is that painting. This whole architecture is astounding……"

"So why don't you take some pictures? You sound like a tourist. Besides, haven't you been here?" Her partner came through the elevator.

"Hi, Ace! No not the second floor……I find this so cool!" Rollinda giggled.

"Ummmmm…Rollinda you know that you could just take the elevator out of your own free will to the second floor?"

"NO! It's best and polite to be summoned before you are able to come here. Not just show up out of the old blue."

"Okay, well…..that only goes for the third floor because that's where the Grand Marshall resides. Isn't first floor cooler? I mean you have a training facility, restaurant, weapons shop…..?"

"Yeah, yeah…..but I was trying to be all loud so that if the chief heard me he would say I have good taste and could easily get a promotion here.Heheheheh……" Rollinda commented quietly to her avian comrade

"Ohhh, boy. You still hung over about Promotions huh?"

"You damn skippy I am……I wanna work at something better than 1st Class Detective and I feel that my time is soon coming up."

"Okay, sweetness but first we gotta see about this mission first." Ace continued to head towards the Chief's office.

"Yeah, okay, wait up Partner!" Rollinda ran right behind him

They finally arrived at the office and the chief was already explaining the details to a young (around Rollinda's age) gray wolf girl and a bat woman who looked 25 but could pass for 30 if she pushed it. They were sitting attentively and nodded their heads when ever the chief would ask them a question. Then the chief saw Rollinda and Ace walk through the door and said "Ahhhh! Here they are…..Ladies…..meet Rollinda Hare and Ace Lombardi. All of you will act as a team for the Galaxy Police Lylat division."

"Oh Hello everyone." Rollinda waved with a anime sweat mark coming from the back of her head then she continued "Chief ummmm…..act as a team for what?"

"The contest at Corneria of course."

"What? Wait wait wait…..don't tell me that's the mission….." The chief nodded his head in agreement "OH NOOO CHIEF! I thought it was really big assignment. You know like bust O'Donnell at his hideout if I ever get to interrogate that sucker Andross."

The gray wolf girl shot a brow at Rollinda and started to talk, "Well, you don't have to worry about that. Wolf is MY concern now……Just thank the chief and get ready to pack. We'll meet at your place in two days from now and we will just take it from there."

"What do mean "My concern"? I had been assigned this collar and he is my concern. (A collar is a criminal) And who do you think you are giving me orders? I oughta ram my foot up your ass…….tch…you aren't even my superior and you think you're running things here….well missy you got another thing coming your way."

"My name is A'Lou O'Donnell and I am at a Special Class Rank…..so….hmmm….I guess that does make me your superior and if you talk to me like that again…..you'll have plenty more coming your way including the foot up YOUR ass. Got me kid?"

"Hmph….yes, ma'am…."

"Good." A'Lou got up to shake Ace's hand "Hey, My name's A'Lou what's yours?"

"It's Ace….."

"Good to meet you Ace. This is my partner and mentor Sarge Saporro." The bat woman got up and shook both Ace and Rollinda's hands

"Good to meet you two…..A'Lou, you forgot your manners, shake your new partner's hand."

"But ma'am….I just did." Referring to Ace

"I meant Rollinda too…." Sarge said

"I don't want to….hmph…" A'Lou whined in front of everyone

"You'll do as I say….NOW!" Sarge stomped on her foot really hard

"Aiie!" A'Lou yelped and limped one step over to shake Rollinda's hand "Pleased to meet you….." She muttered under her breath

"What? Why Mrs. O'Donnell I can't hear yooouu….." ( : p)

"Mrs…? What the fuck? I'm not married to him….I'm his sister."

"Oh, sorry…..I meant Miss. O'Donnell. Miss O'Donnell I can't hear yoouu….."

"PLEASED….TO MEEET YOU…….." A'Lou got more flustered and crunched Rollinda's hand instead of a friendly handshake

"Heh-heh….vice versa." _Damn, this girl has a helluva grip…..it's almost hurting me…….I wonder if she's really a he…..?_

The chief saw the hostility between Rollinda and A'Lou so he decided to butt in, " Well, I am glad all of you met, but A'Lou and Sarge could you please leave the floor so that I can fill these two in on the mission?"

"Yes, sir!" They said loud and clear with a salute. Then they walked off into the hallway to reach the elevator

Upon arrival A'Lou was very pissed and she was getting all moody and such "Tch…..cocky-ass, Trix, Energizer bunny reject……I can't stand her…..Sarge why do we even have to work with her?" A'Lou asked her partner

"Well, sometimes they don't give you the best tricks of the trade so you gotta work with what they give you."

"Tch….yeah, well…..I can't wait to see what happens when the Chief gives her the news about her active duty……"

A few moments later an incoherent scream is heard, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…….Okay Sarge I am ready to go to the first floor now……"

Back at the Chief's office 

"What do you mean I am off duty? How can I be apart of this mission let alone catch O'Donnell?"

"Well Ms. O'Donnell, will take care of that collar for you…..this is more of a vacation than an assignment….don't you think?"

Rollinda's eyes turned blood red and her teeth grew razor sharp"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING VACATION…..I WANT TO THROW THAT DAMN O'DONNELL IN JAIL!"

"-gulp- Which one?" Ace asked her

She quickly turned her head to Ace and said "BOTH OF THEM…..I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

The Chief tried to console the wild and berserk agent "Ah…eheheheh…well…umm….I am just telling you to take it easy….you know? You work to much…..I want you to relax and stuff…you…know…."_ Oh shit…..she's going to murder me……_

Heavy breathing accompanied her rage and Ace scurried out of the chair next to hers. She then said, " LOOK HERE…..I DON'T WANT TO RELAX…..I WANT MY GODDAMN COLLAR BACK NOOOOW! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She jumped on the chief and choked the living shit out of him.

The chief managed to get out of his mouth…… "Ace….the tranquilizer gun……ack..ack….ooh….use…it…."

Ace got the tranquilizer gun out of a glass casing and aimed it right on her butt. Pyoom! Pyoom! (My sound for the tranquilizer…..weird huh?) Ace shot two darts right on her left butt cheek. "Huh?" It seems that wasn't enough so he loaded up two more…..Pyoom! Pyoom! Then he loaded up two more and shot her on the right butt cheek Pyoom! Pyoom! Six tranquilizer darts were in her ass already and she was still choking the shit out of him

"Ack….ack….Ace….hurry….up….and….shoot….her….already….I am…….going to…..pass….out…." The chief panicked as Rollinda started foaming at the mouth

"Oh for fuck's sake……" Ace cursed as he walked to face the direction that Rollinda was facing in and he shot a dart right in her forehead. She loosed her grip and her eyes fluttered and she immediately fell into the man's chest.

"-cough, cough- Thank you Ace, if it wasn't for your quick thinking, she could've killed me…..Anyways, you both will take this vacation won't you?" He pleaded

"Yeah, we need one…..it seems like I always have to force her to take vacations…..maybe if I danced around the truth that Wolf was still her collar…..she'd be more than happy to go." Ace thought about it carefully

"Good luck with that one….." The chief looked over at the subdued rabbit "If she found out the truth…..I'll make a special honor for you at your funeral."

"Ummmm….oookay….so, chief….I have a question."

"Yeah….shoot."

"Why do you have a tranquilizer gun in your office?"

"For situations like these my fellow officer…..A rabid officer on the loose or a female PMS-ing……I always come prepared….." ( : ) )

"But…Rollinda has all her vaccinations and she doesn't PMS….she's too young for that. Anyways….."

"Well…..as a generalization….for all the looney tunes who try and attack me……"

"Oh…." Ace said "Well, I guess we'll get ready then….."

"Yeah, the vacation starts in two days…..there'll be a shuttle to pick you guys up at Rollinda's place and take you to the meet and great area. Have a great time dectective…."

"Yeah, thanks…..well chief….Ugh…" Ace heaved his partner over the shoulder and proceeded to walk out "We'll keep in touch."

"Do that."

Ace walked out with Rollinda over his shoulder, poor thing was still foaming at the mouth and her eyes were out of sync with her brain (). Ace backtracked the hallway and got on the elevator to rendezvous with the other two ladies.

First Floor Restaurant 

The female robotized voice chirped again DING! First Floor destination achieved…..How about riding me again big boy? And I am not talking about a simple elevator ride….RRRROWW! Come see me soon…. I'll be waiting for you…..Heheeheh…

"(O.O)….ummm…okay…bye…" Ace choked under his breath

He spotted Sarge and A'Lou eating at the restaurant and he called out to the both of them, "Sarge, A'Lou! Heeeey! It's me!"

A'Lou flicked her ears in response of the sound and turned around to see Ace and a big ass decorated with darts on his shoulder, "Hey, Ace we're over here! Come over here!" A'Lou signaled for Ace to walk over here with her hand

Ace pushed past all the furs with uniforms on as he heard a constant, "Ow!", "Hey Watch it!", "Ace, you dirty dog, I didn't know you rolled like that." And "Ooh! What a nice arse the wee one got on her."

Ace finally made it towards the restaurant with panting, "Whew…..finally made it…." He put the sluggish girl on one chair and he sat in the next available one

A'Lou noticed how horrible Rollinda looked and said, "Whoa….she took the news well…."

"Huh? You eavesdropped on us?" Ace asked a little concerned

"No, he told us in advance. We're on duty so, he said it was best to know your status too."

"Oh….so what is this thing all about?" Ace started to ask

"Well" Sarge started "We don't know much it's just that the contest is in Corneria and it's worth 10,000,000 Venomian units."

"What? What do we have to do?"

A'Lou then said, "That's what we're not sure about Ace…we'll find out in two days though…..we are all going to meet at Rollinda's place and a shuttle will pick us up. So be ready okay?"

"Gotcha." Ace nodded his head.

"Okay cool! Well I have to go make a call so if you'll excuse me….." A'Lou got up from her chair and proceeded to leave the restaurant

"Oh! A'Lou wait!" Ace got up leaving Sarge and Rollinda behind

"Huh! Ummm…yeah! What's up?"

"I am going to kinda tell Rollinda that you are going to give up Wolf as you collar to her so she could come okay….?"

"WHAT? Hell the fuck no…..he's my collar…why should I?"

"Okay think of it this way…..She's all happy then she'll get eager to kick his ass to a bloody pulp all for you….Bada bing bada boom….all you hafta do is read him his rights book em and you get the credit and Rollinda thought she did something too."

"Ooooh! Not a bad idea Lombardi…..I like the way you think…..Sure, I'm game…."

"Thanks….well see you in two days!" _Oh Boy when Roll finds out….she is going to KICK my ass…..Ace you've really done it now…._

"Yeah see ya!" A'Lou continued off to where she was going "Hmmmm…..I better meet up with that dork Sandoffsky to see if my big brother took the bait." She walked off into a back lair behind the weapon shop. There was a metal door that has to be lifted upward in order for her to get into Sandoffsky's lair……

"Hey Sandoff…..open up it's me…." A'Lou banged on the door. "Come on, Come on, Come on……"

"Okay, Okay….justh, wait a minit." He came out the same dorky, Andross but without glasses and in a Galaxy Police uniform.

"Sandoffsky….drop that damn lisp already. I don't want you to get to into character."

"Ahem….okay okay….so what did you want?"

"Umm..Hello? The fucking results of Star Wolf, what else?"

"Oh yeah, they took the bait. Expect them to be there in two days."

"Good. I'll put in a word for you for the superiors. So that you can be head of the espionage."

"Oh Thank A'Lou! I mean Ma'am….Thank you, thank you thank you thank you…..Muah!" He bows to her and kisses her hand

"It's okay it's okay……" A'Lou pulled her hand away from Sandoffsky, "Just be on the lookout for me okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Later."

"Good bye Ms. O'Donnell."

A'Lou made her pace back to the restaurant and thought _Man….Sandoffsky is almost like a spittin image of Andross in his earlier years………Oh, I guess I'll do the good deed by mentioning his name towards the espionage wing. He'd take over that place. As for Wolf, I guess I'll unleash the She-Hulk on him. She looks like a fighter. I just can't stand her funky ass attitude. I'll get to know both her and Ace and give them both a shot. Ace is already on my good side but that Rollinda…..she better work a little harder to be on my good side._

A'Lou finally arrived back at the restaurant and she met back with Ace, Sarge and Rollinda, finally conscious.

"So, guys…..in two days Rollinda's pad?"

"Yup!" Ace said trying to give his groggy partner some Aspirin

"Ow…..okay. But no more yelling….I feel so wasted….." Rollinda added in

"Well, I gotta get going, nice meeting you Ace and TAKE CARE ROLLINDA!" A'Lou yelled right in the rabbit's face

"Ow!" _That bitch did that on purpose…….Ooooh….I am so getting even with her….._ Rollinda snarled at the fleeting lupine

"Don't worry," Sarge said "She can be an ass sometimes. Anyways, see you in two days. Rollinda dear?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Feel better okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Rollinda nodded her head and smiled

"Ace, you take care too okay? Gotta rest up so we can do our best."

"Yes ma'am!" Ace gave her a proper salute

"Oh and one other thing…." Sarge butted in "You don't have to be so formal with me okay! I just one of the regulars when it comes to that contest okay?"

"Okay." Both said so calmly

Sarge hinted a smile at both of them and left to catch up with her asswipe of a partner A'Lou.

"Sarge is so nice…..Why couldn't I be partnered up with someone like her?" Rollinda said all mushy

"Hey….I'm not a cool partner to hang with?"

"Oh…no no no….it's not like that it's just why does she have that bitch as a partner? Pfft….she deserves better."

"Well sometimes we all don't get the better hand of the deck so we just deal with what we got. Hey I had to for all these years I've been in the force."

"Oh….point well taken." Rollinda got up "Hey Ace I am going to go back to my house to pack up so…..I'll see you in two days okay?"

"Sure thing kid."

"Later….." Rollinda waved her hand at him very sluggish

"Okay, Later……" Ace saw her off.

As the pre-selected team for the Galaxy Police went off in their different directions, they were all anticipating the arrival of their main collar Wolf O' Donnell. Rollinda still needs a few anger management courses before dealing with A'Lou again and Ace needs make sure that he can borrow the tranquilizer gun from the chief if things get out of hand.

End Of Galaxy Police Narrative 

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Meh….that was kinda sorta a blah chapter…..Don't worry folks the craziness will pick up in the later chapters. I promise! Be on the lookout for my second new team called the Vice Girls. If you read my first fan fic, you know a little about them but I'll be more in detail in Chapter 4. Thank you everyone who reviewed my story thus far! Makes me soo happee! (XD) Okay, okay…..please review. All sorts of reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks again,**

**Sol**

**P.S. For more tear-jearkin' laughter you should check out "Randomology" By Bane The Mad Demon Slayer. It's a compilation of One-Shots about random situations of Star Wars Movies. Check it out it's really funny! I also wanna promote more funny stories so email me if you'd like. I'd be more than happy to do so. I just started promotions like right now. **


	4. Enter Vice Girls

Omigosh…..never thought I would update so soon ya? Well, today was a rainy day and I just got in the mood to do so. Yup yup! Okay readers feast your eyes on The Vice Girls. They are an all girls group and I originally got the idea from the Final-Fantasy X-2 group the Gullwings. In fact, I was going to use that name for my group, but it sounded kinda dorky and all…..so I wanted to make it a better sounding name at least for my sake.(oo) Like I said in the last chapter, if you read my first story, READ IT!(Just Kidding) No, only if you want to…..but the thing was this group had a slight introduction and the story was focused on one of the members Ava-Vincent and the story centered around her. But now since it's more fun and games, Ava won't be as dramatic she'll be portrayed as innocent, young and cheerful.

The Misunderstood Asylum

By: Sol-Ratcht Saporro

Enter Vice Girls

**A/N: Translations are in Parentheses such as (Translations) Sorry….forgot to mention that :p **

The Vice Girls, they really are just mercenaries at hand…….but they are neutral so they pretty much go for where the money's at. Speaking of pretty, they use their looks and charm to appeal for more missions. Each one of the members are truly unique in personality and in profession. They operate out of their main headquarters in Nefrominusck Unda, Titania. They don't have a Mother ship and not four vessels to travel in so they buy the next carrier flight to where ever they need to go. They aren't making good money these days so they try various part time jobs. Here's some little known facts about each member.

Zane Godhand

Species: Grey Wolf

Age: 25

Blood Type: O-

Favorite Quote: "It seems like we are only running in circles instead of moving forward like most groups do."

Position: Leader and Born Warrior

Bio: Ever since the tender age of 16 Zane has been involved with this mysterious group. When she became leader of this group at age 23, she was very determined to make it in the history books with her selected girls. She has very little ties with her family and she constantly puts swordsmanship skills over primarily anything else. Her famed sword the Yumigate (It's a long samurai style sword and it's pronounced YOO-MI-GOT-TAY), has helped her with over many cases and she holds it dear to her heart. She can have violent tempers and outbursts with both Sol and Kylette. She may be a hardass and tough heart but her teammates appreciate and respect her just the same.

Sol-Ratcht Saporro

Species: Bat

Age: 24

Blood Type: B+

Favorite Quote: "Hmmmm……Maybe there is more intelligent life out there."

Position: Researcher, Analyst, Navigation Expert and Black Mage

Bio: Sol-Ratcht Saporro is always living in the shadow of her older sister's fame and glory. Even though her home planet is Titania and Sarge's is Macbeth, these two are as closely identical in the gene pool as ever. She mostly devoted to book study and intellectual conversations like Zane is to sword study and being a platoon. Her role in the group is to be as quick as can be when giving information on enemies, locations and items. As a hobby she likes to study black magic and use it whenever it's necessary. Sol can be very judgmental and sarcastic at some points but the team needs her, as she is a vital link to this whole function.

Ava-Vincent

Species: Rabbit

Age: 18

Blood Type: AB+

Favorite Quote: "Oh you guys….."

Position: White Mage/Medical Specialist Unofficial Psychiatrist

Bio: Ava-Vincent, the starlet of the first fan fic written by the author. She's the youngest out of the four and her vast knowledge of Health is very beneficial to the team. The thing is she's either bandaging up Zane or Kylette, not so much herself or Sol. She's not much of a fighter and she's pretty much fun and games supplied with laughter and giggles. She's like a cheer up gal when everyone's feeling blue. She pitches in when someone needs help. She's been friends with Kylette and Sol for the longest and now, she believes meeting Zane and this whole Mercenary gig is a whole new step for her but she plans on embracing the experience fully.

Kylette Vildamera

Species: Twin-tailed Golden Fox

Age: 19

Blood Type: A-

Favorite Quote: " I'm not crazy…. I'm just permanently high-strung on caffeine. Please don't put me in the nuthouse….."

Position: Mechanical Technician, Thief, Translator and The Comedic Relief

Bio: Kylette Vildamera, she's a diamond in the rough all right. She's one of a kind with her twin tails. How she got this was all at childbirth. It was a simple gene-splicing mistake that the girl could've died from but she didn't thank goodness……She utilizes her tails in a variety of ways, for flight (Like Tails of the Sonic series), for better balance, even for a propeller for a boat and a fan to cool the teammates off when it gets too hot. She's very friendly and silly. According to Zane, she makes an ass of herself and she's proud to do it. Kylette's a very outgoing girl who sings, dances plays guitar for fun. When it comes to mechanics and stealing she's a genius in her own way. When push comes to shove, Kylette's really something else for the team.

**Okay….okay…..meet and greet is over friends. Now hear their story why dontcha? **

**Vice Girls Narrative**

"Another dull day and not many job offerings for us nowadays." Zane sat in her recliner in the living room staring into space. GRRRRRRRR….. Zane clutches her stomach and groans in complaint as her stomach growled. "God, what is taking those two so long?" _Man, I am soo hungry. All we got in this damn house are drinks and I'm not thirsty I'M HUNGRY! Well, on the other hand, nothing quells hunger more than alcohol. Ohhhh yeah….. but what to drink? Daiquiris or Margaritas? Hmmmm….decisions decisions…..meh Margaritas._

It appears that Sol-Ratcht and Ava left first thing in the morning to go get some groceries for the house, because they left a note saying that they went out to go get the groceries. Zane got up from the recliner and heads towards the kitchen. _Mmmm…Mmm! Can't wait for my drink already……Oh! I should really think on this. Whether to make it with the works or just straight up? Whatever…..I just gotta get my drinking on!_

As she finally approached the kitchen, in a flash she made her drink with the works. Salt covering the circumference of the rim of the glass, a slice of strawberry on the side and a cute little umbrella to top it all off. As she was about to take her first sip…..

MEW MEW MEW!

"……what the hell?" Zane put her drink down and walked back into the living room only to find a room full of cabbits (cat + rabbit the cute creatures on the anime Tenchi Muyo) invading the space. These poor things were crammed with each other constantly mewing and hissing. "Hmmmmnnnn….." Zane being agitated grunted out loud _This HAS to be Kylette's own doing….._ Then Zane calmed down and breathed really deep and asked, "Kylette, what are all these cabbits doing in the living room?"

Kylette popped out frantically sending a couple of cabbits across the room. Then she said in hysterics, "I went down to the shelter and they all looked so sad so I brought all of them home. Do you know what happens to them if nobody takes them?"

Zane breathed heavily again and replied, "Yeah, they're set free into a happy little nursery where they would live 100 times better than in this house. So….why don't you go take them back now okay?"

Kylette starts to build tears in her eyes and complains, "-sniff-You just don't understand me. You never let me do what I wanna do. I think it's time for me to make my own decisions."

"And I think it's time for you to shut the fuck up and do as I say."

Kylette made crocodile tears that were ready to burst then she runs off to her room and starts crying…. "Huuuh WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Huuuuuh WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Huuuuh WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Huuuuh! WA-cough cough"

**30 minutes later……**

Zane was back on the recliner finally enjoying her drink. _Mmmm Mmm….I sure can whip up a drink in no time. Kylette should be back soon no doubt. _Zane hears the door open and close. _Oh, here she comes….._

Kylette trounced in the room looking like a mess. She was all sweaty and out of breath. Zane asked her over-worked friend, "So did you take them all back like I told you to?"

Kylette breathed two times before answering, "Yes I did and those things were so heavy, I almost got hit by a car."

"Dontcha wish you had a Margarita right now? Oooh so good. I actually decided to put the works on mine."

"Ummm….Zane? I'm under age remember?"

"Well, you didn't that stop you when you were making an ass of yourself that one time…."

"What one time?"

Zane raised her eyebrows and said, "THAT one time."

"Oh…." Kylette nodded her head "you mean the one at the bar….?"

"Yup…..you hit the nail on the head."

"Ah a classic moment….Pfft….well, the main thing is you never let me make my own decisions." With that Kylette leaves the room in an uproar and Zane smiles

_Oh Ho ho…..Silly Kylette._

CRASH BANG CLATTER CLATTER

_What in the hell was that….?_ Zane was shaken up by the noise but then she sees Kylette walking out of her room in an "interesting" outfit _Oh dear God….What does she have on?_

Kylette strolled right in front of Zane with some baggy denim blue jeans, White tank top and a matching blue baseball cap. She accessorized with Gold knuckles and chains draping from her neck and wrists. Her hair was in a "tie" ponytail and she wore some pure white sneakers. Then she starts off her ranting by saying, "That's the last time I listen to you. I am going to go get my nose pierced, buy a motorcycle and be a jerk from now on and you can't stop me. EH!" She slapped the half-finished drink out of Zane's hand and both of the girls watched as it went crashing down onto the carpet.

Zane looked at her, half pissed and half confused so she said nothing hoping that she would tone herself down.

Kylette just went over to the sound system and played a radio station called K-Ryte. The magical music station that knows the RIGHT music for the RIGHT time and RIGHT situation.

"All righty that was Barbie Girl just wrapping up for a Mr. Leon Powalski who…..ummm….yeah. Anyways, I got a shout out for a Ms. Kylette Vildamera who's trying to be a gangster to prove to her leader that she can make her own decisions so she slapped a drink out of the leader's hand. Way to go Kylette! We have the perfect song for you." The DJ said a little too chirpy and fast. "Yes we do on K-Ryte we have the perfect song for you loyal listeners. Hit it Ladies!" The DJ cued for the jingle. Kylette shaking her head with the beat.

Kaaaaaaaaaaay-Ryyyyyyte…… 

_The RIGHT song The RIGHT time The RIGHT situation_

_Keep it tuuuuned…….On this so-called "station" _

_We have all the songs for you…..PILED hiiiiiiiiiigh….._

_But we know what to play, it's almost like we have secret spy cameras that are programming in the skyyyyyyyy._

_Loyal listener, please tune in…….._

_Because that record is about to spin…_

On….Kaaaaaaaaaaay-Ryyyyyyte…… 

The DJ butted in again "Oooookay. Ms. Vildamera, here's your song!"

_Cotton Candy, sweet and low, let me see that tootsie roll _

_Come on, tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll_

_Here we go, tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll._

Kylette was dancing the day away as Zane looked in horrid disgust.

"……….." (O.o) _What the hell? _Zane just sat in her chair and looked onward

Kylette sings to her favorite part of the song and dances "To the left, to the left, to the right to the right. To the front, to the front, to the back, to the back. Now dip baby dip. Come on Zane! Dip baby dip." Kylette motioned for her lupine friend to join her

When Zane saw Kylette shaking her rump right in front of her, enough is enough "WHOA…..I don't need to see that." Zane quickly got up and turned off the radio

"Heeey….." Kylette immediately stopped dancing "What was that for…?"

"To end the madness…." Zane muttered to herself then she sat back down on her recliner. "Ahem….well, that was interesting. But before you go, aren't you gonna clean that up first?" Zane pointed to the puddle of liquid on the floor.

In a flash Kylette changed from her gangster look to her French maid costume and said in one breath, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll get right on it." Then she runs off to go get a bucket and scrubbing brush and starts to clean the carpet stain.

**10 Minutes Later…….**

Zane was watching the Television on Titania in Al Bhed. (She tries to brush up on the language as much as she can, she knows a good amount of it.)

"Fyde no idrek pa Titania……" (Today's news on Titania…….) The television sounded loud and clear.

Then Kylette appeared right in her way back in her badass duds and all.

"Aaaah!" Zane yelped out loud "Goodness you startled me…..What do you want?"

"I'm going to the Al Bhed business district to get my nose and eyebrows pierced, so don't even try to stop me."

Zane pushed her little naïve twin-tailed friend to the side and kept her attention on the television, although she had to say something to interject with Kylette's actions, "Hey that's great…..Say, can you pick me up a six-pack of 'I could care less' on your way back from the sharp bloody needle house? That would be awesome."

Not picking up the sarcasm Kylette asks, "Ummmmm…..what kind of needles?"

Zane looks at her soon to be petrified friend and says, "You know, the big and pointy kind. The ones that they spear cows' heads with right before they become dinner back on earth."

(O.O) "Oh…..On second thought, I'll get it some other time. I'm going back to my room now and YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Kylette hissed and walked off towards her room. "Sharpton for President! For Shizzle My Bizzle! I'm out like Vanilla Ice yo!"

"I swear either she needs to go to the crazy house or her parents dropped her on the head a few….hundred times." Zane looks at the closed door then she thought about something. _Wait…..who the fuck is Sharpton and Vanilla Ice? What the hell is a "bizzle"? Is that a new mechanical part or something?_

CRASH!

Zane immediately lost her thought processing and looked over towards the door. There were bits and pieces of glass shattered on the floor as Sol-Ratcht flew in. "Oh for the love of all people……" She muttered to herself and walked over to Sol-Ratcht, who was dusting herself off and setting the grocery bags down.

Sol-Ratcht gave a nervous chuckle as she saw a grumpy wolf girl approach her. "Ummm….Hi Zane!"

"Don't you 'Hi Zane!' me. Goddammit Sol, haven't you heard of the door? It's quite a revolutionary invention." Zane said melodramatically "USE IT!"

Ava opened the door with the rest of the groceries and went towards the kitchen.

"Grrrrrr….." Zane breathed out very loud

An anime sweatmark came on the back of Sol's head as she continued to explain herself. "Sorry, but my fight stipulation requires that……"

Zane interrupted her "Sol? Are you going to use that bigot higher vocabulary to confuse and/or piss me off?"

"Yeah……"

"Save it….." Zane said "Ava? Could you help me out with the rest of the groceries?"

Ava came out and said "Yes ma'am…." And got some more groceries

As Zane headed towards the kitchen she got the rest of the bags she thought to herself _Awww…..such a sweet girl….always helping out._

DING DONG! (The witch is dead! Oh….sorry. I like the song. u.u)

"Oh, I got it!" Sol-Ratcht walked up to the door and opened it. (O.O) She couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh Hi…..RANDT! How are you?"

The brindle furred fox responded, "I'm……" But was interrupted by footsteps going away from the kitchen then a door closing and finally locks turning then he started over, "I'm fine. It's been a long time since I saw you Sol-Ratcht as well as the rest of the girls. By the way, how are they?"

"We're all doing great…not much business going on, so we're taking it easy." Sol-Ratcht said as Zane was trying to sneak out of the kitchen. She spotted her not a moment too late. "Hey Zane! Look who's here….."

"Shit!" Zane stomped her foot on the ground and cursed to herself then she turned her attention to her grateful bat and the brindle fox standing near the door. "Oh Hi Randt! Heh-heh…..I didn't know you were here and back from your vacation….so soon…..How was it?"

"Yeah take a seat!" Sol motioned for him to sit on the love seat

Before Zane and Sol sat down, Zane whispered, "Why the hell did you invite him? Let alone bring me here?"

Sol-Ratcht replied in a hushed tone, "I don't know, I panicked!" "So….." Sol changes her tone of voice. "Randt did you have a good time? How was it?"

Randt looked plain as day as he said, "Well the bellboy scratched my suitcase so I snapped his neck and hid his body under my bed."

"…….."(O.o) Both Sol and Zane

Then Sol-Ratcht broke the tension, "Well he doesn't need much of tip now. Ah heh-heh"-anime sweat mark

Zane still looking at Randt in fear "…….okay……I'm going to go get some water. Would you like something to drink Randt?"

"Yeah, I'll have a large glass of KILL AVA!" His eyes turned red and veins popped out in his neck and head. Within a split second he turned back to normal and said, "I mean Soda………"

"O-okay….ummmm…..you want ice with that?"

"Yeah, ice would be good…..and a large butcher knife. I mean a straw. Damn it……"

"Ummm…..let me go fix that drink right about now, but we have to…….go run some errands in a few seconds. So, sorry to end our little chat so abruptly." Zane got up from her seat went to the kitchen and fixed up a soda so fast, if you blinked you missed it.

She handed Randt the soda and helped him up quickly and rushed him out the door, "Here'syoursodasorryfortheshortchatbutwegottago.Stopbysomeothertimeandtakecare!"

"OOF!" Randt groaned as he was thrown out by Zane, literally. "Heey…..my soda."

Zane closed the door and yelled, "Okay Ava, The coast is clear! You can come out now!" _What a psycho bastard……._

A door opened as Ava carefully watched her surroundings and stepped out back into the living room. "Whew…." Ava rejoined Zane and Sol-Ratcht "I'd thought he would never leave." She sighed with relief and smiled

"Girls," Zane started again "I feel like fixing that window…..How about all of you help me out?"

"Yeah….why not?" Sol nodded her head

Kylette comes out of her bedroom to hear what's going on, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Ava squeals with delight, "We're going to help Zane with fixing the broken window! Yay!"

"Ummm…..yeah…..whoopee….." Kylette said with unenthusiasm

"Okay then it's settled. Let's change into our work clothes and meet outside." Zane trotted off to her room.

"Well, I'd better change too!" Ava smiled and off into her room leaving Sol and Kylette by themselves

"Hey Sol?" Kylette asked

"Yeah?"

"You actually thinking about helping her?"

"Hmmm….let me think about that. No."

"Amen. I'm with ya."

**15 minutes later…..**

"Grrrrrrr…….those bitches….." Zane looked at Kylette and Sol in their bathing suits having a jolly old good time.

Constant laughter and smiles was always heard from Kylette as she frolicked in the circular inflatable pool. Sol was lying on her back giving her white coat more of a glow to appear more silver-ish. Sol smiled as she was enjoying her state of bliss and put on her shades and let Solar's rays do their work.

Ava the only one that had on her work clothes which was a short jean skirt a white T-shirt and some ankle boots. Zane eased up her anger when she saw Ava get the ladder from the garage. _Oh…..sweet and dear Ava. Always being a helping hand. That makes me so proud to have her on the team._

" 'Kay! I'm back with the ladder!" Ava smiled "Whew….. that's a little heavy." She rests the ladder right next to the space formally known as the front window. "Hey, Zane…..?" Ava caught her breath "Do you think we'll get any more work?"

"I'm not sure but, all we can do is hope and be a little more money-conscious."

"Oh…..okay." Ava was a little saddened about the answer

"Oh, something will turn up soon. Don't worry." Zane smiles "I just know it. Now come on, we got a window to fix." Zane put her hand on Ava's shoulder

"Okay! Yeah, let's go!"

Sol then yelled out, "Hey Zane? Could you get me the sunscreen lotion? I want to keep my tinted ivory fur!"

"Grrrrrrr……." Zane said as she froze and her grip on Ava's shoulder was getting more painful. "I hope you fucking get cooked for all I care!"

"Ow….ow….Zane, you're ripping my shoulder off….." Ava winced but still being polite about it.

"Oh….I'm sorry hon." Zane let go of her

Sol then yelled, "Ummm…..I'll take that as a 'maybe later'."

Zane breathed very loud and said, "Ava?"

"Yes Zane?"

"Let's fix this window before I kill Sol and Kylette." Ava giggled and Zane shook her head and smiled. Ava stood by the ladder as the female lupine got her tools ready and the sheet glass.

Meanwhile, Randt was laying on the next door neighbor's roof observed the Vice Girls' yard with the scope of his sniper rifle. As he observed he was quite interested in what he saw. "Mmm…Mmm….Splash that water you twin-tailed cutie. Ooooh…yeah…. Ahem okay there's Zane….Ava! There you are……" Then he adjusted the scope to look at Sol tanning on the ground in her bathing suit. "OOOOOH! Sol you sexy diva. Where have you been all my life?" Then he starts breath really slow and panting for a couple of seconds and ends up readjusting the rifle to aim for Ava's head. "Yeah…..Ava. There we go."

For about five minutes Randt couldn't make up his mind about when to shoot that sweet innocent child so he argued with himself. Kylette noticed that red laser pointed at Ava's head so she flew over to the source (Yes she can fly) and sat right next to Randt, who was still mumbling to himself on when to hit Ava. "Mmmm…..yeah…..okay……nope nope….that's not going to do."

Kylette then tapped Randt on the shoulder and said, "Hey what're you doing?"

BAM!

Randt pulled too soon in excitement and the bullet missed Ava and hit the ladder.

"AHH! He's out to get meeeeee!" Ava yelped and ran into the house

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Zane had just finished sealing the window frame and placed her hammer back in her tool belt.

"Hey Ava I finished it! Hold the ladder so I can come down okay?" Zane yelled over her shoulder and stepped down and noticed the wobbliness of the ladder. "Whoa….! Ava? Can you hold the ladder a little firmer than that?"

"…………." No response

"…..Huh? Ava? Ava? A….oh shit….." She looked downward as her assistant was long and gone

The ladder staggered a little while and fell backwards carrying the female lupine with it. "Whoa….WHOA! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

SPLOOSH!

Kylette's inflatable pool broke Zane's fall. She was on her back with the ladder covering her on top.

Kylette was interrupted in her making out session with Randt to see what just happened. "Tch…man. I gotta go help her. I really wanted to get to know you better."

"Yeah me too…." Randt said "Maybe I could get your phone number or something?"

"Ummmm…..no." Kylette flew off the roof "How about you come over yourself……later on tonight?"

"Even better….. Later babe."

"Yeah, later hot stuff….." Kylette turned her attention towards Zane submerged by water "Huuuh! Zane are you okay? I hope you're not hurt…." She removed the ladder off of Zane but Zane simply stared at her and gritted her teeth. "So ummmm…..are you gonna help me refill the pool with water?"

"…………." The small pool started gurgling as Zane gritted her teeth even more. Then it got even more violent as steam and violent boiling came shortly after.

"Ummm….Zane? Are you gonna help me or what?" Kylette got the gardening hose ready

Sol-Ratcht got up really quick from where she was at to fly over and grab Kylette in the nick of time as Zane's pure fustration and rage deflated the pool as she laid there on her back. Water rushed in every direction seeping into the dirt ground and she got up and went into the house.

**30 minutes later……..**

"Grrrrrr…..my friends are real dicks." Zane grumbled as she was in her bathrobe and her hair was wrapped up in a turban. She walked out into the living room and she heard

CRASH!

She ran over to the shards of broken glass and looked at her formally new window. "Oh…I just fixed this window. Oh…well….Hey what's this?" She picks up a letter with Andross's emblem on it "Oh! A letter! Letters are good." She opened up the envelope with her nail

Dear Zane Marie Godhand, "Oh Dear god he knows my whole name" 

Congratulations. You have won an all expense paid trip to Corneria to participate in a contest. In which you have the opportunity of winning 10,000,000 Venomian Units Enclosed are the Flight tickets aboard my private carrier. The carrier will supply you and 3 other friends with everything else. Oh, I forgot to mention you can invite three other friends and only three. Not 4 not 5 not 1 not 2. Three! And only three. And I also forgot to mention the carrier leaves today or rather tonight so please be at the docking bay on time. Your flight on the luxurious carrier will last for two days and then a shuttle will escort you to the meeting place for the contest. Gate number and carrier information are on the ticket, have a great time on your vacation and congratulations. Good luck with the contest.

Your Friend,

Andross of the Androssian Empire

"Friends?" Zane looked up and her three teammates popped up magically out of nowhere. "Oh……Oh my God! I won a vacation! I never won anything in my life!"

Then Sol-Ratcht and Ava pulled off to the side to discover something fishy going on. Sol-Ratcht started off "Hey did you know it was signed by some guy named Andross?"

"Yeah, that name DOES sound kinda familiar. Do you think it could be a trap?"

Sol concluded, "No, I mean we ignore stuff like this all the time. I mean why fight it? It's free."

"Hee-hee! Yeah you're right."

**Back to Kylette and Zane……..**

"Sooooo……" Kylette rubs her chin "Who are you taking?"

Sol then realized, "Oh my God! I better get packing!" Then runs off to her room

Ava realizes the same thing seconds later, "Oh goodness what should I bring?" Then she trotts off to her room

"Hmph……" Zane goes off to her room and packs her clothes leaving Kylette looking dumbfounded and still rubbing her chin.

"Ummmmm…..Who are you taking again?"

**At The Titanian Docking Bay…….**

The four ladies walked down the terminal and Zane pulls out her ticket, "Okay, our gate is behind this barrier."

Sol and Ava were the first two to pass the metal detector with no problem. Then Zane was next. As she passed through the gate:

EHNNNNN!

"Shit!" Zane hung her head low

"Ma'am" The security started out "Can you please remove any metal objects you may be carrying such as car keys, chains or ah……AHH!" Zane handed him her prized sword the Yumigate. Then the guard continued, "Okay just go already……"

**10 Minutes Later…..**

"So, everyone got through already?" Zane looked around

"Wait, where's Kylette?" Ava tapped Zane's shoulder

**Back where the Metal Detector was……..**

EHNNNN!

Kylette went though the machine for the fifth time. It seems the guard was clearly pissed off. "Pfft…..Ma'am….for the last time can you please remove any metal object such as….."-A combat knife drops out of her pants pocket- "W-wait what's that?"

"Huh? Oh…..um….that's nothing…..I-I don't even know how that got there…..ummma…seriously……I had nothing to do with that. I was framed.

CRASH! A bunch of guns fell from Kylette

"Heh…..oh shit…."

"…………" (O.o) The guard freaked out then he charges after her

"Ah….hehehehehe….." A forced laugh came out of her but as the guard came closer it turned into a, "Oh, Shit….."

**Back to Zane, Ava and Sol-Ratcht……**

Ava looking onward said, "Shouldn't we go help her?"

"Nah…..she's fine" Zane answered

But Sol was concerned too, "But it looks like that guard is going to kill……."

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Sol was petrified at what she saw and Zane and Ava ran towards their carrier. Zane stops to scream at Sol who was super petrified, "Let's go! Oh God……!"

BAM!

"Move it!" Zane screamed and ran where Ava was.

Sol still stood there (o.O)

**Moments Later…….At The Gate**

"Hiya Ladies may I have your tickets please?" The flight attendant pulled out her hand

"Here you go!" Zane said and enetered

"There ya go!" Sol-Ratcht said and entered

"Here ma'am." Ava said and entered

"Here you are m'lady!" Kylette said and entered

"Thank you all and enjoy your flight!"

As they entered the carrier, it looked like a slice of Heaven. All the girls were looking like they had found a new love interest or something. There was specialized areas for each of the members of the team based on their bios (That I made…..XP). Andross made it look like their own living room just with more state-of-the-art appliances and electronics. There was a giant screen for movie watching and a solo shower and bath in the back of the carrier. In each of the personalized spaces each girl found two outfits and some accessories.

"Waaaaahh! Oh My Gosh. How did he know about all of this?" Ava looked in complete bliss as she looked at her clothing

"I don't know……But something sounds really strange……DAMN IT! He should have got this in more of a crème color…..Oh well…..Beggars can't be choosers." Sol-Ratcht looked a blouse with satisfaction.

"Hey, this Andross guy isn't so bad after all……" Kylette looked at her duds too. She got a black dress with a tattered finish around the lower part.

"Yeah…." Zane said not even looking at what Andross got her. She just sat down and waited for the carrier to lift off. Pfft…..nothing always good happens. It's always 'Too Good to be True' I KNOW for a fact something's going to happen I just know it.

BING! The carrier's system buzzed in.

"Welcome Vice Girls', to the Androssian Airlines. I am your pilot Rufus and I'll be taking you to your next destination……..SOLAR."

"WHAT?" (O.O) Everyone yelled

"Your next destination…..SOLAR. Duh, didn't you girls read your ticket?"

"Yeah" Zane answered "and last time I checked it said, CORNERIA!"

"No…..it's Solar. Trust me babe."

"W-What are you talking about? It's CORNERIA!"

"No, it's Solar…."

"CORN-NER-RI-A!"

"SO-O-OL-LAR!"

"Look pal if you think this is a joke……"

"Yeah…..it is…..gotcha! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH! Whoo…..you shoulda seen the looks on your faces. Especially you Zane…..HAH-HAAA! That was priceless….."

"Whew….." Sol, Ava and Kylette felt super relieved as the pilot just got off the speaker.

But Zane however……"Grrrrrrr……" Zane gritted her teeth and her eyes turned blood red……

"Ummm….Zane? Are you okay….?" Ava got near her and tried to touch her shoulder "Ow!" She retreated with a burn mark on her finger

"Whoa…..this isn't going to be smooth sailing…..hehehehehe…." Kylette added

As the girls prepared for take-off, Zane went into the pilot's cockpit and beat the living shit out of the Rufus. Then they had to wait for him to regain his strength (which took one and a half hour) Then they were off spending two days in a luxurious carrier awaiting what this Contest in Corneria had to bring.

End of Vice Girls Narrative

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary **

**Well….that's it for the teams. Now onto the GOOD stuff. Oh Boy, I never thought that it would be so soon that I'd have to get more into this story. Don't worry folks…..I'll keep the laughs going for as long as I can…..Thanks for all the reviews thus far. Especially Bane, Ben and Dragon. What would I do without you guys? Okay! Please, Please Review! All reviews accepted and appreciated and Look for me in the funny pages. (XP)**

**Sol**

**P.S. Please take a look at my 'Favorite Stories' Section for more great stories. They'll be sure to entertain you! Thanks again!**


	5. Prologue: Hi My Name is

I am really digging this comedy thing...I just don't know. It's almost INFECTIOUS () Hey and if you like it, I like it even more. Man, already on the first REAL chapter of the story, I can't believe it, but without further ado, here it is! Chapter One of my insane tale. Please enjoy!

The Misunderstood Asylum

Chapter One: Prologue

"Hi My Name Is……."

**(A/N: Sorry……Just to let you know, this will be told in 3rd Person Omniscient P.O.V and the scenes will be further noted by the room it will occur in. It'll be in bold and the things I said for translations and inner thoughts remain the same. Okay, I will shut my trap…….for now XP)**

"_Out with the regrets and into the door, the uniqueness of this colorful cast was too much too ask for……" _

In A Mansion Located in Corneria……… 

A broody old turtle with a cane looked out the window as he impatiently awaited those that he had sent out for the contest. He was dressed in a tuxedo with a corset and he had always donned a pair of glasses. He seemed like a gentleman as he was living in a higher state of standards. Hell…..he had owned an empire! This old turtle had two mansions in Corneria and this……house that he doesn't want to mention……

The old turtle mumbled to himself, " Ahhhhh…..when will these participants arrrrrrrrive alrrrrrrready. This is starrrrrrrrting to borrrrrrrrre me. Now wherrrrrrrrre is that girrrrrrrrrl? Mirrrrrrrrrrrage……MIRRRRRRRRRRRAGE! Wherrrrrrrre in heaven scent are you? Come herrrrrrrre girrrrrrrrrrl. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrright this instant!"

A young female calico cat appeared out of nowhere. "Right here Sir." She seemed to be in her mid to late 20s and she wore a tuxedo just like her employer but it was more fitting on her curves.

BONK!

The old turtle whacked her on the head with his cane. "Why do you take a millennium to come when I call you? Why do you make me scrrrrrrrrream when you know my vocal chorrrrrrrds arrrrrrrre as brrrrrrrittle as they arrrrrrrre?"

"It's rare to hear a man scream my name………" Mirage snickered to herself

"Anyways….why do you keep calling me 'sirrrrrr'…..I am sick of hearrrrrrring that mess….why don't you referrrrrrrr to me as my orrrrrrrriginal title…"Master.."

"NO! Please don't….." Mirage held in her laughter "I like the title 'sir' for you sir. It's very becoming of you."

"MIRRRRRRRRRAGE!" The turtle scowled her

"Okaayy….heeheeheehee…from now on I will call you Master Bates. H-hap-py?" (XD)  
Mirage bursted out into tears

BONK!

"Ow, Goddammit!"

"What in blazes is so funny that it got you all in hysterrrrrrrrrics? I swear you young people need to rrrrrrrespect your elders. That name, young missy, was handed down to my grrrrrrrrrreat-grrrrrrrrrreat Grrrrrrrrandpa by the grrrrrrrrrreat Master Bay Shun of Katina. He……."

"AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my Gawd you can't be serious….HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Whoo-hoo-hoo……Whoo…." (XD)

BONK!

"Ow…." Mirage rubbed her head again

"Stop that cackling, you inferior wench! I will not be rrrrrrrrrridiculed by a pauper such a yourrrrrrrrrself. Now go see about that those contestants you little HUSSIE!" He stomped his cane on the floor "They should be arrrrrrrrrrrrivinig any minute now, so Make Haste!"

"Grrrrrrr….." The calico muttered a few explicitives under her breath then she said, "I will be back with your participants at once." She bowed to him and left the room.

"I should get the projection room ready……" The turtle went out of the room as well

_Fat, fucking old fart…..Oooooh! I can't stand him…..All it takes is one more thing to piss me off and….I'll beat his senile ass_ Mirage walked down the vast hall of fancy art and dark colored walls, she passed down the row of rooms and got up to a giant 8 foot double door that was lined with gold and silver. She opened the door and entered the main room in the mansion. She trotted down some stairs and opened the front door.

"Ah a team has already arrived I see……" Mirage walked over to the team "Hello, welcome participants welcome to……this guy's place. I am Mirage one of the Master's faithful servants. It's very nice to meet all of you." She bowed gracefully towards the foursome and extends her hand toward Sarge.

"Well nice to meet you too, Mirage. I'm Sarge Saporro of the Galaxy Police: Lylat Subdivision and this is my crew for now….." Sarge let go of her hand to point out the other three teammates.

Rollinda came up first, "Hi! My name's Rollinda. It's very nice to meet you."

Then A'Lou shook her hand, "Pleased to meetcha, I'm A'Lou."

Finally, Ace came up to Mirage to shake her hand, "Hey, How are you? My name's Ace."

"It is very good to meet all of you. Please have a seat in the gazebo as we await the other three teams' arrival."

"Okay…." They all walked towards the gazebo. It was a bright and sunny day in Corneria. Cloudless skies and light sounds of traffic. This Mansion wasn't in the heart of Corneria City but it was still in the midst of the urban area. The Mansion was quite a site even from the outside. It was like a fortress for the ones with a swanky taste in architecture. It was your average two-story half-acre consuming building painted in an ivory coat with Marble pillars accompanying the bushes of red roses on the sides of the house and a fountain with a marble little turtle spitting out water in an encircling pool basin.

"Maaaaaaan…..this is some pad to live in. I wish I could just live here for a day or two." A'Lou gawked at the house.

"Yeah, it would be nice…..just being his servant waiting on him hand and foot isn't not really my idea of living in the lap of luxury." Mirage looked kinda sad

"Oh? Well….how is this guy like?" Rollinda asked "Come to think of it…..what is this person's name?"

"-cough- I'd rather not say……-cough-" Mirage choked then put her hand over her mouth trying to be polite." Ahem….Oh! Looks like another team arrived. If you'll excuse me……"

Rollinda looked over her shoulder in her thoughts……._Hmmmmm…..I wonder who she's trying to protect? It must be a criminal……._

Mirage got out of the gazebo to greet the next arriving team." Hello, welcome participants welcome to……this guy's place. I am Mirage one of the Master's faithful servants. It's very nice to meet all of you." She bowed gracefully towards the foursome and extends her hand towards Fox

Fox blushed wildly and took her hand _Oh Shit! She's gorgeous…._ "H-h-h-hi…..M-m-m-m-my…n-n-n-n-name is Fox…….How-How-How-How….are…y-y-you?"

"I'm good." Mirage smiled "So what team is this?" She looked past Fox and saw Falco blowing her a kiss and Krystal waving her hand and Slippy playing a game boy.

"Thi-thi-this is the-the-the…..St-st-st-star Fox Team and-and-and……."

"Baaaaaah……enough already" Falco pushed Fox to the ground and took her hand "Hey sweet thang…..my name is Falco. How are you?" He kissed her hand "You know you're cute dontcha?"

"Oh….hee-hee-hee! Thank you…..it's nice to meet you too!" Mirage giggled like a young schoolgirl.

"Ahem….." Krystal butted in between Mirage and Falco "My name's Krystal and let's get one thing straight….." Krystal leaned closer towards her ear and said, "Look here girl…..Fox is mine and if you try to make a move on him……I'll kill you. Do you understand?" She moved back towards arm distance from Mirage

Mirage scoffed at Krystal, _She doesn't have much confidence in herself……_ "So….what's your name sir?" As she referred to Slippy

"Shhhhh…..I am trying to finish the last level of Super Mario Brothers." Slippy drew all of his attention to the Game Boy.

"Okay……" Mirage turned her head towards the other three "Well, come on everyone let's go in the gazebo. There's one other team waiting in there as well."

"WHAT?"(O.o) Everyone said and Slippy dropped the Game Boy. Falco continued on to say," I thought this was for us exclusively."

"Well…heheheheh…..you thought wrong. This IS an exclusive contest but there are fifteen contestants including you guys. It wouldn't be a contest without some competition. Right?"

"Tch…..yeah. You're right." (u.u)

"Okay then sorry about the sudden sad news but, let's go meet the others. Okay?" Mirage signaled everyone to follow her

"Ooookay….." (u.u) Everyone trudged behind Mirage as they approached the Galaxy Police.

"Members of Galaxy Police……may I have your attention." Mirage sounded loud and clearly "This is Team Star Fox. One of the three teams that you will be participating with. Please don't be afraid to converse with each other."

Fox began to blush extremely once again when he saw A'Lou. _Oh no……not again. She's pretty…..Actually she's beautiful._

"Hey buddy……" A'Lou noticing Fox staring at her "Somethin' the matter?"

"N-n-n-no…..S-s-sorry for staring at y-y-you."

"Okay……"

Afterwards there was a moment of silence then Rollinda broke the tension, "So…..tell me something uhhhhh…..what's your name?" Referring to Fox

"Fox…..Fox McCloud."

"Oh…..seems only natural." Rollinda quite dumbfounded by the irony "Well Mr. McCloud, is a man named Peppy Hare still in the game?"

"Yeah." Fox answered nonchalantly

"Really?" Rollinda was happy to hear her uncle was still doing his duty in Star Fox. "Say, how is he?"

"He's okay……" _I hope she doesn't pick up the lie._

"Oh…..Well that's quite a relief. Hmmmmmnnnn……" Rollinda sighed with relief. _Something about that guy's answer. I just don't like way he said it._

Old reliable Falco had to say something to add fuel to the fire, "What are you talking about Fox, we left that man in an unconscious state after he had a stroke."(O.O) Rollinda looked at Fox while he continued, "Oh and we forgot to call the medical corps."

"YOU!" Rollinda got enraged all over with her blood red eye. "You fucking lied to me McCloud." She got up at walked slowly towards Fox. "And Now……I am going to rip your THROAT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She choked the hell out of Fox and she started foaming at the mouth again.

Looking at his rabbit partner with regret that he didn't bring the tranquilizer gun "Just like you to start some shit Falco." Ace scoffed "Don't even know if somebody could really get hurt."

"Hey shut your trap! I really didn't want to see your face because you just piss me off in general. You always were the favorite…..the goody two shoes…..the crowd pleaser. Why did you even bother showing your ass?"

Before Ace could respond, "Fa-fal……ack ooh….do…..somethingaaaack!" Fox managed to mutter out.

A'Lou stood up and gave Rollinda a swift kick to the head, making her stumble and turning her eyes back to normal. Roll released her grip on Fox and simply sat back where she was and muttered, "Thanks A'Lou……" softly

A'Lou replied, "No problem….." in the same hushed manner.

Then Ace continued, " I showed my ass here because this is an assignment. Besides…."

"Yeah, whatever….." Falco drew his attention towards the female lupine "Hey, how YOU doing cutie?"

"I'm still kickin'….." Was A'Lou's response

"Heh….I like your moves. How about you show me some of those when we have a little one-on-one time? How bout it?"

"Heh…" A'Lou chuckled to herself then said, "Maybe if you had more respect for your brother. I would really consider it then say no. But now, I don't even have to think about it. No."

"Pssssshaw….you'll come around." Falco smiled and brushed it off his shoulder

Mirage's ears flicked as she saw another group arrive, "Oh! As riveting as this conversation sounds I must go greet the next team. So if you'll excuse me……" Mirage quickly got up and went over to the gate.

"Hello, welcome participants welcome to……this guy's place. I am Mirage one of the Master's faithful servants. It's very nice to meet all of you." She bowed gracefully towards the foursome and extends her hand towards the one-eyed Wolf.

"Hey Kitten…." Wolf smiled at her and took her hand "How are you?"

"My name is Mirage, sir and I am fine. What is your name and team?"

"My name is Wolf O'Donnell of the famous mercenary team Star Wolf. So Mirage, right?" Mirage nodded her head "Mirage, what's a little kitten like you like in a guy? Huh?" He pulls her closer to his body.

"Oh….well….I….I…." Mirage blushed widely

"It's okay sweetie. How about you and me go out? You can show me a little of Corneria and while you're at it, a little of yourself."

(O.o) "Oh….I….I."

"Don't be shy baby……I don't bite…..in public." Wolf leaned his face towards her to kiss her

Panther managed to pull her away from Wolf as he was attempting to kiss her. " I am so sorry for this barbarian womanizer. He's so insensitive." Panther got down on one knee and took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Panther Caroso and here is a rose for you!"

"Oh, Thank you! That's very sweet of you Mr. Caroso." She pinned the rose acting as a corsage "And your name is sir….?" Mirage looked over Panther to look at Leon.

Leon muttered some stuff to himself as he looked at the threesome _Stupid little cat bitch taking away my men…….Grrrrrrr…..I can't stand her……Although I love her outfit. It's very cute. I have to ask her where she got it from._ "My name is Leon…..Leon Powalski and I HAVE to ask…..Where did you get that altered tuxedo from dear?"

"Well a little tailor shop down in Corneria. Do you like it? I can give you the name and number for it later, if you prefer."

"Oh My God! That would be fab, darling, totally fab." Leon took both of her hands in with his _Hmmm….she's not so bad after all….but she just better watch out for Panther…..that's all I am trying to say. _

"Well guys…..how about we go into the gazebo and meet the others….Errr…Shall we?" Mirage pointing the direction of the group of eight already seated and what it looked like to be conversing from afar.

" 'Meet the others'"? Wolf said in shock. "Waitaminute waitaminute waitaminute……..I thought that it was especially for us…Team Star Wolf."

"Well…..you are especially wrong sir you see……WHOOO!" Mirage was taken in by Wolf yet again.

"So you got a joke up your sleeve eh? You know what I would also like to look up….?" Wolf teasing her again and held her closer.

"A dictionary. So you can find your name under 'dick'. Because you certainly are acting like one." Mirage pushed herself off of Wolf.

"Ohhh-ho-ho…I am impressed." Panther scoffed _Mirage one Wolf Zero……HAH!_

"That girl's got brains working for her as well as looks….." Leon smiled as well _Hmmm,if his name was under 'dick' in the dictionary…..it would be for what he has….not what he's like. Then again, to impress me you'd have to be in the Guinness World Record book…..for one GIANT reason._

"Okay then boys…..let's go to the gazebo!" Mirage winked and signaled them to follow her.

Meanwhile Back at the Gazebo…… 

"Goddammit! All you do is kiss Fox's ass and you really think he likes you? HA! You gotta be jokin' me….." Sarge was trying to hold A'Lou back from beating the shit out of Krystal.

Krystal took her staff and aimed it straight at the staggering lupine.

"You're just mad because I am waaaayy sexier than you'll ever be. Such a hater. In that case…..I'll give ya more to hate me for…." She walked over towards Fox and kissed him fully on the lips for about 5 seconds and let go of him gently. When she retreated she licked hers lips and smiled at Fox as she walked back to her seat.

"Grrrrrrr….." Krystal gripped her staff and scowled at A'Lou. _She is SO dead……._ Then she gave Fox a dirty look.

Meanwhile Fox was lost in his own space as he was in a trance "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…..oh-oh-oh-oh,"

SMACK! Falco slapped Fox to get him back to reality

"Sorry pal…I had to snap you out of it….."

"Thanks." Fox rubbed his cheek

"No problem…..Say Fox…? How do you do it? You already got a kiss from that cutie over there and she wouldn't even consider me….Falco…What kinda sense does that make? I am the smooth operator." Falco clenched his fists together

"Heh…..your game was always off….." Ace scoffed as he looked at his frustrated younger brother

"Why don't you shut up for a change?" Falco sneered

"…..heheheheh…." A'Lou snickered

Falco looked over towards A'Lou "You……what's so funny? You know…..this would've never happened if you would just go out with me."

"Please Falco….." Krystal interrupted "A little hoochie like that would go out with anyone…..you just need to name your right price."

"Heh…Speaking of right prices….."A'Lou snickered to herself and pulled out a card from her pocket. Then she walked over towards Krystal to hand it to her and said, "If you named your right price there's a plastic surgeon out there that's willing to fix you up. Then, I might consider you a threat when it comes to Fox."

"GRRRRRR! That's it!" Krystal pointed her staff right at A'Lou "I am going to KILL you…."

"Hey bitch….point that thing at me again and I'll stick it where the sun don't shine."

Krystal charged at A'Lou and managed to tackle her down to the ground. Krystal was slapping the hell out of A'Lou and A'Lou managed to catch one of her hands and push her to the ground. Then she punched Krystal in the face twice.

As everyone was watching in hysterics, Rollinda sat next to Fox and whispered, "Hey…..who do you think would win? I'm betting twenty on A'Lou….unfortunately."

"I'm with ya……who's betting against?"

"Ummm……Falco and Slippy."

"Tch….they're idiots…."

Mirage and Team Star Wolf rushed over towards the gazebo as they heard indistinct screaming and saw A'Lou and Krystal wrestling on the floor while everyone else was cheering them on.

"Huh? Ummmm….Guys…..?" (o.O) Mirage attempted to call for attention "Guys…..?" Both teams were encouraging the fight and giving high fives to each other.

"Kick her ass!"

"Yeah yeah! Represent!"

"Krystal, I got the ambulance on speed dial if you need medical attention. Okay?"

"Huuuuuuh……" Mirage sighed "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

"OOF!" A'Lou managed to get one more punch in Krystal's stomach

"…………" (o.O) Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mirage and the three men behind her. Krystal could not contain her coughing before Mirage began to speak.

"Everyone….this is team three out of four, Star Wolf. Star Wolf this is….." Mirage was cut off by Wolf who stepped in front of her

"We know who they are…..well except you…..-Pointing to Ace -……and you." -Pointing towards Rollinda.-

"WOLF!" Fox drew out his blaster "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah…..you too lizard breath…." Falco drew out his blaster and aimed it at Leon

Panther sat right next to Krystal and said, "I don't know what you are doing here but….I am sure glad you're here. Ah….Lovely Krystal. You are so beautiful….."

Wolf looked to his left to see Panther kissing all on a pissed off Krystal with a black eye, "Bobcat…..what are you doing?"

Panther stammered "I…..I….was…."

"Man….if you don't get over here and back us up……"

"I will be back my love……." Panther kissed her hand and got up real quickly to aid his other teammates. "Wolf…..how many times to I have to keep telling you?……my name is Panther…..geez….."

As both the guys from Star Wolf and Star Fox were about to shoot the hell out of each other…..Mirage tried to get in the middle "Please guys this is neutral ground ….don't do this…..Please…" She pleaded

"Stay out of this sexy….." Wolf gently pushed her aside and kept his blaster on the angry vulpine.

"No….wait please don't….." Mirage pleaded as she tried to grab his shoulder. Sarge stopped her in time. "H-huh?"

"Not much is going to happen here don't worry……They just put up a front because they know better on neutral ground. If they really wanted to go to jail…..shots would be heard."

BAM! Slippy looked very shocked

"Oops….sorry….my gun went off….."Slippy nervously chuckled

_Idiot……_Everyone else thought with an anime sweatmark.

"Don't worry…." A'Lou butted in "It's just going to be one of those,-A'Lou imitating Fox and Wolf- "Why don't you shoot? No, you shoot since you think you're all bad…..Oh, come on pup….shoot if you think you're all bad…..Wolf, why don't you shut your trap and…."

"Okay…..I get the picture." Mirage said "Oh! It seems like the last of the teams has finally arrived. I'll will go get them….." Mirage went off to walk past the six males who all have blasters aimed dead at each other.

"Why don't you shoot?" Wolf teased

"No, you shoot since you think you're all bad….." Fox countered

"Oh come on pup…..shoot if you think you're all bad……"

"Wolf why don't you shut…."

Everyone else sighed deeply and looked onward as the six guys all held out blasters and Wolf and Fox still going at it.

Meanwhile, Mirage went to the gate for the last time…Upon arriving she said her rehearsed greeting line with the last group, "Hello, welcome participants welcome to……this guy's place. I am Mirage one of the Master's faithful servants. It's very nice to meet all of you." She bowed gracefully towards the foursome and extends her hand towards the female lupine.

"Hey." Zane said calmly "My name is Zane of the Vice Girls. It's good to meet you. This is my crew behind me." Zane turned around and Mirage looked over at the other three girls.

Sol-Ratcht came up first, "How do you do? My name is Sol-Ratcht Saporro. Very nice to meet you."

"Ahhhh….Saporro….I met up with a woman that looked almost like you. Except she had more of a muscular composition and she has longer hair."

"EEEEEK! That's my sister…….Oh my God…." Sol-Ratcht backed away in shock. _Oh no….she's going to boast on how better a life she's having and what dumb decisions I made for myself……Ohhhhh……_

Ava struggled a little with the carryon bag and she stopped with a sigh of relief to shake hands with Mirage "Huuuuh…..huuuuuh….Hi…My name is…..Ava-Vincent. Thank you…..f-for….inviting us to the mansion."

"Oh…..I am just a servant sweetheart. Do you need help with your suitcase Ava? I'll help you out!" Mirage took the bag up with the slightest of ease.

"Thank you soooo much!" Ava smiled and bowed to Mirage

"No problem!"

Kylette approached her last with a little pep in her step, "Hiya, my name is Kylette! Pleased to meetcha! Lemme ask you one question?"

"Okay….."_ I wonder what does she want to ask……? I hope it's not about Master Bates's name…….hehehehehehe….Oh God….I laugh just thinking about it. _Mirage tries not to laugh so she stifles the sound with her hand.

"Are there any hot guys here….?" Kylette was being all gushy in hopes and dreams "I mean is it just us or we have some company?"

"To tell the truth……yes."

"Weeeeeee! Thank you lord!" Kylette jumped for joy and grabbed her bags "So what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" (  )

Zane walked up to Mirage to whisper something in her ear, "Sorry…..Kylette's a rare jewel." She backed away and said out loud, "So Mirage, where do we have to go?"

"This way……" Mirage pointed towards the gazebo _I hope those guys settled down…..they certainly get into heated battles really quick. I hope seeing an all-girl group will calm down those guys….._

The five ladies walked towards the gazebo and they heard constant "I know you are but what am I"s at the same time from Wolf and Fox. "Oh…Boy…." Mirage had a sour smile on her face

"Who's that making all of that noise?" Zane asked in a deep tone almost intrigued by both of the men's voices

"Um…you'll find out in a little bit. Heh-heh-heh….." Mirage still kept her pace

Finally they reached the gazebo and only Fox and Wolf were still standing and out of breath. The other four gave up and sat down in their seats.

"Whew….whew….I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I? I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?" I KNOW…..!"

"Guys Guys GUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!" Mirage stood right in between them "Please stop…..this is getting TOO annoying…..Besides the last team has arrived. Ladies and Gentlemen please meet the Vice Girls…." Mirage pointed out the group of girls.

"Whoa….." Wolf eyed Zane "Ummm….H-h-h-how are-are-are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing?" _Shit..I am sounding like that pup….But she's gorgeous. Damn….I have to make her mine……_

Zane looked at Wolf with slit eyes and a sexy smile "I'm fine…..what's your name?"

"I….I….I'm okay…." Wolf slaps his forehead "I meant my name is Wolf what's your's?"

"I'm Zane…..pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine" Wolf takes her hand and kisses it.

"Oooooh! Zane you already got a Romeo to your Juliet!" Kylette giggled

" Oh be quiet Ky…." Zane laughed it off then she looks Wolf dead in the eyes " But I think Wolf and I will be good friends. Right Wolf?"

(O,d)"R-right…" Wolf stared directly into Zane's eyes back _But I want to be MORE than just friends baby….Can't we just be lovers? Oh please…..?_

"Uh-oh….Wolf fell in love. Just like him though…..It's cute how quickly the poor guy falls in love." Leon looks at Wolf. _I will admit the girl is simply divine. I'll help her in any way I can so that she can tease him enough to want her desperately, so that he'll do anything…..even sleep with me….-strange noise- I will have my way with him and go through this Zane girl. Maybe she can give me some tips on her accessories. Girl can dress!_

Panther agreed with Leon and held another rose in his hand "Yeah…..I didn't know Wolf could be so kind and docile towards women. I am impressed. Maybe I should teach him some pointers on picking up women."

"Shut up Tabby…." Wolf sneered at Panther

"Ummmm….may I help you?" Sol-Ratcht said while a blue falcon groped her by hugging her from behind

"Yeah…." Falco was dazed but not confused "How about you and I get better acquainted on let's say a date?"

"Maybe…..depends…."

(o.O) "Really?"

"I said maybe….NOW GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Sol roared at him

"Yes ma'am." Falco released her and she gave him a semi-dirty look. Falco then smiled at himself.

Fox was staring at Kylette dead-on. Kylette noticed that and had an anime sweatmark on the back of her head "Hi handsome! What's your name?" Kylette extends her hand out towards him

"……….." (O.o) _I can't talk….I dunno what to say…..All I can do is look at her….her cute face, her athletic body, the glimmer in her eyes her beautiful smile……her….twin tails? Poor baby….I wonder what happened to her?_

"Ummmm….hello?" She waved her hand in front of Fox, who was drooling and staring at her in a mindless state. "Aye….forget it….."

Krystal decided to add something in, "Yeah….forget him because he's mine!"

"Look don't get slapped…." Kylette started to get testy "I don't even believe we met…..so I intend to keep it that way for your sake." She turned to Ava to say something in her native language "Sorrei no ikemi datsua necra……" (That bitch is getting on my nerves…….)

Ava tried to calm her down in Al Bhed "Shhh…..shhh….Kylette…Oei koredeki mizno weqeri matezune……Ar's no eki wey adti…." (Kylette….You shouldn't be talking about strangers like that calm down…..It's no way to act….)

Everyone bugged out when they heard the girls talk. But Krystal was quite delighted to hear a language that was close to hers…..The only problem is Dino and Al Bhed may sound the same but they are conflicting languages. That means that the interpretation of one language is the inverse of what it truly means for the other.

Krystal felt sorry for what she said earlier so she said in Dino, "Nen…..A tatd'k moud ke juo nxuk A juat ouhcah. A'm jehho……Cok'j jkuhk eloh. Ebuo?" (Wow….I didn't mean to say what I said earlier. I'm sorry……Let's start over. Okay?) She extends her hand out towards the trio.

(O.o) "……….." Sol, Ava and Kylette looked over at Krystal

"Mif datsua coledo einha?" (Is this bitch crazy?) Kylette said to herself "Ohei iduha meyksaiwa….." (She is on something……)

Then Krystal said, "Whouk! Muoro, kxaj ned'k ro je rut!" (Great! Maybe, this won't be so bad!) Krystal exclaimed to herself then giggled _Maybe they are from Cerinia…..maybe, I'm not the only one._

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Kylette said out loud….."She thinks she's running things here huh? I am SO going to get her for disowning us Titanians……Pissing me off….She's as good as dead…."

"-sniff sniff- "Ava started to cry…."Why would she say something like that? She's so mean…..She's heartless…..Boo-hoo-hoo…." She sobbed uncontrollably on Sol

While everyone else looked in confusion Krystal was happy and Kylette and Sol were fuming mad. Ava couldn't help but cry

Zane went over to Krystal and gave her some advice, "Ummmm….from the looks of things maybe you should stick with Standard (English) language okay?"

"Why? They look like they understand Dino very well!" Krystal clapped "Oh Boy! To converse in my first language is really something else! I miss those days……"

"Yeah…okay….but I bet they are planning a way to kill you." Zane pointed over Kystal's shoulder to show Kylette sharpening her weapon that was like a dagger and Sol grinning evilly at the flame she produced with the snap of her fingers.

"……..okay…..Standard language is fine with me…..But where do they come from if they speak a language similar to mine? I almost thought they were from my home planet….." (u.u)

"Oh ho ho…." Zane laughed "Those girls are from Titania and they speak Al Bhed…..They even taught me most of the language."

"Oh…..I see….their language is way different from mine's. But they act like they know what I am saying….or so I think….."

"Yeah but for your sake…..stick to English. Okay? Just some friendly advice." Zane walked away from her

Mirage cut in "Well everyone! I am glad the meet and greet is over. Now we can proceed to go inside the mansion and get the lay out of the contest. So if everyone would please follow me….."

Mirage walked out of the gazebo down the stepping stones in the grand rose bush garden and everyone followed her in a mass.

Rollinda rubbed her fist with eagerness as she was about to approach Wolf O' Donnell. _How to do this……? Hmmmm….I can just tell him out front but…he might, no scratch that, he WILL kill me. Maybe if I was just a friend then work my way into beating his ass then hauling him over to the superiors…..heheheheh….yeah….Rollinda you are such a genius! I'd kiss my own ass if that was physically possible….._ She picked up her speed to catch up with Wolf, "Hey!"

"Huh? What do you want? Do I even know you?"

"Nope…But I want to get to know you better."

"Hey listen babe, I really don't go for rabbits…..they can't do diddly-squat in bed."

_This assrat……Oooooh….._"Hahaha…." Rollinda replied with a sugar sweet laugh "Oh no…..I thinking of being good friends…."

"Good friends huh? Hmmm……" Wolf looked at her "Yeah…okay."

"Cool! My name's Rollinda." She extended her hand out to Wolf and he took it

"Okay, you don't mind if I called you Roll for short do you?"

"No problem at all….." _At the end of this day….you are as good as arrested, fucker._

Wolf's younger sister A'Lou was ahead of Rollinda and her ears flicked when she heard Rollinda and Wolf talking. Ace noticed it and asked, "What is it?"

"Rollinda trying a friendly approach…..That might not be a good idea."

"How's that?"

"Bein' his sister and all….we fight like everyday and it almost seems like a sparring match. He calls it playing. Also he gives wedgies like Christmas gifts."

"Ooookay…."

"I swear it's like a hemorrhage is going to follow right after. And you remember 'Open Chests' and 'Noogies'…..Right?"

Ace starched his head "Um…..I think so…."

"I know we're a little bit too old for that but we still keep doing that to each other, He tends to be really rough with girls who aren't glowing with feminine charm and all guys. Rollinda might be a new target if she trying this "friendly" approach."

"One thing she can do is defend herself……Seriously."

"Let's just see….." A'Lou looked onward towards Mirage "Let's just see….."

Towards the back of the line Kylette and Leon were having a friendly little chat.

"Oooh! How about that one?" Kylette pointed at Ace

"No darling….it's a bit sagging too much. I kinda expected more but it seems a workout is needed."

"But a bird's ass is kinda feathery…..so you couldn't really tell right off the bat. You'd have to pluck the feathers off to really tell."

"Oooh! I'd like to do that for a change." Leon and Kylette giggled at the same time and held each other's hands.

"But what about that guy….?" Kylette referring to Fox "I mean….he's kinda cute but….he seems the passive type. I don't know what to do with that type of guy."

"Well dear, the passive types are hard to turn into the aggressive type. Believe me I know. But maybe we can whip him into shape for you."

"Ooh!" Kylette squealed, "That would be cool! Hey Leon, what are you looking for in guy?"

"I don't really care about all that inside feelings and looks are a perk but not a necessity. If the guy can bring it…..Well….he's good in my book."

"Amen! My kinda guy!" Kylette clapped for Leon. () _Oh Cool! My first Gay friend! I hope he can give me good pointers when it comes to other stuff….ahem ahem…_

Leon put his arm around Kylette as they kept walking. _I really like this girl. She's a freak just like me! We can talk about anything and it seems she's so comfortable around me._

Mirage opened the door and held it open for everyone as they walked in…..

"OOOOOH! AAAHHHHH!" Everyone gawked at the illustrious main room of the mansion. (O.O/ O.d)

"It's almost like a……a…..umm…one of those imaginary things…." Kylette was stunned as she smiled

Sol looked at her, "You mean 'fairy tale' right?"

"Yeah! I guess….."

Mirage kept the flow going, "Everyone please follow me…..This way! Please everyone try to keep up with me."

"Wow……this is one killer pad….I wonder is this where we'll be staying at?" A'Lou asked Wolf

"Meh….so baby sister…"

"Wolf? That sounds so creepy……just call me A'Lou or sis…"

"Okay so A'Lou, how are things going with you?"

"It's okay you know….not much happening in Fortuna. Mom misses ya though. You should go see her sometime."

"Oh okay….." Wolf looked at the people ahead of him "A'Lou…..?"

"What?"

"I got something for you….." Wolf smiled and "grabbed" something in his pocket

A'Lou looked carefully at Wolf "Oh really?" _I don't like how he said it….._

"A Hurtz Donit!" Wolf pinched her nose really hard

"EEEYYAAAAAHHH! Quit it you dickwad this hhhhurts!" A'Lou punched Wolf in the stomach

"Oof!" Wolf only drew back a couple of steps and regained his composure "You still….punch like a jit." Wolf ran off laughing

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF! I am going to kill you!" A'Lou chased after her brother running past Sarge and Ace.

"I guess A'Lou was right……" Ace commented

"Oh….about Wolf and "girl" friends?"

"Yeah…."

Sarge laughed a bit. "Yup…I remember little fights and squabbles with him. They are fun once you think about it. It's like being in childhood once again."

"You know…..you're right when you really think about it." Then they kept on walking to keep up with Mirage

Leon was walking aside with Panther started to notice, "Man….this is one big ass hallway…."

Panther looking at Krystal in a trance, "Yeah….this sure is…."

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"It's Krystal…..I don't know what to do….Should I approach her?"

Leon muttered really quick, "No, you should approach me…."

"WHAT?"(o.O)

_Awwww….I didn't think he would understand me. _"Huh…? Ummm….yeah go right ahead."

"Yeah! I'll do that!" Panther's ego rose

"Go get 'em tiger! Or well Panther!" Leon slapped his ass.

Panther was walking closer to Krystal……

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!" Leon walked right behind Panther and continued slapping his ass SLAP! SLAP! SLAP SLAP SLAP!

Panther stopped ( ) "Leon I get the picture…..thanks for the ego boost. That's enough okay?"

SLAP SLAP SLAP!

"Okay Leon….I got it…..Stop already." (  )

Leon kept giggling uncontrollably SLAP! SLAP SLAP SLAP!

"Grrrrrrrr……LEON! WOULD YOU STOP SLAPPING MY ASS ALREADY?"(O.o)……. _Oooops….oh shit. I shouldn't have said that aloud…._

"…………." (O.o/O.d)Everyone turned around and kept their eyes on Panther

"Ummm….hehehehehehe…..nothing to see here….I was just acting…..please everyone let's just to the destination and get settled there." (oo) Panther looked very sick with embarrassment

Zane looked at Panther and scoffed, " My my……what a tangled web we weave….."

Mirage stopped at door which was gold and silver encrusted and had a sign that gleamed, PROJECTION ROOM "Here we are….." Mirage pointed to the sign "In here the owner of this estate will fill all of you in on the contest rules and regulations. So please have a seat and I will be waiting near the door. When the orientation is finished there'll be a Q and A session if you have any problems. Farewell for now……." Mirage opened the door and escorted the people inside the room and closed the door

The broody old turtle stood firm and still. He was scanning the whole crowd as they came in. "Humph…."

"Oh wow!" Ava twirled around in a circle "This room is beautiful….."

Sol-Ratcht noticed the room for its excellence too "This is very extravagant for a mere projection room. It's very architecturally advanced."

"It seems like each part of the house we encounter gets more and more eloquent." Rollinda smiled

Kylette saw the turtle "Hey, look guys! It's one of those statutes that almost look real." She went over to the man

"Ummm….Ky?" Zane tried to stop her "Oh dear god what is she doing?"

"Hey look at me! I'm queen of this palace! HAHAHAHAAH! All those to stand before me are my subjects!" Kylette was sitting on the gentleman's head "I am NOT a crook!……. I am a thief!" () She did the peace sign with both of her hands and giggled.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr……" The turtle gritted his teeth _If this blasted girrrrrrrrrrrrl doesn't get off my head……_

"Hey guys this statue vibrates….." Kylette jumps off "I'm not into that freaky kinky crap….."

BONK!

"Ow…..Hey what was that for?…..you're a statue and…..YOU'RE A STATUE……AND YOU MOVED….." Kylette stepped back….. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She ran behind Wolf and clutched his waist and kept whimpering.

"Hey….Hey Hey Hey! Kiddo, you are caving in my obliques…..Let….go." Wolf struggled to get the twin tailed girl off him. "Honey….I…can't…..breathe….." (xx)

"This place is creepy……Oh….sorry Mister….." Kylette released her grip on Wolf and he fell on the floor unconscious.

"Ahem…." The turtle spoke again "Welcome everrrrrrrrrryone, to my humble abode. My name is Master Bates, I……."

"Hee-hee-hee-hee……."(:) ) Everyone replied

"What in the devil is so funny? I am to intrrrrrrrrroduce myself beforrrrrrrrre the contest begins am I not? Now, as I said my name is Master Bates and….."

"Hee-hee-hee HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (XD)" Everyone (except Wolf) got on the floor and laughed their ass off. Master Bates was infuriated with everyone's initial response and he forced his cane into the ground to signal everyone that playtime was over.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo…..Whoo…." Everyone got up from the floor and Zane being the nice friend she was helped Wolf to a nearby chair. There were three rows of five and a large monitor screen displayed in front of the chairs.

"Now, as I was so RRRRRRRRUDELY interrrrrrrrrrrupted by you kids, I was going to go on with my introduction. Now, this is ONE of my homes in Corneria. I own two mansions and an acrrrrrrre-lot house in Corrrrrrrnerrrrrria and….."

As he was going on and on about his "forture" Falco was making side comments about the turtle's "accent" to A'Lou, Kylette, Slippy and Ace. "Hey…..what the hell is up with his weird ass "accent"? If we can even call it that. "

Kylette answered, "Rich people can be SO retarded. Ooh! That reminds me of a trick……watch and learn."

"And that is how I acquirrrrred the forrrrrrrtune in Forrrrtuna….Ohh ho ho…..sometimes I humorrrrrrrrr myself…."

"I bet you that's not all he does by himself…." Sol said out loud

"Heheeehehehehehe….." (XP) Everyone else stifled his/her laughs

"What in blazes is so funny? I swearrrrrrr you kids need to learrrrrrrn some rrrrrrrrrrespect forrrrrrrrrrr yourrrrrrrrr elderrrrrrs….."

Kylette waved her hand frantically "Pardon me, Mr. Bates? May I ask one quick question…?"

"Make it quick……" He sneered at her

"Can you say your name twice followed by 'everyday'?"

"Hmmmm…..Masterrrrr Bates Masterrrrrrr Bates everrrrrryday…..Masterrrrr Bates Masterrrrrrr Bates everrrrrryday…..Masterrrrr Bates Masterrrrrrr Bates everrrrryday…..Masterrrrr Bates Masterrrrrrr Bates everrrrrrrryday…..What does this signify young lady?"

"That the truth shall set you free!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" (XD) Everyone else laughed

"Grrrrrrrr……" Master Bates scowled then he started to walk towards the crowd hitting his cane on the palm of his hand. As he walked past Zane, Panther, Leon and Sol they hushed quickly. Then came Rollinda, Sarge and Fox they quieted down as well. Constant laughter still could be heard.

"Ah….HAHAHAHA……Oh Come on guys! That was too funny! Laugh harder! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The turtle stepped past Ava and Krystal and they covered their mouths with their hands. As for Wolf……. not much sound is going to come out of him for a while.

"That was so funny right guys? Come on then, laugh LAUGH! Kylette encouraged

"Ah-H………" (o.O) A'Lou, Slippy and Ace saw Master Bates breathing all hard standing behind Falco and Kylette and decided now was a good time to stop…….

A' Lou waved her hand with an anime sweat mark "Ummmm…..yoo-hoo…..Stop laughing…." A'Lou hinted to Falco and Kylette

"Why? That guy looks like he does do that crap…..I mean…..come on….." Falco reasoned

"Yeah…..with that weird type of talking……'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' HAH! He needs to use some of that money to buy a better "accent"."

"HAH-HAH!" Falco gave her a high-five "Ain't that the truth?"

BONK! BONK!

"Ow…."(--) Falco rubbed his head

"Owie….owie….ow"(u.u) Kylette rubbed her forehead

"You will cease all this inferrrrrrrrnal laughterrrrrrr you wenches! RRRRRRight this instant!" He stomped his cane on the ground "Everrrrrrryone take a seat as I explain the guidelines."

Kylette stopped rubbing her head "Did he just call us some mechanical tools?"

Falco nodded "No" and everyone shuffled towards a seat.

"Ahem…..now everyone. The contest is in tow. 10,000,000 Venomian Units are up for grabs. Do whatever you like to earn your share. Even if it means killing, stealing or deception. Think about it the less people in the house the bigger your sharrrrrrre is. The residence you will be staying in is my other mansion due east of here……." A picture of an antique Victorian doll mansion flashed on the screen.

All the girls and Leon smiled and thought_ Oh how cute, _and all the guys grunted….."Meh….."

"Ooooh…..urgh…" Wolf then became alert and faintly noticed a hand on his pant zipper. It was dark so he had to make sure of something, "Hey Zane…..?" He called her in a hushed tone

"Yeah Wolf, what is it?" She replied

"Why do you have your hand on my pants?"

"Wolf, I am sitting in front of you……" _That horny bastard…..why in the world would he think of something like that? Oooooh…….we barely know each other_ (--)

"Then who…..?"

CRUNCH! Wolf grabbed hold of a green hand and cracked his wrist bone.

"Ow!" Leon retracted his hand _Damn it! I knew I should have started earlier……._

The turtle kept going on, "Here are the rrrrrrrrules, 1. No outside weapons, 2.If you leave the house you forfeit yourrrrrrrr prrrrrrrrize, 3. No outside food of any sorrrrrrrrt, 4. Don't take anything outside the house and finally 5. No acts of Law shall be exonerated in that house."

"What?" Rollinda complained _Damn! Now I am so going to lose my collar……_

"Yes you hearrrrrrrrd me…..now are therrrrrrrre any questions?"

"Why can't the law be practiced?……do you have something to hide?" Rollinda shot a brow

"Because to ensurrrrrrrre the safety and the rrrrrrrrreputation of my prrrrrrrroperrrrrrrrty and name……and no young missy, I have nothing to hide."

"Hmmmmm….." Rollinda sighed "Okay…..whatever you say sir….." _He's got more to that lame excuse._

"Anymorrrrrrrrrre questions?" The turtle looked around

"How long do we stay at that place?" Sarge raised her hand

"Oh dearrrrrrrrrr me, I forrrrrrrrrrgot to mention. You will be staying therrrrrrre forrrrrrrrr a week." The turtle blushed

"WHAT?" (o.O/O.d) Everyone exclaimed

"Yes….yes…a week…..now…..anymorrrrrrrrre questions?"

"Yeah…." Falco raised his wing "So….where do we jack off…..I mean check in?"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee……" Everyone snickered in the background

"Young people……..humph…..Any rrrrrrrrrrrrreal questions?"

Kylette raised her hand, "How many goddamn words with "r" do you have to say? Damn, we get the picture that your accent is annoying as ever….."

BONK!

"If you hit me with that stupid cane one more time……..I am going to…..take that cane and hit you with it……yeah…."

"Hey kid?" A'Lou tapped Kylette on the shoulder "That was weak……"

"Yeah I know….." (u,u)

"Now, orrrrrrrrrrrientation is now overrrrrrrrr……please go outside and meet Mirrrrrrrrrrage so she can take you all to the house. Thank you and good luck….." The turtle went into a back room. _Idiotic meddlesome children……I hope they suffer in that old hell hole I call my first mansion……_

Everyone got up and exited the projection room. Mirage looked upwards and looked at the whole cast. "Hmmmm…hehehehehehehe…..HAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh God I listened to the whole thing…..hehehehehe…."

"See? It was funny? Told ya….I told ya!" Kylette laughed along with Mirage

"You guys are crazy…..heh-heh…Come on, there are three vans waiting outside to take you all to the house."

Everyone made there path back to the outside of the house and there were three vans waiting for them……

Mirage opened the gate and spoke to each of the drivers. After she finished with each of them she turns to the horde and says, "Okay! I have a list of who's on which van so listen carefully. In Van one, we have, Leon, Ace, Zane, Fox and Falco and your driver is Habiib……Please make your way into the van. We will all leave when everyone is situated in there vans."

The first group went over to a white caravan and was met by a gecko with his head in a turban. He was blasting out of the car, "Beware of the Boys" by Punjabi MC

"Hi….." Zane spoke out first "We're on this contest and your our driver…..pleased to meet you."

"Ah ah….yes. Verry goot….My nam eez Habiib. I'll weel be your driver for today. Please get een thee carr."

"Okay……( o.o)" Everyone else muttered and did just that

Mirage got the thumbs up from Habiib "Okay now they are situated….now people in van two are Panther, A'Lou, Ava, Sol-Ratcht and Krystal. And your driver is Sean DuBois. Please make your way into the van."

Panther smiled really widely due to the fact not only Krystal but also three other enchanting vixens surrounded him as well.

A greased up fox with a tight blue and white striped shirt, black pants and a barrette was standing with a smirk on his face. Some random cheesy French music was playing in the background. "Oh ho ho….Sacre Bleu….so many pretty leetle faces are here to haunt my mind. I am reeelly the lucky one, no?"

"Ummmm…yeah….we are from the contest and you're our driver. So let's get this ride over with okay?" A'Lou didn't wasn't in the mood for some second class Romeo to try and hit on her or the other three girls.

"Ho ho….ohh….you are quite ze lovely dame…..why don't we leave zees dullards and run away? Run away with moi….."

"Why don't you get the van started okay?"

"OH! Such a leetle cabbage with a brutal 'onesty and a sharp tongue….." He opens the door for the girls. Then he closed it before Panther could get in

"What the hell….? I board this van too you know?"

"You can open your own door you foreign pig…..Hmph." Sean entered the driver's side and closed his door.

Panther sneered at the driver "Okay what was that all about….?"

Ava saw Panther looking all upset so she climbed up to the passenger door and opened it for Panther, "Hey mister…..Hop in. We can't leave without you." She smiled at him

"Thank you dear….." Panther climbed in the seat _That girl is really a sweetheart…_

Sean muttered a couple of curse words and gave a thumbs-up to Mirage signaling her that his group was good to go.

Mirage saw the thumbs up and she continued, "Okay that leaves us with the last van. You all know who you are, Wolf, Slippy, Sarge, Rollinda and Kylette. You're driver is none other than Mr. Edwin." She points to an old, short raccoon who could barely stand up without his cane and he had on a cute little driver's uniform.

"Awwwww…..he's so cute for an old man." Kylette smiles "HEEEEY OLD MAN!"

The raccoon turns his prune old body around to Kylette's voice, "Howdy-do Everybod-AH!" Something slipped out of his mouth. "Confounthed thenthures….." His little stubbly knees shook as he bent down to pick up his set of dentures that was more than plainly covered in the dirt ground.

PLOP! The raccoon put the grimy set of fake choppers back in his mouth

"There….good as new." Then the raccoon noticed something "Hey….I didn't have that nasty pastrami at the retirement home….Or maybe I did…..Aye yi yi….." Mr. Edwin slaps his forehead softy

"Ewwww….." ( ) Everyone else looked at him

"Hey kids….aren't you gonna come over and get in the van? I gotta go home in a bit to take my stimulant medicine….without it I'll fall asleep on you…."

"You guys should get going…." Mirage pointed at the old smiling raccoon. "I'll be driving the last van with all of your luggage."

Rollinda scurried behind Mirage as she was about to go into the fourth van "Wait….wait…Mirage, Ms. Mirage…..do you have room for me? I mean come on between me and you that guy doesn't look like a suitable driver to me if you know what I mean."

"Hehehehe…." Mirage put her hand on Rollinda's shoulder "Don't worry, Rollinda. Mr. Edwin is one of the most safest, experienced drivers we entrust with our service. You are in the best hands out of the three drivers. Relax….As for all of you. Go get situated and we will all be good to go. Okay?"

"O-kay…" Rollinda whimpered

The last group of five went over to the elder fur and got into the van. The raccoon closed the door behind the last person and got into his own seat and closed the door. He put his hand out to give the final thumbs up and before everyone knew it they were off…….

**Van #1**

"He so contagious…..He turns my pages…..He's got me anxious, He's what I'm waiting for…He keeps me guessing….Spontaneous….He's so persuasive, and I'm his lady…" Habiib was happily beating his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of another Arabic-sounding song as he was making his way on the Cornerian Overpass. (One of the largest freeways in Lylat) The gecko hummed the rest of the tune because he forgot the song…"Hmmm…Hmmm…Hmmm..Hm hm…Hmmm…."

(O.O) "……….." Everyone else looked at the Gecko holding their seats in fear

"Gosh, you all are awfully quiet….Is there something the matter with you all?" Habiib looked at the rear view mirror.

Zane decided to speak up, "Oh,there's no big deal. It's just that you are on THE BUSIEST FREEWAY GOING OVER 100 MILES PER HOUR!"

"Oh oh that…..eez eet too shlow? I could pick up the speed eef you'd like? Yes, yes I can do dat."

"NO!" Everyone screamed

There was a moment in silence before someone spoke again, this time it was Fox. "Ummm….excuse me sir? Could you please slow down? Or stop swerving into different lanes? Or STOP CUTTING OTHER PEOPLE OFF? They looked very ticked off….." Fox looked nervously at the nearby driver who was swearing and holding a brick with the free hand.

"Oh ho ho….they are complementing the great Habiib on his fantastic driving skills! Yes, very goot driving skeells….." Habiib nodded to himself

SCREEEECH! Habiib had to change lanes really quick

"Oh, Ganesha (pronounced Gan-ney-sha)…..what are wrong with these drivers today?"

Leon looked in fear as thought to himself, _My I love a fast ride and all but damn…..it's usually in the bedroom –strange noise—Oh Leon! You really need to stop thinking nasty at a time like this…..Your life is on the line._

"Oh look people….THE EXIT!" Habiib forcefully turned the van onto the decelerating lane and sped down the ramp.

"EVERYONE!" Falco yelled "GET OUT A PEN AND PAPER AND START WRITING YOUR LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT!" Everyone quickly got out a pen and paper and started to write in hysterics

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed with Habiib still in his singsong attitude and the whole van flying down the road

**Van #2**

"Ah ladeez, how good of it to see you girls grace my van……Eet eez how can you say, bland. No? You see in my home planet….." Sean turned around

"Ummm….excuse me sir, shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road?" Sol pointed towards the windshield

"Oui, Oui! Pleez forgeev me…..I am so sorry madmoiselle…..Eet's just that I rarely see such beauties as yourself……"

"It's okay…..it's okay…..just keep your eyes on the road is all I am trying to say."

"Ahhhh…..Corneria." Sean begins again "Almost makes me homeseek….."

"Well where do you live mister?" Ava asked

"Ah….mah petite millefille…." Sean turns around again "You see…."

"TURN AROUND!" A'Lou, Sol and Panther screamed

"Oh! Excuse moi…..hehehehehe…." Sean looks at the road again "You see I used to reside in Fortuna's upper hemisphere."

"No you can't…..not how you talk an crap…." A'Lou interjected

"Oh ho ho ho….but I am sweet girl. You are from the streets no?"

"Streets?" A'Lou scoffed "No, I am from the middle sect of Fortuna."

"But your accent……"

"That is a result of my job…..I work in the lower division of Fortuna. I can't help not taking in the accent."

"You are right you know…." He turns around "There eez a sayeeng een ze upper part of Fortuna and it goes like this…."

"WATCH OUT!" Krystal screamed

"Oh…uh-oh…." Sean could not get back on the road and he was already going to plow into the outside barrier of the Cornerian Overpass

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they were going off a 70 foot bridge

"Oh mommy! I don't want to DIIEEE!" The driver complained

"Oh if I make this alive…..I'll go to church from now on…..Oh please God let us make it out of heeeerrrrrrre!" A'Lou prayed out loud

And everyone else said, "AMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEN!"

CRASH! The van impacted nose first into the grassy grounds of the third estate of Master Bates…..

"Owwwww….." The five contestants complained

"Oui Manifique! We are already here……How wonderful eez that?" Sean got out first "Ladeez and dullard, we 'ave arrived at where you will be stayeeng." He opened the door for the girls and made sure everyone of them got out. Then he closed the door on Panther

"Heeeeyyy….." Panther scowled "Let me out you idiot!"

"Oh yeah you….." The driver opened the door not looking at Panther "Get ze hell out you cad….."

Panther got out of the car, "With pleasure….."

Sean went back to the traumatized girls, "Ahh….Ladeez, I am so sorry for all that…..but I do have some good news…"

A'Lou gave a half-smile "Oh really? Is it that we already have an early compensation for our pain and suffering?"

"No….I just saved a bunch of moneey on my car eensurance by switcheeng to Geico. Eesn't that lovely?"

"……………….." (o.O) Everyone looked at the crazed fox

"I'm outta here….nice meetin' ya….whatever your name is….." A'Lou walked quickly away from the craziness before she cracked

"Yeah me too….." Sol walked off to catch up with A'Lou "Later….."

"Hmph….." Panther walked off without a word

"Bye bye Mister! Nice meeting you." Ava bowed her head and skipped off with the others

"You…." Sean called off too Krystal "You in ze blue fur. How about we go off somewhere and geet bettar acquainted?"

"Ummmm….No. Bye!" Krystal waved and walked off quickly

"Sacre bleu….. Maybe I should go get a real driver's license……oh well….I still 'ave the charm to geet any gerl I want…..Oh ho ho ho…."

**Van #3**

Mr. Edwin was humming a tune in his head as everyone looked out a window……

_Man, this is boring….I wonder if Mr. Edwin will let us listen to some music….this dead silence is driving me crazy. Let alone….his slow ass driving is making me tired as hell…._"Hey Mr. Edwin?" Kylette called out sweetly

"Yes….dear?"

"Can you turn on the radio?"

"No I don't know some guy name Ray or the fact that I can turn him into a ho."

"Huh?" She looked at the old senile raccoon "No, no sir I said radio….."

"I'm sorry dear I already told you I can't turn Ray into a ho……"

"Okay….music….can we hear some music?"

"Oh you mean the radio? Oh…..why didn't you say so dear?"

"I did you old kahootz……." Kylette muttered to herself

The other four snickered as the driver fine tuned the station until he got something. This station also known for playing earth music already had a song in the middle of the track. Slippy and Kylette already knew what it was and they giggled.

"WEEEEEEE! It's Vitamin C! YAY!"

Sarge leaned forward to ask Wolf and Rollinda something, "Who is the world is Vitamin C? I thought that was a supplement that you take when you are sick."

Rollinda turned around "She's an earthling who only made a one-hit wonder. And like all one-hit wonders they disappear from the music business…..When their first song wears out. For her it was a song called "Graduation"."

"You're a fan of her's?" Wolf looked at her intrigued

"Oh no! I just know a lot……heheheheh" _I can't blow my cover…..Maybe I just should have said "Yes"….._

"Cool…." Wolf looked out the window _She seems kinda jumpy…..what's up with her? Is she on something?_

"OOH! The chorus is coming up!" Kylette squealed as the music kept playing on and on

Kylette and Slippy sang in unison (Unfortunately Slippy butchered every note of that song)

"As we go on

We remember

All the good times

We had together

As our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

FRIENDS FOREVER!"

"Hey!" A voice came over the radio "Will you two shut the fuck up already so I can sing? Gawd, you two are WAAAAAAY out of tune. Ahem….."

Kylette kept singing as everyone else was looking crazed, "……………" (o.O/O.d)

"Well that was totally horrid….." Sarge looked at Slippy

"Horrid? That was the worst I ever heard in my entire life……"

Rollinda interjected "Wolf you are quite young….how can you say that? You haven't lived yet?"

"Hearing that piece of crap…..I don't think I want to live."

"WHAAAT?" Slippy caught on

"Dude" Sarge trying to sound comforting "It was horrendous……do you feel me dawg? It was just so…..not for us."

"All I can say Toad is……keep your day job…" Wolf turned to the window.

"Rollinda?" Slippy whined

"Uh…well, I'm sorry honey but, it wasn't a really good job…..maybe you should go into a different genre of entertainment…?" Rollinda drifted off.

"Pffft….you guys are mean…..I'll make it into the showbiz. Watch and see…..Hmph….." Slippy joined Kylette who was still singing

"Hey you know what guys?" Rollinda called Sarge and Wolf's attention "What would really make a great show?"

"What?" They both turned around towards the rabbit girl

"We should have a contest right where we allow people to sing and we judge them and send them off to the Cornerian Amphitheater so they can showcase their talents and we call it Cornerian Idol! Huh? Huh? How about it?"

"That idea……" Wolf started out "Just may be the stupidest crap I ever heard….."

"Yeah….it does sound kinda stupid now that I think about it……." (--)

"Hold on a minute….." Sarge said "I think she has something here……What do you think Mr. Edwin?"

"……………."

"Uh…Mr.Edwin?" Sarge called out again

"……………."

"What the hell is wrong with him? Kylette or Wolf, go check on him will ya?"

Kylette and Wolf peeked up at where Mr. Edwin was and lightly tapped him on the shoulder

"Uh Mr. Edwin…..?" They both said

"…………….."

"Mr.Edwin…..Mr.Edwin?"

"Is he dead?" Kylette asked Wolf

Wolf took his wrist "No….he still has a pulse and he's breathing."

"……………" (O.o) Kylette realized something

"What? What is it?"

"He's ASLEEP!"

"WHAT?"

"Remember he said we have to hurry to get into the car before he falls asleep or something? He never took that medicine that makes him stay awake."

"Oh shit….." (O.d)

"What? What happened?" Sarge climbed forward to where they were at

"This guy is asleep….."

"Oh My GOD! Well wait a minute….then how come we haven't got into a wreck yet?" Sarge wondered

"Hmmmmm….?" Everyone put their thinking caps on

BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! A driver swerved by the van nearly enough to side impact it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO TIME TO THINK!" Rollinda screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Somebody wake him up!" Sarge screamed

Wolf got in the front seat and yelled into the zoned out driver as he shook him violently "WAAAAAAAKE UPPPP! Come on…..WAAAAAAAAAAAKE UPPPP!"

"It's not working, do something ELSE!" Kylette screamed

"Wake Up!"

SLAP! A slap went across the lifeless face

"Wake Up!"

SLAP!

"WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Slippy croaked

"SLIPPY!"

"WHAT?"

"I speak for everyone when I say, you are not permitted to scream ever again!" Kylette yelled over here shoulder

"Hmph….fine."

Rollinda freaked out "What will we do? WHAT WILL WE DO? We're on the freeway and we don't even know where to go with a passed out driver and we are damn near the verge of our deaths….Oh, I never wanted to die so young…..boo-hoo-hoo-hoo……Oh! Please…."

SLAP! Rollinda clutched her cheek as Sarge retracted her hand

Sarge was spooked out by Rollinda (o.O)"Stop it…..you are starting to freak me out…."

"Yeah Roll, quit your bellyaching….we'll find a way out alive….." Wolf kept shaking Mr. Edwin

"Quit my 'Bellyaching'? QUIT MY 'BELLYACHING'? Are you CRAZY? We are on the edge of DEATH and here you are talking about 'we'll make it'? GET REAL WOLF!"

"Roll please be quiet…..I am TRYING to save our lives here…" Wolf was trying to act calm _WAKE UP YOU OLD OAF! WAAAAAAAAAKE UPPPP! I Don't want to die……Ooohh-Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo……I am too handsome to die……_

Then a heated argument ensured between Wolf and Rollinda as Sarge closed her eyes in prayer and Slippy was measuring a hand-made choker out of a shoestring. Kylette however was……..traumatized.

"Abba jabba…..ooooohhh….habba gumby….ahhhhh…." Kylette's eyes were rolled upwards and she basically lost it inside her trance (.)

"Oh goodness…..I'm sorry I dozed off there….." Mr. Edwin fixed his seat so he could feel more comfortable

"…………….." (O.o) Everyone froze at what they were doing

"Oh look kids here's our exit……talk about being lucky huh kids?" Mr. Edwin pulled off into the exit ramp safely

"………………" (O.o)

Within five minutes, Mr. Edwin went down a pathway drove across several traffic lights and into a dirt pathway…..

"Oh my….these young drivers…..they don't know how to drive" The raccoon noticed Van number two in the grass "….thank goodness you have a swell driver like me. Right kids?"

"…………….." (O.o)

"Oh ho ho…..you don't have to be so humble…..lalalalalalalala…." Mr. Edwin was in his singsong attitude as he slowly pulled up towards the driveway. "Well here we are….it has been a pleasure to drive you kids….Good luck on that contest okay kids?" The raccoon stopped the van and put the parking brake on.

"………………"

Sarge decided to be the first to talk, "Well, that was fun…."

"Yeah…" Everyone else agree.

The door opened for the passengers as they got out.

"Bye Mr. Edwin….." Everyone said and went to meet up with Panther, Krystal, Ava, Sol and A'Lou.

"Goodbye, kids! Have fun!" The raccoon waved at his group. _Those kids are so nice……I….better…get…._ "Zzzzzzzzz……"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! Mr. Edwin fell on the steering wheel asleep.

"Hey guys……" A'Lou waved her hand "What wrong with you people? You guys act like you've seen a ghost or somethin'……"

"………….." (O.o) Everyone of Van#3 looked at A'Lou

"Yeah, s-something like that…." Sarge broke the ice "You guys had a good drive towards here?"

"Hell no….in fact…" A'Lou was interrupted by a sound

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screams could be heard from the last van approaching the house at no less than 96 mph.

"What the hell?" (O.o) Everyone looked at the flying (Literally) fan zooming down the dirt path

Van#1 was the last to arrive with some more Arabic music blasting out of the sound system.

SCREEECH! The van halted violently as the Gecko jumped out of the van

"Greate….I theenk I lost dem…. Okay everyone geet out of the van….." The driver opened the passenger doors "Quickleey, Quickleey now……"

"LAND!" Everyone from Van#1 screamed as they plummeted the ground ()

"Yes yes….it was a pleasure doing business weeth you all….Very very goot business…..Farewell now…." The Van's engine started as the Gecko drove off of the premises in a cloud of dust.

"I won't even ask….." A'Lou looked at the traumatized people

"Hey look another van is coming….." Ava pointed out.

The van approached the mass and stopped a few meters away from the house.

"Mirage!" Everyone spoke

Mirage waved out from the window "Hey everyone…..I got all of your luggage right here…."

"This is the place that we're gonna stay huh?" Sarge looked at the Mansion

"Yup!" Mirage gave a thumbs-up to Sarge

"Somehow….this place doesn't look so pleasant from the picture that turtle guy showed us….." A'Lou looked at the dark and spooky mansion.

Wolf sighed and said to his little sister, "Well…we just have to wait and see…."

As everyone went towards Mirage's van…..these group of people did not expect what lies in the mansion that awaits them……

End of First Chapter

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Whew…..what a chapter…Well….I am so tired so…please review. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far. Kudos! You all made my day and I had so much fun writing this…..Stay tuned for Day one (My second chapter)! Coming at you a within two weeks (I hope) Sol-Ratcht OUT!**


	6. This is a Story of Fifteen People

Howdy-do everybody! Here I am to plague your computer once again! Hee-hee-hee….Well, thanks everyone for reading my chapter! That made me so happee! Weeee! –runs amok with a big smile- Ahem…okay! Now, please enjoy this chapter (And hopefully it won't be so long XP) and leave a review! Thank you kindly!

The Misunderstood Asylum

Chapter Two:

"This is a story of fifteen people living in a house……Excuse me Fourteen People……"

"Today, Fifteen animals are living in the mansion, throughout the week, the population however will turn out to be opposite of an expansion…….".

**Outside The Mansion…..**

Everyone paced towards Mirage's van to get their belongings…..

Kylette was the first one to reach the van. She grabbed her so-called heavy suitcase and struggled with it. "WHOOOOOOOO!" She exclaimed causing everyone to turn her way "This bag sure is heavy…..I wish a big strong man would help….." Ava picked up the bag

"Hey…this isn't heavy…." Ava held the bag and smiled

"………." (o.o) Kylette looked at the rabbit girl in shock "AVA! Put that down! I wasn't talking to you." Everyone else had and anime sweatmark on the back of their heads and they smiled.

"Oh….I'm sorry…." Ava put down the suitcase and went into the van to get her own baggage.

"Hmmmmm……" Kylette just went past everyone blushing and waited on everyone else to get their stuff._ Man, I thought some hot guy was going to help me out…..Damn you AVA!_

"Hah! That kid is something else……She's got tricks up her sleeve….I like that about her." A'Lou looked over her shoulder "She's got spirit! Dontcha think?" Asking Zane

"Yeah….she's something alright." Zane got her bag.

"Hehehehe…." Wolf laughed at Kylette "She's a little cute girl….and it seems like she's interested in you. I don't know why the hell she's interested you but she is….." He got his bag and scowled at Fox. "Dammit, pup…. why do cute misguided girls always run to you?"

"I don't know….it's just that….I…I think she's cute too. And…and…it seems like she's full of spirit and smiles….I don't even think I could handle a girl like that….." Fox looked down and grabbed his bag

"Look at you….Here you are big and bad when it comes to bein' my rival, but you turn into pussyman when it comes to a sexy babe…..What the hell man…? What the hell…?" Wolf shakes his head in disbelief " I am ashamed to call you a worthy rival…." And he starts to walk away

"Wait!" Fox yelled "Wait Wolf!"

"Shut up….." Wolf blushed "If you want me to help you, in which I know I shouldn't, when everything's situated meet me at my room….."

Ava and Falco overheard Wolf and questioned what they were talking about. "Oh dear, I wonder what they are talking about?" Ava put her hand over her mouth

"Hmmmmm….I don't know but,I think WE should stop by as well as Fox….." Falco grinned _Hmmmmm….I don't even know what they are talking about but, an unexpected visit on those two in a "compromising" position…..Bada-bing-bada-boom….Hheehehehehehe….Fox will beg me to keep it all a secret and I WILL BE THE LEADER OF STAR FOX….DAMN THAT, I SHALL RENAME IT STAR FALCO! Heheheheheeheh….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_ "AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Falco laughed out loud "Ah-Hah…ah-haa….Oops…"

Everyone looked at Falco in a scared type of way.

"Oookay…." A'Lou asked Ace "Does he have any noted psychological problems….? I need to know before we actually start to live in there."

"Besides being a dumbass….No."

"Oh okay….whew…."

Everyone finished getting his or her crap and Mirage smiled and announced, "Okay everyone follow me!" Mirage walked up three short stairs and continued to say, "Everyone, I am proud to say, welcome to your new home for a week! I am going to give you a guided tour of the house and leave you at that. So everyone, come on in!" Mirage unlocked the door and walked inside the mansion. Everyone else joined her inside.

"Whoa!" A'Lou smiled

"Exquisite!" Sol gawked at the mansion's main room.

"Awesome!" Fox was amazed as well.

This mansion's main room was a large (Like your average Ballroom at a banquet hall) with ancient artistic carpeting spreading out all on the floor. A gargantuan (I always wanted to use that word) chandelier hung down the squared ceiling. Two flights of stairs bridged together side by side as they led to the upper tier portion of the house. The second floor belonged to all of the bedrooms. They were each lined up side-by-side like in a hallway of a fancy hotel. Back to the first floor, there were three sets of gold and silver double doors (Like the ones in Master Bates's current mansion) on each of the sides of the room, not counting the entrance.

"Okay!" Mirage got everyone's attention "This is the main room. As you can see there are all this fancy crap and three double doors. I would like to go over the first floor first. So if everyone would please follow me and set down your luggages near the door." Mirage headed down the main room towards the door on the left. Everyone did as they were told and followed her. The group approached a state-of-the-art kitchen with was generous with space.

"Wow…." Everyone gawked at the kitchen

"Yup! Before Master Bates left this mansion. He fixed it up from what was left of it."

Kylette wandered off from the group to look at the stainless steel refrigerator that was ahead of everyone else. "Mmmmm….Mmm..I wonder what I'll be consuming tonight? Hee-hee-hee!" Kylette giggled as she opened up the refrigerator door. "HUUUUH!" (O.o) She stared down at an empty box "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Everyone turned to her and Zane said "Something the matter Ky?"

"There's no food….THERE'S NO FOOD IN THE FRIDGE!" She shuts the door and looks at everyone in a crazed trance "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S NO FOOD!"

"Huh?" Everyone rushed to the refrigerator and looked in shock as all they saw was the light bulb shining brightly as nothing else occupied the interior.

"Oh my God….." Rollinda backed away "We're doomed…..We could all die within 4 days out of the week. Oh God….Oh God…" She starts to hyperventilate.

"Oh, the poor girl….." Sarge looked over towards Rollinda

Sol walked over towards the sink and she flipped the level up. "Oh Great! At least the faucet's working!"

"Oh My God!" A'Lou yelled "Whoop-dee-FUCKIN'-Do……" She prances around with a fake smile on her face "Hey everyone…..do you all know what that means? That means we get to have cold water and ice cubes for a meal 3 times a day for the whole week."

"I like hot water for dinner." Kylette added in

"Grrrrrrrrr….." _I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that dumbass comment._ A'Lou just shook her fist beside her "Look Mirage….was this guy considering starving us?"

"Yeah but, I'll keep this between you and me. I'll deliver some stuff when you need me." Mirage reached in for her pants pocket and pulled out a card "Here's my number, call me if you guys get hungry and I'll sneak over here with some food. Okay? But I can only come over when I am not tending to Master Bates."

"Whew…" Everyone sighed with relief

"This is ridiculous though" Panther added in "Why would he have bought all of this state of the art appliances when there's nothing to use it on?"

"He's trying to mess with us…." Rollinda butted in with a crazed intention "But it won't work….Eeeeh-heheheheeheheh HAHAHAHHAHAAH!"

"I think it already did….." A'Lou looked at her partner "Ummmm….Mirage?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get out of this room before she loses it?"

"Yeah, that would seem like the better idea…..Okay everyone! Please follow me out of the kitchen….." Mirage backtracked out of the kitchen and everyone followed."Okay! Now I am going to show you the secret lair! How Exciting! Hee-hee…" Mirage giggled and went from the left door to the middle door.

"Ummmm…." Sol tapped her on the shoulder "Shouldn't it be kept a secret then?"

"Well…..I think it's still inoperative." _Yeah, I think…..Hmmmm….although Master Bates did tell me something…..Meh…it'll pop out sooner or later. _Mirage opened the middle door and everyone else followed. It was dark and the room didn't seem so big. "God it's so dark……Now I know there was a staircase somewhere….Now where is it? Hmmmm….Oof!" Mirage stumbled onto something. "What was that? Hmmmm…..Damn! Everyone help me find the staircase okay? It's somewhere around here."

"Okay…." Everyone else started to move around in the pitch darkness.

"Oof!" Kylette and Fox bumped into each other

"Sorry Fox….."

"Sorry Kylette….." Fox decided to try and reach back for the door "What the hell is this?" He kept touching it and squeezing it.

"Aiiee!" Kylette jumped up "Fox you animal…heehehehee!" Kylette giggled and blushed "I barely even know you and you're checking out my ass."

"WHAT?" Krystal became enraged

"Say Fox, I thought you weren't the go-getter type……" Falco smiled

"Shut-up Falco it was an honest mistake……" Fox blushed

"You don't have to lie Fox……I think you two would make an idea couple." Zane smiled

"Really?" Fox asked her

"I….don't think so…." Krystal said gritting her teeth

"Oh shut up you….." Ava said already angered at Krystal

Wolf tried to find Zane and he "found" her within a couple of steps, so he decided to grope "her" and whisper in her ear, "Zane…" he kisses her lightly on the face "I want you to know, I wanna love you….and I mean really, LOOOOVE you. Girl, I want to rip your clothes off and …….." He kept whispering stuff in her ear that's beyond Rated T "So…how do you like that?" He kept kissing "her"

"How do I like what?" Zane turned to the sound of Wolf'

"Girl….quit playing games with me. You know you like this "attention", with your sexy ass…..Muah! Muah!" He kissed this person on the muzzle twice and slapped her butt really hard.

"Wolf I am so serious, I am next to you. See?" She puts her hand on his head

"Oh Shit!" Wolf bugged out "Then who is this?"

"I dunno….." Zane giggled afterwards _Funny thing if it was Leon….Or any guy for that matter…._

"Let me get one important thing straight….." Wolf put his ear next to the person's muzzle and said, "All of the guys say, "Yeah!" really quick."

"Yeah!" All the guys said and Wolf sighed with relief as nothing came out of the girl he was holding "Well sexy mama….don't be shy. I know you fantasize about me and my hot rocking bod…."

"………….." (o.O)

"Well….I do like quiet girls. They don't scream much in bed…." He kissed her again

"Hmmmmmnnnn…." Zane scowled at Wolf

"Oh!" Wolf forgot about Zane "Don't get me wrong Zane I still think about you too….heh-heh-heh…."

"Yeah, I bet….."

"Man, I'm tired of hearing Wolf and his sexy voice….." Slippy said "Wait that didn't come out right…..well…I am going to find that door now…."

BAM!

"Oof!" Slippy yelled out loud "I think I ran into a wall….Ow…" He rubbed his upper lip

"Idiot…." Falco said

"Hey, who's next to me….?" Kylette asked

"It's me Ace…."

"Oh hey Ace you wanna see a funny trick?" Kylette whispered

"Well, I technically can't SEE it but…."

"Oh you know what I mean….." Kylette gave a light-hearted scowl

"Yeah, sure kiddo why not?"

"Okay, hug me real tight like you're a pervert or something….."

"Wha?"

"Just do it…..I promise you'll get a kick out of it. Hehehehhehe" Kylette giggled

"Okay…." Ace hugged her real tight from behind

"OH FOX!" She screamed "Is that a grenade launcher in your pants or are you happy to see me?" Kylette, Rollinda, Ava and Sarge giggled while, Zane, Sol, Falco and Panther smiled and thought _Fox, you sly dog…._

"Hey, you go pup! Get that lil' cutie!" Wolf encouraged and kept licking his captive's face

"Hehehehehehe……" Leon kept his laughter to himself as he thought, _"Grenade Launcher…..oh Kylette dear, Fox looks more of a pistol type of person…..However Wolf, -strange noise-…..a Grenade Launcher might be an insult to him…….I think more like a tank._

"Huh?" Fox was shocked _What the hell?_ _I never touched her after that last incident. Although I kinda wish I did right now….._

At that point Ace decided to let go of Kylette "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Grrrrrrrrrr……" Krystal's eyes grew red. So red that everybody was able to see where she was. "I am going to kill you Fox! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" She lunged at Fox but she missed him because he ducked in time. "Whoa…….Whoa…..AAAAAAAAAHH! ACK OOK UGH EEK ARG!"

"Oh well, it looked like Krystal found the stairs! AH-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Kylette roared with laughter _Serves that crazy bitch right!_

"…………." (O.o) Everyone else stared into the darkness

As the rest of the crew kept hearing Krystal grunt with each stair she hit. It's been going on for about 5 minutes now…..

"Hey Ms. Mirage…..?" Ava asked "How many stairs does the staircase have?"

"Hmmmm….last time I checked it was 5 flights and three extra stairs….."

"Okay…."

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Krystal kept moaning and groaning as she hit the stairs. Kylette was laughing it up when she heard the thud of each stair making contact "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh God this is the funniest shit I heard all day! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Ummmm….shouldn't she have went through all the stairs yet?" Sol asked

"It's going on the eleventh minute now so…..yeah just about up."

"ACK! OOF OW! Oh….that hurt….." Krystal tried to get up "Whoa….OWW! OOF OHHH! Ouch…..I think I broke something…."

"I believe that's it……." Mirage said "Wow she went over 5 flights and three extra stairs in 11 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Encore! Encore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kylette clapped and all a sudden the lights went on "HAHAHAH….Huh?"

"Huuh?" Everyone looked at the lit up room.

"Oh yeah….I forgot. Silly me…" Mirage slaps her forehead "He put that stupid Clapper in this room….."

"Oh…wow….." Everyone stared at Mirage _Couldn't you think of that earlier?_

"Oh my God!" Zane looked at Wolf, "Whoo-hoo-hoo….Whoo-hoo-hoo…." Zane went off in hysterics and Falco joined in with her

Rollinda, Sarge, and Ace looked at Wolf in shock

"Ummmm….Wolf?" Ava walked up closer to him "Why are you holding your sister like that? And why is she unconscious….Is she hurt?" Ava felt A'Lou's forehead

"……………….." (O.d) _Oh..My…God….I can't….believe…..I….told…all…of…that…raunchy….stuff….to…my….sister….Now, she'll never be the same again……oh shit…..OH SHIT! Hmmmmm….I wonder if she liked it? _Wolf froze as he kept holding A'Lou in shock.

A'Lou was still in shock as she can't believe she was being groped by her older brother, not only that but the stuff he told her was way worse……."Aaaaaaahhhh…hah….hahahah…." (O.o)

Zane covered her face while she was still in laughter, "Oh! God this is gold! Oh-HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Falco added in, "Hey…..hehehehee….let's just say….he keeps it all in the family….HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zane and Falco hug each other and laugh really hard.

"Hey Wolf…." Fox consoled "It's okay….I don't blame you. Your sister is hot."

"Shut up, Pup." Wolf gave him the evil eye "A'Lou…? Sis…? Please wake up…" Wolf gently shook her. _And Please don't tell mom……_

"Ooh…I can't believe what I heard…." A'Lou regained consciousness "I am going to pretend that never happened. That might take a long time but I can recover." She grabbed Wolf's hands and unwrapped them around her. Then she calmly walked away but Wolf gently grabbed her arm and brought her back towards him.

"Hey A'Lou…..? I just wanted to say something in apology." He bends down a little bit more to whisper in her ear "If you like that there's more where that came from…." Then he blew kisses in her ear and slapped her ass once more.

"You sick BASTAAAARD!" A'Lou was stark-raving mad

"Oh come on A'Lou-Lou….you know you liked it…." Wolf laughed playfully

"Oh yeah? Well not as much as you'll like THIS!" A'Lou gave him a roundhouse kick that clearly knocked him to the ground "Pervert!" Then she stomped off

"……………." (O.o) Everyone stared at the two siblings

Mirage not even paying attention towards all the hub-bub "Oh! Hey look guys, here's an elevator." Mirage walked over towards a set of large elevator doors and pressed the button.

DING!

"Here it is!" Mirage walked in the elevator then she kept her hand on the door. "Come on everybody….."

"Poor Krystal….." Ava looked down the stairs "Maybe if she wasn't so quick to jump the gun, she wouldn't have went down all those stairs."

"Yeah…." Sol added "But don't you mean the grenade launcher?"

"Hee-hee-hee!" Ava stifled her giggle with her hand.

Everyone walked into the elevator and Mirage pressed the button to close the doors. "Down we go! Into a secret passage…..How exciting!" Mirage jumped up and down while clapping.

"I still think this should be kept a secret….." Sol said

Fox still overwhelmed about Krystal, kept staring off into space. _Oh my God….I wonder if Krystal's seriously hurt? She could kill me……Oh God….what'll I do?_

"Hey Fox….." Kylette scooted herself over to Fox "How come you don't talk to me huh?"

"Yeah Fox, how come you don't talk to her?" Falco moved inward as well

"Shut up Falco……" Fox muttered under his breath "Well….welll…..well….Kylette, I….I…I….just…"

"Shhhhhh…." Kylette playfully puts her finger on his mouth "I understand…..I just wanted you to know I was very interested in you and I hoped we could have gotten together….."

"Was? Can't we still take a shot at it?" Fox looked concerned

"Well….maybe we could it's just that, you seemed 'Pussy Whipped' by a certain someone that is not on this elevator…." All the girls coughed and looked at Fox in a "You know its you Fox" type of way. Then the twin-tailed fox came closer almost to a point where he was at kissing-distance.

"Hey, I just noticed something….." Rollinda stooped down towards Slippy "When will this elevator ride stop? It shouldn't take this long to reach a sub-level from the first floor."

"I think it stops when Fox and Kylette finish……the author's trying to get a point across….."

"Oh…okay. Thanks…." Rollinda got back up

Back at Kylette and Fox, she was within an inch of Fox's muzzle and she lightly kissed him there…."You see, if WE were together….." She pulled him down towards where her mouth was at his ear "I would let you…….."

"COUGH! COUGH!" Fox looked up in shock, as he didn't believe what he just heard. Kylette simply licker her lips and smiled

Falco, Wolf, Leon and Panther looked at Kylette with awe. Falco decided to ask her, "What did you say to him?"

"I said I would let him do the opposite of 'Pussy Whipped'…..heheheheheh…." She giggled to herself and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hmmmmm…..My type of girl!" Wolf looked at her and applauded

"Whoa-ho….You are something else…" Falco shook his head

"Quite the sex kitten aren't you? Rowr…." Panther nodded his head in approval

"Goodness girl….You are my protégé….." Leon came over to hug her

DING!

A cantankerous Krystal breathed with ferocity as she looked solely at Fox. Mirage then said, "Here we are…." With nervousness

Everyone stepped out of the elevator to meet a dimly lit lab. Mirage walked over to switch on the lights.

"Whoa…." Everyone but Krystal looked at the old laboratory.

"Hey Mirage…..why would the Masturbating turtle need a laboratory….?" Kylette looked at a test tube.

"Well back in the day, he was a chemist and….." Mirage was interrupted by incoherent chattering found in the walls. _What the hell? _She walked towards where the source of the sound was. "Hey! Who's in there? Come out now!" She ordered.

Then a concealed hidden door appeared out of nowhere and frightened Mirage, "Ahh!" She ran behind Falco. Five rats about Slippy's size appeared from the door. They had green hair and burnt orange fur. They wore a brown T-shirt and white overalls. They had on peppermint candy stripe stockings and brown clogs.

"What the hell are you guys?" Wolf looked at the five little people.

"We are Oompa Gloompas….."

"Oh shit!" Kylette exclaimed "You're those midgets that was on….."

"Hold it miss Missy!" The first one spoke "Have some respect, the PC term is "little people" (yay! I'm right). We don't like the derogatory name "midget" we HATE that name……"

_Who the fuck wants to be PC anyways? _"Oh sorry sir….My correction is "You're those little people that was on"…..some movie with some Chocolate Factory….?"

"WILLY WONKA AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!" Everyone screamed at her

"Oh wow Kylette, you don't know that one?" Ava looked at her friend

"OKAY! SORRY! SHEESH GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY!" Kylette yelled back at everyone

"No….those are 'Oompa Loompas'. We however are Oompa Gloompas. No, we weren't on Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. They say we are the opposite of family-friendly, cheap bastards….." The second one said

"Oh!" Sarge was intrigued "So what brings you guys here?"

The third one stepped forward, "Why don't we show you in a song……?"

"Yes….splendid!" The fourth one said. Then some music came on and the five rats started dancing.

"Oompa Gloompa…doo-pah-dee-Do 

_We have to introduce ourselves to you_

_Oompa Gloompa….doo-pah-dee-Dee_

_We manufacture Ecstasy_

_What do you get when you take a whiff?_

_Your eyes red and your limbs get stiff…._

_  
What do you get when you give us cash?_

_A bunch of other drugs and an endless stash._

_What do you get when stay in this house?_

_You'll get no…..you'll get no….you'll get no cheap TREE-EE-EES! _

_Oompa Gloompa doo-pee-dee dah_

_When you smoke it's like blah-blah-blah….._

_You will experience euphoria too!_

Like the….Oompa…Oompa Gloompa..doo-pee-dee-DO!" 

"………….." (O.O) Everyone looked at the five rats as they finished.

"So would you like us to sing another song?" The fifth one asked

"Ummm…no. That'll be all for today….. Please go back where you came from…." Mirage tried to shoo them away "HUUUUH! I just remembered something!"

"Our paycheck…..?" The first one said again

Mirage walked over to a cabin and opened it…."Oh yeah I got your paycheck right here…." She grabbed a whip from an area that said, "In case of mutiny, use this" "Yaaaaaaaaah!"

Wch! Wch! ( whip sound. I know, I should be in Special effects….)

"Get back into the hole midgets!" Mirage swung her whip around and driving the five Oompa Gloompas back into their home. "Ahem….I am so sorry about that….hehehehehehhe….I don't even know what they were talking about." _Oh Shit! Master Bates told me NOT to bring them here……D'Oh! I need to pay attention more often with the things that he said._

**Mirage's Flashback…..**

Master Bates was just finishing this whole procedure about showing the house but her had one more important thing to tell her before she was to go get a welcome speech ready "Now, Mirrrrrrage….I need to rrrrrrrrremind you of ONE VERRRRRRRY IMPORRRRRRRTANT THING…..arrrrrrrrrre you listening?"

"Yes…..for the billionth time…." Mirage replied stubbornly

BONK!

"Ow….you know I could sue you for….umm….what's that charge again?"

"I have no idea….but anyways, You have to listen to me CARRRRREFULLY! Do you hearrrrrrr?"

"Yes sir…."

"Two things….you must neverrrrrrrr show them my secrrrrrret lairrrrr and the otherrrrrr thing is you must neverrrrrrrr show and tell them about the secrrrrrrrret garrrrrrrden of eden……Especially when I have Bounty Hunterrrrrrrrrs and Police Officerrrrrrrrrrs coming into the scene…."

"Yes, sir….." Mirage went to go off.

"I mean it….if they find out about that and I get apprrrrrrrehended, I am taking you down with me. You understand?"

"Yes sir…..for the last time."

BONK!

"Ow….okay, okay….your ass gets hauled in, I'm in trouble too…..I got it….."

"Go and make yourrrrrrrrr speech…..you betterrrrrrr not fail me."

"Yes sir………Somebody's gunna make you pay…." Mirage muttered to herself

**Back at the Secret Lab……….**

"So Mirage…..?" Rollinda smirked "What was THAT all about?"

"Huh? What are you talking about……?"

"Hmmmmm….let's see this Lab, those gentlemen, THAT SONG!"

"Huh? There was none of that stuff you said…..You are so silly Rollinda"

"Uh….yes there was….and there still is." Ava raised her hand

"Oh silly sweet girl….there's nothing here. At least in my eyes."

"Did you just take some drugs not too long ago?" A'Lou was getting frustrated "We just saw a little show about drugs, we are in a laboratory and THOSE GUYS ADMIT TO MANUFACTURING DRUGS!" She roared

"Calm down Ms. O' Donnell….you know you need? A nice little souvenir. How about we all take a group picture?" _I hope this neuralizer thing still works….._

"Huh? I DON'T WANT A GODDAMN PICTURE, I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" A'Lou roared at Mirage

Rollinda got an idea and she tapped A'Lou on the shoulder, "Hey A'Lou….let's just take the picture…then we can use it as evidence. She doesn't even realize what a dumb mistake she's making."

"Oh you're right!" A'Lou whispered back then she turned her attention towards Mirage keeping the same attitude "Oh alright…..let's get this over with…."

"Great! Okay now everyone move back a little….All the tall people in the back. Come on everyone!" Everyone rearranged with haste as Mirage was digging into her pocket for a pen-like object with a large light strobe on the top. "Okay everyone ready?"

"Excuse me…." Krystal tapped Kylette on the shoulder "But WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH FOX?"

"Huh? Oh….well I can't have my arms around Fox's neck? Fox…." Kylette had puppy eyes "I didn't know you were spoken for…." She made a light circle around the center of his pecs with her pointer finger and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, he is…Now, if you'll just piss off….." Krystal shoved her out of Fox's reach and put her own arms around Fox.

Meanwhile, Fox is all googly-eyed in his thoughts….._Come back Kylette…..I want…I want…._

Wolf tries to hold Zane in his arms but Zane started to giggle, "What's so funny babe….?"

"I am surprised you chose me over your sister….Heheheheheheheh….." Zane puts her hand over her mouth to try and kill the laughing urge inside

"Ooooooh….." Falco laughed at Wolf as well.

"Hey Wolf?" Kylette said while hugging Fox

"Yeah kiddo, what can I do for you?" Wolf sounded quite unenthusiastic

"You want me to sing you a quick pick me up song for you?"

"Hmmmmm……yeah okay…."

At first Kylette started humming the words to George Of The Jungle then she started singing "Wolf, Wolf, Wolf of the jungle….Strong as he can be…..Stop picking dates from the FAMILY TREE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh God….Oh God! (XD)" Zane and Falco were the first ones to crack up. Then came everyone else.

"I am going to kill you!" Wolf started to bolt after Kylette and he ended up chasing her around the lab tables then she jumped on a table and saw a pipe hanging from the ceiling on the other side so she decided to fly over there, grab the pipe lining and hang from her legs on the pipe upside down.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee…..Wolf you shouldn't be so mean…I was only trying to cheer you up y'know…." (XP)

"Bullshit….." Wolf breathed with angered passion "Why don't you come down and take the picture with me already….?" He gritted his teeth

"No…" Kylette changed to a baby-ish tone of voice "You might try and hurt me…."

Wolf breathed in and out very deeply "No, I won't sweetheart….you have my word. I won't lay a hand on you."

"Well, I can't trust you with that…..you already laid both your hands on Zane and A'Lou…."

"Ky, He means hit you….." Zane said

"Oh, well….I still don't trust you….Look at your face for crissakes….You look like you want to murder a whole small village….I'm not coming down."

"Look here….just come down and I reassure you, I will laugh it off….." Wolf walked over to where she was hanging and stood right under her.

"Look guy….I said I am not….YAAAAAAAH!" She lost her strength and fell with her back towards Wolf. She landed right on top of him. "Owie…..hey, thank you Wolf. You broke my fall." She kissed him on the forehead and playfully tapped him there.

"Grrrrrrr……" Wolf pushed her off of him and stood up. "You're lucky you're a cute girl, because if you weren't I'd kick your ass……"

"Thank God for me being me then!" She laughed it off and winked at him

"Okay okay…..can we please get this picture over with?" Rollinda asked

"Yeah, yeah……" Mirage waited for Wolf and Kylette to get back in the "picture". "Okay! Everyone's settled?" Mirage looked at Krystal….." Ummm, Krystal, Krystal…..turn your body around I can't get your whole face."

"Oh, sorry…." Krystal refrained from hugging Fox and turned her body around facing more towards Mirage.

"Okay! Perfect everybody! Now, everyone Don't move….." She took out the neuralizer and began configuring it.

"What the hell type of camera is that?" Rollinda asked

"………….." (O.O) Mirage froze without an answer _Oh shit…..I have to make up something…..Ummm…..oh okay I got it! _"Oh, well it's a MIB model compact camera."

"Wow….that's technology for ya…..Oh, Can I ask you something else….?"

"-gulp- Yeah?" _I hope it's not about what MIB stands for…._

"Is it Digital or Film camera….?"

"Digital…..Ahem…..Now let's take this picture already!" Mirage put on a pair of sunglasses similar to what the MIB agents wore. "Ready? One….Two…."

"WAIT!" Ava screamed

"Erm….yes?" _WHAT THE HELL? NOT ANOTHER QUESTION! Grrrrrrrr…….._

"Why do you have on sunglasses?"

"Because my eyes are sensitive to the light on the flash….now everyone…let's take this picture okay?" Mirage trying to keep her cool. She took a deep breath and continued where she left off, "Okay…everyone ready? One…Two…"

"WAIT!" Kylette screamed

"What now?"

"I was wondering about your so-called camera…." Kylette put a hand over her chin "Didn't that come off a movie or something?"

"………………" (O.o) _Oh no…..that girl is catching on to me……_ "Huh? Heh-heh…..what are you talking about? This is just a dumb old camera."

"No it's not……I saw that thing when I was looking at earth television….."

"Yeah, it is……I got this from a gift from Master Bates at a Christmas Party….So, there you have it. Now let's take this picture….."

"No, wait a minute….I swear I saw that thing…." Kylette rubbed her chin even more. Just then some music plays. "Huh?"

_Here come the men in black men in black  
_

_Galaxy defenders oho oho oho  
_

_Here come the men in black men in black  
_

_They won't let you remember_

Aha aha  


_Now from the deepest of the darkest night  
_

_On the horizon bright light enters sight tight  
_

_Cameras zoom on the impending doom  
_

_But then like boom black suits fill the room up  
_

_With the quickness talk with the witnesses  
_

_Hypnotizer neuralizer  
_

_Vivid memories turn to fantasies_

Kylette gets frustrated as she was interrupted with her thoughts, "TURN THAT MUSIC OFF DAMMIT! I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT!"-record stratches-

Ava tapped her shoulder, "But Kylette you don't even think straight majority of the time."

"Shut up Ava……"

I quit being the helping hand and said "Tch….sorry I was just trying to help you out." I took my record off the player and kept typing this story. (XP)

"Well….I'll get it some other time….let's take this picture already." Kylette said

Mirage breathed once more, "Okay….ready everyone? One…….Two…….Thr…."

"WAIT!" Slippy Croaked

"Oh for fuck's sake….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Mirage roared

Slippy hesitated before answering "I was just wondering……why are we taking a picture again?"

"I don't know….." Mirage gets bitchy "Why is the sky blue? Why does everything new taste like chicken? Why does boxers seem out and briefs are in? Why does Master Bates jack himself off every Monday, Wednesday and Friday? I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST HAPPENS! Now, can we please take this picture before I lose it again?"

"…………yes……." Slippy answered faintly

Mirage breathed in very deep and regained her happiness "Okay! Everyone look over here!" Mirage took out the neuralizer "Okay everyone give me your best picture face in One…….Two……"

"Ooh! A quarter!" Kylette bent down in front of Wolf and Wolf being the horny guy that he was he checked out her ass…ets.

"Three!" Mirage screamed as she pushed a button and an overwhelming white flash consumed the whole room. Everyone who was looked at the blur was stunned at the moment and Kylette rose up really quickly and smiled (but too late) "Cheese!"

Wolf stopped staring at her toosh to look up too, "Yeah what she said….."

"Damn Wolf we missed the picture…..ohhh…." Kylette snapped her fingers

"Meh….don't worry kid. We'll just see how that one came out."

Mirage ran towards the light switch to turn off the lights and removed her sunglasses. "Okay everyone! Let's move out of the dark tunnel to get out of the house okay? Everyone follow me."

"Dark tunnel? Mirage this is the Ecstasy lab remember?" Kylette reminded

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself _I thought all of them were looking at me…..HUUUUH oh no….She didn't look at the light. Dammit…I have to plead her not to remind anyone about the whereabouts of this area. _Mirage panicked but still referred to everyone else to get on the elevator. She looked at Kylette as she got on.

"Hey Zane, weren't those Oompa Gloompas something else….I loved that little song of theirs. Oompa Gloompa doo-pee-dee-do….." She started to sing

Then Zane turned to Kylette, "Oompa Gloompa? What's an Oompa Gloompa?"

"Hahahahahaha…..okay Zane that's a funny one, for real. Do you remember anything about the lab?"

"Lab? What lab?" Zane asked "I don't remember there being any lab……"

"Kaaaaaaah…..The one where we just took a picture in." Kylette becoming ticked off

"Picture? There was a picture?" Zane scratched her head

Kylette just simply looked at her and walked to an elevator wall and simply banged her head into it over and over. Everyone else minded his or her own business but Wolf found this strange as well. He looked at A'Lou talking to Rollinda, he then thought about something._ I think if it erased her memory on the lab…..it should have worked on….._ He approached her really fast and slapped her ass.

"Ow!" A'Lou turned around then looked in horror. Rollinda was in shock too…."Oh no…..Not this again….AAAAAH!" She screamed

"Wait….I was just trying to see something. Don't go off yet." Wolf walked closer to her and whispered in her ear "Did you like that? Oh don't lie to me babe…..It's just between us two." Wolf tried to lick her ear and kiss her.

"……………" (O.o) A'Lou breathed deeply and then she lost it, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOO GET AWAY!" She pushed him off and ran behind Zane

"Okay…." Zane starts to look at Wolf "Now, he's really disturbing me……If he wants me, he'll need to lose the incest gig…..It's a really big turn off. Hmmmm…..a tease fest might be fun this week." Zane smiled at herself

Everyone looked at Wolf for a long, long time.

DING!

"Okay everyone! We're in the house now! Now let's go into the last set of double doors. This is where the Master has the library and window view of the garden. Come on everyone!" Mirage walked out of the door and walked out of the room. "Okay! Hey everyone let's go into the house so I can show you the vast library and the fantasmic view!" Mirage leaded everyone to the next door on the right.

Zane decided to start being the pervert and went behind Wolf and squeezed his ass pretty tight.

"Ah! What the….?" Wolf turned around "Oh, Zane….I never knew you liked to be the predator."

"Hahahahah….." She laughed seductively "Why don't you ditch the family outing and see me in private when you get the chance?" She walked ahead of the group to catch up with A'Lou. When she met her she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whoa…." Fox stared at Zane along with Wolf "How do you do it?"

"Hahahahahah! Well pup, you take my advice and you'll have that little feisty vixen in your bed. Guaranteed!" Wolf gave a thumbs-up to Fox and still kept his attention on Zane, as she was about to visit A'Lou.

"Ah! Don't touch me! Oh….it's you Zane…..whew….For a moment I thought you were Wo-…."

"Yeah, I know. Say…..let's say we have a little fun with your big brother."

"HELL NO! Not you too….." A'Lou backed away

"Chill out….not that way. I mean, we mess with his head a little…..Let's say revenge."

"Keep talkin'……" A'Lou was becoming more interested

"Well…..it all starts with me and……" Zane whispered some stuff "And then we get Leon to…….." She keeps going with the whispering "Then, sweet black revenge."

"Hah-hah-HAA! I like that…..I LIKE THAT!" A'Lou put out her hand and Zane shook it "I like you Zane….."

"Pleasure to do business with you….." Zane smiled and looked onward

"Well….Here we are!" Mirage looked all throughout the room. The room was very large and rectangular with shelves and shelves of books piled high to the ceiling the bookcases outlined the whole area of the room. The floor itself was covered in a large red antique carpet that covered most of the ground.

"Wow!" Sol lit up like a candle "All of these books are rare to find! This is amazing!"

Falco smiled at Sol "You like books babe? Because I……"

"Save it, icketelaboh…..(Al Bhed for Lame ass….)"

"Wow Falco!" Krystal said "She really likes you!"

"Of course Krys…..who wouldn't?"

Kylette walked towards the window. "Wow….these are some funky ass plants to be in some fancy shmancy garden…..Hey…..this could be…."

"Hmmmm….." Ace joined her "I see what you mean. These remind me of Mar…."

"OOOOOKAY Everyone! Let's get out of the library so I am going to give you your farewell message and everyone you all can get settled."

"Hmmmmm….." They both scowled and followed everyone else out of the room.

When the group got back into the main room, Mirage stood in front of everyone. "My my everyone….It was a pleasure meeting you all and please don't let this get to you….this contest was intent to mess with your heads but hang in there…..I'll be there to help majority of the time whenever I can. With that being said, please go and get a roo--….."

By that time Sol, Sarge and Kylette flew upwards onto the second floor and ran to get a room. Within 5 seconds three door slams were heard.

"………." (O.o) Everyone else looked at the second floor feeling jealous of those three.

"Well now…." Mirage still looked at the three women who were already situated in their room "Let me announce that now you can…." Everyone else ran up the stairs for a room. "Go……get…..a room." Mirage looked at everyone scrambling for a room _Whew…..for a moment there I thought they were going to find out about the Garden Of Eden. They can find out ass soon as I leave. Good luck guys….I'm here for you…..Rooting for you. _"Bye Guys!"

"Bye Mirage!" Everyone stopped shuffling rooms to see her walking out the door.

"Okay back to business…." Falco said. Then everyone went back into a frenzy to get a room. Then he saw a room in particular that caught his attention "Aha! Here's my room!" Falco exclaimed

"Get OUT!" Sol screamed

"Damn it….I thought it would work…." Falco went off to find his OWN room.

Several doors shut quickly as it was only Slippy walking towards the last room available. Which was on the leftmost side of the house. "Awwwww….I feel isolated."

The house grew quiet as each individual settled in his or her own room.

**Fox's Room**

"Meh…..this room seems a bit girlish to me with all these light colors and the doll house type of décor…."

**Leon's Room**

"This room is to die for! Oh I love the colors and the bedding! Master Bates's Interior Decorator is a miracle wonder. Although the crème colors don't match with the overall atmosphere."

**Wolf's Room**

Wolf flopped on the bed and thought to himself, _Hmmm….Maybe I should see that sex kitten Zane and we could test out the bed's..durability…yeah….heh-heh…_

A random voice came out of nowhere "How about your sister?" (XP)

"…………" _Who the hell said that?_

**Kylette's Room**

The young energetic fox paced around her room pondering what to do next "Hmmmmm…..I wanna see Fox, but that bitch Krystal is getting in the way. I'll have to deal with her. There are no weapons so I'll have to improvise…..tch…..Maybe if I took a metal spring from a mattress and………" An insane laughter followed "I'll be sure to make her dead by sleepytime…."

**Fox's Room**

"Oh yeah! I gotta meet Wolf so he can give me pointers……" Fox leaves his room to go meet with Wolf

**Ava's Room **

"Hmmmm…..I wonder if Fox and Wolf got together yet…..Oh I shouldn't say it like that… But come to think of it….how is there another way to say it nicely? Oh well…..I am going to go over there now." Ava walks out of her room and goes down each doorway listening for either Fox or Wolf's voice.

**Falco's Room**

"Hmmmm…..I wonder if Fox and Wolf….ahem "got together"? I knew there was something up with Wolf from the get-go……He's really weird and I wouldn't be surprised if he was coming out the closet halfway (bisexual)." Falco got up from his bed "Never mind that…..I should go see about what those two were talking about. I wonder if that Ava girl already went over there too? Meh, I gotta go if I wanna catch them in the act……" Falco rushed out of his room and went down the hall.

**Wolf's Room**

Wolf smiled on his bed as he was having his frequent fantasies with Zane. Then a door opened as Fox came in very secretively. "Ahh!" Wolf got up from the bed quickly "Oh you pup…..haven't you heard of knocking?"

"This is supposed to be a secret. So I didn't want to be so loud entering the room."

"Yeah whatever, so you came to get some tips from me hmmmm? Heheheh…..I am so loving this. You needing help from me…." Wolf smiled devilishly "So what can I help you with pup?"

"Wolf……" Fox gritted his teeth "You know what I need help with….Don't make me say it….."

"Say it pup….." Wolf smiled

"MAKE ME INTO A MAN! I WANNA….!"

BAM!

Falco kicked open the door and Ava is still on her hands and knees as she was listening to the conversation. "Ah-HAH! I knew it……I knew it Ava baby…..these two are……gaaay….."

"GAY?" Wolf and Fox said confused

"Yeah you heard me! Gaaay….."

Ava got up and dusted herself off and added, "I was going to see about what you needed help on but never mind…." Ava was about to walk away

Wolf muttered something to Fox and they both ran up on Falco and Ava.

"Noooooo! Put me down! Please?" Ava was carried over the shoulder by Wolf

"Aaargh! Fox kicked Falco down on the ground and dragged him in the room. Wait….wait….WAIT!"

Everyone else peered their heads out of their rooms to see what was causing the trouble then they just forgot about it and closed their doors.

"Oh please….." Ava sobbed "I don't wanna do this…..I can't lose my virginity in this orgy you guys got going on…..Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo……" She continued to cry

"Calm down Ava" Wolf assured "We are not gay, we are not becoming gay and we are not going to have an orgy. At least not with the guys…..now if you're interested, me, you and some other girls can…."

"WOOLF! Aren't you going to help me?" Fox pleaded

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah….."

"By the way…..what do you need help on Fox?" Falco asked

"I wanna get with Kylette, but I don't know how to approach her."

"Awwww…..Fox why didn't you just ask one of the Vice Girls right off the bat? We would have helped you as much as we can….."

"I can't approach girls too easy, and when I saw Wolf and Zane I said to myself "Wow…..Wolf must be a real smooth operator to get girls as pretty as that." So I asked him…."

Wolf shot a brow "Ahem more like begged and pleaded….."

"No I didn't…."

"Fox…"

"Hmmmmnnn….'Begged and pleaded' him to give me some pointers on picking up women."

"Oh Fox! I think you and Kylette would make a lovely couple. I wanna help too!" Ava gave a thumbs up to Fox

Falco added in, "Yeah, I'll pitch in too….you're not going to trounce around embarrassing me as my leader and crap."

"Alright Lads and Lassie…..Let the journey of the Fellowship begin!" Wolf said. Then the Lords Of The Ring music started playing

Ava stood in front of Fox and said, "If it by me life or death I can protect you, I will." She knelt down on one knee "You have my all my knowledge of my friend and teammate….."

Falco knelt down beside Ava's right, "You have my smooth skills and catchy phrases…."

"And my technique and training…." Wolf knelt down on Ava's left.

"Ummmm….thank you guys but, all of this isn't necessary you can get up now." Fox looked at the door "Who is playing that music?" Fox walked out to see Kylette downstairs fumbling with a stereo.

"Oh hey Fox!" She waved "Look a stereo! Who would have thought one of these would be here huh?"

Fox looked in shock as his ego shrank and he ran back into the room.

"Oh….I wonder what I say or did that made him run away….?" She looked at the second floor then just shrugged her shoulder and kept adjusting the radio dial.

Fox slammed the door and breathed super hard

"What? What happened?" Falco asked

"It was her……I….I….I don't even think I can do this….." Fox freaked out

"Oh Fox…..you can run away from her all you want…but she'll catch on when you like her and she'll pounce on you. She's the aggressive type." Ava gave her little known fact.

"Okay….we gotta start out small….then work our way into Kylette. Fox, if you want this girl you have to do everything we say. And we are going to start you off with something small….but it's something."

"Okay….." Wolf nodded "Today, I want you take it slow since it's the first day……Just have a one-on-one chat with her, light touching, compliments, some jokes……."

"Ummmm…..Wolf" Ava tapped him on the shoulder "Touching is going to be a negative….."

"Why's that?"

"Because I feel as though Fox isn't ready to appropriately touch Kylette. No offense Fox but she might sexually assault you….."

"I actually believe you Ava." Fox blushed

"But if all else fails whisper Sweet Nothings in her ear…..She really likes that."

"Okay pup…..so there you have it. Go, and you have our blessings. Don't fail us…." Wolf gave Fox a scornful look

"Make us proud Fox!"

"Go get that girl already Fox….." Falco suggested

"Okay! I won't let you down!" Fox turned around to head towards the door

"Oh and Fox…..?" Wolf stopped him right when he was about to leave

"Yeah?"

"If you need anyone of us just ask. Don't hesitate when the time comes just act." Wolf said

"Wow….that's deep." Ava looked with awe

"Heyy….that sounds familiar…." Falco touched his beak

"Quiet bird….." Wolf scowled "Anyways go Fox…..and call us back to report. That's an order."

"I'll do my best. Kylette won't have her way with me….." Fox stomped out of the room

"Soooo…..how do you think he's going to do?" Falco asked

"Hmmmmm…..Crash and burn….." Wolf said

"Ditto…." Ava said "Well see you guys later."

"Later…." They both said as Ava walked out of the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I am gonna see about someone……" Falco smiled

"Yeah? Sol does not seem interested in you."

"Shut your trap Cyclops……I can get her within this whole time that we stay here but I know for a fact that Zane chick couldn't give a rat's ass about you."

"Let's make a bet…."

"Okay…" Falco smiled "If I can get Sol-Ratcht to fall head over heels for me, You have to be my personal slave for a day. But if I lose I'll hand over 10 percent of my winnings to you."

"Hah! Like that'll happen….But if I win over Zane's heart, you have to be my personal slave for a day as well and if I lose I'll do the same as to handing over 10 percent of my share over to you. Deal?" Wolf extends his hand out towards Falco

"Deal….." Falco shook his hand "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a babe to swoon." He left Wolf's room

"Hah….you'd never have the chance in hell, bird."

**Kylette's Room**

Kylette was going over some strategy with Ava and Sol and it seems that she has just finished. "Okay so remember the plan. By evening fall, this bitch is going down 6 feet under and I'll have Fox all to myself."

"You know Ky…..there are officers in this house and if we got caught…."

"Sol do you remember the freakin rules? They can't do diddly to us while we're in the house! Durrrrh….."

"Yeah okay but what about after the contest? Hmmmm….ever thought about that?"

"No and I am not going to think about it……Now, Ava you are going to help me kill her and Sol you are the lookout."

"Ummm….Ky I am not much of the fighter couldn't it be Sol that helps you and I be the lookout?"

"Yeah whatever….Okay! Let's go downstairs and make this plan work!"

"Yeah!" Both Sol and Ava said

**Mansion Main Room**

Kylette, Ava and Sol left the room and went down the stairs to the main room. At that time Fox saw Ava and she nodded and pointed towards the library. Fox approached Kylette and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey um….Kylette?"

Kylette turned around and smiled, "Yeah Fox?"

"Do you wanna talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure!" She smiled and followed Fox towards into the library.

Ava and Sol smiled at the two foxes who seemed like a new promising couple.

**The Library**

"Wow….this is some display dontcha think?" Kylette twirled around and tried to uphold the whole view.

"You're some display….." Fox smiled

"Hah…Thanks!"

"So, ummm….Kylette?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering……what kind of man are you looking for?"

"Wow….already down to the good stuff huh? Well, I like a man who's daring, on-the-edge, fun and sexy! You know a man who can sweep me off my feet!"

"Well….erm…erm…I-ah….I….I….I…."

"Oh-ho! Fox you are so cute….." Kylette puts her hand on Fox's cheek. "But if you were something like Wolf you know….? Strong outside and in. If you have enough confidence you'll win me over easily. You have the package Fox, you're just missing a few parts." Kylette smiled sweetly

"Oh Ky……I do wanna be that man with the complete package" Fox turned her around and held her close. Then he started to whisper something in her ear "Chocolate cake…..doughnuts….."

"Fox?" Kylette turned herself around to face him "Are you hungry or somethin'?"

_D'Oh! Isn't that what sweet nothings are? _"Hahah…..nope." Fox blushed "Erm…hey Kylette? What do you supposed is up with that on Fox! Let's go check it out!" Kylette took Fox's hand and they both walked towards the doors leading into the garden.

"Whoa!" They both screamed out loud. There were greens everywhere and "Welcome to The Jungle" By Guns-N-Roses seemed to be playing out of nowhere.

"Oh my GOD!" Kylette walked over towards the vast bushels of marijuana shaped like rosebushes. "I think I am in Heaven! This IS marijuana!"

"What the hell?" Fox looked all around him, as there were multiple seven-foot bushes of marijuana surrounding the circumference of the medium sized garden. The exterior of the walls of the house that was covering the garden has silhouettes of white powder on them. In the middle of the garden there was a giant regular looking oak tree. That caught Fox's attention and as he went closer and closer to it, he noticed little tiny rocks hanging off several branches. "Hey Ky! Come over here real quick!"

"Yeah Fox?" She ran over to Fox

Fox picked out one of the rocks from the tree, and showed it to her, "What do you supposed this is?"

"Oh Pssh….That's Crystal Meth…." Kylette said as Fox looked at her intrigued

"How do you know?"

"Because I used to work for the Titanian DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency) …..hahahaha…." She blushed "No wonder that guy didn't want the law to be exercised in his house…. "

"Hey Ky! Look over there!" Fox pointed beyond the tree to see a fountain. They looked at each other first then they went over there.

"Something doesn't smell right here Fox….." Kylette got on both her knees and scooped up the water with both her hands and smelled it. "Yaaaah!" She quickly threw the water on the ground and pressed her nose against her forearm. "Owie…."

"Are you okay?" Fox looked at her with concerned

Kylette put down her arm to see her nose was bleeding.

"Whoa! Ky your nose is bleeding!"

Kylette noticed the blood on the ground then said "Man, that's a high potent liquidized speed……Imagine if you got addicted to that crap….Your brain would fry within an hour. Come on Fox! Let's get outta here."

"Here!" Fox pulled out a handkerchief for Kylette to use

"Thanks Fox!" Kylette smiled at him

"No problem….here let me help you up!" Fox extended his hand out to Kylette so he could pull her up.

"Again thank you Fox! You're so sweet!" The both of them walked out of the garden and the library to meet up with Ava and Sol.

**Mansion Main Room**

"Oh goodness! What happened to her?" Ava ran over to Fox and Kylette

"A book fell on her and it hit her nose while we were in the library. Are you still okay Kylette?"

"Yeah!" Kylette removed the hankie from her face but there was still blood flow from her nose. "Okay I guess I am not okay then."

Ava waved her hand over Kylette's face and chanted a spell "Omi Terue Akoutstena Fena!" (White Light Healing!) And instantly her nose stopped bleeding

Fox looked amused by Ava's healing "Wow! How did you do that? Another thing what does that mean?"

"Well, I am a White Mage and the translation of that spell was White Light Healing."

"Oh exquisite!" Fox looked at Ava "You know we could use someone like you on the Star Fox team."

"Oh well I….."

"That won't be necessary….." Krystal looked down from the second floor to where the three girls and Fox were standing at. "You can always rely on me to be the team medic."

"Well there goes the town……" Kylette scowls "Say Kristy?"

"It's Krystal…." She looks at the fox disgusted

"Yeah whatever…..say do you wanna play this introduction game? May I say, it's only for the hip young people who can bust a rhyme skillfully."

"Tch…..the games you kids play…..I'm not interested. But I am interested in WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOWN THERE FOX?"

"I wanna play the game……Krys stop being such an old hag, I swear you never know how to have fun."

" "Old Hag"? HOW DARE YOU!"

"Tell her off Fox! He doesn't have to listen to you….But you should listen to what I am going to say when I start rhymin'," Kylette scoffs "I think you'll find that it pertains directly towards you."

"Whatever little girl. I know one thing, you lay a hand on Fox……and we are going to have a little chat."

"In that case, I am guessing I am going to look forward to that." Kylette hugged Fox and she smiled

"Ooooh!" Krystal went right back into her room.

"Hey guys!" Kylette was still hugging Fox "Let's turn on the stereo and get this PARTY STARTED!"

Ava went over to the stereo and turned it on to K-Ryte. It was playing the instrumental version of "So Fresh" By Will Smith.

"Hey Ava! Turn it up!" Kylette released her hug from Fox and started dancing. Fox can't help but smile as he looks at her.

"Hey!" A'Lou yelled from upstairs "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey! A'Lou! We're gunna spit some rhymes! Wanna join us?" Kylette yelled as she was dancing sexy and playfully

"Okay….I'm down." A'Lou runs down the stairs and then Falco, Slippy and Rollinda was intrigued as well….

"Heeey!" Falco yelled "Do you guys' mind if we joined as well?"

"Sure come on! The more the merrier!" Kylette waved for the other three to come downstairs as well. As they were making their way downstairs Kylette wanted everyone who was going to participate to get in a circle. "Okay okay! Here are the rules. It's a minute maximum introduction rap feel free to curse and to jeer at people who annoy you. Only thing is you gotta stay on beat and don't choke. Okay! Here we go!"

**Kylette's turn**

_Hey everyone my name's Kylette _

_And meeting me is something you won't regret._

_Now to some of you guys I'm like a firecracker that's lit._

_Keep on judging me…. I don't give a shit._

_Now, everyone clap your hands and stomp your feet_

_As this little twin tailed cutie keeps on beat_

_Oh god, I met a bitch named Krystal_

_Every time she opens her mouth, I wanna get a pistol_

_And shoot her….. leave her for dead_

_Then, go after this cutie and get freaky in bed._

_Now as we are doomed in this house for not so long_

_Let's all get real cozy and continue this song!_

_Now to my right is Miss A'Lou….._

_Why don't you take floor and show us what you can do!_

**A'Lou's turn**

_What's up everyone? My name is A'Lou_

_I'm a sexy wolf babe who's Twenty-two_

_Now I'm supposedly supposed to be on an objective_

_To arrest my own brother? That's not my perspective_

_Speaking of my brother….don't even get me started_

_The way he was touching me, just call him retarded_

_Thanks to him, now I'm becoming a lot more paranoid._

"What's the matter A'Lou? You're hot!" Fox yelled over his shoulder then laughed

_You think that's funny Fox? Why don't you try a steroid?_

_With your scrawny ass. Man, I swear you are getting on my nerves._

_All of you men are beginning to act like pervs._

_A word of advice for the guys,_

_All of you pay attention and don't be surprised_

_If ANYONE of you tries to touch from behind or next to me_

_I'll be sure to give you a homemade vasectomy _

_Now that being said I bid my farewell and goodbye,_

_I'm gonna let this chameleon give it a try._

**Leon's Turn**

_Well everyone I'm present and live_

_I heard this music so I arrived_

_My name Leon and I'm here for the loots!_

_I don't knock pumps I knock Boots!_

_I bet you're wondering what I just said…_

_Instead of women I prefer men in bed!_

_Yup! All of you just heard me right!_

"So Leon in other words you're a dyke!" Falco butted in

_You think your so cool Mr. Lombardi_

_But you seemed to forget that one night at that party._

_Ladies and Gentleman, he thinks he's so slick…._

_But he wasn't complaining when I sucked his_

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Kylette screamed out of the blue and the record stopped

"Something the matter honey?" Leon asked

"Oh no nothing….." She blushed "I thought I saw something move….." _I wonder if Falco does that? If he does he can sure keep it in the closet._

"Okay! I'll continue then." Leon cleared his throat and the music cued up again.

_Now that's enough of my wild intro_

_You little toad why don't you give it a go?_

**Slippy's Turn**

_My is Slippy and….._

"Damn! Sorry guys, I can't find anything that rhymes with Slippy….." Slippy apologized and Ava turned off the stereo.

"Oh Slippy….you messed up the Hustle and Flow….It was fun while it lasted." Kylette smiled and looked up towards a very pissed off Krystal. "Hmmmm….it seems like I will have a little girl talk with Krystal. Oh Ladies….." She called on Sol and Ava "Let's take care of business." The three girls walked up the stairs and smiled as they were going up to Krystal's room. " Change of plans, both of you wait outside….I got a feeling I can take her on by myself. But if I need help, I'll call on you guys okay?" Both girls nodded yes.

"LEEEEON!" Falco roared "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT? You need to get your facts straight! I thought you were an ugly ass female prostitute and the party was banging…..I didn't know who I was with! I had no idea you showed your ugly ass in there….."

"Well I will admit this. That party was banging like you were after your fifth drink! –strange noise-"

"Leon….I'm going to….." Falco stopped midway when he heard a small ruckus from above the mansion main room

**Krystal's bedroom**

Krystal was sitting on her bed when all of a sudden Kylette came in her room with a wry smile on her face. "Well, well, well……if it isn't Krista? I thought you wanted to see me because of that dumb ass face you gave me not too long ago." Kylette scoffed as she closed the door behind her

"Look here girl…..My name is Krystal." Krystal got up and approached the twin-tailed girl.

"Who gives a fuck? All I know is that you better stay out of my way. Because I find Fox sexy for who he is and no one, not even a bitch such as yourself is going to stop me from hooking up with him."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Call it what you want….. But consider your ass history."

"We'll see about that." Krystal got into a fighting stance

"Bitch puh-lease…..Don't even make me smile…." Kylette said "You don't wanna get seriously hurt."

"Come on! Bring it!" Krystal motioned with her hand

"Okay! You asked for it!" Kylette punched Krystal dead in the face with her right then gave her a nasty uppercut. Krystal staggered on her feet for a while then she regained composure.

"Grrrrrrr….." She growled at the giggling fennec fox.

"What's the matter Krys….? You found out that you are going to get your ass whupped by a pro? You shouldn't be sad. You should feel honored to get beat up by me!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Krystal charged at Kylette with all her force. Unfortunately for her Kylette jumped over her and kicked her directly in the ass. "Oof!" She grunted as she skid on the carpet a few inches, her face gracing the floor.

"Hahahahaha! You see? That's why I should be with Fox. You can't even help to defend him; a good man like him should have a strong woman supporting him, i.e. me."

"You….." She got up slowly and gave Kylette and evil scowl. One that would make Fox piss his pants if he saw it.

"Awwwww…..Krys. I bet you wanna just land one punch on me…..just one." Kylette giggled "Come on! Stop trying to hit me and hit me bitch!"

Krystal out of sheer luck dashed towards Kylette and punched her in the face one good time with her left hand. Kylette hit the ground and kicked herself right up on her feet.

"HAHAHAHAAH! That never felt any better!" Krystal smiled

"You just got lucky! Now, prepare to meet your maker!" Kylette dashed towards her and both of their hands were clashed with each other. They were both trying to repel each other towards the ground.

"Grrrrrrr…." They both scowled and then the door busted open "Huh?"

"STOOOP!" Falco screamed

Ava and Sol-Ratcht rushed in "We're sorry he just went right past us and barged in."

Falco walks into the room and begins to talk, "Don't you know this doesn't seem right? Fighting on the first day…..WE BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER FOR GODSAKES!"

"So? What's your point?" Kylette asked

"My point is that Fighting isn't going to do anything even if you two have just little bitch fits……." Falco approaches both of the girls and puts his wings on one of their shoulders. "Unless…."

"Unless the purpose we are fighting for is really worth it?" Krystal asked

"Hell Naw! Unless both of you take your clothes off and get dirty in some mud then start wrestling! Oh! And I HAVE to referee! For safety purposes you know….."

Sol gave him a dirty look as she folded her arms across her chest, "Are you going to have them fight or fuck?"

"Meh, doesn't matter to ME! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! Ow-ow-OW! Let go woman!" Sol had twisted his arm backwards and dragged him out of the room and Ava followed her out as well.

Kylette and Krystal still colliding with each other let go and looked at each other. "You know, this fighting does sound kinda stupid now that we think about it huh Krystal?" Kylette's tails flicked up and down.

"Hmmmm….yeah. So I guess we'll have to win Fox's heart in the fairest of all competitions right Kylette?"

"Yeah….I guess so." Kylette sounded gloomy

"Yup yup! So May the Better Woman Win!"

"I…..Already…." Kylette reached for her mattress coil and placed it in her hand "WON!" Kylette moved with the swift motion of her hand

"Wha?" Krystal tried to mouth out but her head flew off in an instant

"HeeheeheeheeHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kylette had an insane laughter "The marvels a simple mattress coil can do for you. That's funny though….there's no blood. Well I guess since this is a T rated story Sol, the author, decided not to dwell in the gore…..coughpussycough. That or she's one lazy ass girl. Oh well…..now, I think a certain someone wanted to mount her ugly ass head on his wall…..I think I should give GR a buzz then gift wrap it for the lucky fellow! Hee-hee! Hey Sol, Ava! Come on in!" Kylette yelled while keeping her smile.

BAM!

Sol kicked down the door as both she and Ava were ready to pounce on Krystal.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT HAPPENED?" Sol yelled and Ava passed out.

"I killed the bitch! HEEHEHEEHEHEHAHAHAHAH! And that's not all, I used a mattress coil to magically saw her head off! Isn't that bewildering?" She smiled widely and continued "Hey get me a box so I can pack her head into it."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Krystal's head was still intact.

"AAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK?" Kylette dropped the decapitated head and took a step back in horror. "You are supposed to be DEEAAD!"

"I am a telepath…..I will not allow myself to die! Especially by your klutzy hand." Krystal's head magically floated in the air "All I need is to reunite my body and head and I will still live! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come to me my body! Come to MEEEEEE!"

"Gotta think, Gotta think Gotta think Gotta think! DAMN! Ummm….Sol! Cast a spell that will engulf her body in flames! QUICK!"

"Okay! Amulei estoo….." (Fire brand…..) Sol was about to chant the final word when Krystal's eyes glowed red

"SILENCE!" She shouted as a black veil of matter went over Sol and her voice was temporarily lost. Sol decided she was no longer in use and walked out the room.

"Damn it! Ava do you know any attacks?" Kylette shouted in hesitation

"No….All I am good for is healing, Spell reversal and defense."

"DOUBLE DAMMIT!" Kylette stomped her foot on the ground

"Ooh! Ooh! I know what I can do!" Ava yelled

"What? Whatever it is make it quick Okay?"

"Junerai!" Ava screamed (Dispel!) A seal went over Krystal and broke

"ARGH!" The head grunted then she magically stopped floating and tumbled to the ground

"Yeah! We did it!" Ava and Kylette gave each other a high five and the Final Fantasy 7 victory music started playing.

"Oh yeah! Time to get this show on the road! Come on with that box Ava!" Kylette was going to get the lifeless head.

The music was killed and Krystal's head started to float again. "NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE TRUE POWER!"

"Oh shit…." Kylette whined "Not Again!"

"Ohhh noooo!" Ava cried out "I thought that would do her in!"

Then Krystal's head spun in a circle really fast then it exploded only revealing a brain with eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Ava screamed and slowly paced towards the door

"YEAH, I DON'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!" Kylette started to head towards the door as well "SHE HAS A BRAIN! AND IT'S NOT NORMAL!"

"AH-HAH-HAA! Only I Have the Brains to rule….Erm…To be Fox's girlfriend!" She roared.

"Ewwww….like he would go out with a brain only….." Ava said

"SILENCE! I WILL EXTERMINATE BOTH OF YOU GIRLS! STARTING WITH YOU!" Referring to Kylette "YOU TWIN TAILED FREAK OF NATURE!"

"I know you're not talking about 'Freaks-of-Nature' when I am standing over here looking at one."

"Kylette, let's just RUUN!" Ava bolted out the door.

"RRRRRARRGH!" Krystal's brain roared as she was making her way towards Kylette

"RIGHT BEHIND YOOOUUU!" Kylette quickly busted out the door running alongside with Ava.

Both girls ran down the stairs as the giant brain followed them close in pursuit.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed as they blew past Falco, Leon, Rollinda, A'Lou, Fox and Slippy.

"What bit their butts that they can't say "Excuse Me"?" Falco scoffed

"RRRRRREAARGH!" The brain muttered as it was getting pissed off, it casually floated past the six who were downstairs.

"…………." (O.O) Everyone was in shock

"Hey that reminded me oh something……" Fox stared into space. "Hmmmmm……Meh, I forgot…..Oh well."

"Quick, Ava! This way!" Kylette was referring to the library's double doors.

"Okay!" Ava followed and not 5 seconds sooner the brain followed them in hot pursuit.

Both girls quickly ran down the room to the door leading to the garden.

Ava asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see…..Plus I just thought about this…." Kylette kicked open the door to reveal the garden of Eden.

"Wow! How cute a garden!" Ava smiled "But these are the most exotic plants I've seen! I wonder where these specimens grow?" She touched one of the marijuana plants.

"Ava, they're drugs…..the three biggies are here. Marijuana, Cocaine, and Speed….."

"HUH!" (O.o) She gasped as she released the plant leaf then she wiped her hand on her skirt.

BAM!

"RRRRRRARRRRR!" Krystal's brain blew open the door connecting the library to the garden. Then it slowly crept up to Kylette as the author is trying to build suspense.

"Oh SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Kylette cursed but then a ray of light shone on a bucket to her right "HAH HAA!" She dashed over to go get the bucket then went over to the fountain of liquidized speed and filled up her bucket.

Then Ava screamed, "KYLETTE BEHIND YOU!"

"Here goes nothing!" She turned around to meet up with the giant floating brain that was about to strike her with some tentacles protruding out of the cerebellum. "HAAAAAAH!" She threw the speed on the brain and smoke started coming out of the exterior.

"BAAAAAAAAAAH!" It shrieked "I'm Melting……Melting……MEEEEEEEELLLLTTTINGGG!" The brain had been pureed and was just a beige-ish, pink-ish puddle of guck.

"Wooooh-hooo!" Kylette jumped for joy "I did it!"

"Yay! Kylette!" Ava applauded "You DID IT!" I cued up the Final Fantasy victory music and the both of them did a little dance. Then Kylette put her hand on Ava's shoulder

"Hey Ava, go inside……I wanna talk to the readers really quick."

"Oh….okay!" She went along her way

Kylette then said, "Sol, the author, can you cut the victory music off and put on one of those, corny trying to make a point across music?"

"Sure thing Ky!" I replaced the music in a snap

"Thanks a bunch!" Kylette smiled "Okay, on to a more serious note…..First things first, I wanna apologize to the reader that specifically wanted Krystal's head as a souvenir……I was gunna but you know….the brain thing….Ahem. Okay! Now readers, the point that you thought I was going to express was the fact that "Drugs are Bad and you shouldn't do them….." Yeah, that's true but for the people who already puffed, smoked, snorted and yadda yadda yadda…..There's no hope for them! Come on, they are already halfway brain dead anyways, so just leave them be! Puff, puff, give? How about Puff, puff, Keep Puffing….? Hey, if you really think about it, you should let them smoke their way into Heaven or Hell or wherever they are going for the afterlife. And if they died or were on the road to death per say, Kiss as much ass as you can! That way you can get a little somethin' somethin' in the will you know what I mean? Huh? Huh? Come on people….work with me here! But seriously, if you never touched the crap, DON'T TOUCH IT! If you already did, there's no hope for you! Sorry but it's the truth. Meh who am I kiddin'? Fuck all of what I just said! Just look out for the third chapter of the Misunderstood Asylum……It's going to be more interesting…..Or so I think. Later guys! You all kick ass!" Kylette walked back into the house.

**End of Day One….. **

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary **

…………**. What the fuck did she just say? That's so not good advice…..People, pay no mind to that stupid speech she blabbed about. But Please stay tuned for the second day! Please review to your heart's content as well. The more the merrier! **

**Hey! If you are looking for more good stuff to read check out my good friends Ichibod Ricct's, Silver Meta Dragon's and Fenrir Hellfyre's works of art! They are all really good trust me! Later readers! Until next time! Peace!**

**Sol**


	7. Breakups To Makeups

Heya, Hiya! Sol's back to bring the sunshine in your computer's hard drive. As I said before, I thank each and every one of you for leaving a review! Much love much love indeed! Now, I just couldn't wait to start a new chapter, so here I am! Now, lemme just type away as I continue this craziness I call a story…….

The Misunderstood Asylum

Chapter Three

Day Two:"Breakups to Makeups………"

_At last, At last the blue vixen has vanished. No more a hex……Certain couples will show their love but there's no written detailed sex……(For safety reasons of course)_

**Kylette's Room**

Kylette smiled in her sleep as she dreamed about her killing Krystal over and over. "Hee-hee-hee! I should have done it that way…..Naw, I could have made so much gore and crap….Nah…." She snored and kept smiling as she turned over on her side. Then the rays of Solar hit her window, signifying it was morning-time already. "Hmmmmmm…..no mommy not for another five minutes…..I'll be ready for school in a short time don't worry…..No, I'm not going to give my new boyfriend a lap dance in front of you, you're freaky…..God mom….." Kylette groaned in bed and turned once more. Then the light hit her face directly, "Oh!" She got up quickly and looked out of her window. She breathed real heavy and smiled as she looked out the window. "I can't believe it Ky……I fucking killed someone……and it actually felt good! Hee-hee-hee! Mmmmmmm…..So GOOD!" She jumped out of bed only to note that she wore what seems to be a two-piece set of sexy lingerie. "Ahhhhh! Today's going to be a good day…..I know it!" She giggled and then some really "happy" music started to play (When I mean "happy" it's gay sounding……Like the song "Wake Me Up" By George Michael. That's the best example I can give) She danced around the room all-cute yet with a seductive touch, then she laughed and exited out of the room.

**Fox's Room**

Fox got up out of bed and yawned while scratching his ass. "Pffft…..Some morning" He yawned once more and walked out of the room in his shorts and tank top.

**Wolf's Room**

Solar's rays hit Wolf's face causing his eye to open. "Man, that was some first day…….I guess it's time to get up seeing as it's so early and crap. Maybe I'll mess with my sister some more. Heh-heh-heh……" Wolf pulled the covers off of him and smiled "I wonder if Fox and that twin-tailed chick got together?"

**Ava's Room**

"Hmmmmm……." Ava sighed as her eyes slightly rose in correspondence to the light in her face. "Oh wow…..that was some evening…..I wonder if that puddle is still there? Oh!" She woke up quickly as she realized something else, "Better yet…..did Fox ever tell Kylette what he really felt about her? I gotta ask him!" Ava jumped out of bed and ran out of the room in hopes of finding Fox.

**Falco's Room**

Falco sat upward in his bed obviously pissed off about yesterday "Damn you Falco! Why did I make that damn bet? Damn you….damn me…..DAMN IT!" He hit the bed covers "Well, time for me to get up and get on with the day……"

**Zane's Room**

"Well, time to mess with Wolf……I better go get A'Lou…." Zane gets up out of bed and leaves her room.

**A'Lou's Room**

A'Lou yawned as she got up out of bed, "What a day……What a day yesterday was…." A'Lou clutched her body and shuddered, "Wolf…..I can't believe he did that shit to me…..I am going to kill him if not humiliate him."

Then her door creaked open and A'Lou turned her head over towards there.

"A'Lou?" The voice said "A'Lou are you up?"

A'Lou quickly got up and stood right beside the door

"A'Lou, I'm coming in okay?" The figure opened the door all the way and proceeded inside her room.

_The hell you are BASTARD! _"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaah!" She kicked the person right across the face

"Oof! A'Lou that hurt! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh, umm….sorry Zane. Do you know how gruff your voice sounds in the morning?"

"Yeah yeah…..Well, I'm not really a morning person. Anyways, come on, I wanna tell you how we are going to have fun today….." Zane got up and they both went inside the room.

**Leon's Room**

Leon flopped wildly in his bed as he yelled "Oh, yeah! I like it like that! Whooo-booy! I never knew I could teach myself new tricks!"

**Oookay….Moving along, Panther's Room**

Panther tossed and turned in his bed as it was assumed that he was having a nightmare. "Krystal? Krystal! Where are you my love? What? What? Kylette chopped off your head, made it explode, made you turn into your brain, and she threw drugs on you that were found in this house specifically in a garden next to the library and she killed you? Ohhh Nooooooo!" Panther suddenly got up "AH! Oh….it was only a stupid dream…bah……dreams aren't real." Then Panther flopped back in his bed and smiled as he drifted back to sleep

**Sarge's Room**

Sarge was in her workout uniform and she was doing one handed push ups, "One hundred and ninety-six, one-hundred and ninety-seven, one-hundred and ninety……….eight, one-hundred and ninety……….nine, two-hundred! Whew!" Sarge fell flat on her stomach. "Some workout……Now it's time for a hot relaxing shower……" Sarge exited her room.

**Sol's Room**

Sol woke up to the warming rays as well and she gently got out of bed and pulled the covers up to the headboard of the bed. "I wonder what the day will bring? Hmmmmm….." She closed her eyes and smiled "I bet everyone else is probably up…..Better get out of this room and see what's what….." She exited the room

**Rollinda's Room**

Rollinda made a ritual of practicing her martial arts as soon as she wakes up. To keep her mind and body intact "Kyaaaaahhh!" She performed a jab with her right hand "HAA!" A high kick in midair and then she took a deep breath as she finished in her original fighting stance. "Whew….nothing like a small kata performance to start the day! Such a nice morning…..I better get showered and dressed." She heads out the door

**Ace's Room**

"Meh……I don't even wanna get up. Too…….lazy……..I don't even know why the author payed any attention to me…..I am going back to sleep…….right about now……." Ace drifted off to sleep.

**The Main Mansion Room (Because I don't care what Slippy is doing)**

Everyone who was up and out of bed met up with each other as they were about to go to the bathrooms on the opposite side of the bedrooms. Kylette was the first to say something, "Good Morning everyone! You guys all had a good sleep? I SURE DID! Hee-hee-hee!" She dashed off to one of the bathrooms first

Wolf looked at the crazed girl then looked at Fox……"Heheheheh……"

Fox turned to Wolf's laughter, "Hey what's so funny Wolf?"

"Did you do something more than what we told you to do?" Wolf cracked a smile

"Erm….what are you talking about?" Fox scratched his head

"Here, I thought you would barely make it to first base……but it appears you've made it all the way to home……and I thought you didn't get it together." Wolf slapped him on the back really hard "You proved me wrong you sly dog…..HAA-HAH!"

"Oof!" Fox nearly fell on his face "Wolf, what is wrong with you? You nearly slapped my spinal chord out of alignment. Sheesh……" Fox rolled his shoulders backwards to alleviate the pain. "Besides what are you talking about 'first base'? I haven't played baseball in quite a while…..especially with Ky…….we just talked."

"W-what? What do you mean? You mean to tell me you choked around the girl?"

"Choked…..hahahahahahaha……that's a good one Wolf……hahahahahaha….." Fox blushed and attempted to speed up

Falco then caught up to Fox to repel him backwards. "Foxie? Tell the truth. You crashed and burned huh? I knew it……I knew it……" Falco shook his head and let it hang downward.

"No…." Fox made a bold faced lie "Well yeah….."

"Man Fox, what did you do wrong?" Wolf asked

"Everything……" Falco replied for him

Fox shot a brow at Falco and said for himself, "No, it's just that Ky admitted to the types of guys she likes."

"Which are……?" Wolf and Falco asked

"Strong guys, inside and out…..something like you Wolf, but having the confidence of Falco."

"Ahh! So the girl has good tastes……I don't blame her." Wolf flexed his well-sculpted bicep

"Wolf….you are supposed to help me……" Fox looked at Wolf

"Meh, I'll help you this time Fox. You need to boost your confidence. Nothing wins a girl over like self-assurance." Falco nudged Fox and kept walking

Meanwhile Rollinda and Sarge walked slowly behind everyone else, conversing. "So, how are you going to proceed on taking down O'Donnell?" Sarge asked

"Well, I'm trying to get really friendly with him……then when that incest bastard doesn't know what's hitting him. Clink Clink!" Rollinda made her hands to act out that she was in cuffs "HaahHAA!"

"Don't be so sure……He'll try something on you."

"Don't worry ma'am……I got everything under control….." Rollinda paced forward to get into the bathroom.

Everyone stopped in front of the row of bathrooms. Everyone gawked at the availability of bathrooms.

"Oh No!" Sol yelled "There's only five bathrooms and there's fifteen of us…….Yet alone, eight of us are here….."

"Hmmmm….." Falco had a big ass grin on his face "Hey Sol, Now's the proper time to say it but how about 'You wash my back and I wash yours?' Huh? Huh?" Falco winked at her

"Nnno…..Hey Sarge, come inside with me. I have to talk with you."

"Mmmmm Mmm! Hot incest lesbo action……ooh-hoo-hoo! Yes please!" Falco was about to stomp in the bathroom.

"Yeah! Mmmmmmm……." Sol pursed her mouth seductively shook her hips from left to right in a sexy way. Everyone else stared at her especially Sarge.

_I hope, no PRAY that she is joking…….I seriously Pray to God that she is joking._

"R-really?" Falco's eyes widened

"Yeah, you avian stud……why don't you go and warm up the shower for us…..and I'll get the camera." Sol batted her eyelashes at him

"There's a Camera TOO? Video right?"

"Yeah……So your wild fantasies will come true, baby and you'll have a lasting memory of it." Sol began to clutch herself and smile

"Oh, I don't know what I did to deserve this but……….THANK YOU GOD!" Falco ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. "Ooh! Sol, Sarge…..The Water's Hot! Ooh! Nice for……friction. Yeah, friction……" Falco yelled over his shoulder

"I got your friction right here……." Sol ran over to close the first bathroom.

"Hey! Open Up!" Falco yelled "You tricked me!"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Falco hit the door pretty hard

You….BITCH! You sexy winged BITCH!" Falco yelled as he kept pounding on the door

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Somebody, get a chair and help me! Hurry!" Sol struggled with the door as Falco charged at the door numerous times

BAM!

"DAMN IT! SOL! LET ME OUT! I still think you're hot."

"Here you go!" Ava came back with the chair.

"Thank you so much Ava……You're so sweet." Sol smiled "Here…..put it right here….Hurry!" Sol and Ava put the chair under the door handle to securely lock the door in place

"BAAAAAAAAH! Damn you Sol…….Sol, baby…..let me out seriously……Come on baby."

"How about you cool your horny butt down…….Then I'll think about it." Sol walked off into the bathroom next door. "Hey Sarge seriously……let's talk. Come on…."

"Oh….okay….." Sarge walked in after her

"Wow…..So….Erm…..That leaves three bathrooms." Fox said

"Yeah….." Rollinda said "Oh…..well….. Say, Wolf do you want to…..?"

"Say no more….." Wolf took her hand and went into the third bathroom.

Ava smiled and told Kylette, "Hey, now's the time that you should really get to know Fox yeah?"

"Oh! Right!" Kylette eyes lit up as her tails flicked up and down with speed then she lowered her voice to make it more attractive to the man's ear "Say Fox?"

"-gulp- Yeah?" His voice cracked badly. To a point where it almost sounded like Slippy's normal voice

"How about we shower together? You know? Get to know one another better?" She put her arms around his neck

"Okay." Fox was in a trance as he followed the twin-tailed lady into the fourth bathroom

Ava looked onward and smiled at Kylette who was flicking her tongue out and she closed the door behind Fox. "Hee-hee-hee! Hopefully Fox, you'll be able to handle a livewire like Kylette. As for me….I will treat myself to a long luxurious hot bath." Ava took the final bathroom.

**1st Bathroom**

The bathrooms were pretty much midsize spaces. The floor was graced with beige marble tile and the ceiling had a mural of an evening sky in Corneria. There was a sink with beige Formica accompanied with a large elegant brass framed rectangular mirror. Beyond that, there was a large circular bathtub in the back, then in the front of the tub was the shower stall. A sliding glass door separated the shower from the bathtub.

"Damn her!" Falco kicked the door in frustration "I guess…..I better just take a long shower to calm my nerves. But I am so going to get her when I get the chance……AND MAKE HER MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Some insane evil music plays and Falco steps into the shower "HAHAHAHAHAH! Ooh! OooH! Hot hot hot! Oww!"

**2nd Bathroom**

"Sol….." Sarge said "You are probably tired of hearing me telling you about how good I have it and how bad your life sucks…..but I am going to be the better woman and not talk about it at all."

"Sarge…..don't even try it. We both know that you can't keep your mouth shut when it comes to making me feel bad about how everyone loves Sarge and everyone hates Sol."

"I promise you, I won't say anything about how your living status. Come on, let's just wash up okay? I'll take the shower stall okay?"

"Why do YOU have to take the shower? Are you too good for a bath? Huh? Huh huh huh? Just because you are a leader in the police forces?"

"Okay……" Sarge narrowed her eyes "Then you take the shower and I'll take a bath. Okay?"

"Oh……so you're not too good for a bath, but you are too good for a shower huh? You always got first place and hand the leftovers to me……Hmph!" Sol turned her head and folded her arms

"Sol……..? I was never going to say anything about that. Besides, I am over that crowd-pleasing phase okay? I think I have grown up already." Sarge begins to lift her shirt over her head and fold it neatly. Then she took off her pants and placed them neatly along with the shirt. She was already semi-nude.

"Grrrrrrrrr…….do you have to flaunt your body all in front of my face like you are trying to convey that "Yes you have the best sculpted body for a late 20s woman and I……I have baby fat on my stomach and arms." ? Do you have to make me feel THAT miserable? Huh Sarge? Do ya?"

"Sol, what are you talking about for Godsakes? I am just preparing to take a hot shower that's all……I don't even know where you came up with that crap. You're being silly." Sarge slipped off her panties, tossed them on the floor and stepped into the shower stall. She turned on the water and she let out a sigh of relief, "Ahhh…..nothing beats a hot shower to wake you up in the day. Hmmmm….." She gently began to wash herself.

"Hmmmmnnnn….." Sol scowled _Ooh! I can't stand her. She gets on my nerves to the extreme. I don't wanna kill her, just kick her out of the house. Yeah, I just got to plan the right time to do this. But, I want to do something else just before I take a bath……_ Sol walked over to the toilet and flushed it

"AHHH! OOOH! COLD COOOOOOLD!" Sarge screamed and jumped in the stall. She landed on the tile but she slid and fell on her back.

WHAP!

"Owwww……damn it……" Sarge slowly flapped her wings and got up from the floor

"AHH-HAHAHAHAAAHAAHAHAH!" Sol cackled out loud "Whoops sorry……my hand accidentally flushed the toilet. AHH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She bursted out into laughter once more.

"Hey Sol……come here." Sarge opened the shower stall door

"Hahaha…..Huh?" She stood in front of the door

BAM! Sarge punched Sol's lights out

Sarge noticed her younger sibling knocked out "Whoops, I guess my fist accidentally found it's way towards your face……. Sorry." Then Sarge finished up washing herself, as Sol lay unconscious on the bathroom floor.

**3rd Bathroom**

"So….O'Donnell?" Rollinda asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa……one thing straight babe….." He stepped closer to her "You don't have to be so formal with me. We're just friends. Call me by my first name."

"Okay, I apologize." Rollinda cleared her throat and started again. "So Wolf, may I ask you something? If I am not being too brash about it."

"Yeah, shoot….." Wolf began to take off his shirt and put it off to the side

The rabbit girl obviously gawked at his form but she played it cool by looking off to the side at numerous amount of times and looking at her nails and such. "Well, I hear you have a secret layout somewhere in the Lylat. Care to tell me where exactly it's located?"

"Why in the hell do you want to know? Are you going to arrest me Detective?" Wolf came a little too close for comfort for the woman.

"D-detective? Haha…..what are you talking about? Heheehehe….I'm no detective. You are so silly." Rollinda laughed sweetly. "Oh!" She was taken surprise by the sudden assault "Wha-what are you doing?"

Wolf had cornered her and placed both of hands to trap her there. "Well, I'm trying to get to know you better…..the closer the better. I just want to know a little something about you. Now……" His eyes met hers "Are you a detective or are you not?"

"No……I…..I…..work as a receptionist for the Cornerian Precinct. That's all. Nothing more to it…..Hahahahahahaha….."

"Hmmmmm……Well, whatever." _I still don't trust that…….I could have sworn that everyone who came off of that GP team were actually detectives. Why the hell would they send their receptionist? Doesn't make any sense at all……I'll have to watch her carefully. _Wolf then cracked a very wide smile"Say, Roll? Have you ever been with a wolf?"

"No…..can't say that I have. Ummmm….why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm in heat, and right now you are the sexiest thing to grace Cornerian ground and I want to hump you."

"Uh….thank you? I guess…..But I…..I'm kinda seeing someone right now."

"Huh? No, no, no……come on baby. Let's just live the good life. It's just between us…..How about it?" Wolf almost kissed her on the mouth

"Hey! Are you Crazy? Wolf stop!" Rollinda pushed his mouth away from hers.

"Grrrrrr……" Wolf growled "Look babe…..do you have pictures of you and your boyfriend?" Rollinda shook her head "No" "Besides, you said you wanted to "be friends" so….I'm trying to be friendly with you. And a word of advice to you sweetheart. Don't interrupt a wolf's heat, it usually ends up in really rough passionate sex, plus, I'll do anything you want."

"Really?" The devil of the girl smiled "Ahem……I don't care! Leave me alone!"

"Yes, no more talking….." Wolf kissed the girl and then……you know the rest.

**4th Bathroom**

"Hey, Fox! Hee-hee-hee!" Kylette squirmed in the bathtub full of hot steamy water "Come on in! Water's fine!"

"Uh Kylette…I don't think I can. I mean, I don't want to imply anything like touching you inappropriately or anything….." Fox blushed "Yet alone look at you."

"Is that so?" Kylette got out of the tub in the full flesh

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Fox looked at the naked girl for a split second then turned around "Kylette what are you doing? Go back in the tub! Will ya?" Fox turned around

"Okay…..But only if you join me!" Kylette grabbed his arm and playfully pulled him with her

"Alright…..alright. I….I'll…I'll come in." Fox blushed in full effect

"Yay! Hee-hee-hee!" Kylette giggled "Hurry up Studmuffin this water won't stay hot for long!"

"-gulp- Arh….Um….Okay." Fox pulled off his tank top and then he was going to march right in the tub with his boxers on.

"Hey goofy, when do you ever see people taking a bath with their underwear on?"

"Huh? Oh erm….I…I guess you're right. Heheheeheh….." _Oh Boy….I can't believe I am actually stripping down for this girl. Well, she did get out of the tub……..totally naked…. Man, what a body. _

"Go ahead, I'm not looking." She turned her head in the opposite direction and Fox quickly slipped off his boxers and got into the tub with her and sat on the other side of the tub. "Wow…..that was quick." She smiled

"Heh…..yeah. Wow….this water's hot and relaxing." Fox closed his eyes

"Yeah, isn't it?" Kylette sighed a relaxing one and smoothed her hair towards her back.

"Ky?"

"Yeah Fox?"

"How come you didn't want to look at me when I was taking off my shorts?"

"Because you were so uncomfortable Fox. You were red as a ripe tomato. I didn't want to make you feel compelled to show me your birthday suit or anything. It's just between us. Okay?" _Oh God. I couldn't tell him I actually looked. He might think I am a…….Meh, he wouldn't. He shouldn't be ashamed though. I really lowered my standards before I saw him…..-strange noise- Oh Kylette…..I need to stop thinking so perverted._

"Okay. Hah-hah!" Fox had a light-hearted chuckle. Then he abruptly stopped when Kylette crawled over to his side to join him. "I….I….I….I…..uh….I….I…I…"

"Heeheehee! You've come this far." Kylette changed her voice when she put her hands on Fox's chest "Why stop now? Hmmm?" She slid her hands down lower and lower down his chest and stomach.

Fox's face turned as red as the bulb of a thermometer and he kept stuttering.

The girl thought it was the perfect opportunity to try to get physical "You know…..I always wanted to see what happened if you touch the "Lightning Rod" when in water."

"Uh……uh….Uh…..You get electrocuted, of course."

"Hee-hee…..I wasn't talking about any old regular lighting rod, baby." She attempts to get on top of Fox "I was talking about, YOUR lighting rod."

"I just remembered something…..I…..I…..I….I Gotta go!" Fox knocked the poor twin-tailed back in the tub.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Fox ran out of the bathroom butt-naked and soaking wet

SPLOOSH! It appears that Kylette was on her back then she quickly got up to see Fox

"-cough cough-……What the hell?" She saw the door open and close "-sniff sniff- I wonder if it was something I said? Ohhhh….." She moped and started to wash herself

**5th Bathroom**

Ava had turned off the water to signify she finished her shower. Mist and heat graced the whole bathroom as she hummed a nice and happy tune. She wrapped a towel around her body and shook her head to get all the excess water out of her ears and hair. "Ahh….that was so relaxing. Now, off to my room so I can get dressed and grace the rest of the day."

"Eep! Eep!" Something lurked from behind the walls.

"Huuuuh!" Ava turned her attention over towards the source of the sound "I wonder what that was?……..Oh Never mind….." She continued to hum and dry herself off.

**4th Bathroom**

"Hmmmm…." Kylette finished taking her bath and got out the tub. "Maybe I should stop being so aggressive and be the passive type of girl. Yeah….." _But that's so not me……I don't usually do that type of crap._

"Eep! Eep!" That same thing made a noise behind the walls

"What the hell? What could that have been? Meh, it doesn't matter to me. Let me just get out of here and go on with today……Hmmmm…." Kylette simply grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body and left the bathroom.

**3rd Bathroom**

Wild screams and moans were heard as the two continuously had sex on the bathroom floor. Thirty minutes into the scene, they had already finished.

"Oh God…….that was a bit too much for me." Rollinda sighed

"Heheheh…..you're a pro babe….you're a pro." Wolf got off of her and kissed her. "You sure you weren't in heat yourself?"

She kept breathing harshly and sat up herself. "My phase passed. Oh……I won't lie. It was very good."

"Very Good? Oh come on, I'm surprised you didn't say it was the best."

"I'll be the one to decide on that matter." She winked "Besides, I did admit it was very good. That's a first you know?"

"Hahaha……Okay." Wolf got up from the floor and helped her up as well. "Let's take a shower."

"But Wolf, we have to get the scent off. I don't think showering together is going to help."

"I'll restrain myself. I promise."

"Oh….okay." She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. "Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

"A Big Favor. Can you please not tell anyone about what all we just did?"

"Aw, why not?"

"Please? Because I can't shatter my detective career by making love to a criminal that I was assigned to arrest."

"Detective? You said you were a receptionist?" Wolf made a low growl

"OH! Yes, yeah….Receptionist. I don't want to shatter my innocent image as the lonely front desk receptionist at the Galaxy Police station. That's all." _SHIT! I BLEW MY COVER……I think._

"Hmmmm…..okay…..Come on. Let's get into the shower." _I knew It. She can't fool me……I'll get her before she can even attempt to lock me up._

"O-okay……" She got into the shower stall first then Wolf followed closely behind her. _I don't think he bought into my story. All I can do is hope. Hope that he's not that bright._

"You know…..I'm always in the mood for round two….."

"Round Two?" She turned around in horror "Oh my God…."

"That's the tenth time you said it Roll……hehehehehe" Wolf groped her from behind then started to kiss her.

"Wolf come on now, we have to get cleaned off not get any dirtier."

"You look like you could go another round…..Come on baby….." He planted a couple of more kisses on her "Come on….."

"Wait Wolf. Please…..Let's just get cleaned up okay? No more." She pleaded as she reached for the shower knob Wolf however retracted her hand for her.

"You know, turning on the water is like adding fuel to my HEATED fire."

"Huh?"

"You're just making me hornier when you are turning on the water."

"Wolf……all this sexual anxiety is not good for you. Please let's just clean up okay?"

"No." He turned her around "I'm just getting the party started"

"Come on Wolf….we need to get out of here. Let me just turn the water on so we can wash up." She tried to turn around but she couldn't "What are you doing O'Donnell? Let Go!"

"Nnn-Nnn….." Wolf held her closer towards him "You see, I just can't….."

"Eep-Eep!"

Wolf stopped his sentence in midriff and they both gasped.

"What was that?" Rollinda got scared

"Hmmmm…..you wanna look? Come on, I'll check with you."

"O-kay….." They both peered their heads out of the stall as nothing made a sound and nothing even moved an inch. After about two double takes they finally came back into the stall. "L-let's just wash up and get out of here."

Wolf quickly turned on the water and said, "I'm one step ahead of you. Could you pass the soap?"

**2nd Bathroom**

Sol grumbled as she sat in the tub. Sarge had left a long time ago and Sol's face was not in as immense pain as in thirty minutes ago. "Stupid broad….how dare she. Oooohhhh…." Sol hit the water in enragement. "I'll get her for sure….."

"Eep Eep!"

"………….." (O.o) Sol turned her head sideways in confusion. "Oookay….what was that all about? I think I better get out of here. Like now…." Sol quickly got up and wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom in haste.

**1st Bathroom**

"Oooh…….I am going to get you Sol……Sexy Sol……" Falco awaited in patience as he listened for her. _I need to thank Sarge for this opportunity…..Hehehehehe._ "Oh! I think that's her." Falco opened the door in one big flash and grabbed Sol then dragged her back in the first bathroom.

"Aaaaaaah!" She managed to get out of her mouth. "H-h-how did you manage to open the door? I thought I locked this door?"

"Your older sister helped me out of course."

"WHAT? That bitch!" Sol cursed "When I see her, I'm going to……"

"Eep-Eep!"

Sol was cut off and the both of them became very silent for quite a while"………….." (O.O)

"Oh God!" Sol jumped up "Not that thing again……"

"Wait a minute. Again? What do you mean "again"?" Falco held her close, probably in fear

"Well" She began but then pushed the avian off of her "I heard that same sound not too long ago and that's when I got out of the bathroom and your dumbass dragged me back into the bathroom. I don't know about you but I wanna get the heck outta here! Please, can't you attack me some other time?"

"Fine……Later." Falco opened the door for the bat girl then she calmly went out and then he followed her out.

**Back in A'Lou's Room**

"So, you got that so far?" Zane asked A'Lou

"Yeah, pretty much. But what if he takes me seriously and…..Ooh…." A'Lou winced in disgust

"Naw, I'll jump in at the right time. Then it's my turn to mess with him. Okay?"

"Gotcha!" A'Lou smiled

"Good! Now go over there and do a good show!"

"Alright! -gulp- But please Zane……get me out of there when it gets too crazy. Okay?"

"Don't worry A'Lou honey, I'm going to bust in at the right time. Now, hurry up and get over there or this might not work….."

"Okay." A'Lou jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"I better take a shower really quick and put on that "suit"." Zane quietly got up and left A'Lou's room.

**Mansion Main Room**

Zane and A'Lou glanced at each other real quick and A'Lou gave a thumbs-up towards Zane and entered Wolf's room. Afterwards, Zane kept walking towards the row of bathrooms and her ears flicked towards the sound of Wolf's voice. "Oh! He's an early bird, so am I……Wow. That's a perk. Wait, I hear another voice." Zane closely put her ear on the door and listened to make sure she wasn't being delirious. "Oh…..So…..He was in heat…..And they had sex for 30 minutes! Wow….Why didn't he think about me? Oohhhh…." Zane growled out loud then covered her mouth to mute herself. _That horny prick…..Now, I am SOOOO going to make him pay for infidelity. I DON'T tolerate that shit! I just DON'T! _Zane backed away from the door and proceeded to go into the other bathroom.

At that time Wolf opens the door from his bathroom and pushes the rabbit out first. "Okay, go to your room and keep it to yourself okay?"

"Yeah yeah….." She scurried off to her room in her towel

"Whew……" Wolf closed the bathroom door and left at that. Then, a certain someone caught his eye. He quietly crept over to Zane and hugged her real tight from behind.

"Ahh!' She squealed

"Good morning sexy, how are you?"

"I'm fine….." Zane says teasingly "How have you been?"

"Good. But now that I'm with you, great."

"Awwww…..you're such a sweetheart, Wolf." She turns around but they are still hugging. "You know, I wanted to wait for you so we could shower for an hour, if you know what I mean."

"We still can you know, I've got plenty of time."

"Naw, I don't think so, but I do want to tell you that I want to see you later on."

"When?"

"When I get out of the shower."

"Okay…..see you then."

"Yeah….see you later." Zane came closer to Wolf's mouth and gave it a light kiss then she went into the bathroom.

Wolf gave a big ass grin as he thought he had her in the bag. "Ah! I gotta get ready for that sexy lass….heheheheheheheh." He trounced off to go into his room.

**Wolf's Room**

Wolf opened the door and entered then closed it, oblivious to the fact A'Lou was right beside the door "Ah! Time to get ready for that sexy broad of mine….heeheehee! What to wear? What to wear?"

"How about nothing big boy?" A'Lou answered in a porn-star type voice

"AH!" Wolf screamed like a little girl "A'Lou? What are you doing here? In my room? At this time in the morning?"

"I wanted to say "Hi" and then some…."

"Then some?"

"Yeah, then some other stuff." A'Lou approached him with a devious smile on her face. "Ooh! The gift's not wrapped too tight! Just how I like it!" She reached for his towel

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Wolf stopped her hands from going any further.

"Huh?" A'Lou changed her voice to sound more innocent "Well, I wanna see what your working with. on show me your birthday suit! Hee-hee-hee!" She still went for the towel around his waist.

"A'Lou stop! Seriously kid I'm not kidding!" Wolf successfully kept her hands away from his waist.

"Oh come on baby…….don't think of me as your sister, think of me as a girl who looks somewhat like you that's all, nothing more to it." She tried to kiss him.

"A'Lou…." Wolf pinned her on the wall with both of her arms up "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

A'Lou stared directly in his eyes, "What the hell is your problem? You grope me. Kiss me, lick my ear, and slap my ass! Slap my ass for godsakes…..that's like the mother of all turn-ons. Why did you do all of that if you weren't down?"

"I……WAS…..TEASING! I never meant anything else by it. Damn!" Wolf released her "I don't do that type of crap. You know better."

"Okay let's get one thing straight. I don't tease, unless it's foreplay okay? So, why don't we just……get it on." A'Lou kept shoving Wolf backwards until he fell on his back. Then she simply laughed and climbed on top of her brother.

"A'LOU! Have you lost your mind?" Wolf yelled out loud

"No, but in a few moments, I am going to lose my virginity to you. Hahaha!" She smiled and was almost successive in pulling off his towel.

Wolf quickly pushed her off of him and pinned her on the bed. "Look here girl, I don't have time to play with you. You need to stop this and get it through your head that I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU. You are really freaking me out and I will do anything to stop this madness you got going on. Do you hear me?"

"Hee-hee-hee!" A'Lou started to blush

"What's so funny?" Wolf still keeping the hold on her

"So aggressive, and the fact that you like to be on top. Wow! My type of guy. Hee-hee-hee-hee!" A'Lou kept blushing and giggling.

"LOOK HERE…..I……"

The door opens and Zane, is in a wrapped up towel just coming out of the shower. "Hey Wolf, I……..I……" Zane put on a good show with the waterworks "Oh….I, see…..I guess you really are into that freaky crap. Well, never mind. Goodbye." She closed the door gently and went on to her own room.

"…………" (O.d) Wolf kept staring at the door in shock. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait Zane, it's not what it seems! Come back!" Wolf sprung up out of his bed and opened the door to look for Zane. Then he realized he was only clad in a towel so he stepped back in his room he breathed harshly as he starred at his little sister, "You………Get out."

"Oh…..You're no fun. All talk and no play, tch….fucking tease." A'Lou jumped off his bed and walked past him. "Oh brother dear? This is between you and me okay?" A'Lou almost opened the door then she turned around and gave Wolf a smack bottom.

SLAP!

She smiled and stared at his ass for five seconds before continuing. "It's good that you workout. Hmmmm…..I'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to join me if you'd like."

"Bitch……" Wolf sneered

"Not so early in the morning. I like to be talked dirty to at night." She left at that.

Wolf closed the door and slammed his fist into his hand. "Damn it! Zane must really think I am an incest freak. Shit! I have to go see about her right now. I just have to get dressed." Wolf quickly darted around the room to gather his clothes and start dressing up.

**Zane's Room**

"Ah! Everything's going according to plan!" Zane smiled "Now, I better get dressed and make the rest of this day a living hell." Zane was going to take off her towel and get dressed only when she heard a door open. "Don't come in!"

Wolf barged in dressed in a tanktop and pants. "Hey Zane, I just want to say, I really had nothing to do with that, ordeal. Zane come on you gotta believe me."

_Shit! I don't have enough time to whip up any tears. Meh, let's just play it by ear. _Zane was still silent as she pulled out the outfit she was going to wear "………."

"Zane please? Don't be like that." Wolf went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around slowly. Her face was so sullen (worthy of an oscar!) "Zane, I'm sorry. Really I am." He brings her closer to his body as they shared a warm embrace of a hug.

Zane simply sighed as she gently shoved him away and took a step back.

"Please Zane….? Hear me out." Wolf then stepped up to her again, this time he brought her closer and he kissed her gently. She looked at him and had a sad face. "Don't be like that. Come on, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was my sister. She's gone crazy."

"Look, just go away." She said as she turned away from Wolf.

"Okay, fine……Boo-hoo-hoo!" Wolf ran out like a sissy and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" (O.O) Zane stared at the door "-sigh- He really is a nice guy. Hmmm….he's sorta the type I would fall for."

**Wolf's Room**

"-sniff sniff- She hates my guts now. –sniff sniff- What did I do wrong? Yeah, she did catch me on my sister, but I didn't know A'Lou could be that crazy. I'll have to teach her a lesson." Wolf growled.

BAM! BAM! BAM! A knock on the door interrupted Wolf's thinking a out loud

"Who is it?"

"Hey Wolf, it's me Fox. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, hold on.-sniff sniff-" Wolf got up and opened the door for Fox

"Hey Wolf man……I couldn't do it. I…..Hey? Were you crying not too long ago?"

"WHAT?" Wolf jumped up in surprise "Um….No, I have allergies." He rubbed his eyes really quick. "See?"

"Oh, allergies…..okay. Well, I…..I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Tell Kylette how I really feel about her. I mean, she's so outward and I……I'm not. I mean like earlier today, she jumped out of the tub, NAKED!" Some dramatic music comes on.

"Naked…..?" Wolf shot a brow "Meaning you were able to see her in the full fur and every thing?"

"Yeah! That type of NAKED!" Dramatic music comes on

"So you should be happy! Shit, I have to coax most girls into getting out of their clothes. You got it made pup."

"But I wasn't ready for her NAKEDness!" Dramatic music comes on again. Fox scowled that time "Hey Sol?"

"Yeah?" I replied

"Why do you keep putting on that music every time I say NAKED?" Dramatic music comes on. "Stop it….."

"Oh, okay…..party pooper….."

"Anyways, like I was saying, What should I do next?"

"Fox, I really don't know……I'm sorry." Wolf sighed still thinking about on Wolf! You gotta help me! Please?"

"Go to Falco……He should know what to do." _Hopefully….._

"Okay okay….fine. Say Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

"You should take your medication, your eyes are teary and very red."

"Ummmm….yeah. I will. Go now!"

"Okay!" Fox dashed out of the room.

"Oh, Zane….." Wolf went into his bed and started to stare at the ceiling "I hope you'll find it to forgive me…..oh please just forgive me." Wolf's eyelids grew heavy on him and he drifted off into sleep.

**Falco's Room**

"Bah! Damn you Sol…..I must plan another way to get you and make you MINE! I mean I had her right there in my wings." Falco placed his wings on his chin. Then poor Fox banged on Falco's door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Falco! Can I come in?"

"Yeah yeah…..hold on." Falco got up and opened the door for Fox "So what is it that YOU want?"

"Kylette! How can I get her to fall in love with me?"

"Hmmmm……A man with confidence always swoons over the girl of his dreams."

"I don't have much confidence Falco duh! What should I do?"

"Hmmmmm……I got it!" Falco walked over to his suitcase and pulled out two booklets. "Here!"

Fox took the booklets out of his hand, "Falco….these are just instruction booklets to both of my Gamecube games. What is this going to prove?"

"Just work your fame over her. She must like that. All girls like their guy to have power."

"O-okay……"

"Yeah! Now, go get that girl Foxie!"

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Fox yelled out of the room like a warrior.

"What a spaz……tch." Falco shook his head in embarrassment

**Slippy's Room**

Slippy was singing (supposedly) some sad-sack song, "Lonely…..I am so Lonely…..I have nobody……than my own…Ooh! Woo-ooh!"

BAM! BAM BAM! A knock on the door interrupted

"Hey! Shut yer ass up Toad! You can't sing!" Ace yelled then went back into his room so he could sleep.

"Oh….I am lonely….." Slippy moped in his bed.

**Bah…..who cares? Mansion Main Room**

Fox looked in Kylette's room to see if she was there.

"Oh….she's not in here…..I wonder where she is?" Fox rubbed his chin. Then he went downstairs and into the first floor. "Ky?" He called out

"Yeah?"

"Where are you Ky?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"Oh okay!" Fox went into the left set of double doors and found his way into the kitchen. He saw the twin-tailed fox sitting on the counter rubbing ice all on her chest and face.

"Hey Fox! Is just me or is it hot in here?" She jumped off the counter and she pulled her high end denim shorts down so they wouldn't ride up on her. "So, whatcha been up to?"

"Oh, I just wa-wa-wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Okay!" She smiled "What do you wanna talk about?"

Fox started sweating and hesitating -Gulp- _Here goes nothing….. _"I know you must have heard of me babe. Ahem….I'm everywhere." Fox put on some shades

"Erh…..Am I supposed to have heard of you?" Kylette gave a half smile

_Oh Shit…..she's playing that ignorance game…..Oh man…._ "Hahaha….very funny babe. You are something else. Haaa-hahahahaha….."

"Oookay….Fox what are you trying to prove?"

"-cough cough- That I am the most famous sexy beyotch alive! And you are lucky to have laid eyes on me."

"I'm the fortunate one? Heheheheh HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Fox's ego went down a little bit, "Well, -gulp- I had many girls swoon over me, but I had to push them aside because I was waiting for that one special girl. And that girl is YOU my love…." Fox put his hand over her cheek

Kylette pinched Fox's hand to signify she had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Fox, if you're going to talk……just talk normally. This act that you got going on is retarded….."

Fox's ego shrunk some more. "Um…W-well-well-welll…..I don't think you heard me baby…..Here, why don't you check out my documents of fame?" Fox pulled out the two instruction booklets as well as anime sweatmark on the back of his head.

"Document's of fame? Oh give me a break……" She snatched the two booklets from his hand "Let's see here, You had some adventures eh? Pffft……." Of course she was looking at the front cover of "Star Fox Adventures" "What the hell? Were you aware that you had a giant ass orange and purple rat near your foot? That's probably why you look like you were going to scream weren't cha? Heheheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Kylette busted out laughing

"I think you meant dinosaur not "rat". And that's an action pose, not a scared look."

"HAAAA! You and your little bitch dino-rat! Man you know I could kick all of those lizards' ass!" Her eyes discover Krystal on the cover "Oh, I see you got that bitch on there too….Pfft….Well, she won't be gracing anymore covers now that she's dead."

"WHAT?"

"HUH?"

"WHAT?"

"What? I didn't say anything?" Kylette said as she opened the book. "Oh! Wow……Woooow……..Woooooowwww….." She quickly flipped through several pages.

"Erm, aren't you going to look at the story?"

"Ummm….No." She stopped flipping pages and looked at General Scales's bio. "General Scales, Hah! I could take him……"

"Really, I had to….."

Kylette interrupted him abruptly "Yeah, yeah whatever hot stuff…." Then she kept her attention on the booklet as she flipped one more page "COOL!"

"What?"

"Dinos! How awesome is this? Oh shit! A "Redeye". This so reminds me of a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Yeah! That's what they are……."

"You know, I always felt bad for them."

"Why's that?"

"They have tiny arms. Oh! And I bet you they have such big…..ahem….No wonder they are always mad-looking. Can't beat the meat if you can't reach it….." (XP)

"Huh?" (O.o) Fox didn't get what she said "What are you talking about?"

"You know, you men of all species do it all the time. The poor fella can't reach with his tiny hands…..MEH! MEH!" She was demonstrating what she was talking about.

"……………" (O.O) Fox just starred at her in shock _This girl is crazy. _"Ummm…..let's just look at the other book."

"Pfft….Fine…..Here…." Kylette gave back the other booklet and looked at the "Star Fox Assault" booklet "WOW!" Kylette screamed

"Yeah I know……" Fox smiled and fixed his shades _What the hell is she talking about_?

"You must have lost a lot of weight Fox baby! What's your secret? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"WHAT?"

"Your weight loss secret! How did you lose so much weight in the face? Because in Adventures, your face was bloated as hell, I mean talk about a bruised piece of fruit. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"-sniff sniff-….."

"HAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAH! Whoo….Whooo….Oh Fox…..But really Foxie….you look sexy and slender….Way to go! YAY!"

Fox threw down his shades and tears ran down his face. "You are so mean….You bitch! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He ran out of the kitchen in hysterics

"Oh…..I shouldn't have said that. Damn!" Kylette punched the nearby counter top "Shit!"

"Eep-Eep!" That same thing made a noise.

"Aah!" _Damn…..that thing made it down here so soon? Well in that case, I'm outta here! _ She backed out and she quickly ran out of the kitchen.

**Mansion Main Room**

"I wonder what the hell was that? Well, I'm just glad I got away from that thing. Whew…." Kylette smiled

"Eep-Eep! Eep-Eep!" The thing kept haunting her "Eep-Eep! Eep!"

"Guys….? GUYS….?" Kylette looked around in horror. "GUUUUUUUUUUYS! PLEASE COME DOWN HERE!"

Everyone ran downstairs to see what was going on.

"Okay, Ky……what is your problem?" Zane asked

"Yeah, why did you drag us down here?" Sol asked

"Did any of you hear this thing that kept going "Eep-Eep"? Come on tell me you did……Come on I'm not crazy."

"Yeah…." Ava said "When I was in the bathroom I heard a similar sound. I wonder what that is….?"

"So did I." Rollinda spoke out

"Uh, Me three….." Wolf spoke out.

"Yeah, me four. I heard that crap and bolted out, but some IDIOT named Falco dragged me back into a bathroom."

Falco gave Sol the evil-eye "Tch….well, yeah Kylette I heard it too. Bitch, don't call me an idiot."

"Idiot don't call me a bitch."

"Who….?"

Kylette yelled, "Hey hey hey hey hey……….Now, as I was saying there's this thing that keeps making noise. We all need to split up and find this thing right now. I can't sleep knowing that there's a thing that keeps making noise and it's not a normal sound. So come on everyone, let's just find it right now okay?"

"Okay." Everyone nodded.

Just then light cracking of a nearby wall was heard.

"Ooh!" Kylette jumped on Fox "What is that?"

Ava hid behind Wolf and Leon tried to do the same but Wolf punched him in the face.

"Ow! Damn, stubborn Wolf……."

The cracking became more extreme as the wall was near deterioration.

BAM!

A figure came through the wall near the front door and yelled, "KOOL AID!"

"What the fuck?" (o.O/O.d) Everyone yelled

"Hey gang! I got this new flavor of KOOL AID and it's kickin'!" The figure came closer with a glass and a packet in his hand

"Andrew what the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be oblivious to our whereabouts." Wolf held Ava in his arms

"I don't know! I'm just here in a random act of randomness. But hey guys, I got this new flavor of KOOL AID, have you all tried it?" Andrew takes a sip " WHOOO! That's good….."

"Erm……what's the new flavor?" Panther asks

"Here you go! Why don't take a look at it for yourselves." Andrew threw the packet at Panther

Panther looked at the packet" "My Dong"?" Panther looks up at the crazed monkey "Ooookay……I'm going to relax myself in the library. Panther walked off

"Yeah! It really tastes like my dong! Mmmm-mmmm!" Andrew smacked his lips as he took another sip.

"It must be a really good flavor. Can I taste it?" Leon commented and that made Kylette laugh

"………….."(O.o/O.d) All the cast except Leon and Kylette stared at him. They were laughing a little too hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Leon and Kylette had tears in their eyes and cramps in their stomach.

"I…..I….wonder if he knows what…..it…..is? Cccch…AHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAH!" Kylette couldn't keep it in.

"Naw, a person as nerdy as him wouldn't know jack……You wanna tell him?"

"Hell yeah! Nothing beats raining on someone's parade…Hee-hee-hee!" Kylette gently strode over to where Andrew was finishing the last ounces of dong (XD) Kool-Aid. She tried to keep her composure by not laughing in his face. "H-hey…..-snort snort-….your name's Andrew right?"

"Y-yeah…" _Wow….she's hot. _"Say, do you want some? My dong actually tastes good! You should try it."

Kylette tried to fight the urge to laugh right then and there, "I did…..but Kool-Aid wasn't the provider of this flavor.-giggle giggle-"

"Oh really? What brand was it then?"

"Not what…..Who?" Kylette winked at Leon

"Huh?"

Kylette put her hand over her eyes to hide her embarrassment "Oh God…..Andrew dear…..Do you know what Dong actually is?"

"Ummm……No. But it makes a good drink."

"Andrew dear…….A dong in actuality is a……" She whispered some stuff that was the truth

"Wha?…….OH?……Are you serious?" (O.O)

"Yup! And the fact that you said that it tastes good…….makes you seem kinda gay."

"Oh….dude….That's gross." Andrew threw the cup down.

"Yeah….you better thank the heavens I told you." Kylette walked back over to where everyone else was

Andrew diverted the subject "So? Wolf, long time no see right?"

"Ummmm….yeah, I guess. What the hell are you doing here? Better yet, how the hell did you find us?"

"Well, I planted a homing device in your eye patch. And when I saw that you were going on enemy grounds I had to see what was up. Even though I shouldn't give a rat's ass I was curious as to where you and your new flunky crew were going? Had I known it was with all these cute girls I would have came too! Speaking of cute girls…..who is that with you?" Andrew was referring to Ava as she turned around to face Andrew.

"Uhhh……." Ava didn't know whether to answer or not

"Ava, don't talk to this fool……he's not worth the time of day."

"Ah! So Ava it is…? What a beautiful name behind a beautiful face." Andrew got on one knee and took her hand "My name is Andrew Oikonny and I will be the new emperor of Venom and ruler of Lylat. Would you join me as I take over this weak and pathetic system that we call Lylat?" Then he kissed her hand

"Uh…..No?" Ava turned her back towards Andrew. She said it softly so he could barely hear her.

"NO? What do you mean no? Didn't you hear me? I am ANDREW OIKONNY! You shall become my wife as of NOW!" Andrew roared

"Er….I barely know you…..Maybe some other time?"

"You heard the lady…….BEAT IT!" Wolf yelled

"………" (O.O) _So, Miss Ava…..You think you're too good for me eh? Well, I will have to force my way into your pure heart…..and together, we shall RULE LYLAT! _"……..-sniff sniff-…..I've been shut down….." Andrew muttered

"Uh….Mr. Oikonny? Are you okay? I couldn't make out what you were saying. Are you alright?"

"…………." Andrew froze for a second and then, "UNCLE ANDROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He ran up the stairs and ran to the first bathroom and locked himself in there.

"Andrew STOP!" Ava screamed "Oooh……I'm sorry everyone…I really didn't to make him stay….."

"Ava, just leave him……Ek Son Myhad, lovek eyo." (He is the Dumbass, don't worry.) Kylette said

"I LOOOOOOVE YOU AVAAAAAAAAAA! I'll stay in here until you realize that the potential for our love is far too great and we should express that right now!"

"Ohh…" Ava groaned

"Forget him….." Kylette said "We got more important things to find out. Everyone, let's all split up and try to corner this thingy." Just then she noticed a large creature next the stereo. It was like a chocolate lab puppy but it had red beady eyes and fangs protruding out of its mouth and a tail of a rat. "Hey, look everyone! A puppy! Awww….it's so cute!" Everyone turned to what she was pointing about. (O.O/ O.d)

"……….Uhhhh….Ky?" Zane backed up a few steps to meet her "THAT looks nothing like a puppy."

"Sure it does! On Earth, I think……"

"Eep-Eep!" The creature sirened

"Oh shit! That's the sound! THAT'S THE SOUND THAT I HEARD!" Kylette started to panic "What kinda puppy is THAT?"

Wolf noticed the thing coming up closer towards him, "That ain't no damn PUPPY! ARRRRRRGH!" He darted towards the stairs and ran up them.

Zane looked over her shoulder, "What a pussy……"

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm outta here! YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sol flew up towards the second floor

"Wait Sol! Damn, we need a black mage!" Kylette yelled. Then she saw Ava and Fox creeping towards the stairs as well. "Ava? Fox? Where do you two think you are going?"

"Uh…" They both said "Bye!" Then they left in a flash

"What's That Panther?" Rollinda yelled out of nowhere "You need help with reading? I'll be there!" She ran past the monster and into the library.

"Tch…..At least I still have you guys…..Guys? Oooh! Bitches." Kylette looked around as she noticed Falco, Ace, Sarge fled the scene. "Well, Zane's already the daredevil…..But what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be shitting your pants in the comfort in your own room frog?"

"No…..I wanna fight too!"

"Sure, suit yourself……plan your own funeral……Check in with the autopsy specialist……..request that your friends pick up your body pieces when….."

"Kylette he gets the picture. Come on, let's kick this thing's ass!" Zane beckoned the other two to jump this creature

"Yeah yeah!" Slippy croaked

"Ookay!" Kylette gave a half-smile and a thumbs-up.

"Eep-Eep!" The creature charged at Zane.

"Kyyyaaaah!" Zane tried to kick the monster but it backed up like it was remote controlled "What the hell?" She tried to chase after the monster but it moved so weird that she couldn't configure out what to do. So she picked up a chair and attempted to smack the brown off that thing.

"Hmmmm….I should help. Don't worry Zane! I will help you! AAAAIIIIIEEEE-YI-YIPE!" Slippy fell unconscious and Kylette looked over the fallen Toad.

"Hehehhehee……Nothing wrong with wanting more money!" She picked up Slippy and stood him upright. She then waited for the monster to get into the right position.

"Hey, DAMN FROG! Come on help me! Kylette! Where are you too? You kids are something else….." Zane scowled while she was on the floor trying to hold off the monster who had already ate the chair.

"I'm sorry Zane….." Kylette disguised her voice as Slippy (Making him sound WAY more horrid than what he already sounds like) "I was such a dumb ass…..I stubbed my foot on the floor…..Well who cares? Here I come! YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!" She kept yelling as the monster was about to eat Zane's hand off. She threw Slippy right into the monster's mouth and the monster swallowed him whole.

"Urp! Muchas Gracias! Ble-ack!" The Monster regurgitated the cap that Slippy donned on. Then it looked at the hat "Yo quiero Taco Bell! Vivas Gorditas!" Then it crawled back into the depths of wherever it came from.

"Okay….." Zane got up from the ground "What the hell? That thing can speak Spanish?"

"Yeah, funny thing is it sounds like that little earth dog…..Oh well….I hope we don't see that puppy thing again……Whew…."

"Yeah…..But I wonder didn't Slippy's voice sound kinda crackling and almost girlish?"

"What are you talking about? His voice was always fucked up ever since Star Fox 64."

"Oh yeah, that's true! Well, I am going to go back upstairs and tell everyone of Slippy's dumbass death…..Take care of yourself Ky….."

"Yeah, thanks. You do the same!" Kylette gave her a wink as Zane trotted up the stairs. She waited for Zane to get up the second floor completely to start laughing. "Hehehehehe….HAHAHAHAHA! Killing never felt sooo good! First Krystal now Slippy! It never felt so good before……I must Kill MORE people….I MUST GET MORE MONEY! I MUST SATISFY MY LUST FOR BLOODSHED! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just then she heard several "WHAT?"'s. Then she simply smiled as she was about to head up the stairs just as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Panther screamed like a bitch

"Oh My GOD!" Rollinda was surprised as well

Kylette turned her head towards the library and thought out loud, "I wonder what they are screaming about? Huuuuh! No! It can't be!" She quickly runs over to library and begins to act oblivious to what they discovered. "Hey guys! What happened here?"

"It's……it's…..boo-hoo-hoo….." Panther threw a tantrum on the carpeted floor

"Krystal she's dead……She's decapitated." Rollinda finished off for him. "Possible homicide….."

"H-h-Homicide….Hahahahah……" Kylette gave a nervous chuckle "Dontcha think it more like suicide?"

"No, somebody planned this…..and this killer is one efficient one, Seems like they used mattress coil to magically saw her head off. The bastard. If I had my lab technician with me I can discover about how long she has been dead, and who did this to her…….."

Panther was still sobbing, "Who would do this to her? She was sooooo beautiful….even though her voice is annoying and she doesn't appreciate me as much as she swoons over Fox. Now that I think about that……To hell with her…..I am going back to my room……" Panther stomped off.

"Hmmmm…." Rollinda rubbed her chin "I too wonder who could have done this? What were their motives? I would most likely agree with the money. Something just doesn't add up though….." She shook her head "Oh well, I guess I can't do anything until the contest is over. Come on Miss Vildamera, evening's already starting to settle in."

"You go on ahead……I'll just recollect on all that has happened today…..it's SO devastating." Kylette put her hand over her heart (supposedly acting sad)

"Oh, okay……well, I'm going to leave now. Good night Miss Vildamera."

"-sniff sniff- Good night Rollinda…..boo-hoo…." She rubbed her eye for the hell of it. Then she kept up the act until she heard the door close. The truth was, it wasn't closed all the way. She turned her head to make sure no one was there. "Ahem, Hmmmm…..I got lucky. If I am going to pick off these residents one by one, I would have to find a way to disposed of their bodies…..Tomorrow, I have to call GR, he should come through for me…..But, I am very satisfied with the fact that I killed two of the most annoying SOBs to have ever laid eyes on."

"So, YOU killed Krystal and Slippy?" A voice came through the door.

"Who's There?" Kylette turned her head "Answer me!"

"…………" No response

_Oh shit…..I wonder who that was? It sounded like Panther…..but I'm not too sure. I better survey him more carefully….If he says, but one word….He's so fucking dead. _Kylette marched out of the room with a mal-incentive look upon her face.

**End Of Day Two**

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary….**

**Kinda sucks that I can't have a commentary anymore because of this new rule. But, lemme clear this story up when it come to updates I will try and have it within three weeks past the most recent update. I'm terribly sorry for all those readers who I have disappointed when it comes to craziness, this was supposedly a more mellow chapter compared to the past ones and the ones to come. Don't worry folks, the craziness ensures in the next chapter and the further ones to come! Finally, this chap. Was dedicated to all of my peeps who are currently in school. This bud's for all of you guys! Later my friends….until day three……**

**Sol**


	8. I Dare You To Tell The Truth

Sorry for the LONG LONG update! I know, I know, I said three weeks and all but, I am a laysee person sometimes and school gets in the way too. A couple of friends and I have a forum going on and it's just for the fans of Star Fox! Please check it out in my profile under homepage! Thanks!

The Misunderstood Asylum

Chapter Four

Day Three: "I Dare You To Tell The Truth….."

_Two days it has been and no food in the gut, if the crew doesn't get any food, they're going to roast someone's butt… _

**A/N: There's going to be some racy moments and some disturbing moments including like two shojo-ai moments and one shounen-ai moment……..it's not going to be THAT bad though……Just comedy…..Hopefully no-one kills me……LOL. j/k**

**Panther's Room**

"So….It was that Vildamera girl. She killed off poor beautiful Krystal." Panther thought aloud to himself. "Hmmmm…..I wonder if I should report it to the Police?" Panther continued to wonder as he sat up in his bed.

**Kylette's Room**

The twin tailed fox sat up in her bed as well, "Think Kylette THINK! Panther had to have heard me say all that crap. I just know it! The author's even telling me in a secretive sort of way……I have to kill that fucker…."

Grrrrrrrrr……

"Ohhh….." She groaned and clutched her stomach "I am really hungry….."

Grrrrrrrr…….

She plopped back in bed and tried to take her mind off the hunger.

**Fox's Room**

"I can't believe she called me fat! Whoo-hoo…..Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooo!" Fox sobbed uncontrollably in his bed and kept crying his eyes out. Then his stomach started to act up as well.

Grrrrrrrrr…….

"Oh…..-sniff sniff-….My stomach hurts. I haven't eaten in two days already. Gotta get out of this room." Fox got up and left his room in his tank top and shorts.

**Wolf's Room**

Grrrrrrr……

"Hah….Dammit! Two days and no food…." Wolf clutched his side as it growled "Grrrr…..where's that Mirage when you need her?" Wolf jumped out of bed "I need to clear my head….." Wolf slowly made his way towards the door. "Maybe a shower will take my mind off hunger." He left the room at that

**A'Lou's Room**

"OH! I can't believe I went through all of that yesterday. I know for a fact the man upstairs is going to smite me on this one." A'Lou put her hand over her forehead and shook her head in disbelief.

Grrrrrrrr…..

"Ooh! Hunger's kicking in." The lupine clutched her stomach "Hmmmm…..I wonder how everyone else is fairing? Better yet, I should see how Zane is doing? Yeah, I'll go see about her." A'Lou got up and left her room.

**Falco's Room**

The poor avian tossed and turned continuously in his bed as his stomach roared in need of food.

"Aah!" He quickly rose up "This is really getting on my nerves…I am STARVIN! I need to call that girl up and tell her to bring some grub." Falco quickly got out of bed and groaned as he exited his room.

**Zane's Room**

Grrrrrrrr…….

"Ohhhh……Mmmmm….God." The other female lupine clutched her stomach and groaned as she suffered in famine as well. Then all of a sudden her door opens as she continued to wince in pain. "Oww…..Ohhhh….God….."

A'Lou covered her eyes as she prevented herself from looking "Say, Zane….I….I….didn't know you were…..busy….I'll come back later. Okay?"

"What's your deal A'Lou?" Zane sat up in her bed, still clutching her stomach. "Aren't you hungry…? You know we haven't eaten in two days straight."

"Yeah, but all the sounds you were making I thought, differently…." A'Lou removed her hands from her eyes

"Differently?" Zane shot a brow as in she knew what she was talking about

"Yeah, I thought you were having sex or something……heh-heh-heh-heh-heh……" She gave a nervous smile.

"Sex? By myself?" Zane asked

"Well you were moaning and groaning really loud so durrh…..and besides it doesn't always take two to tango. Trust me. With a very horny older brother like Wolf, I know."

"Hmmmmm……" Zane gave a harsh breath. "Okay, then point well taken. But, so early in the morning? Who in the world would do that?"

"Hey, there are a lot of freaky people in Lylat……They would have sex anytime in the day."

"Are you one of them?" Zane smiled

"No!…..Are you crazy?" A'Lou semi-panicked

"Okay then, smart one, forget about all of that. So, do you have anything planned up your sleeve for today?"

"Naw, I think I wanna leave Wolf alone for today……I got a little too into character yesterday."

"Oh….heheheheheehe……That's a good one."

"Hey, what about you Zane? You got anything planned?"

"Actually I do. You know what? You can leave him alone for this round. Play it safe."

"'Play it safe?'" A'Lou turned her head in confusion

"Act like you are disgusted when he touches you the wrong way. You know."

"Ah! Okay…I take it you got something good in store."

"Yup! You got it!" Zane winked "Go now, I gotta take a shower to relax or something. This hunger is really killing me."

"Oh yeah, I feel you on that one. Okay then, Later girl!" A'Lou walked out of Zane's room.

:"Yeah, later A'Lou….." Zane got up and grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and headed out the door.

**Back to Kylette's Room\**

Grrrrrr……

Grrrrrrr……

Grrrrrr…….

I said GRRRRRRRRRR Dammit. Her stomach growled for the umpteenth time.

"GAAAAAWD! I am getting way too hungry! I……I……Oh! I forgot! I have to get rid of those two corpses. Shit!" Kylette jumped out of the bed in her lingerie and tied on a short robe that matched. Then she bolted out of the door.

**Mansion Main Room**

"AVA! AVA! AVA!" Obviously Andrew bawled out over and over "I Love you AVA! MARRY ME AVA!"

Wolf walked down the hallway and into the second bathroom. Then he thought of something. "Oh No….I forgot about Andrew. I sure as hell don't feel like hearing his voice first thing in the morning. Um….I'll just take the fifth bathroom." Wolf walked over to the furthest bathroom away from Andrew's voice.

**5th Bathroom**

Wolf put his new clothes aside and started to undress. (Rowr!—Bad Me…..) then he was completely naked and he went into the shower stall. After he got in he turned on the hot water knob and started to wash himself. A few seconds into it he reached for the soap and felt an empty tray. "D'OH!"

He stepped out of the stall and looked into the sink cabinet for some soap. "Damn it man…..where the hell does this dumb turtle keep his soap? Tch….Grrrrrrr….." Wolf kept searching for it as the water kept running.

**Mansion Main Room**

Zane and Fox simultaneously stepped out of their rooms as they were headed towards the bathrooms as well.

"Hey Zane! Wait up!" Fox ran over to her

"Yeah?" She turned her head and saw it was Fox "Oh Fox, what's up?"

"Zane….I don't know about you but I am super hungry."

"Yeah, me too….."

"I want to call Mirage so bad. Do you have her number?"

"Unfortunately No……I think A'Lou had it."

"Yeah? Well she…."

Just then Kylette ran past the two of them and said, "Excusemesorry!" Then she slid down the rail

THUD!

"Oof!" She got up from the floor and dusted herself off. Fox and Zane looked down at her

Zane quickly thought of something, "Hey Ky?"

"What? Owie…." She yelled from the first floor.

"You got Mirage's number?"

"No!"

"Ohhh….." They both groaned

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. Hey I have to do some really important business stuff on the phone. Sorry!" Kylette walked over to the nearby phone and dialed a number.

"Damn!" They both cursed out loud

"Hey Fox, I am going to see if I can find A'Lou. Okay? I think she's still in her room."

"Alright. I'll go shower up then….." Fox walked off in the direction of the bathrooms.

"AVA! AAAAAAVVVAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAA! I….STILL LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUU!" Andrew kept howling out loud

"Huuuhhh……" Fox sighed "I think I am going to take the furthest away bathroom. Andrew's voice can be annoying as ever." Fox went over to the fifth bathroom and opened it.

"CLOSE THAT DAMN DOOR! Unless you are a girl…..hehehehehe…."

WHAM! The door slammed shut.

"OH! Erm…..Sorry Wolf….I had no idea you were in there." Fox went into the fourth bathroom blushing badly.

**5th Bathroom**

"Holy cow that was a guy……I hope he didn't see me naked…..Oh well…..I gotta get some soap." Wolf wrapped a towel around his waist (Awwww…..Shoot.) and left the bathroom.

**Mansion Main Room**

Wolf looked around quickly to see if the coast was clear. Then he started to go downstairs as he noticed Zane coming out of A'Lou's room.

"Whoa! I….I…." Zane covered her face "What are you doing here like that? It's very rude and disrespectful."

"Sorry, babe…..But I have to get some soap okay. This is not intentional Zane, trust me.

"Yeah, I bet……" Zane rolled her eyes upward "Anyways, why didn't you check with the other bathrooms first eh Einstein?"

"Well, I would but I "magically" thought of coming downstairs first. Plus, I think the author locked the other bathrooms."

"Yeah….okay whatever." Wolf rolled his eye upwards in annoyance as well. "Say, can you help me find some?"

"Yeah sure….I'll touch it…." Zane dozed off

"What was that?" A smile came on his face

"Huh?" Zane realized what she just said "OH! I mean I'll get it! I'll get it for you…..heheheheheh……"

"Haha….that's alright babe…..I can see you're a little preoccupied with your thoughts so I'll just get it myself." Wolf smiled at a scowling woman "But, tell me something…….Do you know where it's at?"

"Um yeah, Check that cabinet over there. Next to the stairs on the left side." Zane pointed in the direction then Wolf walked over there and opened the first drawer. He looked left and right continuously then he started to complain,

"Uh, I don't see it over here. Are you sure there's soap in the cabinet?" _What kinda retard puts soap in a cabinet away from the bathrooms_

The female lupine sighed deeply, "You know I'll get it for you…..Jesus Christ….." She walked over to where Wolf was and continued, "Stand aside…."

"Okay okay…..I'm just looking where you told me to look that's all."

Zane looked left and right as well and saw nothing in sight, "Hmmm….well, what's stopping you from looking in the second drawer huh?" She bent her legs a little and reached to open the second drawer. She opened it and then reached for "something"

"AH!" She screamed and took a couple of steps backwards.

"Whoa whoa whoa…..I didn't mean that Zane…you know that."

"You put it out there so that I would "accidentally" touch it! You bastard….YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Hey, it's not my fault it's that big……" Wolf cracked a greasy smile on his face

"You know, this isn't your house O'Donnell! You should be a lot more considerate and think twice before running down the stairs practically naked." Zane kept blushing out of control. "What if one of the girls came down here and saw you like that?"

"Well I'm sure any girl who took one look at me, would try to lock me in her room and rape me. Not that I would stop the lucky girl or anything. Hehehehehehe……"

"You think that's funny eh?"

"Yeah, I actually do……besides, I'm surprised you didn't try anything on me when we first saw each other."

"Wolf I could stare at you for ten straight hours and still not have the urge to touch you."

"That is a bold face lie Godhand……You know it. You didn't think for a split second when you "accidentally" (He even did the hand gestures with the quote) touched my mandhood. Hehehehehehe……"Wolf laughed again

"So you think you're a comedian Hmmmm? Well then you won't find it so funny when I find a way to kick you out of this damn house myself."

"Look baby, let's just keep this battery between you and me okay?" Wolf stopped as he heard the heavy breathing coming from the pissed off woman "I'm only kidding Zane……take it easy….it's all in good fun."

"You know, I should expect this from a so-called criminal who is as childish as yourself." Zane turns her back towards Wolf "You need to be more respectful, not only to me but to others who are living in this house okay?"

"I said I was sorry all right?"

"Tch whatever" Zane shook her head and closed her eyes in annoyance as well.

"Well then again……" Wolf gently turned her to face towards him "Why should I have to apologize to you? I mean, this isn't you house as well and if I wanna trounce around half-naked to get some soap then I will….you better thank God that I'm half naked instead of fully naked. Now……" He pulls her closer to him "Why don't you show me….some respect…." He holds her face and tries to get a kiss out of it. But Zane puts her finger on his mouth to stop the kiss.

"I'll start showing respect when you become the man I met instead of the little boy that stands before me."

Wolf got agitated and let his arms down, "Look woman….I'm breaking like crazy and I need……!"

At that time Kylette walked in the main room interrupting the two lupines, "Zane, Wolf can you guys keep it DOOOOWN…..?" (O.O) She was obviously looking at the half-naked Wolf and his good body, "Wolf, what the….? WOLF?"

"Oh, um….Vildamera……I can explain." Wolf backed up away from the staircase.

"Wolf……?" Kylette started to grin widely. Then she came closer to him. Zane muttered "Thank you God…." And left Wolf in the twin-tailed lion's den as she went upstairs. Kylette continued to talk, "What are you doing downstairs like that?"

"I just came to get some soap for the shower that's all."

"Oh is that all Wolf?" Kylette couldn't help but giggle sweetly "You are so naughty for coming downstairs like that Wolf!" She begins to blush "Ahem….well whatever, I'll get it for you Wolf, wait right there! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you man. She walks to the cabinet pulls out the second drawer and grabs the bar of soap. "You shouldn't do that though Wolf, next time make sure there's some soap in the shower stall before you go in there. Okay?"

"Hahah……yeah sorry about that kiddo, I didn't mean to startle you." Wolf scratches his head and gives a smile

Kylette then turns around and smiles sweetly at Wolf. "Now here you are! Take it." She then "accidentally" dropped the soap in the gap between Wolf and herself. "Oops! My bad….hee-hee-hee-heheheeh……!" She winked and giggled and took her seat on the staircase.

"Hmmnnn….." Wolf looked at the soap on the ground and he looked at the cute innocent smile of Kylette's face. "You two-timing little….."

"Hah-Ha!" She giggled

Wolf muttered some more explicitives under his breath as he inched toward the soap Kylette simply observed. He started to bend down but quickly got up realizing that this girl might have something up her sleeve (or behind her robe for that matter) He then put his foot over the bar of soap and dragged it towards him. Kylette hopped off the staircase and came a little closer towards him, smiling like she was some kind of horny pedophile. Wolf kept his eye on the girl as he stooped (not bent) down to pick up the soap. She quickly darted to the side but it was too late, he ran past her and up the stairs.

"Damn!" She snapped her fingers and stomped on the ground then she said aloud, "Well Wolf, I can tell you been in jail before. You were scared as hell to bend over and pick up that soap heheheheh!" Kylette yelled up the stairs . "Oh well back to business….." She walks over to the library and picks up the phone and dialed her friend's number. "Hmmmm….let's see…..Now the number was spelled in a message. Hmmmm, I believe it was…..G-O-T-O-H-E-L-L (4-(686)-4355)." She dialed the number and awaited the receiver to pick up.

**5 minutes into the call…… **

Kylette patiently waited as the song, "Mr. Roboto" by Styx played……

"Hooooh……What the hell is G.R playing in his answering machine?" Kylette continuously tapped her foot on the floor and awaited for the person to pick up.

**10 minutes into the call……**

"Grrrrrrrr…..who the hell takes this long with the freakun phone?" Kylette's nerves began to twitch as Carly Simon's "You're So Vain" was playing through receiver.

**A Half Hour into the call……**

"……………….." The twin-tailed fox was two seconds away from crippling the phone in her hand as she heard the feel-good song from The Carpenters……um….that famous one….

"…………GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She hung up the phone in frustration. Well, hung doesn't describe it….she slammed the phone down to the base so hard that she put a hole through the little table it was resting on. "Whoops…..I guess, I'll buy another one……."

"No need to worry….." A strong heavy voice came out of nowhere

"AAAAAH!" She screamed "God?"

"God?" The voice questioned "Dang, it's just me…..Sol! The author……."

"Oh….Sol…..whew…..you frightened me for a moment……" Kylette put her hand over her chest. "Oh, and what did you mean by "No need to worry"?

"I can fix the phone basically……" With the snap of my fingers I made a new phone appear out of nowhere. "There…..all new…."

"WOOOOOW!" She applauded me "That's amazing! If you can do that, why don't you make food appear?"

"No….."

"WHAT? Why not? Dontcha see we're starving over here…..Help us out Sol! Oh, Mighty powerful Sol! I throw myself upon your grace……" Kylette tossed herself on the ground

"Because, it's not fair for me to help you guys break the rules…..Nope….Not cool at all…..won't do it."

"Tch…….such a bitch….."

"……………You know just for that……I was thinking about it…..but now I'm sure as hell I'm not helping you."

"Ffft……fine….go away……that's all you're good at……well that and taking forever on your updates…..You know….you would be a great author if………."

"Shut….up…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"……………." (O.O)

"Hmph……..don't push the line Vildamera……your life is in my hands……." I stormed off in an uproar. _Sniff sniff…..I try and update as quick as I can….sniff sniff……_

"Ahem….well……I guess, I'll get with the rest of the chapter then huh?" Kylette walked out of the library and suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hmmmm….I'll get it! Since, I'm the only person downstairs….." Kylette opened the door. "Huh?...Hmmmmnnn……who the hell plays tricks at this time of day, especially in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE? I swear….."

WHAM!

The door was shut closed and as Kylette turned around an ice-cold pair of hands were felt around her waist "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She ran towards the door but she stopped when she heard a voice

A tall shady figure cloaked in a robe and wielding a scythe as an accessory spoke "Kylette Vildamera……is that your new way of saying "Hello" to me? It's been a long time hasn't it? You don't remember your old pal Grim?"

"Huh? OH! GR! HIIIIII!" She ran towards him and tackled him…..or his upper half…… "Oh….oops…..sorry about that GR…..uh….lemme put your upper half with your lower half….heheheheeh……sorry…." She stood up, dusted herself off then grabbed the Grim Reaper's upper half and walked over towards his lower half, (Which was just a pair of skeletal legs and a thin tail bone) and gently put it in place. "There ya go!"

"Uh….Kylette……you put me facing the wrong way……My feet and my eyes are supposed to be pointing in the same direction not in the opposite……"

"Hey……I did you a favor GR….." Kylette pouted

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Weeeeellll………now that you're this way you don't hafta worry about twisting your arms to scratch your ass…..now you can just….." She showed him what she meant by scratching her outer thighs "BAM! There you go…….on the other hand….I don't know about your nuts…..I guess"

"…………………." The Grim Reaper gave her a horrid look, one that would signify when you were going to hell type of look. "Number one……..I really don't have any so-called "nuts"…..Number two….. "I AM DEAD! I am nothing but a walking talking skeleton of a crow….why would I need to worry about scratching my behind when I am DEAD!"

"Oh, I'm sorry GR…..I meant nothing but raillery and humor…..I'll fix you back to normal….." Kylette simply walked over to the disgruntled taker of souls and repositioned his body within 2 seconds. "There all better now….."

"Ahem…..now, I didn't answer your call for nothing……

"You didn't answer at all….."

"Where are the cadavers? I can't stay long……."

"Awwwwww…….why's that?"

"I have to go pick up Andross for like the 5th time….."

"Oh……Well……sad…..I was hoping we could talk more……"

"Hah! You and me talk? That's a good one……Now, where are the dead bodies?

"Okay…..one of them is in the library……and the other……" Kylette froze as the rat-puppy thing came out of the shadows.

The rat-puppy strolled in the doorway as casual as ever "Hola, Buena Mañana. Amperio hora, Kylette, usted parece tan atractivo como siempre. ¿Cómo usted hace?" (Hello, Good Morning. Ah, Kylette, You look as sexy as ever. How do you do?)

Kylette smiled when she heard the creature talked to her then she replied, "Oh, Hehehehehehe... soy muy bien...still al poco loopy a partir del ayer por la noche. ¿Pero es usted bueno?" (Oh, Hehehehehehe...I'm fine...still a little loopy from last night. But are you good?)

"Mami, Hahahaha..., no podía quejarse... no podía quejarse en todos." (Hahahaha...,I couldn't complain...I couldn't complain at all.)

"Buen…..Buen….." (Good…..Good)

"Uh……" The Grim Reaper starred at the girl and the creature….."You know Spanish Kylette…..? Or better yet, THAT THING TALKS?"

"Why yes and yes…..or should I say Si and Si. Heeehehehehehe….." Kylette laughed.

The rat puppy groaned and then began talking again, "Esta rana maldita es dura de digerir..."( This damn frog is hard to digest) Then he slithered forward with a huge lump near his butt……resembling Slippy.

"MmmmMmMmMmMmMMMMmmmuummuuuuFuuuu!" The lump shook the rat-puppy in general

"AH! Do NOT tell me that's a body…….He's still alive and I'm not taking him……."

"WHAT?"

"You know, the code of the people destined for the afterlife…..section 100120 dash 478092 sub sect 1889. **A living being cannot be brought into the after life because he/she is STILL LIVING.**"

"Oh….well…..he can't take the money while he's still in the rat-puppy thingy so whatever……Now, as for the other body….."

"Here it is……" He held Krystal's head in one hand and body in the other hand.

"Wow…..you are fast GR…..that's why I love you….." Kylette smiled

"Augh…..Vildamera…..well, I will make my leave now…..if you have any more bodies…..do let me know, like a good girl will you?"

"Mmmm….Hmmm!" She nodded

"Well, farewell then……" Grim Reaper magically disappeared with Krystal at both hands.

"Bye!" Kylette waved then she turned her attention towards her rat-puppy, "¿Rata-Perrito, es usted aceptable?" (Rat-Puppy, Are you Okay?)

"Sí, conjeturo que... véale un Kylette más último." (Yeah, I guess...See you later Kylette.) The rat-puppy slithered off to the dark area where he's from and stay there.

"Okay…..adios!" Kylette waited for the creature to go back then she started to talk again, "Whoo…..glad that's over with…..But, there was something about seeing Wolf like that……I just feel all giddy inside…..Or horny….but what's the difference? I think I should surprise him by going in his room and awaiting him. Hee-hee-hee! Vildamera you devil you……." Kylette runs up the stairs and to his door. She turns the handle but it's locked. "Ooh…….tch….well, I am a renowned thief…..And LOCKED DOORS never stopped me from getting what I want……"

**5th Bathroom**

Wolf turned off the water and shook himself out of the excess water that was still in his fur. "Ah…..well, that was something else….." He put another towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

**Mansion Main Room **

"AVAAAAAAAAA…….LET'S GET MARRIED TOOOODAAAAAAY-AAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH! AVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Andrew continuously bawled out

"Ugh……Oikonny is not getting a girl anytime sooner……" Wolf made his way past the bathrooms and towards his room. He was shocked that he was enabled to open his door easily. "Hey, I thought I locked this……door……" He stopped to think for a second _Hmmm…..who the hell was able to pick through a locked door….Man, if it's A'Lou…..I'm going to KILL her……_He opened the door and looked around. Then he focused attention on the bed as there was a figure between the sheets.

"Hmmmmmnnnn….." Wolf scowled "You know…….I'm getting sick and tired of telling you to get the hell out of my room…..but you don't learn from your mistakes……." He quickly tip-toed to the bed "So…..now….." He grabbed the covers and held them "I'm going to KILL YOU!" He pulled the covers back quickly and cocked his hand like he was getting ready to throw a punch and he immediately stopped when he saw a half naked fox girl lying asleep in his bed. (Or supposedly asleep).

"Mmmmm……." She lightly turned to the side shivering

"Uh, Kylette?" Wolf gently tapped her "Vildamera…..wake up……wake up okay?" He kept tapping her on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She woke up "Oh, Wolf……Hi there!"

"Ky, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I……I…..felt a little whoozy and so I just went into any old room and decided to take a rest here. I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to impose." Kylette simply jumped out of his bed and started heading towards the door. "Ooh….." She started to clutch herself and tremble

"What's wrong?" Wolf turned his head towards her way

"I…..I…..I….don't know……I…..feel so weird……I don't know what's wrong with me……." She shook even more

"Hey…..Ky….." He got up to comfort her "Seriously….are you okay?

At that time Kylette leaned forward for a kiss. As soon as they let go of each other she replied, "I'm okay now….."

"Ky……Kylette! What the hell was that all about? Don't you like Fox?"

"Yeah……." She rolled her eyes "But, I like you too……..well, it may just be your body but…….I like you as well."

"Heh……that's what it starts with then, I become more of a more sincere gentleman with feelings then…….you'll get knocked up with my kid and we get married soon there after."

"Hmmmm…….don't count on that Wolf………for me, it's just going to be a once, twice or multiple time fling. But the thought of staying with you is tempting……."

"Well, Ky……..The thought is crossing my mind as well…..but I told Fox that I would hook him up with you…….So sorry no can do."

"Look Wolf……I'm….in heat…..and…..I…." She shivered a lot more "and When I saw you……I just let my urges get the best of me……..It's your fault you know! I shouldn't have looked at you…..but you're responsible for this as well Mr. O'Donnell…….so you can just……"

"Cool you off basically……." Wolf took off his towel

"Yeah….." She breathed out loud in ecstasy

"Wait, one thing before we do this……."

Kylette intervened "Don't worry……I don't scream loud……"

"……….Uh…..not what I was going for but……that line just turned me on." Wolf approached the young anxious girl, who sat upwards on the bed, took a seat as well, then they gazed into each others eyes for like half a second and then they started kissing and well, you fill in the blank.

**Sol's Room**

"Ugh….this…..famine is KILLING me…….I can't take it……anymore…….Ugh….." Sol gets up and heads out the door.

**Mansion Main Room**

Sol's ears flicked as she heard soft moans coming from Wolf's Room. (Busted…..) "Hmmmm….that O'Donnell sure is a busy person……I wonder who's the lucky girl?" She asked herself sarcastically

Falco suddenly popped out of nowhere and answered her question, "It's you…….That is if you were with me."

"Deep emphasis on IF……." Sol corrected him

"Tch…..bahhh……" Falco brushed it off "So, Sol……what do you plan on doing for today……?"

"Same thing I do everyday so far…………avoid contact with you."

"Hah-hah……." Falco scoffed, Even though he sounded offended "Well, Ms. Saporro……I do believe I'll take myself a shower so you are most certainly welcome to join me if you'd like Sol…."

"You know what? I do believe that I will…….."

"Really?"

"Ahem pass……" She walked back into her room

"Psssshhhh……..Sol…….why are you playing 'hard to get'?"

"I'm not playing 'hard to get' Falco…….I just don't want you and you need to get that."

"Hmph……" Falco walked off

"AVA! AVA! AVA! AVA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAA! I WILL NOT SHUT UP UNTIL YOU SAY YOU ARE MY WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Oh boy………" Falco nods his head "He is SO not getting any action like that……" Falco went into the fifth bathroom

**4th Bathroom (Remember Fox is in here!)**

"Ah…..something to s-soothe the pain……" Fox barely managed to compose himself. "Boo-hoo……Boo-hoo-hoo!" Fox kept sobbing….. "I'm not fat……I'M NOT FAT!" Fox stomped out of the bathroom all weld up with pride.

**Mansion Main Room**

Fox kept muttering, "I'm not fat….." Over and over…..as many times as he marched towards his room. "I'm not fat…..I'm not fat…..I'M NOT FAT!"

Just then Falco peeked his head out of the bathroom and said, "DAMN STRAIGHT FOX! MARCH THOSE LOVE HANDLES AWAY!"

"L-love handles……mmmmm…..mmmmmm…..mmmmmmWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He ran towards his room and slammed the door shut.

"Hahaha……now, I feel a whole lot better……" Falco went back into the bathroom

**Wolf's Bedroom**

The frolicking ceased in the bed as the two panted heavily

"Wolf…….huuuh….huuuh…..I think we should stop. I mean, we should be a little more precarious because everyone else is probably up and out."

"Stop? Why? We're just having fun……a little too much fun…..but it's fun."

"I know Wolf…..but we should think about the ones were interested in……"

"…………………….." They both gave a moment of silence then they concluded, "Time's up……." Then they got back to…..you know

**Ava's Room**

"N-nothing….like…..hunger and starvation to ruin the day even though it hasn't really started yet…" Ava hopped out of bed. "Oh boy……might as well get out of here….." She struggled to get out of her room.

**Sarge's Room**

Sarge, like any other true bat was suspended upside down on the ceiling of her bedroom with her eyes closed.

Grrrrrrr……..

Grrrrrrr……..

GRRRRRRRRRRRR…………

"Man, this is ridiculous….two days and no food. Whoa-whoa!" Sarge became tipsy then her concentration broke and she fell onto the floor.

BAM!

"Oof!" She grunted then staggered up from the floor "Ow….."

"CAPTAIN!" The door opened widely and Rollinda and Ace barged in the room. "Uh….captain are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…..I'm fine….I….was….just doing some floor Pilates yeah, floor Pilates." She arched her back and made it crack.

"Yeeeah…….well…..Get this! I thought of a mastermind plan, if I do say so myself……Hee-hee!" She giggled with pride as she thought she earned a gold star or something.

"Alright, I'm listening……" Sarge sat on her bed. "Hey, close the door will ya Ace?"

"No problem Sarge……." Ace walked over to the door to close it.

Rollinda then started over again, "Ahem, now as you know we are putting Wolf O' Donnell under our jurisdiction and in order to seal the deal we have to get him to admit all those crimes right?"

"Right…….and your plan Roll?" Sarge inquired

"Okay, so tonight why don't we get him as well as any other criminal to play "Truth or Dare"? Huh? Huh? How bout it?"

"What in the world makes you think that someone as tough as Wolf would want to play this game?"

"Well, I believe we all know he has an interest in Ms. Zane, so we ask for her cooperation as well."

"Hmmmmmnnnn….." Sarge looked down and thought about it.

"Aw come on Captain, it's a great plan! It's a WONDERFUL plan…….IT'S THE BEST PLAN EVER!" She screamed

"………………….." (O.O) _I do believe Roll needs to stop thinking so highly of herself. _"Well, okay…..you set up the arrangements……if you screw up……I don't believe I can help you guys…..because it's Cornerian affairs.

"No problem!" She gave a thumbs up and smiled

"Say, Roll, shouldn't we inform A'Lou about our plan?" Ace asked

"SCREW HER! Come on Ace we must make this plan happen for us!" She stormed out of the room

Just then Sarge got up "Ace wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Is her craziness due to lack of food…..?"

"Could be that…….or she got laid. She seemed a little too happy for my good."

"Heh….I see….well, carry on Ace."

"Yeah, take care Sarge."

As Ace closed the door, Sarge's stomach growled once more and she flopped right back in her bed for a few more minutes.

**Wolf's Bedroom**

The couple was vast asleep after their very long adulterous affair. Kylette was the first one to wake up. She gently kissed him on the lips and said, "Hi Handsome! Good Afternoon!"

Wolf then woke up and said, "Huh? Oh, Hey yourself cutie……"

"Whoo….that was something else." She turned on her side to face him

"Yeah……Hey, Ky, I wanted to say this from the beginning. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Wolf? If it's about Zane, I promise I won't tell her……" Kylette got up out the bed "You really must have a thing for her. I admire that….." She gathered her clothes and put them on then tied on her robe.

"Thanks Ky…..I really appreciate it."

"No problem…..but I should thank you for the best hour of my life."

"Hour? Come on really, didn't it feel it like two?"

As she just headed out the door, she turned around and crawled on the bed, "Okay…Okay….the best hour and thirty minutes of my life." She kissed him on the lips again and got of the bed, "Bye Wolf……this is our little secret." She went out the door and left it at that.

"Man, she's my kinda girl……too bad she's into Fox, or I woulda took her for myself." Wolf then got out of bed and gathered some clothes so he could take yet another shower.

**Mansion Main Room**

"What's the big deal Rollinda? We are a team and if we don't inform A'Lou……she could ruin it for us." Ace pleaded

"No she won't……besides I'm not letting that bitch in on my fame and glory……Plus….this is CORNERIAN affairs not Fortunian……she can go jump off a bridge for all I care."

"Rollinda…..I can expect this out of you….." Ace hung his head low

"Yeah, well…….."

"Excuse me…." Panther interrupted "I believe I can help you two out……."

"Help us out with what?" Ace scratched his head

"The homicides……"

"Ah! You know something Caroso? Best to spill it while it's just the three of us." _Or so I think……_

"Well, let's just say there's a _twin-tailed_ death dealer in this house right now……."

"What?" Rollinda's ears flopped back

"Ahem, there's _double_ trouble with one of the Vice Girls……"

"I don't quite get what you're trying to say, elaborate."

"Tch…." Panther then sighed "Okay, a 19-year-old Titanian Fox thief beckons to kill more people."

"Ace……." Rollinda turned to him with eyes of concern "Do you understand what this fool is talking about? I clearly don't."

"GRRRRRRRRR…….LOOK!" Panther was getting the point out and at that time Kylette came out of the room and heard her name come out of Panther's mouth.

"What the…..?" She quietly walked to the bathroom and kept the door cracked so she could hear what they were talking about. "That son of a bitch! He's ratting me out……." She closed the door completely. "Now, I must kill this fool as well……by nightfall…..Now to come up with a plan….." She pondered to herself as she was getting ready to take her shower.

**Mansion Main Room**

"Now, you understand?" Panther asked

"Yeah, completely…….but in order for us to arrest her we hafta hear her confirm that she actually did it herself." Ace told him

" Yeah, well the "Truth Or Dare" seems like a good idea. Please, get Kylette arrested……she's probably planning her next kill right now."

"Yeah yeah……we got you covered…..just go back to your room and pretend like nothing happened….."

"Okay…..thank you both."

"It's our duty to protect and serve……think nothing of it." Rollinda assured. "Ace, it's late afternoon, you think now's a good time for me to get Zane's help?"

"Yeah…..go for it. I'm staying downstairs for your queue."

"Okay….." Rollinda went into Zane's room as Ace went downstairs.

**Leon's Room**

"Ah, another horrid day without food……tch…..well, I guess I'll go downstairs…….yeah….." Leon got up from his late sleeping and exited his room.

**Zane's Room**

"Okay…..so you're saying that you want me to coax Wolf into playing Truth Or Dare? Well, I don't see anything wrong with that……Count me in…."

"Thank you Ms. Godhand…..your help is truly appreciated. If you like we are gonna start in a few minutes…..Come downstairs with me?"

"Okay….let's do this then….." Both Zane and Rollinda left the room.

**Mansion Main Room—Half an Hour later……..**

Rollinda, Ace, and Zane were all downstairs and it was the time of dusk. Rollinda was the first one to speak, "GEEZ! I AM REALLY BORED!"

"Roll….you don't hafta scream….." Ace tapped her on the shoulder

"Well this is how you draw the crowd Ace……" Rollinda whispered then reganed her loudness, "I WISH THERE WAS SOMETHING WE COULD DO…….LIKE A GAME OR SOMETHING…….RIGHT ACE? RIGHT ZANE?"

"YEAH!" They both replied

"SAY?" Zane asked "WHAT TYPE OF GAME SHOULD WE PLAY?"

Kylette jumped out of nowhere from the second floor…… "Oh! I know! I KNOW! It's a really fun game……"

"Huh? Beat it kid…..I'm scripting this….." Rollinda said

"Tch……please…..I know of an even better game……" Sol flew downstairs. "Well, not a game but a magic trick……it's really cool…..you wanna see it?"

"Yeah!" Ace smiled

"Ace! We are doing something here…….Have you forgotten?"

"But I wanna see the magic trick……."

"Yeah…..sorry Roll….but I wanna see too." Zane said

"Tch…..fine, show us your little magic trick so that we can get on with the game."

"Okay……First of all, I am going to need a spoon or something…..I'll be right back." Sol walked towards the kitchen

"ALRIGHT!" Kylette screamed " A MAGIC TRICK! SOL'S GUNNA DO A MAGIC TRICK EVERYONE COME ON!"

Everyone else peeked there heads out and then they all came downstairs within a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Wolf asked

"Yeah, what's with all the ruckus…..?" Falco was curious too.

Kylette became all jittery "Sit, sit! Gather round everyone! Sol's going to do a magic trick! Isn't it cool?"

A'Lou gave Kylette a stern look, "If she can make food pop out of nowhere I will call her messiah…………"

"Maybe she can….Maybe she can't but let's just see……" Ava said with a smile

"Ahem….I'm back everyone! Whoa……" She stopped in front of everyone "I didn't know everyone was going to come down…..oh well…….Now, as you can see, I have a spoon in my hand……" She shows the spoon to let everyone see it.

"No shit, Sol……." Falco commented

"Falco, if I hear another comment out of you…….I will perform a vanishing trick with this spoon involving your ass……" Sol then continued "Now, who in here wants to see some hypnotism?"

"……………….." Nobody responded

Sol gave a nervous chuckle, "Why with all the silence……?"

"That's what we were going to hear about? Some lame hypno crap…….? Hmph….." Zane scoffed

"Just for that…..you can be my first volunteer….." Sol said

"Tch….whatever….." Zane said with attitude

"Take a seat Zane….." Sol pulled up a chair in front of everyone and Zane did just that. on looking at the spoon and only the spoon….." Sol moved the spoon from left to right and right to left…..in a continuous motion. Zane's eyes followed it's every movement. "Now you are getting sleepy……very…..very….sleepy….your eyelids are becoming more and more heavy……on the count of three….you will be consumed into a deep sleep. One….."

"This is so stupid and pointless this will never work……."

"Two……."

"Why do you even bother Sol…..this is a retarded trick…..just to let you know….."

"Three!" With the snap of her fingers Zane immediately went to sleep

"Zzzzzzz………..Zzzzzzzz………Zzzzzzzzz……….Zzzzzzzzz……" Zane was in a deep slumber

"Okay, now Zane……On the count of three I want you to……."

Wolf interrupted "Have sex with Wolf O'Donnell……"

Sol threw the spoon and it hit Wolf directly on the forehead

"Ow!"

"Silence back there!" She retorted "Ahem……I want you to pretend that you are a cheerleader. One…….Two……Three!"

Zane immediately got up and had a big smile on her face, "READY! OKAY! GO TEAM GO! WE MUSTN'T LET THEM SCORE! D-E-F!" She claps three times "E-N-S-E!" She claps four times "DEFENSE DEFENSE DEFENSE! YAAAAAAY TEAM! WHOO!" She hits a split in front of everyone

"………………………." (O.O)

"Enough Zane……take a seat……and on the count of three…..you will become normal….as if this never happened. One…….Two…..Three!"

Zane woke up "Like I said……this will never work…..thanks for wasting three seconds of my life Sol…..I want them back."

Everyone else clapped while Zane took her seat back in the crowd. "What the hell are you guys clapping for?"

"Ahem…..next….do I have another volunteer?"

"Me me MEEE! I wanna be homogenized!" Kylette screamed out loud

"Hypnotized……Hypnotized Ky……" Sol corrected

"Come on! Do Me! DO MEEE!" She jumped up and down her spot

"Ahem….who was thinking dirty thoughts when she said that?" Falco asked and all the guys raised their hands

"Weeelllll……. Okay! Come on and have a seat!" She patted the chair

"YAY!" She ran up to the chair and took a seat

"Now, Wolf may I have my spoon back?" Sol turned back to the crowd

"Yeah, here….." He got up and put it in her hand.

"Thank you…..okay! Now, Kylette…..I want you to focus on the spoon….and only the spoon."

"Okay!" She kept her concentration on the spoon

"Now, your eyes are getting sleepy…..very very sleepy…….Your eyelids are weighing heavy……On the count of three you will be in a deep sleep…..One……Two….Three!" Sol snapped her fingers and Kylette went into a deep deep sleep as well. "Okay…..now on the count of three…..you are going to be….a….a….Spanish Bullfighter! One……Two…..Three!"

Kylette immediately got up and started prancing around she grabbed a nearby cloth and began to speak, "Oye! Toro! TORO!" She kept leaping from side to side as she thought she was actually in a bull fight…… "Como aprisa...Pero no aprisa bastante…..Hahaha!" (How quick…….But not quick enough!)

"Ole!" Ava yelled out loud, clapped and giggled

"Hmmm….?" She turned her head towards Ava "Aye……Que Bonita Senorita!"(That pretty lady) She walked over towards Ava.

"H-Huh?" (O.O) Ava looked confused "Uh, Ky…..what are you doing seriously?"

"No no no…….Deje nuestros toungues hacer todo el hablar, mi amor……" (Let our tongues do all the talking my love……)

"Why does she look like that? Uhhhh……Kylette…..please stop…..Stop right there that's just fine….Hehehehehe….."Ava chuckled, but it ceased when Kylette was kneeling right beside her.

Then Kylette spoke again with broken heavy accented English, "Do not break love's fate….." She then gently pushed Ava to the floor then she made out with her.

"……………………….." (O.O) All the girls and Leon stood straight forward as they looked away but the guys…….the guys……they were rather encouraging it.

Tears came out of Falco's eyes, "It's so beautiful……….two cute girls making out in front of our eyes……isn't it something brother…..?"

"Yeah……" Ace put his hand over his younger brother's shoulder. "It surely is….."

"Sol….do something!" Zane told her

"Uh…..um……Kylette…..wake up…..WAKE UP!" Sol clapped her hands once and Kylette stopped mid kissing and pulling off her friend and teammates clothes.

"…………………………."(O.O) Kylette kept her face of horror and simply took her seat back in the crowd. Ava looking like she's mentally disturbed for a good while, got up as well and fixed her clothes right and all the guys groaned.

"Well, that ends the magic trick……." Sol blushed extremely

"SO!" Rollinda just jumped in front of everyone like nothing happened. "Why don't we play a game? Come on……the night's young!"

"Well……what should we play?" A'Lou asked

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! How about this fun kissing game?" Kylette jumped up

"NOOO!" Ava screamed then she shook violently "The horror…..THE HORROR!"

"Don't worry Ava…….I won't get on top of you…..I dunno how I did though…..Oh well! So how about it guys? It'll be fun trust me!"

Wolf gave a perverted smile "Count me in….."

"ME TOOO! AS LONG AS I GET TO KISS AVA!" Andrew raced out of the bathroom and down to were everyone was at

"Heheheheehehehe……" Sarge held in her laugh, "Okay sure…..why not…..?"

"Okay the rules are simple……Someone's going to turn off the lights and then we find someone to kiss, you have to keep kissing them until the lights come on them you let go! Easy enough? Okay…..who's got lights?"

"I will….." Rollinda said

"Alright then Everyone, SPREAD OUT! Just to make it fair…….and interesting." 

Everyone walked to the far walls of the Mansion Main Room, upon arriving there Wolf purposely bumped into Zane

"Watch it Wolf!"

"Tch…..sorry…..sorry….." Wolf walked away

"Hmph……" _Hey, my tail's a little damp……_

"Okay, everyone ready…….we get 3 seconds to find someone okay? Rollinda…..hit the lights!"

Rollinda did just that and in a matter everyone was frantically looking for someone. Chaos was indeed present. Constant swear words could be heard and nothing but pitch darkness was around them.

"Okay!" Rollinda said, "Time's UP!" She hit the light switch again and everyone was swamping spit with someone else.

First to let go was Sol and Panther…….

"Rowrrrr……Sol…….you are so good at this kissing….."

"Yeah, and yours could use some work."

"Hah-hah……_Hey that hurts……"_

Next was Fox and Ava………..

"Oh, Fox……" She blushed "I'm sorry….."

"Huh? There's nothing to apologize for……The kiss was quite good."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Ava blushed even worse

Afterwards was Zane and Wolf

"Oh……" She moaned then opened her eyes to see Wolf "Hmmmmm……Who would have thought?"

"Yeah, who would have thought that love and fate were on our side? Especially with a small vile of cologne to help see us through…."

"YOU CHEATER! You used cologne on my tail to track me down!"

"Only for you Zane…….." Wolf touched her face

"Ugh….you make me sick sometimes."

Then came Ace and Sarge

"Wow…..that was something else….." Sarge looked at Ace

"Yeah……"

Leon and Falco stopped afterwhile

"UGH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOL!" Falco was in total uproar

"Yeah, you mistake me for a female a lot of times…….I wonder what that means? –strange noise-…….Doesn't that bring back memories?"

"Leon……I am seriously going to kill………." Falco stopped in mid sentence to look at the next couple kissing. _Oh thank you Lord……_

Surprisingly Kylette and A'Lou were next to last

As soft moans were coming from both ladies, all the guys except Andrew and Leon were looking at the two girls holding each other. A couple of more seconds into it and the gently let go of each other and opened their eyes.

"………………….." (O.O) A'Lou looked in pale shock as she saw Kylette stare back at her in the same way.

_From thoughts of incest to displays of homosexuality…….A'Lou what do you hafta say for yourself now?_

_DAMMIT! I Kissed two girls……..That's not good._

And the last couple was Andrew and…..a wall…….

"Oh yeah!" He mumbled "I love you too Ava! Mmmmm…..Mmmmmm……you are the best kisser in the world……I LOVE YOU AVA! I WANT TO MAAARRYY YOOUUU!" He kept saying while he was kissing.

Ava had this annoyed look on her face and she went up to Andrew who was too busy making up to the wall "Andrew……? Andrew……?"

"Ava…..no no no…….don't leave me hanging……Ava…..Mmmmmm Mmmmmmm……you are doing great."

"Andrew?" She started tapping him on the shoulder

"Hmmmmm?" A big trail of spit led from the wall to his mouth as he looked at her "HMMMMMMM? Ava……I……I…….UNCLE ANDROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!" He ran up the stairs and back into the bathroom in embarrassment.

"Oh okay……" She went back into the crowd

"NOW! It's time for some real FUN! Whaddya say guys?" Rollinda said with a smile

"…………." Everyone rolled their eyes and complained and moaned that they were tired

"That's it……..We are going to play "Truth Or Dare" and that's what goes down. No questions."

"Hell No……." A'Lou said

"WHAT?"

"You heard her…….in fact you heard all of us…..we're tired and we all had enough games for tonight." Wolf said

Zane decided to help Roll out, by sitting on Wolf's lap and stroking his head, "Oh come on Wolf……a little "Truth Or Dare" wouldn't hurt……besides if you're a good boy, I'll dare you to………." She whispered something in his ear.

"Oh! Well, hehehehehehehe……yeah, I'll play…..I'll play it Roll." Wolf said as he looked at Zane get off his lap.

"Well then it's settled…….let's all sit in a circle and……"

"Like I said, Hell no……." A'Lou said again. on A'Lou, what's one more game gonna hurt?" Wolf lightly touched his sister on the shoulder.

She immediately slapped his hand, "Don't touch me you perv……."

"What?" Wolf looked confused, _What the fuck? This girl was jumping on me yesterday now she wants to act like this when I barely touch her…….she's got real bad issues……Let me just leave her alone. _"Whatever kid…….I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's right, you better not mean anything about it……Hmph…" A'Lou turned her head away from Wolf

"Okay!" Rollinda smiled "Now, let's all sit in a circle and do this thing! I'll start!" Everyone got up and formed in a circle "Ahem……..Wolf……Truth or Dare?"

"Dammit….why me first……?" He groaned

"Choose!" She lightly urged him

"Okay…..um……Dare……."

"Well, I dare you to……answer this question!"

"Well that's just like saying Truth……"

"Shut up and listen…….Did you ever commit any felonies from Venom to Fortuna?"

"For a receptionist you are pretty quirky………"

"Yeah? Oh, um…..well, I'm just interested that's all……..now answer the question…" Then she turned to Sarge, "Sarge……."

Sarge immediately got up from her seat and grabbed Wolf's right arm

"What the hell?" He yelled out loud

"It's just to verify what you say is true that's all…….."

"Sarge……what are you doing…?"

"It's a reflex check…….almost like me acting as a polygraph test."

"Sarge, is Rollinda actualliy a cop?" Wolf asked her in a hushed tone

"Yes……." She replied in the same manner "Okay, answer the question O'Donnell….."

"Hmmmm……Yes……Now, it's my turn."

"He told the truth……" Sarge informed Rollinda

"Ah-hah! But, I can only ask one question at a time……Shit!"

"Well we just gotta keep this game going enough so that you can finish your interrogation."

"Yeah……"

"Okay, Zane, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmmmm……Dare."

"Bold girl……." Wolf smiled "Why don't we conduct this in my room?"

"Okay……." They both get up and head upstairs

"Zane you traitor!" Rollinda whispered to her

"I'm sorry babe, but I did keep my end of the bargain……you never said how long you wanted him here"

"Ooh……." She growled as Zane and Wolf went upstairs

"Well that leaves Fox since he sat next to Zane, Fox pick somebody for Truth or Dare." Rollinda said

"Okay, Kylette………."

"Oh Fox! Hee-Hee! Yes?"

"T-Truth or Dare?"

"Ah, Truth!"

_Yes! Thank the heavens now I can ask her what I been wanting to ask her ever since yesterday…….._ "Ahem, Kylette…….Do you think I'm fat now?"

"WHAT? Is that what you wanna ask me? Well, to tell the truth no compared to last time. I apologize Foxie……..You aren't or were never fat…….Now, you just got a massive forehead (Thank you SMD!)...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughs out loud "Look out! It's not a fourhead…..It's a FIVEHEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"-sniff sniff- YOU BITCH! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He runs off upstairs to his room. And slams the door shut.

"Well, that means I'm up next……"Kylette said "And I choose…….Panther! Hee-hee-hee! Truth or Dare?"

"Ah-erm-uh……Dare!" He immediately shouts

"Ooh! I like that, bold……..Hmmmmm……I dare you to come with me……" Kylette gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Hmmmm…..o-okay….." Panther got up _Maybe it won't be so bad….._ Then he followed her into the kitchen.

"Man, this game sucks……." Falco said "Everybody's getting laid when they say Dare…….Hmmmmm…..Say Sol?"

She instantly replied "Truth……"

"Fuck………Well, I dare everyone else to go to bed."

"I'll take that….."A'Lou got up and headed upstairs

"Me too……" Sol flew upstairs

"Right behind ya….." Sarge flew up as well

Ace tapped his brother on the shoulder, "Hey, let's get some shut eye…..it's late." Both Falcons went upstairs

"I agree!" Ava goes upstairs "Good night everyone!"

"Waaaaaaaahh……." Rollinda groaned "I didn't get the answers that I want! What was the point in that? Ohh…..if I keep screwing around…..I'll never get the right to throw O'Donnell in jail……..GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I must come up with another genius plan I must!" Rollinda went upstairs leaving Kylette and Panther by themselves.

**In The Kitchen………**

"Well Panther…….do you know why I wanted you to come in here so bad?"

"-Gulp-because you want to kill me……."

"Hee-hee-hee!" She held in her laugh "Why would you think that?" She smiled

"Because…..because you don't like me….."

"What? Are you kidding me? I think you're hot! And I want you……..most definitely."

"Really?" Panther's eyes widened

"Yeah!" She backed up into a kitchen drawer and had her hand on the handle. "Now, why don't you come over here and give me a kiss, sexy?"

"Rowr……okay….."Panther marched towards the young fox and they started kissing each other. Kylette turned Panther onto the drawers then backed up a couple of steps so she could pull the drawer out more. She leaned forward to see what she was going to pull out.

_Ah! Perfect…….Just what I needed._

They kept kissing until Kylette pulled away.

"What's wrong, my lady?"

"I know….Panther……I know everything….."

"Know Everything? What are you talking about?"

"I know, you opened your big mouth to those cops……."

"Wha-WHAT? Are you talking about, I never……"

"Save it……." She replied coldly

"Kylette, if you think that you are going to get away with it……" He notices Kylette moving back towards the drawer "You are mistaken……I can't let you get away with Krystal's murder…….anybody else, I don't care but Krystal……that's the wrong one….."

"Well you figured me out….yes, I am the murderer, I killed Slippy and Krystal……but, before all of this is over or even the next day begins, I say to myself…..what's one more body in the bag since I been ratted out?"

"You wouldn't……." Panther took several steps back

"Oh yes, I would…….." She reaches her hand in the drawer and pulls out a knife

"AH! AH! Someone Help! AAAAAAAH!" Panther started to run but then

THUD! His body fell to the floor as a knife was found in his back.

"Why do they make it so hard for me…..? Tch Tch Tch…..Panther…..I wasn't even thinking about killing you….but, when you mess with my name, you pay the ultimate price……."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr………

"Ohh…….My stomach….."Kylette clutched her stomach before she was going to get the Grim Reaper to get Panther's fresh corpse. "I……I…..can't function right…..I need some time to think……."

**2 Hours later…..**

An aroma filled the house…….

DING! The timer went off and Kylette opened the oven door and suddenly the eleven other members flocked the kitchen.

"Food……" They all murmured and drooled

"Yup! Could you believe I caught this big……ah…..chicken? It was roaming the garden! It may be a bit bland but……."

"WHO CARES?" Falco butted in

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Wolf said

"Okay!" Kylette didn't argue and she set out the roasted meat on the counter top and served everyone a healthy portion

Kylette observed everyone eat and she decided to dig in herself….._Yum yum……Never knew that Panther tasted so good once you bake him right…….Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Sorry GR, but this is one corpse you won't get your hands on…….._

**End Of Day Three**

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Hahahahaha……Sorry I took forever……Hahahahaha! Again I thank all of you for reviewing so far! Thank you thank you thank you! And Check out the next chapter...don't worry it'll come sooner than this update will…..Day Four Away! **

**Oh, Check out The Starfox Devistation Forum, me and the gang got going on! It's cool! Take care!**

**Sol**


	9. FUNeral

Hey guys! Sol here and may I say, I'm back after Wilma paid lil ole Florida a visit. Now, I bring you Day Four of The Misunderstood Asylum. Please Read! It'll make me super happy!

The Misunderstood Asylum

Chapter Five

Day Four: FUNeral

A/N: Please pay respects to the deceased and don't mind my crazy ass. I just saw a play and it inspired me. Hope you like it though!

"_Four bodies all found dead, but the way this funeral went they might as well rot in a shed…….."_

**Wolf's Room**

_Wolf was sound asleep in his bed when he felt a slight movement in the bed. "What the hell?" He looked to his right._

_"Ooh! Don't move so much……" A feminine voice complained while she repositioned herself in the bed. "You're making my head spin, especially after the headache from last night." The figure fidgeted even more. _

_"Yeah……I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to go so rough on you Sol……" Wolf traced his hands around her body._

_"What are you talking about? I loved every minute of it!" She giggled and turned towards him. _

_"Yeah!" Another figure took the sheets off her and revealed herself. "Thank you for the best time of my life Wolf!" _

_"No problem Ava, you know, you are quite the kinky one." He put his hand on her face._

_"Oh! Really?" She blushed_

_"But wasn't I the bold one?" Another girl came from under the covers_

_"Of course baby……Roll, I take back what I said about Rabbits. You girls can do a LOT sexually."_

_"I'm so glad, I got the chance to prove you wrong…..but, in a good way." Rollinda smiled_

_Wolf and his small group of ladies frolicked in between the sheets some more and then his door opened….._

"……………_." Silence grew deeper as the orgy stopped._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Zane walked in unannounced with shards of horror in her eyes._

"_Wait….WAIT! Zane, we can explain….." Wolf began to stammer in his words "You see……."_

"_No…." She automatically responded "You don't have to say a word. I see where this is going……Hmph…." She turned her back around and started to undress herself._

"_Zane, what the….."_

"_I'm quite disappointed that you didn't invite me to your little party……But, I assume that you'll make it up to me."_

"_Well, you assumed correctly babe……..Come on over here….."A really big smile came over his face. _

"_Actually, I prefer this to be a one-on-one type of thing……" Zane turned her head away from the bed._

"_Awwwww….." All the girls moaned and complained_

"_I'm terribly sorry ladies…..maybe we could have more fun another time…." Wolf gave a nervous chuckle as he looked at the other girls._

"_Out….." Zane simply said and Sol, Rollinda and Ava left the bed. Then she simply looked back at Wolf _

"_Ah-heheheheheheehehe…….I…..I….."_

"_It's okay…..you can tell me about it later. That is if you can stay awake after our little session."_

"_Don't worry, I can…..count on it. Now, come over here sexy….."_

_Zane couldn't help but giggle as she stripped herself of the other clothes and climbed in his bed. "Okay Wolf, let's do this thing……" Zane and Wolf leaned toward each other and kissed. This lasted for about ten seconds until Wolf felt something near his family jewels. _

" Ahh!" Wolf jumped up in surprise 

"_What's wrong baby?" Zane stopped and put her hand on his chest to calm him down._

"_I feel something funny….."_

"_Something funny? Where……?" Zane looked around the bed. _

_Wolf looked at the lump in the sheets near the middle of the bed. Then he tapped Zane on the shoulder and pointed to the now-moving lump._

"…………………" _(O.O/O.d) _

"_Wolf……what is THAT?" Zane had an excited and hushed tone of voice._

"_I….hee-hee….d-don't know….Ooh!" Wolf kept smiling, wincing and giggling._

"_That's it! I told you and your lady friends to get out…..now, I mean it….." Zane got up immediately and put on a large T-shirt nearby and leapt out of the bed. She stood next to the large lump and tapped it. "Excuse me….time to rise and shine…." She looked at the lump as it slightly budged. "Hey, you…..get up! NOOOW! I mean it…..Get up this instant!" Zane went from tapping the lump to pushing it very roughly. After about 2 minutes of pushing and shoving, Zane became a little out of breath._

_Zane panted and gave a stern look at the lump. "Okay…..so you wanna be stubborn eh? Okay, I got your stubborn right HERE!" She yanked the covers off of the bed and dropped the cover. "Wolf?…….You wanna explain what's going on here?" Zane pointed her finger_

"………………"_Wolf stared at the figure near the foot of the bed._

"_Hey bro……" A'Lou lifted her head from his crotch "Next time we do this, don't pull the covers over me. I could barely breathe and it's so frickin hot in here. Well, not as hot as we were…..Whoooo!" _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wolf screamed

"Wolf? Wolf? What's wrong?" Zane got up and placed her hand on his shoulder "Relax….relax, it was just a dream."

"Not a dream……" Wolf panted "A nightmare….."

Fox's Room 

Fox hugged a pillow as he continuously whined, "I have a five head? A five head? She can be so mean to me……..I still love her though. Oh Kylette…..-sniff sniff- How can you be so mean?" Fox hugged his pillow and cried some more.

Rollinda's Room 

"Boy oh Boy……" The girl twirled in her bed for about five times "I finally got food and sex…..I'm beginning to like this so-called vacation more and more……Now!" She sprung up out of bed "I must make haste to put O'Donnell confess to his crimes and…….Hee-hee-hee! Everything's going to go as according to plan." The rabbit got out of her room with the eagerness to conjure up a new plan.

Ace's Room 

_Ah it's good to get some grub in the bread basket_. He peered his eyes at the sunlight that was piercing through his nearby window. "Ahhh…..Time to get up….." He stretched his arms and yawned very loud. Then he got out of bed and left the room

Falco's Room 

"Mmmm….URP! Food……."

A'Lou's Room 

A'Lou widely awake, disturbed by the fact that last night's fun and games were a bit too extreme for her.

"Oh crap……" She was sitting on her bed upright "It seems that I can't get that kiss out of my head…..and the scary thing is that, Vildamera's not that bad of a kisser….." She closed her eyes to get back into reality. "Whew….okay….I really need to clear my head. Yeah, I better go clear my head."

**Leon's Room**

"Hmmmmm……..Oh, Panther…….Hee-hee-hee! Oh, Panther……No, you are the freakier one……Ohh…..Ooh! You hit the spot that time……Oh! Yes…..yes….YESSS!" Leon finally woke up and grew a frown. "Awww….it was just a dream." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and then said, "Hmmm….I think I'll go to his room and make my dreams come true. –strange noise-….." Leon jumped out of his bed giggling like a little school girl as he exited the room.

**Mansion Main Room**

"Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Leon put his hands over his mouth giggling (a little too much if you ask me) as he ran over to Panther's room. Along the way he ran into A'Lou. (Literally)

"Ow!" She was taken aback a couple of steps "Watch where ya going ya fruitcake!"

Leon who was completely knocked down to the ground got up and sneered, "Well, at least I know which side of the fence I'm on. Not like I'm jumping from one side to the other."

"Look Lizard! That kiss was in the dark…..how am I supposed t'know if that was Kylette or not? Besides, the lights could be on and you'd still would trying to dry hump one of your teammates. Tch…..please. Don't even compare me to you."

"Say, all you want O'Donnell……you are just confused about the whole ordeal."

"Confused? So, is that what you would call it." A'Lou scoffs "Look, I told you before. I like guys. Guys and Only Guys."

"You and me both….." Leon added in

"Hmph….But, I can get a guy with the snap of my fingers if I really wanted one. Not many people have that going for them. Especially you." A'Lou smiled with her ego on the side.

Leon knew he had to say something, "Yeah, well in Wolf's case, all you had to do was stand there.-strange noise-"

"That's it!" A'Lou tried to punch Leon in the face but he quickly jumped back

"Hee-hee-hee! I would stay and continue this little bitch fit you have going on here but I have to see about my love……Toodles." Leon left it at that.

"Yeah yeah……" A'Lou rolled her eyes as she watched him leave "Pompous cocksucker….."

"I heard that!" He yelled over his shoulder

"Ugh…..Gay Chameleons make me sick….." A'Lou had a blatant stare as she made her way downstairs.

**Panther's Room**

"Oh Panther?" He said sweetly "Come on…..Let's try something new! Hee-hee-hee!" He eyed the big lump of sheets that he presumed to be Panther. "Panther sweetie? Ah, you must be waiting for me to jump on you huh? –strange noise-. Don't worry…..here I come snuggle bunny…..ROWR!"

Well he jumped on the bed and he wrestled the lump of sheets until he ceased his movements two minutes later. "Panther? Panther? Where are you? Quit kidding me…" He looked around and around again

"Panther? Where could you be? I swear, I'll be easy on you……" He looked around some more. Then a few seconds later it became frantic

"PANTHER! PANTHER?" He ran out the room

**Mansion Main Room**

Leon bolted from each end of the hallway screaming "Panther? Where are you? Panther?"

A'Lou and Falco who were already downstairs had a ball snickering at the poor chameleon.

"Say, watch this…." A'Lou gestured

Leon still upstairs repeatedly calling Panther's name as he paced back and forth, side to side, and in circles (and up the walls while we're at it. Just kidding) looking for the feline.

"Awwwww….." A'Lou interrupted "What's the matter Leon? Find out Panther isn't a queer like yourself?" A sinister laughter followed

"Heh-heh….Good one A'Lou." Falco laughed as well.

"Shut up bitch….."

"That's the best you got?" A'Lou laughs out loud. "You need more practice."

"Ugh…..leave me alone. I must find Panther." Leon kept trotting along the upper level of the main room

**Kylette's Room**

"The time has come………" Kylette said while gazing upon the morning sun through the window "I must find my next victim to either kill and or kick out of the house…..I need more money……Yes….Hah-hah-Ha!" A cackle equivalent to a witch's was heard "So….who should it be? Hmmmm…..In order to get what I need, I'm going to have to……….."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the…..?" Kylette got up from her bed to get near the door then she opened it just enough to hear what the entire hubbub was about.

**Mansion Main Room **

Leon finished his blood-curdling scream, then started panicking again

"PANTHER'S GONE!" He blared out "PANTHER'S GOOOOOONE! He left without a trace! Why? Why? WHYYYY?"

Everyone peeked their heads out of their rooms.

"Everyone…..Get out here this INSTANT!" His voice went up an octave.

"…………" Everyone except Kylette sidled out their rooms and came downstairs

Kylettte's Room 

"Oh no…..Oh no…..OH NO!" Her hushed voice exclaimed as she slammed the door shut "What am I gonna do? Ah, think Ky…..think old girl. THINK!" She paced up and down her room for around two seconds before she announced, "Aha! I got it! Hee-hee-hee-hee!" She went over to her suitcase and got a pen then went over to the nightstand and grabbed a few pieces from the stationary set.

"I'll write a farewell note……Nah, A suicide note……Yeah, suicide….Eeh-hehehehehe! They'll never know the difference." She took a seat on her bed and frantically chicken-scratched a note that made it seem like it was from Panther.

A few seconds into it, a knock was heard on the door.

"AH!" She jumped "I mean, who is it?"

" Ky!" A voice came through the door "It's me Zane……"

"Okay…..What do you want?" She slid the paper and pen under the sheets.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"And why the hell not?" Zane was obviously offended

"Because, um….I'm a little busy right now. No offense Zane."

"Okay…..None taken. But seriously Ky come downstairs. Leon's panties are in a bunch and he wants everyone to come downstairs."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there soon. Now, go away." She took the covers off to get her note together

Zane just busts open the door "What is your problem Ky? Just come downstairs, damn."

"Look!" Kylette springs up out of bed and starts walking towards Zane "I need you to just get away from my room, like now……Okay?"

"Oh?" Zane folded her arms and got in a defensive posture "And what if I don't?"

"Grrrrr…….ZANE! I WILL BE THERE IN A COUPLE OF SEC---Whoa!" Ky tripped over the rug and landed straight forward into Zane's chest.

"Oof!" Both girls grunted as they hit the floor

Zane had to pull her friend off of her and stare blankly at what just happened. _Oh wow….I hope no one saw that…._ "And when I hope for something good to happen…..something always bad happens. Great…." She got up from the floor and rolled her eyes.

Just then everyone from downstairs already ceased at what happening with Leon to look upwards.

Wolf, Falco and Ace all grinning like idiots.

"Hey Zane!" Wolf yelled from the first level

Zane sighed "What is it Wolf?"

"Got Milk?" Wolf chuckled under his breath

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Came from the two falcon brothers

"How original Wolf….." Zane scowled _I am so going to get him…..Sooner or Later. _"Ky? Just come downstairs already." She was about to head to the stairs when Kylette called her.

"Hey, Zane, Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever tried putting on a robe?"

"What do you mean Ky?" Zane knew full well where this was going

"Well, your sleepwear is so thin that you might as well be naked." –poke poke- (I think we all know where, I'm talking about ;D)

"Grrrrrrr……I'm going to…." Zane tried to grab Kylette but was too quick for her and she ended hitting the door "Kill you……Hmph….." _I'll get her as well too. _"You'll come back out…..I know you will."

"Damn it…." Kylette removed her ear from the door. "I did it again….."

Mansion Main Room 

As Leon kept at his constant blabbering, Zane as she made her entrance back to the crowd. Wolf, Falco and Ace kept their eyes on the she-wolf, as she stood right beside the three perverted musketeers.

She took a deep breath and said "Okay, what ever you ass wipes have to say, just hurry up and get it out of your system."

"Zane…..?" Wolf put his hand on her shoulder "We are not going to jump on you about that little incident."

"Really?" Zane shot an eyebrow, obviously not convinced

"Yeah!" Falco jumped it "So don't worry about "tits"….." He snickers

"What was that?"

Ace shook his head "Falco, brother…..that's not the "breast" decision to make. Obviously it was an honest mistake."

"GWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Grrrrrr……" Zane grits her teeth

Ace decides to continue because he's such a smart falcon, "I mean, all it takes to get access to your chest is to quote accidentally unquote trip and fall on you. I mean, if it's that's easy, why don't I try that….." He laughs some more

Zane gives a mocking laugh too, "Ah-hahahahahahaahahah! Yeah, why don't you fall "accidentally fall into my chest……HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

Everyone turned around to see what was so funny.

"Really Zane? I can?" Ace got all excited

"Yeah! Hee-hee-hee! Come on! Bring it on to mama!" Zane shakes her chest

Ace slowly made his towards the wolf as she encouraged him, "Come on baby!"

"Okay! Hee-hee-Hee! Now, I am going to "accidentally" trip on the carpet!" Ace does "Whoops!" He "stumbles", with a big ass smile on his face and his head his nearing her chest.

Zane, took a step back, held out her arms, waited for his head to land there and then…….

SNAP!

Ace fell with a twisted neck and his tongue all out.

"……………." (O.O)

Rollinda, the one in most shock, just let out one good scream, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She ran upstairs crying and slammed the door shut.

"Oh no….." Sarge looked at Rollinda's door. "That was her partner."

"Ahem, well……" Wolf heads upstairs "I think I'll go console her. Yeah, console….." _If that's what guys call it now-a-days._

"I'm sure you would….." A'Lou rolled her eyes, knowing what he meant.

"A'Lou, your partner is grieving and you think I'm going to have sex with her? Ugh! I am so revolted." Wolf calmly went up the stairs and knocked on Rollinda's door.

"GO AWAY! –sniff sniff—."

"Uh….Rollinda?"

"No, it's me Kylette…..What do you want Wolf? If it's about the thing with Leon, I'll be out in a second. Damn!"

"Sorry, wrong door……but why do you sound like you were crying?"

"Crying? Noooo……I just sneezed that's all."

"Oh! Sorry again."

"W-w-w-wait! Wolf! WOLF!" Kylette slowly creaked the door open and whispered

"Huh? What?"

"How do you spell Panther's last name…..?"

"Why?"

"Um, because……I…..I just need it."

"Caroso. No big deal, see ya sweetheart." He left to find Rollinda

"No, no NO! I needed….you to……" She closes the door. "Spell it. Tch….. DAMN IT!" She hits the door.

**At the Mansion Main Room**

Wolf picked up the soft sobs coming from another room.

"There you are my weeping maiden…." He smiles and knocks on the door "Roll? Roll? Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"No, I prefer if you didn't……-sniff sniff-."

"Hmmmm……." He scowled out loud _Damn, now I know I'm not going to get any today………Well, I gotta change that right now._

BAM!

Wolf kicked the door in

"Huuuuuh! Oh!" Rollinda gasped and clutched her chest "You made my heart jump for a second."

"I'm sorry babe…..but, seeing you in tears makes me sad too." Wolf closes the door behind him and asks, "Mind if I sit next to you, so we can talk about Ace more?"

"Um…..well, okay. Come on." She wipes tears from her face and pats on the bed to motion Wolf to sit down

"So, who was Ace really?" Wolf turned his body facing Rollinda

"Well, he was one of the nicest charming guys I ever been working with. You see, he and I, in my rookie years, we busted a lot of criminals and….I was….wondering why are you taking off your shirt?" Roll stops to observe the fact that Wolf was indeed taking off his shirt.

"Huh? Oh well, it's kinda humid in here. Doesn't it feel a little stuffy in here to you?"

"Uh…..no?"

" Hmmmm…..well keep going with Ace's life. I'm so moved by what you are saying."

"Okay, well he was my field trainer and why may I ask are you pulling off your pants?"

"Because it is so damn stuffy. I can't believe you don't think it's so warm….Whooo! It's almost a scorcher." The wolf in boxers pretends to fan himself "Well, Rollinda I came in here to grieve with you _As well as jump into your panties_ and I know that this is a very….very….tough time for you. You are handling this like a strong woman…..Give me a hug babe, you are toughing it out."

"-sniff sniff- Thank you so much Wolf." Rollinda and Wolf hug very tightly and suddenly Rollinda feels that some of her clothing is being loosened. "Hey! What's going on?"

"I'm grieving with you, Roll! Times like these are rough and that's how I'm going to give it to you."

"What?" Rollinda looked confused

"Umm….Look Roll, I'm trying to make you feel better with sympathy sex. There I cleared it all up." Wolf frowned

"Wolf….Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Roll starts to shed her clothing and slip under the covers "Come on….."

"Well, if it were that easy, I would have done that a long time ago." Wolf got into the bed as well

They kissed once and Rollinda said. "And this time don't be so rough on me."

"Okay okay……" _Damn_

So the two……yeah, just fill out the equation.

**Mansion Main Room**

"I can't believe that assrat is getting laid." A'Lou snarles.

"Well, are you jealous or something?" Falco asked

"No why would I be jealous…..?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could try to match up with them. If you know what I mean."

"Uhhhhh….Hmmmm…..Let me think…….Doesn't sound like a bad idea there, Lombardi. Come here…… I wanna whisper something to ya."

"Okay!"

A'Lou to a deep breath and said, "NOOOOOO! Now, get the fuck away from me before you end up like your brother."

Falco got all defensive "Okay….Whoa…..I'm backing away." _Bitch….._

"This still doesn't explain why Panther is NOT IN THIS HOUSE!" Leon screamed out loud

Perfect timing for Kylette, she runs out of her room and announces, "Guys! Guys! I just…….Whoa….." She stops when she passes by Rollinda's room "Oh me oh my! What do we have here?" She "accidentally" pressed against the door to open it. "Whoa! Hey, how'd you two get like that?" (O.O)

"-huff huff- Hey, do you want to join us?" Rollinda barely managed to get out

"Yeah, we could always use your sexy ass in here as well." Wolf managed to get out too.

"Hmmmm……Why I never….." Kylette coughed "Would deny this opportunity. Hee-hee-hee!" She ran into the room and made the ménage-a-trois a pleasant one.

"I thought Kylette had something to show us." Sol said

**30 Minutes Later**

"_Oh Wolf…..that was great….." _Rollinda said

"_Hell, I didn't know Ace that much and there was sooooo much sympathy in the sex. I wish someone close to me died. Whooo! That was the best!" _Kylette yelled

"_Ladies…..I'm up for round two, that is if both of you are" _Wolf yelled out loud

"_OKAY!" _

"What the hell?"(O.o) everyone else said

**1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later**

Ava simply covered her mouth in surprise as they group finished hearing all that jazz.

"An Hour and Thirty Minutes Later……What the hell are they on?" Zane complained

"_Oh God…..That was the best EVER! Whoo!" _Kylette yelled

"_Yeah……" _Rollinda's all dreamy

"_Hmph…..Heh-heh-heh." _Wolf was damn proud of his work

"_Say, Ky?" _Rollinda asked

"_Yeah babe?"_

"_Didn't you have to tell the others something?"_

"_OH! Yeah! I gotta go! Bye you two! We should really try that again sometime." _Kylette jumped out of bed and put her clothes on

"_Okay!" _They both said

**Mansion Main Room**

"Whooo! Oh God…." Kylette slouched down the stairs

"Kylette please we don't need to hear "Oh God" and/or "Oh My God" For like the seventeenth time." Sol explained

"You counted?" Kylette turned her head

"Yes…….the three of you were very loud, quite difficult not to focus on your voices."

"We were?" Kylette had a concerned look on her face "Well, that was all the fun you missed out on. I tell ya. Whoo!"

Sol shook her head in utter disgust "Ahem, didn't you have something that you wanted to show us?"

"Huh? I had……something?" Ky scratched her head "OH YEAH! Here! I found this note in Panther's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Panther's 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?'" Sol shot an eyebrow

"Can you shut up? I'm sympathizing……..!" She said in a hushed tone "Ahem…..-sniff sniff- Panther's Room! Boo-hoo-hoo! I found a suicidal note in his room! Oh it's horrible…..HORRIBLE!"

"Yeah, I can see by your so-called "reaction". Hand it over." Sol demanded

"Sol, how can you be so insensitive to the fact that our dear deported Panther took his own life due to the harsh living conditions?" Kylette finally handed the note over to Sol.

_I hope she buys it……_

"You seem to be overreacting in my point of view……." Sol opened the note "Hey Everyone, please gather around! It really seems that Panther did commit suicide and left his farewell letter."

"NOOOOOO--Hohohohohohuuuuuugh!" Leon sobbed and fainted in Fox's arms.

"Poor Leon…." Ava simply said with a hand covered over her mouth

"Ahem, I will be the orator and……" Sol stopped to look at Falco. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Falco had a greasy smile and had his pants down to his ankles "Well, as an orator I believe you should do your job and let me be your first volunteer! Hee-hee-hee….."

"Okay…..But, instead of what you think of what an orator does…..I'll demonstrate what an orator actually does."

"Oh?" Falco voice went up a couple of octaves "And what's that my sexy bat babe?"

"I….." She takes a couple of steps forward "Will….." She's right in front of him "READ THE DAMN NOTE BECAUSE AN ORATOR IS ANOTHER WORD FOR SPEAKER YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Uuuuuuuh……" Falco paused in mid-thought "Yeah, I knew that, I was just testing you. That's all…."

"Yeah, I bet……" Sol rolled her eyes

"Heheheehhe……" He pulled up his pants _Man, I need to bring a Thesaurus more often._

"Hehehehehe….." A'Lou cackled "What a dumb ass….."

"Okay…..Now, where was I before that retarded intermission? Ah yes, the note…Okay….Here it goes:

_Ah, Hello Everyone,_

_Yes, it is I Panther, Panther of the Star Fo---Wolf team_.

"Hmmmmm….he doesn't remember what team he was on? That's a little weird."

"AHAAHAHAAHAHAH!" Kylette nervously laughed "That Panther….he must have snooped in the garden when he wrote it. HAHA….HAHAHAH!"

"Yeah……" Sol didn't mind Kylette then searched for the place she left off at "Okay, dadadada…..Star Wolf okay here we were:

_I killed myslef because….._

"Myslef….um….obvious mistake….I guess." That _or Panther's a total retard._

_I killed myself because of all the living conditions of this….._

"Chicken scratch chicken scratch chicken scratch est- chicken scratch stat- chicken scratch chicken scratch…."

_Place. I hated the living conditions of this place so I ran myself into a knife and Bam-O! I killed myself. There you have it._

"Uh, okay…..I don't think that Panther would be the type to say "Bam-O" and oh the horrible penmanship. If I were him, I'd slap whoever taught me how to write like that oh and I know I shouldn't start on the grammar but…..come on….."

Kylette gritted her teeth as Sol kept ranting about the poorly written paper "LOOK BITCH! I tried my hardest….to….."

"……………." Everyone looked back at her

"Uhhhh….I mean I tried my hardest to keep back…..all of my tears….as this poor Panther is making his journey into the afterlife…..-sniff sniff-. It's so hard to keep all these emotions bottled up inside me……(Put on the sad sack violin music folks hear comes a tear jerker.) How can you chastise this poor soul on his writing…..? I mean are we supposed to conform to society's every whim when it constantly changes and…..and we are always oppressed when we can't live up to its expectations? Also,-sniff sniff- some people can take criticism well and others…..like Panther, poor Panther only got a permanent solution to a temporary problem. May he rest in peace…." Two tears fell from both of her eyes.

At that time Wolf and Rollinda peered their heads out with tears in their eyes as well as everyone else except Sol. Erm, Sol?….she was in a confused state.

"Uhhh…..I'm Sorry?"

"Yeah, I bet you are sorry…..you insensitive hag!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else yelled

"Okay….I'm sorry?" Sol said again "Man! Let me just finish the note….Dammit!"

_I killed myself because I love Krystal –thedumbstupiddimwitwhoalwayschasesafterFox knowingdamnwellshe'snotgoingtogethimbecausehelovesKylette and I think she's the Queen of Lylat blah blah blah….and she's beautiful._

_Far-Thee-Well, _

_Panther Calrosey_

_P.S. RRRRROWRRRRR! (That stupid growl I do when I think I'm sexy and crap)_

"Okay, that was quite interesting….." Sol looked at the note with a shot brow "I thought his name was Caroso, number one and number two…for loving Krystal he sure can rant about her."

"FOR CRISSAKES SOL!" Kylette screamed out loud "THE MAN KILLED HIMSELF! HE KILLED HIMSELF! HAVE YOU NO SHAME! HAVE YOU NO HEART A'TALL? Ugh!" She fainted in Fox's arms knowing that Leon was already there.

"Ummmm….Kylette?" Fox nudged his arm "Kylette?"

"What?" She mouthed out

"You're not helping matters, seeing though as Leon is in my arms as well."

"Fox? Get real…..who would you rather be with?"

It didn't take Fox but one second to answer that question

BAM!

"Ughhh…my head." Leon groaned

"That's what I thought….."Kylette whispered to Fox

"Hey Sol, can I see that letter?" Fox asked

"Oh yeah, sure…..Here you go." Sol handed him the paper

Fox totally ignorant of his girlfriend in his arm he let her go to get the note.

BAM!

"Ouchies!" Kylette rubbed her head

"Hah-hah!" Leon laughed while he was still on the floor

"Shut up lizard."

"This is sad…..Four people are dead already." Ava shakes her head in dismay. "We should have a little commemoration to honor these people, you know?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea there Ava." Sarge nodded

"Yeah, nice call Ava." A'Lou smiled

"Oh T-Thanks!"

Kylette instantly got up "Ava….! Why so early? I mean We don't even know if there'll be more deaths in the house. There will probably be some more but, not like I'd know or anything……Hahahah….Neither can I tell the future. Heheheheeheheh!" She looks around.

"But hear me out Ky, a funeral would be nice you know."

"Yeah, and I know the perfect clergyman for the job."

"Really?" Zane asked "You can get someone this quick?"

"Of course Z…..Or my name isn't Kylette Vildamera! Now everyone…..get ready within an hour."

"ONE HOUR?" Everyone screamed

"Yeah, you heard me! ONE HOUR! HURRY UP! LET'S GO GO GO!"

As everyone was about to race to their rooms, Zane stopped as she was the last to go up the stairs. "Something fishy is going on…..Oh well, not like I care about it. I guess, I'll get Wolf" She finished going up the stairs

**One Hour Later**

BAM! BAM! BAM!

A loud knock on the door was heard

"Kylette sweetie, it's me! Open up the door chile it's hot out here!" A woman with a spicy Southern accent called out loud.

"Ooh! They're here!" Kylette raced downstairs in a tight little number of a dress.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Hurry up chile, it's hotter than the dickens out hee-yah! (supposed to be here)"

Kylette opened up the door

"Huuuuuuh!" The woman gasped "How's my little niecesy-wiecesy doin'? Girl, I remember you just skin and bones, butcha filled out jus fine. You eatin alright young'un?"

"Aunt Vera! I'm so glad you came on such short notice! I----……" She was gonna give her Aunt a hug but, Vera was standing right outside the door (and if you remember correctly out of the houseout of cash)

"What's wrong withchew chile, come on here and give yo Aunt Vera a hug."

"Come inside the house first."

"Oh, okay…..I reckon you were gonna let me in soona or later." Vera steps in the house

(Vera, she looks like she can pass for late twenties but in actuality she's in her early thirties. She's a golden fox with similar facial features of Kylette but with mature eyes. She wore a black business suit and donned a feathered sun-hat. Vera, also has a sorta –Glug, glug, glug- problem (She's an alcoholic ;p) and can easily intimidate Kylette. Vera and Sol don't like eachother because of a past incident. Vera's weakness would be the discussion of her age.)

"Yeah! This way, I'm sorry. May I take your hat?"

"Why thank you chile! You are ever so kind." Vera threw her hat in Kylette's face "So, Ky lemme ask ya somethin if ya don't mind."

"Uh sure….."

"Why in the world didn't you step out of the house? Are you agoraphobic?"

"No no no…..It's just the rules of the house, Auntie."

"Rules of the….? Now what kinda mess is that?" Vera's voice went up several octaves

"Looong story Aunt Vera. All I can say is that it's for a contest."

"What's it about? Y'all supposed t'act like foster chil'runs or somethin'?"

"No, not quite….." Kylette chuckled

"Well, never mind…..Uh, say where are those other girls?"

"Oh, everyone's just about finished getting ready, so they'll be down in a sec."

"Say chile? Can you get your old Aunt Vera something to drink, I'm mighty parched."

"Uh, water and ice sounds good?"

"Hell nah……where's the liquor?"

"We don't have any……"

"You mean to tell me y'all live in this big ol mansion and ya don't have a liquor cabinet? What is tarnation is the world coming to?" Vera rolled her eyes. "Well, good thang I keep a personal reserve." She goes into her purse and pulls out a black flask then takes a sip.

"Aunt Vera…..did anybody ever tell you that you have a drinking problem?"

"Nope."

_That's because you're too drunk to hear anything….._

"Oh, well that's good."

Sol was just coming down the stairs as Kylette finished her sentence.

"VERA! UGH! You mean to tell me you invited HER?" Sol sounds utterly disgusted.

"Hmph…..well ya don't need to be so loud and rude with it." Vera turned her nose up in disgust as well.

Kylette tried to break the ice "Sol! Hehehe….you look good. I love that dress you chose."

Vera looked at Sol as if she came up from a swamp. "Yeah, she looks good alright….A good mess…."

"Vera! I really don't want to hear your mouth."

"Well, I'm gunna tell everyone to come on downstairs. Hehehehehe….." The nervous fox ran upstairs

"Kylette, I'd hurry up……" Sol suggested "Or we might have another addition to the funeral." She turned to Vera.

"Yes Kylette, I hope you hurry back soon, in time for you to stop me from stranglin' this young hussy right here."

"We'll see….."

"Yeah, we'll see all right….."

"Uhhhh…..yeah well I got to go ummmm….yeah, try not to kill each other." Kylette turned to face the stairs. "EVERYONE COME ON! LET'S GET THIS ROAD ON THE SHOW!"

"Well, gee….." Vera shook her head in dismay "I coulda done that."

"Ugh, that's not the point idiot. The thing was she said the quote wrong. Ky! It's "Show on the Road!" Not "Road on The Show"…..tch….."

"Whatever! EVERYONE! COME ON DAMMIT! I WANNA GET THIS OVER WITH!"

"HEY!" A'Lou snarled "Shut up you brat, we're almost ready……"

"HURRY UP!"

Ava, Leon, Sarge and Rollinda came down the stairs first.

"Why, I do declare! Is that my lil Ava?"

"Miss Vera!" She ran over to give the lady a hug

"Oh sweet chile, you can call me Auntie! I treat you just as you were my daughter."

Sol gave a creepy smile "Oh, so you throw shoes at her head every time you ran out of liquor?"

"Grrrrrrr…….."

"Aunt Vera! I'd like you to meet some…..friends of mine." She walks over towards the other three. "Aunite, this is Sarge….."

"Hey, how are you?" Sarge waved her hand

"Rollinda……"

"Nice to meet you." Rollinda smiled

"And finally…..finally" Kylette stared at Leon's outfit "this is a random person, who I don't know……"

"What do you mean Kylette of course you know me…..Hello, my name is Leon."

Kylette frantically shook her head as she denied the truth, "No, random person…..leave me alone. WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?"

Vera had a shocked expression as she stared Leon down, "Uh, honey, why in God's name are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh, I had nothing to wear so a girlfriend decided to let me wear it. Don't you like it? It's totally cool."

"I guess it is….Kylette come over here for a minute." Vera pulled her niece over to the side "Kylette? You know if you Nora found out, consider yourself dead you hear?"

"Yeah, heeheeheehee…Please don't tell her." Kylette clinched her teeth

"Jus, letting you know. So, if she just so happens to overhear from word of mouth, more specifically, my mouth, then it's best to move to another planet and change your name."

_I know you're gonna tell her, because you can't keep your big mouth closed. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. _"Yes, I get it Aunt Vera."

"Good." Vera nodded her head "So then, is this everyone? I would like to start the procession already."

"No, there's still quite a few more to go. HEY! EVERYONE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" A'Lou yelled "I CAN'T FIND WHAT I WAS GOING TO WEAR! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Well, she's frustrated….." Vera said

"The sad thing is, that's her normal mood."

"Oh….." _I should recommend her (what's that drug called?) Ummmm…..Lithium. I guess._

Then Wolf, Falco and Fox came down.

"Oh wow, Falco……" Sol hinted a smile "For once you actually look like my type." Admiring the business suit.

"Oh really? I look like your type huh? Does that mean you'll take more of an interest in me?" Falco puts on that charm

"Don't take what I said out of context. I was only complimenting you on your suit that's all."

"Hahahahaha……rejection to the 10th power." Wolf laughed

"Grrrrrrr….."

"Honey, I wouldn't worry so much……." Vera put her hand on his shoulder "Y'see, tryna hook up with Sol is like…..well….it's like playing Russian roulette, with a fully loaded gun. No matter what you do, you are guaranteed to die sooner or later."

"Huh?" Falco scratched his head

"Well, let's put it like this honey, if I were to choose a date between Ms. Sol-Ratcht Saporro and Russian roulette, I'd rather put a bullet in my head."

"You know Vera…." Sol interrupted "I'd prefer if you did put a bullet in your head. That would make my day."

"Sure sugar, after I shoot you and leave you for dead, I'll be more than happy to take your request."

Wolf took a couple of steps back to where Sarge was standing and whispered, "Who is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's Vera." Sarge answered "Kylette's aunt."

"Ky has family around here? Ch'eh…..That's news to me."

"News to me too."

Vera's ears flicked when she heard the sound of Wolf's voice. "Oh my who do we have here?" She turned herself around and smiled "Hey, there cutie…..what's your name?"

Wolf had a wry kind of smile "It's Wolf…..Miss….?"

_Miss! Ooh! I like this boy already. _"That's right _Miss _Vera Vildamera"

"-coughliarcough-……" Sol put a handkerchief from her pocket to cover her mouth

"Anyways…..I can see a fine young man as yourself has had the proper home training. You really know how to address a lady. Son, why don't you ditch this mansion and come along with lil ole me? Hmmmmm…..?" She rests her hand on his cheek

Sol, amused by all of this wanted to put her commentary in as well, "Say, Vera before you consider going out with someone who's like half your age why don't you jump into a tub of anti-wrinkle cream? I hear it works wonders."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Vera screamed

But before she could finish a male voice came from the outside, "VERAAAA! IS EVERYONE READY? IT'S HOT OUT HERE!"

"Uh, I'M COMING YOU OLD COOT!" Vera ran outside "Can one of you gents help a gal out?"

Kylette laughed again, "Remember the rules Auntie?"

"Tch….those rules. Damn those rules, that's what I would say……" She marched outside while muttering some other words and closed the door slightly

At that time A'Lou came out

"Ugh, I couldn't find anything that was black…..Dammit!" She was obviously flustered because she had to wear slacks and a blouse that were a deep hue of blue.

"Don't worry, it's the fact that you're here…..Makes all the difference to me." Rollinda sighed

"Ace was really a good partner huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to miss him……So much…..Boo-hoo-hoo!"

"No don't cry Roll….."

Leon came up to her, "Yeah sweetie don't feel sad. At least he doesn't have to go through anymore hardships in life."

"I suppose you're right….I never knew that….." As Rollinda was talking A'Lou turned her head as if something was wrong with the picture.

"Shut up…." She said quickly "Leon….You know, I really like that dress you have on. In fact, I seem to have one just like that one. Lemme ask you something? Where did you get the dress Leon……?"

He just simply looked left and right.

"Answer my question…..Where did you get the dress Leon?"

He turned his head back, still trying not to look at A'Lou.

"You must have not heard me the first two times but I will ask you ONCE MORE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DRESS FROM LEON?" Everyone turned to A'Lou

He said in a voice so low you no one could hear it "Your suitcase……"

"I KNEW IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Leon ran from the crazed lupine, out of the Mansion Main Room and into the kitchen

**The Kitchen**

"AAAAAAAH!" He shrieked "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM AND STOLE FROM ME! I OUGHTA RING YOUR SCALY NECK!"

Leon ran out of the kitchen and back into the Mansion Main Room with A'Lou in hot pursuit.

**Mansion Main Room**

"AAAAAAHHH! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!" He ran towards Wolf

_Damn, why does he have to run towards me all the time?_

"SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME!" Leon and A'Lou ran around Wolf about five times

"Save yourself Leon……In fact, I can't believe you're running from a girl, more specifically my sister. Some assassin you are……"He rolled his eye upwards

"AAAIIIIEEEE!" Leon ran passed the door that lead to the outside

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" A'Lou was about to past the door but……..

BAM! The door flung wide up

And left a poor widdle A'Lou unconscious and on the floor "Oof!"

"GOOD LORD! IT'S HOTTER THAN THE DEVIL'S SPA RESORT OUT THERE!" HOOOOOO-WEEEEEEEE!"

"UNCLE ROSS!" Kylette ran towards the figure

"IS THAT MY LITTLE NIECE KYLETTE? GIRL, COME ON OVER HERE AND GIVE UNKY ROSS A HUG! IT'S BEEN AGES AND AGES SINCE I SAW YOU!"

(Kylette's Uncle Ross, he's something alright, married to Vera and has been a veteran in the age old Venomian/Cornerian war. (Fighting on Corneria's side) He's a golden fox and he's about thirty-five years old. He's also knows about Kylette joining the Vice Girls so he's familiar with the rest of the gang. (But the other girls haven't seen him) He seems to think he still got the charm and would occasionally hit on young ladies. After the war ended, Ross decided to become a fine con artist. He uses preempted scripts to carry out his skills. He managed to swindle goods and embezzle huge amounts of money and he's always proud of his work.)

"Uncle Ross!" She runs up to him, but as she's running towards him her smile dies out. _Oh great…..He's wearing those shades again and he has that walking cane….I wonder what script he wanted me to use? I bet its number 32…..yeah, that's the one._

"Where are you at baby!" He holds his arms out but he notices her and hugs her quickly. The first thing he mutters is, "Script 32……"

"I knew it……"

"So, how have you been doll?"

"Fine! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Unc! Look, remember the Vice Girls? Look, there all here." She points in the direction but she "supposed forgot" about his disability "Here Unc, take my hand……" She leads him in the house "Hey, everyone! Here's my Uncle Ross! He's the one that's going to do the event."

"Uncle Ross eh? Oh, we've heard much about you." Sol said

"But, look!" Ava pointed out the attention "He's blind and he's got a weak leg!"

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart; it's just my memento for serving the great Cornerian side."

"You served in that giant war? Wow…..I can't recall when Ky said you were a war hero." Sol had a concerned look on her face

"Yeah, but at least you're alive and well."

"Oh enough about me……I've heard all about you ladies and I would like to thank you for taking good care of my niece." He inches his way up to Ava "It feels like I've known you girls a lot longer. Come on and give me a hug."

Ava takes about two steps and hugs him.

Two seconds into the hug, Ross's hands travel down to where her butt was and grabs it pretty hard.

"AH!" She jumps

"Oh, please forgive me dear, I thought I was touching your back….." Behind the shades his eyes were lighting up.

"No, its okay……we all make mistakes." She backs away from him blushing and all

"Ah, yes, where was that other young lady at. Come and give me a hug too!"

"Uh, I don't think so….." Sol kept her distance "Why don't we just shake hands instead?"

"Oh, alright, I suppose…..maybe we're not that close….So, where are you dear?"

"I'm…..right in front of you sir."

Ross puts his hand out until he felt something

_Ooh! Nice…..hers are big and round….._ "Am I touching your hand dear? I can't tell…..these old hands I tell ya, not like they used to be." Ross continues to "shake" her hand/chest.

"………….." Sol stood there stunned. Her face was in shock. _What the hell? I don't know if I should slap him or…….no no Sol, he's blind, don't go through such drastic measures……Just guide him to your hand…..that's all…….._

Sol simply took his hand and grabbed it with one of her hands "H-here's my hand sir….." She shakes it quickly and gently returns it back to him "Nice to meet you….."

Falco stood off to the side as he witnessed the whole thing _WHAT THE HELL? THIS CRIPPLED BLIND PERSON IS HERE FOR ONLY TWO SECONDS AND HE GOT MORE ACTION THAN ME! What does it take for me to get with her? I, too, have to disabled? What is that like the new thing with guys? Wolf, only has one eye but he's able to get 5 girls and this Ross fellow got to grab some ass and touch some tits. What is this world coming to? GAH!_ Falco tapped his foot in frustration and blew out air through his beak.

Kylette shook her head. _I don't believe him…..Going that low….._ "Hey, that reminds me of something…..Where is Zane?"

"Yeah…." Wolf wondered as well "Maybe I should go check on her." He went upstairs

**Zane's Room **

"Oh God……I don't have anything to put over this…." Zane went through her suitcase

"Hey! Zane can I come in?"

"N-no! I'll be out there in a minute."

Wolf shakes his head _Why do I even go through the motions?_

BAM! The door is kicked in.

"AH! GET OUT!" She quickly covers herself with the bed comforter.

"Zane, come on, Kylette's people are here."

"I'll be there in a minute! Just go!"

"What's wrong with you? Are you naked?"

"No, I have something on; it's just that, it doesn't fit well with a funeral."

"Let me see….." Wolf goads

"No, that's okay…."

"Come on, can't be that bad…..let me see."

"I said no…..now get out….." Zane gritted her teeth

"You want to be difficult? Okay then….."

"What do you think you are doing? NO! STOP!" Zane is pulling the sheet closer to her body as Wolf is trying to rip it away from her.

"Let me see DAMMIT!"

"NO! THIS IS EMBARRASING! STOP IT! NO PLEASE DON'T!"

**Mansion Main Room**

"Anyone get the feeling that it sounds like rape up there?" Kylette asks

"Yeah….." Everyone else replies

"Okay great then it's not just me….."

**Zane's Room**

"Wolf, let got of the sheet…..!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid dress!" He finally was able to rip off the comforter to reveal her outfit "Whoa…..Hey, now…..that's not a bad dress…." Wolf said eying the girl

Zane tried to fold her arms to cover herself but then she let them down. What was the point? The dress was tight, body fitting and had a big cut in the front and the back of the dress in the shape of a "V" exposing her chest and her back. "Now, you see what the big deal is? Are you happy now?"

"Hold on a minute….." He walks over to her and splits the front of the dress even more then lets go of it "I'm happy now."

"Yeah, I'm going to pretend that that didn't happen…..Anyways, I don't know what to do, and I don't have anything to cover this dress up. And I can't wear a bra because that's not how a girl wears this type of dress."

"First of all where'd you get that dress?"

"From Andross……"

"Wow, HE gave you that?" _I'm impressed…… _"Well, I do have a trench coat that Leon gave to me one day out of the blue…..I remember it like it was yesterday:

**Wolf's Flashback**

_Leon is skipping merrily in the hideout in Fortuna. "Lalalalalalala! I can't wait to show Wolfy the gift I got him……"_

_Then a Wolfen comes in the docking bay and after a few seconds have passed Wolf comes in the hideout. "Oh, Hey Leon…..Dammit, I'd wish you would stop wearing those housewife clothes, it's really disturbing……"_

"_I see you've come back from a long day's of searching for work! Would you like me to get….."_

**Zane's Room**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA! Are you SERIOUS? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can you shut up and let me finish…..?" Wolf is seriously pissed.

"Sorry Wolfy……heh-heh-heh….."

**Back to Wolf's Flashback**

"_Would you like me to get you your pipe and slippers? Lalala!" _

"_Leon, I don't have any pipe or slippers……"_

"_Oh, yeah…..Um….well, I was shopping in the mall today and I saw this cute trench coat that makes you look so suave…..I hope you like it! Hee-hee-hee!" He hands Wolf a box with a big red bow on it._

"_Leon, I don't appreciate you spending up whatever little change I bring in……You shop too damn much! Would it kill you to go out and look for a job?"_

"_Boo-hoo-hoo! I slave over the kitchen and I do your laundry and you can't appreciate one good deed I try to do for you….." Leon got into hysterics._

"_Hey hey hey! Quit crying……All I ask you to do is look for more work! That's it and you always think I'm the bad guy…..Well, I'm not! You just play the victim and I get the wrap for it. So tomorrow, LOOK FOR WORK! You lazy bum……"_

"_I don't need this Wolf, I can do so much better than you! And you know it!"_

"_FINE! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE! I'M USED TO IT! THEY ALL LEAVE!"_

_  
"Hmph…..I can't leave because……"_

"_So I thought……Shut up and get dinner ready." Wolf walked towards his room_

**Zane's Room**

"Come to think of it, why in the world did I tell you that?" Wolf scratched his head

"I don't know and don't care……Where's the trench coat?"

"I'll get it….."Wolf exited the room and within 5 minutes he's back with the coat.

"Thank you……" Zane takes the coat and slips it on. She then buttons it to only where her legs are exposed

"Not bad for improvising….."

"You know I try my best……So, shall we go?"

"Zane, you're a sweetheart when you want to be."

Zane simply laughs as they both left the room.

**Mansion Main Room**

"ZANE! What took you so long……?" Kylette yelled

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything to wear."

"Ah! Miss Zane! I heard all about you……" Ross said

"Hey, who's the blind crippled guy?" Wolf asked

"WOLF!"

"Now now now, Kylette it's quite alright……but where's Miss Zane? I personally want to thank you for taking care of my little niece!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Zane!" Sol and Ava whispered

"Hmmmm?"

They mouthed out 'Don't do it…..DON'T DO IT!'

_Those girls….._

"Miss Zane, Come a lil closer….."

"Okay…."

Out with the hand again, "I'm ever sorry for my blindness…Just guide me to your hand." He was quick to grab her chest. _Is she even wearing a bra…..Ooh! This one is freaky!_

Zane was blushing like crazy "U-uh….No, my hand's right here…..Sir."

"Oh, I do apologize……Miss." He then shook her hand "Do forgive me….."

"I-it's okay……"

"……….." Wolf just stood there _Why didn't I break his fucking hand off? I think he's using it as an excuse to get to touch my Zane…….I'll see what other funny stuff he tries next. _

The door opened and an exhausted Vera dragging a coffin came in…..

"Oh look everyone! The Mummy Returns……" Sol said

"Ugh! Some gentleman you are……Ross, let's get this over with, the day's practically over with and these heels are killing me."

"Yes, dear……" Ross went over to the center of the room. "Where is the body?"

"I dunno, ask one of the kids…." Vera then whispered "To tell the truth I think Sol ate him….."

"Hmmmmm……."

"Hey, Trinity! Go get the body….." Kylette told Zane

"Trinity? Me?"

"Yeah you! Go get the body!"

Zane gave Kylette a murderous look

She tugs a bit on Zane's coat "Doesn't she look like she came off the Matrix? Zane, are you gonna take the red pill or the blue pill?" She laughs "Hey, Zane, go get the Nebuchanezzer! I think left it in Neutral……" She laughs some more "Mister Anderson……Join me…." She laughs louder

"Kylette I think you should stop…." Fox said

"Look she's gonna do that crazy kick off the movie! Look! Wah-Tah! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" Kylette laughed her butt off

"Grrrrrrrrr……" Zane just simply punched Kylette in the face.

"Ow….." Kylette remained unconscious

"I'll go get the body……" Zane walked off towards the other corner of the room and carried Ace's limp body near the casket. "Open the coffin….."

Fox and Falco obeyed and Zane gently put the body in the casket. As Zane finished dusting herself off she heard Kylette calling her.

"Z…..Z…..Zane….." Kylette faintly called her

"What do you want?"

"Come here…..hurry…..before…….I black out again….."

"You sound serious……what it is?"

"I…..just wanted to tell….you…..that……There is no spoon….."

"Huh?"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" She giggled

Zane just stomped on her stomach one good time

"HOOF….HACK….ACK…..URGH!" She rolled around several times.

"COME ON! LET'S HURRY! The sun is setting!" Vera screamed

"Uh, we don't have time to pull out chairs and stuff so let's all just sit on the floor." Sarge concluded.

"This is the weirdest funeral I attended." A'Lou said

"Yeah? Well, it's also going to be the fastest. Everyone take a seat NOW!" Vera commanded

And everyone did….except Kylette she had to cringe like a worm to get to her seat.

"Now, we will have our song selection…..Which is….? Vera, pick a song."

"Okay sing along with me...Ahem…."

"Get your earplugs out folks….."

"SOL!" Rollinda yelled

"Sorry….."

"Sing with me if you know it and know it when you sing with me……"

_Amazing Gra—_

"That's it! Go on to the next part….Go on!" Vera hit Ross on his shoulder

"………….." (O.O/O.d)

"Uh….now we will have Reflections done by various members of the house. So if you please take your time and tell us what type of person were they."

"But, in truth we will only have four people dead so four people can speak about them and for the people who do speak you can only say your reflection in one sentence. Just to let you know……" Vera cleared her throat "Somebody GET UP!"

"Okay, I'll guess I'll be the first to go." Rollinda got up from her spot. "Ace was one of the best partners…..you see, I-."

"Okay thank you!" Vera interrupted

"Huh?"

"I said thank you"

"But, I only got out a sentence and maybe one seventh of one….."

"Y'see, I was being very generous to let you have another portion. Now please sit down we have a tight schedule."

"But…."

"SIT DOWN!"

"I never got to say anything…..Boo-hoo-hoo!" She sat down and sobbed

Vera rolled her eyes "Hargh…..Okay next!"

"Okay…." Wolf rose from his spot then scratched his head "It was sad that…..Uh, what was his name again?"

"Next…." Vera said

"Hey, what a damn minute. I asked a question, you said we can only have one statement. I never did say a statement."

"Well sugar, if you want to get technical. By statement I meant one of the following: declarative, command statement, interrogative and exclamatory and you just used an interrogative verbatim which derived from an intended declarative. You may sit down now, thank you."

"I---….whatever man, I don't care. I still don't know his name……" Wolf sat down frustrated

"Next!"

"I-I-I have something to say about Krystal……" Fox got up

"No my love….let me do it……" Kylette rose up

"Oh, Kylette that's very thoughtful of you. Thank you….." Fox sat back down

"Anything for you my love." Kylette blew him a kiss "Okay as for Krystal……I think she was the ugliest blue whore ever to have graced this house. That's all….."

"I take back what I said……." Fox shook his head

"Next!"

"Okay, I'll say something about good ole Slip……."Fox rose up again "Slippy wasn't the best pilot but he was a……."

"Stupid idiot….." Falco finished the sentence

"Hey, that's not what I was going to say!"

"Okay, Ross, I believe now it is time for the eulogy of the poor soul whose body is with us now, Mr. Ace Lombardi. Who better to do it than……."

_Me_ Falco thought

"My own little niece Kylette."

"WHAT?" Everyone said

"Shouldn't it be somebody who's close to him, like you know Falco or Rollinda?" A'Lou asked

"Well, if we had enough time we could have done it like that but we don't and it's almost night time, so Ky come on babe get up here and say the eulogy. You know the one."

"That one….? Huuuuuuh…" She sighed "Okay here goes nothing…..Ahem….Throw him in the dirt dirt. Hope no feelings are hurt hurt. There."

"A wonderful eulogy. Now we shall view the body right Ross?"

"Y-yeah…..May, I have a strong gentleman to open the casket?"

"Ross honey, it's already open……"

"Oh, never mind then. Now is the time to part our goodbyes to not only Ace Lombardi but to Krystal, Slippy and What's-his-name?. They shall dearly be missed. Please take these final moments to view the body."

A'Lou and Falco were the first to get up and kneel beside the casket.

"Oh man, he looks so peaceful…..Even though we couldn't get his head to correctly align with his neck." A'Lou said

"Yeah, Zane did a pretty good job there…..Hmmmmm." Falco simply sighed "I'm gonna miss you brother dear." A'Lou puts a hand on his shoulder as he sheds two tears

Next were Rollinda and Ava

"Oh Ace……Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'm so sorry Rollinda." Ava seemed to be crying too. "Here take this." She hands her a handkerchief

"Thank you so much……" Her voice went up an octave through her tears. "He meant so much to me."

"Sometimes, it's hard to let go Roll. But, I'm here for you, as well as your teammates. So chin up and always remember the good times you had with him."

"-sniff sniff- Yeah, you're right. Thank you…..And I'll remember that." Before leaving Rollinda kissed her hand and touched Ace's beak.

Next was Kylettte and Leon

"Ewwww……His neck looks like a big clump of Linguini!" Kylette was poking at his neck "The least we could have done was snap his neck back in place.

"I suppose your right." Leon looks disgusted as well

As Kylette and Leon were talking Vera shook her head in dismay. "Ugh these kids do not know how to mourn for a person……I guess I need to show them how to be a good mourner."

"Oh Vera……I seriously wonder if she's had something to drink before we left." Ross looks onward

"Now looka here……Y'all don't even know how to act at a funeral. You all cry like you lost a dollar not a loved one. Let me show you how it's done……HUUUUUUUHH! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vera slumps near the casket and drops on her knees in an instant. "WHY OH WHY LORD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY ACE FROM MEEEEEE!

"……………."

"YOU COULDA TOOK ANYONE BUT YOU DECIDED TO TAKE MY ACE AWAY FROM ME! OH LORD! YOU SHOULDA TOOK ME INSTEAD! I WANT TO DIE NOW THAT HE'S GONE……"She shakes her fist up in the air

Sol decided to get up and walk towards Vera

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE! I WOULD GLADLY TAKE HIS PLACE IF HE WERE ALIVE TODAY!"

"Why don't you join him…?" Sol kicks Vera into the coffin and sits on it

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"HEY! LEMME OUTA HERE! AHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH A DEAD PERSON! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AHHHHHHH!" She repeatedly screams and bangs on the top portion of the coffin

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Sol you are so evil……." Falco comments

"Tch, I'll let her out….." She gets up from the casket with a smile

"AAAHHHHH!" Vera was breathing frantically "Sol you stupid……" She tries to swing at her

"Hahahaahahah…..I distinctly remember you said you wanted to join him."

"Whatever. That's it the funeral's over with. Come on honey, let's go." Vera stomped out of the house

Kylette had a fake smile "Bye Aunt Vera!"

"Yeah, whatever…….Bye." She was clearly upset

"Uh-oh……Vera's mad. Everyone, if I am to leave you with anything, here's a word of advice through a Proverb, "A family that stays together……"

"Get's laid together…..Isn't that right Wolf? Isn't that how it goes? Huh? Huh?" Kylette nudged Wolf on the shoulder.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr………" _This little bitch….._

"Hmmm….Heheheheheehe…." Zane, Fox, Falco and Leon thought it was funny

"SHUT UP!" Wolf snarled

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! THIS WASN'T HOW A FUNERAL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! THIS WAS JUST A WAY TO MAKE ALL OF THE DECEASED TURN IN THEIR GRAVES!" Rollinda yelled "DON'T YOU SEE? WE'RE ALL MAKING A MOCKERY OF A TRADITIONAL FUNERAL! UGH! THIS…..THIS IS MAKING ME SO ANGRY AND I JUST WANT TO HIT SOMEONE RIGHT NOW! GOD I JUST WANT TO SLUG SOMEONE RIGHT IN THE FACE!" She stormed around in circles

"Here!" Kylette grabbed Ava all of a sudden "Come on Louise slug her……SLUG HER RIGHT IN THE KISSA!"

"N-no! What did I do….?" Ava squirmed trying to break free

"Grrrrrrrrr……Heee-YAH!" She did slug her

And by her, I meant Kylette

"Ooh!" Ava opened her eyes to see that she was okay "Whew….."

"Ow….." _Well that didn't go as planned…..No more Steel Magnolias for me. _Kylette got up from the floor and shook her head lightly

"Nice…." Wolf nodded his head in approval

"Well, that wasn't what I meant but um……well, just keep Ace and the others in your thoughts and prayers." Ross smiled and laughed nervously "Can someone help me bring the casket to the corner of the room so it will be out of all y'all's way?"

"Uh, sure…..I'll do it." Wolf said then he walked over and picked up the casket by the front handle.

"Uh son? Don't use that front handle right there. Instead use the side handle. It's much more stronger."

"Hmmmm? For a blind person you saw through that pretty well……" Sol drummed her fingers

"Yeah……" Ava and Zane said

"Uh….well, whaddya know, it's a miracle! I can see again!" He takes his sunglasses and throws them up with his free hand (Mary Tyler Moore Moment)

"Oh please Unc…..cut the bull shit out. Hey everyone look here; he's not a cripple but he is a con artist." Kylette walked towards him

"No I am not a con artist but I am on disability. How dare you? I……"

By that time she was able to kick the cane out of his hand and he never fell

"Uh, WOW! It's another miracle! I can walk perfectly too!"

"The only miracle you are going to get is if we let you live after the beating we are going to give to you." Zane cracks her knuckles loud

Ross gave a electric smile (Not a good one) "Uh…..What's that Vera? You got the car started? Okay, sweetheart I'll be there…."

ZIP!

He was gone.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let that pervert touch me like that……" Sol shook her head

"I can't believe how this funeral went." Ava shook her head

"I can't believe I got punched in the face twice…..But whatever. Let's go to bed."

Everyone seemed to agree as they went into their separate rooms

**Kylette's Room**

As Kylette was already in her sleepwear, she was sitting on the bed, smiling as she was brushing her hair

"My aunt and uncle…….they may be crazy and all but they are still one of the best con artists in Lylat. And I'm proud to have them as my blood and as for Ace, well, I really hope you resting in peace……I mean it from my heart." Kylette then put down the brush on the nightstand turned off the lamp, climbed in the bed sighed and went to sleep.

CLICK! The light came back on

"I wonder will his ghost come back to kill us all off?" (O.O)

**End of Day Four**

**Sol's Commentary**

**Happy April Fools Day (or Post April Fools Day)! YAY! Since I'm in the spirit of April Fools, I have decided to cancel this story…… **

**Hahah! Just Kidding!**

**  
Or am I? **

**No folks, I'm only kidding……**

**Happy April Fools though! Look for an update very soon! I promise!**

**Sol  
**


	10. Kylette, The Supreme April Fool

Here I am appearing in the actual story (Whee! I'm so excited!) "Ahem, Hello readers, what you are about to witness occurred approximately eight days ago. That's right on April Fools Day, a time where pranks, tricks and jokes were common. Also, it was a time where all was just fun and games. Well not last week…..You see, on April Fools day, there was an incident….An incident I'd like to call…..

"THE JOKE THAT WENT TOO FAR!"-echo-

"On the Twi…..What the hell?"

-Background Music-

_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair la---……_

"STOOOOP!"-Record scratches- "That is not the music for the Twilight Zone. Could you please cue up the correct music please?"

"Sorry!" Somebody in the back yelled

-Twilight Zone Theme-

"Thank you! That's more I like it! Now, where was I? Ah yes. On The TWILIGHT ZONE!-echo- MUAHAHAHAHAH!(Supposedly Sinister laugh) AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!-cough cough- HACK! HACK! ARGH! HACK!" I started choking (I know, great huh?)

Another person yells from backstage, "Someone hurry and get Miss Saporro a bottle of water!"

"-coughwheeze- Hurry……..-cough- UP!" Tears are flooding out of my eyes. (That's the sign when I'm about to die.)

"Miss Sol! Here you are! Catch!" Someone tossed me a bottle of water

I caught and opened it within a flash took a sip and stopped choking. "That's much better! Whew!"

"Shall we do another take Miss Saporro?"

"No, I think they got the picture and the frame already. Let's just go on with the story."

**Last Week…… **

**Zane's Room**

The female lupine sat on her bed as she was wide awake. She simply yawned as the sun was already beating down on her eyes. "Hmmmm…..that funeral was something else. In fact I don't think that there will be anything as obscene as that event was. But there's something about today, even though the day just started I already feel like something bad is going to happen…..Then again it may just be my pessimistic attitude." Zane got up from her bed and left the room

**Mansion Main Room**

Zane walked down the hallway only to see Sol sitting on the rail. Zane simply approached her and said, "Hey, Sol what are you doing up this early?"

"Oh Good Morning Zane, How are you…?" She had a warm and simple smile.

"Whoa…..this is a first. You actually being nice and polite to me out of all people."

"Yeah, well……" She hops off the rail "When you can snap people's neck's like twigs I tend to be a little bit nicer to them so that I live to see another day at least."

"Hmmmmm……." She sounds a little offended "Anyways, why are you up so early? You usually are a late sleeper."

"Well, this week has been a real eye opener so far and I don't trust all these other people we live around. I especially don't want to get caught up today. Heh….nooooo not today."

"What's up with you Sol? And what's the big deal about today?"

"Hello?" Sol's eyes widened "Did you not bring a calendar into view in your head? It's April Fools Day. Also, it's……"

Zane gasped "OH NO! OH NO! OH NO NO NO! HELL NO!"

"SHIT!" Sol exclaimed too "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Then both girls yelled looking up at the ceiling "IT'S KYLETTE'S BIRTHDAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Misunderstood Asylum

Chapter Six

Day Five: Kylette the Supreme April fool

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Wolf peaked his head out of his room

"Yeah? Why with all the noise ladies?" Fox woke up too

"You two come here….NOW!" Zane hushed her voice

"Okay….."They both shrugged their shoulders and went over to the two girls.

"Today is a rather…….bad day." Zane started off

"Yeah, you see today is Kylette's Birthday."

"Oh, really?" Wolf shot a brow "So then what's the big deal?"

Fox smiled "Yeah, let's go sing happy birthday to her."

"NO!" Sol ceased him "But, if both of your memories serve you short, in which I really believe, then you would know that its April Fools……"

"Oh yeah, it is April Fools….." Fox scratched his head

"Hmph….I swear…..if she were born a day before or after…..I'd call her retarded." Wolf said

"Hey!" Fox snarled

"Now now…..Settle down boys….." Zane said "Now that you know that, this is going to be one of the shittiest days of this house."

"Not necessarily." Wolf said "Maybe we could get her instead of her pulling off a traditional prank."

"That's nice but we don't know what the hell to do to counter act with whatever she plans to do. But I like the way you think." Zane nodded her head

Sol looked out of the nearby windows of the Main room "Hmmmm….the sun's fully risen. Let's go into Zane's room so we can talk more."

"Hold up…..why does it have to be my room?"

"Because it's the furthest away from Kylette's room."

"Oh yeah. Come on you guys……" Everyone went back into Zane's Room

**Kylette's Room**

The birthday girl woke up all of a sudden and jumped out of bed, -joyous music accompanies her-

_Happy Happy Birthday! _

_Happy Birthday me!_

_Happy Happy Birthday! _

_I'm full of joy and glee!_

_I can't believe it in my eyes_

_It's a wonder and a surprise_

_That I turned the big two-oh!_

_Out of the bedroom door here I go! _–music changes_-_

She kicks down the door and continues with her song

_Go Shawty its mah berfday!_

_I'm gonna party like its mah berfday!_

_I don't even know the song but its mah berfday!_

_And I don't give a fu—(bleep) cause it's mah berfday!_ (Edited for the kiddies! XP)

**Zane's Room**

"And that's just what happened in the past….." Zane finishes "Oh SHIT! I think she's up already. Everyone hide!"

Just as everyone is about to move guess who comes in?

"HIIIII EVERYBODY!"

"AH!" Everyone screams

"Hi Kylette…."

"Yeah, hey kid…."

"Good morning."

"What's wrong with you all? And another thing, why are you all in this room? Is something going on here, or maybe about to go on?"

"An orgy….." Wolf said

"Really?" She asks and then looks at Fox "And Fox you weren't gonna invite me?"

Zane rolled her eyes "No! That's not why we are all here. Ummm…..we just had something to discuss nothing much really. And to tell you "Happy Birthday KY!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone else screams

"You remembered! Thank you all so much well, I gotta go. I'm still in my pajamas! Hee-hee! Okay well, bye now!" Kylette walks out

"Bye!" Sol and Fox waved

"Yeah, Bye….." Zane and Wolf had sort of sour faces

"Okay so where was I?" Zane continued

**Mansion Main Room**

"Hehehehehe…..All of them are potential candidates for my genius plan. HAR HAR HAR! AH HEEHEEHEEHEEE! But first I need some shaving cream. Hmmmm….where to get some?" She looked around towards the bathroom

**Zane's Room**

"So, are we clear on all that….?"

"Yup!" Fox nodded

"Ch'eh…." Wolf's version of whatever. "Anyways, how about the orgy ladies…minus the pup?"

Zane and Sol looked at each other then smiled, "You know Wolf, that's not a bad idea."

"Yeah, I mean, why not have a little fun before we deal with Kylette?" Sol smiled

"REALLY?" Wolf got all excited

"Mmmm-Hmmm." Zane laughed "Fox, could you excuse us please?"

"Okay….." Fox left the room with a wrinkled face _Damn it……_

"Now, as for you Mr. O'Donnell…..take off your clothes right this instant."

"Yes, ma'am!" Wolf had that greasy smile on his face as he quickly wore only his boxers

"Sol, "dispose" of these……The way that we are going to be at it, it'll probably be half a day."

"Oh okay….." Sol grabbed the clothing "Be right back." And she stepped out of the room

"Hey wait where is she going?" Wolf was about to stop her but Zane touched his shoulder

"You, don't worry about her…..Pay attention only to me for now, I want to get at least a good one-on-one session even if it's only for two minutes.

"Oh, I see…..Well, in that case, I'm all yours."

"That's good to know….." Zane and Wolf lightly kissed each other

**Mansion Main Room**

Sol just finished "putting away" the clothes and spotted Fox and Kylette talking. _Hmmm….I wonder what they are talking about?_ Oh well, never mind, I better get back if I'm going to get in on the action. Sol then decided to fly over to the room to save more time.

Upon arriving there she heard two knocks on the lower part of the door.

**Zane's Room**

"Zane, we've been kissing for a long time now and you still have on your clothes. When are we going to do it?"

"Soon my love, very soon _I hope Sol heard that_…..I just love kissing you that's all." Then they started to kiss some more

A light knock was heard, then Sol opened the door. "Ah-ha! I see you two couldn't wait without me."

"Don't worry Sol. You didn't miss out on much." Zane decided to put turn Wolf away from Sol then she mouthed out something else to her. Sol smiled and Zane continued, "Being that it's April Fools and all, it would be a really mean thing to do if we were playing jokes on each other with the harsh living conditions of this house eh Sol…..?"

Sol shifted her body a little "Yeah……"

"Oh, Wolf! I can't wait! I'm so in the mood and everything!" Zane clutches Wolf and wraps one leg around Wolf's midsection

"Whoa…..we're a little frisky this morning……"

"Before we make Three's Company, I just want to tell you one thing."

'

"Huh? What's that baby?"

Zane's muzzle is near his ear and she seductively whispers, "I wanted to tell you……April Fools."

"What?" Wolf flicked his ears

Zane pushed Wolf off of her and with such gracefulness; he tripped backwards on Sol's extended leg. (Who would have thought?) "I never intended to have sex with you and neither did Sol, Cyclops…..HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zane laughs loud and proud as she closes the door

"Ooh! That bitch……" Wolf snarls while on his

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wolf didn't get any…..Wolf didn't get any….." Fox and Kylette laughed from afar

Kylette keeps going, "Hey Wolf? I like your boxers! Is that the new fashion statement? P-Polka dots? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" She points out his (cute) red dotted boxers.

"Heeheehee!" Fox is just giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Hey Wolf, look! Up up and Away! It's a bird; it's a plane, NO! It's your clothes stuck on the ceiling! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She's obviously having too much fun with it as she points and looks at the clothes being suspended on the chandelier of the Mansion Main Room "Hey, Wolf! I got an idea! Why don't you put on some loincloth and do a Tarzan to get your clothes down? That's sounds fun right? Right? AHHHH-AHAAAAAAA-AHAHAHAHAHA!"-imitating Tarzan-

_I wish I had a camera….._ "Heeheheheheeheheheh!" Fox couldn't hold it much longer.

Wolf cranks his head towards the couple "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!"

Sol tried to take small steps to try to make it back into her room. Wolf turned his head and saw the bat girl head on.

"And as for you……" Wolf gets up from the floor

"Oh shit….." She mutters and turns around

"I oughta get you for this. You know, I'm a feared man, a mercenary…..not something to be made fun of." He sounds serious. "I keep that reputation and I honor it."

"-gulp- Look, it was just a joke Wolf, lighten up." Sol backed up.

"If it's such a joke, then why are you acting all coy about it?" Wolf came closer to her

"Uh….. I think I left something in my room. I'll be back, then we can talk about it and stuff."

"Oh no need, we can talk in my room."

"That-that's quite alright……" Sol was so close to her room all she had to do was to reach the doorknob and she was home free.

"Gahhh…..I can't wait much longer….." He takes two more steps and grabs Sol by the hand

"No no no! What are you doing? Let me go…..LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"I said we were going to talk in my room._ And do a little more than talking……Hehehehe….Oh O'Donnell my boy you are the typical genius._" Wolf pulled her hand more roughly

Sol tries to latch on to the floor, fly away, dig her nails into the wall but Wolf is still stronger than her and he pulls her like a rag doll. "No Wolf, I know what you want with me……And I'm telling you for your own good, let me go right now."

"Hahahahhaa…….I usually don't follow orders I make them, so much for your rebelliousness." Wolf and Sol arrived at his room "Come on, Sol, you've been a bad girl and now, I get to punish you. Heeheeheehee!" _I guess I can have one without the other….._

"Wolf! I…..I…..Oh forget it….."_ I never had sex before….might as well, let a sexy guy make it my first. _ Sol and Wolf went into the room and did the horizontal whatchamacallit…..

Kylette and Fox simply looked at Wolf's room door.

"……………" (O.o)

Kylette decided to break the silence, "So, Fox…..where was that shaving cream again?"

**Ava's Room**

"Oh boy, Kylette's birthday is today……Aye…..I really want this day to pass so quickly." Ava nervously gets out of bed and puts a robe over her pajamas. It seems our bright, cheery and optimistic rabbit has a sullen look on her face that could kill a whole garden off.

Ava's always been the primary target of April Fools day, because she's so easy to fool. Ever since the years she's known Kylette she always falls for everyone of her tricks.

"Well, I guess I could get ready." She sighs and gathers some clothes from her suitcase. As she closes it, she opens it really quickly….. "Hmmmm….." Then she walks towards the closet and opens it really quickly "Ohh! Hmmmm….." Nothing there and she grabs a pair of shoes.

Then she walks while turning in a full circle to check everything out. Nothing wrong with her room so she opens the door and steps out and then she closes the door

Then the door opens again "HA! Oh, whew….."

**Mansion Main Room**

Ava's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the area. _Nothing seems out of the order here. I guess it's safe to move along._

She moved towards the row of bathrooms. And she knocked on the first bathroom. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"AVA! IS THAT YOU AVA? MY SWEET SWEET AVA!" Andrew yelled

"Oh Andrew……I thought you were dead because you never said anything else after the third day."

"Well, no…..I was just sleeping the whole time."

"Oh okay…..well, I'm going to be on my way now….."

"Ava! WAIT!" His voice cracked

"Hmmm?"

"Marry me…."

"No Andrew……"And she when away from the first bathroom

**Second Bathroom**

"Heeheehee! Here she comes!" Kylette squealed "This oughta be good……"

**Mansion Main Room**

Ava then went to the second bathroom and knocked on the door "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yeah! Go away I'm busy……"

"Oh Kylette, I'm sorry. I'll just go to the next bathroom."

"Oh okay! Just don't bother me!"

"What are you doing Kylette?"

"I said…..ARGH! UGH! OWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh my GOD! Kylette are you okay……..?" Ava gasped as she set her clothes down on the floor

"I…….Friggin…….Cut……Myself……..UGH!"

"WHAT?" Ava screamed "WHAT WERE YOU DOING KY?"

"Shaving my excess forearm hair."

"Hey…..you don't have excess forearm hair……" Ava pouted

"Yes, I do……I just use gel to pat it down."

"Oh so is that the trick…..? I ought to try that sometime." Ava smiled

"Yeah, it saves a lot of…….. BLOAAAAARGH!"

"Kylette! I'm going to get some help okay?"

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT……TO CAUSE ANY MORE……..UGH!"

Ava leaned on the door "KYLETTE WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T EXCITE YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE WHEN DEALING WITH A CUT OKAY?"

"YEARGH!"

Ava gasped as Kylette clearly sounded like a monster from behind the door. She didn't know what to do so she panicked and by that time……

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

BAM! Kylette kicked the door down

"GRAAAAOOOOOOOOH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! KYLETTE HAS RABIES!" Ava screamed so loud the whole house shook.

"NRAAAAAAAAARRR………RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Kylette was "foaming" out of the mouth and she clearly sold the rabid girl act. "Fresh meat………RARARARARAAAAAAAWR! GROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The shaving cream managed to drip down occasionally

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY!" Ava took off running and Kylette followed behind her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ava kept screaming as she ran down the hallway "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kylette kept running and noticed something _Oh shit…..this cheap crappy ass shaving cream……. _It was already drying up on her fur. _Oh well, good thing I brought the can with me._

She quickly shook up the can and sprayed a little more on her face.

"Huh?" Ava thought she heard correctly a can going off.

"Oh, uh…..GRAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHH!" She kept screaming

Falco opened his door and Ava ran past him. "Morning Ava."

"MOOOOOOOORNING FALLLLLCOOOOOO!" Her voice trailed off as she ran further away.

"Okay….. What's her rush?" Falco then spotted Kylette right behind her. "Oh Morning Ky!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR…..RAWR RAWR RAWR!" She simply said

"Ooooookay……Never mind" Falco simply closes his door and minds his own business.

"-cough wheeze pant wheeze-………………" Ava was becoming out of breath and she made a run for her room.

Sweet salvation for Ava she was able to make it and close the door. Poor girl, she barely made it to her bed as she slumped on it wheezing.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"BLOOOOOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOOOOOO!" Kylette howled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ava screamed as she edged up on the bed. "PLEASE KYLETTE DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME? IT'S YOUR FRIEND AVA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

BAM! BAM! BAM! Kylette was able to kick the door down this time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ava almost had the coloring scared off of her

"ROOOOOOOOO! ARGH ARGH! BLAHAGAGAGAGAAGGAGAAGGA!" Kylette ran up to Ava, but Ava jumped over her head and made a run for it past the door.

_Damn she can jump high._ "YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYA! ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Kylette ran out the door as well.

Ava still wheezing and running ran down the stairs and saw Kylette right behind her. "PLEASE!-wheeze wheeze- leave me ALONE!" She barely managed to scream

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Ava decided to run for the kitchen, and she closed the door behind her.

"NNNNNNRRRRRRRRNN……" Kylette groaned as she faced the door

"Please…..boo-hoo-hoo! Just go away! PLEASE!" Ava cried out as she huddled in a corner

"Hmph……" Kylette walked away and headed up the stairs "Heeheehee! That was a classic in the making….." She smiled

A'Lou finally woke up after all that commotion. "Man, was a messed up night that was…..Oh holy mother of crap!" A'Lou saw the "rabid" Kylette ascending the stairs. A'Lou ran off to get Sarge and Rollinda.

"Yawn…..When should I tell her April Fools? Hmmmm……Oh hey A'Lou, hey……"

WHAP!

Rollinda gave Kylette a nasty uppercut to the face

"Come on we got to notify the local hospital of a rabid outbreak. We're not letting you stay here Ky if you got the rabies."

"No no…..it's a misunderstanding."

"Now Ky, I know you are trying to cover up the fact that you have Rabies and that's perfectly normal. But let's face it, you have to forfeit the contest." Sarge nodded her head "It's for the best dear."

"No seriously guys, I do not have rabies….." She laughs nervously "Now you can let me go."

"A'Lou, go call the ambulance. Tell them we have an outbreak on our hands." Sarge ordered

"WHAT? NO NO NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" She tried to squirm free.

"DO NOT RESIST!" Rollinda yelled as she and Sarge kept restrain on her

A'Lou went downstairs to use the telephone. She dialed the three magical numbers and asked for the ambulance.

As that was going on Zane came out of her room, she saw the ruckus that was going on. "Hey! What are you guys doing with Ky?"

"She had a rabid outbreak. We're going to have to take her out of here and into a hospital."

"Oh Ky…..what did you do?" Zane's eyes grew concerned

"NOTHING! I DID ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY FREAKIN NOTHING! I DO NOT HAVE RABIES!" Kylette yelled

Rollinda tightens up her grip on Kylette "See? She's already got the symptoms….."

"Symptoms? Symptoms? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT HARE?"

"Aggressiveness, Denial……Violence, Confusion. It goes down the line….."

" 'Goes down the line'? What kind of bull is that?"

"Oh, Kylette, do you know what this means? You have to forfeit your share of the money." Zane said

"The hell I will…..I DO NOT HAVE RABIES!

A'Lou came back up the stairs, "Okay the Hospital sent out some ward units to pick her up. They also have to get a sedative ready along the way so that might take up some time. They say we should use any means necessary to stabilize her. We just don't kill her."

"WHAT?" Kylette yelled

Leon groggily opened his door and went to where everyone was at this time. "What's going on here?"

"Kylette has rabies……" Zane said

"RABIES!" Leon stopped in his tracks and then a blood curdling scream followed "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my God…..I do not have any traces of rabies. Check me…..Come on. Check me Check me….CHECK ME!"

"Repetitiveness…..another symptom." Rollinda said

"Rollinda, shut up with your symptoms. I don't want to hear it."

**Wolf's Room**

"Oh, oh…….oh God….." Sol sounds exhausted "No more…."

"Oh come on Sol…..that wasn't bad for the first…..couple of times." Wolf smiled

"I'm too tired." She turns her back towards him.

"Hmmmm…..okay then." Wolf huffed as he watched her eyelids close.

Sol was about to dose off when she thought of something "Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously…..I want to say I'm sorry and I'll get your clothes from the ceiling."

"Meh, I need to learn how to take a joke nowadays. So, it's okay."

"This is quite odd for a first time you know."

"No shit….This is your first?"

"Yeah." She blushes.

"I'm impressed."

"Oh wow……I…." Sol stops when she overhears the girls in the Main room. "What in the hell are they making all of that noise for?"

"Tch, let's go see."

"Okay, you stay behind and I'll get your clothes for you." Sol suggested

"Fine, I'll wait." Wolf sat up in bed as Sol quickly put on her previous clothing. "Hurry though." He called out

"I will……" She opened the door and stepped out.

**Mansion Main Room**

"What is going on here?" Sol asked out loud

"Kylette has rabies, we're holding her down and waiting for the ambulance to come get her." Rollinda informed her

"NO I DON'T YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M FINE!"

"Damn it Ky, I told you, you need to stop hanging out with that rat puppy thing. I knew that thing had rabies."

"Huh? No he died like two days ago because his GI tract exploded trying to pass Slippy through. Go take a look downstairs near the staircase." Kylette motioned Sol

Sol peeked her head downstairs, "Oh gross….."

"Muuuufuuufufufufuffmmmmuuuufuuuuu……." Slippy still was moving inside the deceased and decaying rat puppy. (Accompanied by maggots and flies.)

"Well, I'm going to give Wolf back his clothes." Sol said

"Why? It's supposed to be a joke." Zane narrowed her eyes

"Because, I was acting like a bitch and I shouldn't have played that trick on him. I'm so mean." She seems so lax about Wolf.

"You seem so lax about Wolf. Why the change of heart?" Zane asked

"Oh I don't know, I'm a lot nicer than what I used to be." Sol flew up towards the ceiling and got the suspended clothes from the ceiling. "I'll be back; I'll give these to Wolf." She walks back to his room.

"They did it……" She mutters

**Wolf's Room **

"What's going on?" Wolf sat up as soon as she enters his room

"Kylette has rabies….."

"Seriously?" Wolf's ears heightened

"Well, Sarge, Rollinda and your sister have her pinned down pretty good so I'd say yeah."

"Whoa……"

"Here you go." She hands him the clothes "I'll be…..um….outside." She walks towards the door and opens it

"Okay. See ya." He winks

"Goodbye…." She whispers as she closes the door behind her. _Oh…..I think I'm in love…._

"Man, that girl's something else….." Wolf gets up out of bed and looks at himself in a small vanity mirror on the nightstand. "Whoa…….I never knew I had 5 o' clock shadow. I should shave it……Hmmm…..I wonder if there was anymore of that shaving cream left in the bathroom?" He yawns and gathers his clothes and heads out the door.

**Mansion Main Room**

Fox is hysterical at the moment and Falco, he's savoring the moment right now.

"KYLETTE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE RABIES? JUST WHEN I WANTED TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER!" Fox is sobbing all over Zane

"YOU IDIOT! I…..DO…..NOT…..HAVE…..RAAAAAAAAAABIIIEEEEEEES!" Kylette screams

"Hmmmm……Slowed down speech patterns yet another symptom." Rollinda observed

"You know what Roll? I think your brain is slowed down………to the max."

Wolf just walked past everyone and went into the bathroom.

"Wolf?" A'Lou called out

"Yeah?"

"Don't you even care what's happening?"

"Yeah, something about Kylette having rabies and blah blah blah……" Wolf just walked into the bathroom

"Yeah, he pretty much got it down." Rollinda said

"UGH!" Kylette rolled her eyes

"Unintelligible Speech Patterns……."

"Let me guess, let me fucking guess……it's a symptom."

"Right you are."

**The Kitchen**

"How long has it been? I wonder if Kylette's just waiting to pop out and bite me……I got to kill her before she infects me. Yeah……But she's been my friend for so long…..I can't. But, I don't want to die young." Ava is breathing harshly. Then she walks over to the knife drawer and pulls out a big shiny new cutting knife. "I think this is an all time low for her…..but this will be the last time…." She stares into her reflection provided by the knife.

**Third Bathroom**

Wolf went into the third bathroom this time, because he knew Andrew was still alive. He had just finished changing clothes and now he was on to shaving. As he was applying the cream he just noticed something.

"Oh man, I wasn't thinking. I need another towel. Crap……Well, it can't be that bad of a necessity. I'll get one later." He began to shave and like all men at one point…….

"OW!"

He cut himself. (Badly I might add……)

"Damn it! ARGH!" He yelled and stormed out of the bathroom while holding his muzzle

**Mansion Main Room**

"ARGH! OWWWWWW!" He kept yelling as blood seeped out of his hand

"……….." Everyone else stopped to look at Wolf in his state

"What the……?" A'Lou looked onward "WOLF!"

"ARGH! RAARR UGH!" He mouthed out. "I…..need….a towel……this…..hurts….too……much….."

"YOU BITCH!" A'Lou turned to Kylette "YOU BIT HIM!"

"WHAT?" Kylette yelled "Even if I did bite him, he couldn't have got like that. I never had RABIES!"

"THE BULLSHIT ENDS NOW! I'm going to KILL YOU!" A'Lou was choking the life out of Kylette

"ARGH! UGH! CHHHHHHHH-----!" She was struggling to get A'Lou off her.

"Fox, aren't you going to save your girlfriend?" Falco asked

"I would but I don't want to catch the disease……."

"Fox……YOU……trai…….tor……CHHHHHHHH-----! ACK!"

"A'LOU! GET AWAY SHE'S FOAMING AGAIN!" Rollinda yells

"Huuuuuuuh!" Kylette was breathing hoarsely

"SETTLE DOWN NOW!" Sarge commanded as she kept her restraint on her "Rollinda! I want you to keep Wolf under your restraining."

"Yes, Ma'am." Rollinda got up and left for downstairs

"A'Lou, I want you to call the meds, see what's taking them so long and another thing notify them that we got another infected one here."

"All right……" A'Lou got up and left for downstairs as well

"Kylette? This will all be over soon okay…….? Just try to cooperate and hang on." Sarge clutched Kylette's arm and stood her up.

**Meanwhile, downstairs……..**

"GOD! I NEED……TO……STOP…..THE……BLEEDING!" _This cheap ass shaving cream makes the stinging feel ten times worse……_

"WOLF!" Rollinda motioned "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN SWEETIE! IT'S ME! ROLLINDA! REMEMBER ME?"

"ROLLINDA…….GET…..ME……A TOWEL…….QUICK!"

"Okay…..just stay put okay…..I'm going to get you a towel." Rollinda slowly inched towards the chest drawers to pull out a white towel. "Here! See? Towel…..I'm going to toss it to you okay?"

"HURRY! ARGH!" Wolf clenched his jaw shut

"Here!" She threw it he caught it.

He grunted while applying pressure to the cut

**The Kitchen**

"What was all that?" Ava looked around "I better get out there and see what's what….." She walked towards the door and gently pushed it opened to exit.

**Mansion Main Room**

"Huuuuuuuuuuhh………" She froze right in her tracks when she saw Wolf with a bloody towel and shaving cream all smeared on his face. "Stay away from me……"

"Avaa……..OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME WOLF! I KNOW KYLETTE PUT YOU UP TO THIS! NOW YOU'RE PAYING THE ULTIMATE PRICE BY HAVING TO LIVE WITH RABIES!"

He simply groaned as he got up, "URGHHHHH!"

"DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" She screamed

"AVAAAAAAAA…….IT'S A...Mis…….Understand……ing….." He took steps then halted at the third when he saw her

She had taken out the knife and held it out trembling. "STAY BACK! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"AVAAAAAA…….L-LISTEN!"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SICK APRIL FOOLS JOKE THIS IS, BUT THIS NEEDS TO STOP! WOLF, YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE WITH RABIES! I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS A PERSONAL LOW FOR KYLETTE! I'D NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD PLAY WITH A TERMINAL ILLNESS SUCH AS THIS BUT FOR YOUR OWN SAKE STAY AWAAAAAAAY!"

"LISTEN!" Wolf came closer

"WOLF! SERIOUSLY STOP!" Rollinda screamed "I THINK SHE HAS THE POTENTIAL OF HURTING YOU!"

"She……needs…..to…..LISTEN……TO……ME! ARGH!" Wolf clenched his teeth once more then he started growling

"NOOOOOOOO! STOP!" Ava shut her eyes and screamed "I MEAN IT! STOP!"

Wolf came closer to her, breathing very loud and gritting his teeth.

Ava jabbed and slashed at the air until……

"UGH!" Wolf ran into the blade

"OH noooo……"Ava let go of the blade with her tiny hands still trembling "Oh, no……I can't believe what I did…….Oh….Oh my God……"

Wolf groaned as his side still had the knife in it. Blood was drenching one side of the shirt "AGH!" He fell down on the floor after 3 seconds and he just gave up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rollinda yelled out loud "WE NEEDED HIM ALIVE!"

A'Lou dashed from the other room "Roll, quit yelling….I couldn't hear the medic dispatcher. What happened?"

Rollinda in horror, pointed at Wolf's lifeless body.

A' Lou's eyes heightened "WHAT THE……? WHAT THE HELL? WHO DID THIS?"

"I did……." Ava still in shock "I'm sorry……." Her voice was gone

" 'SORRY?' 'SORRY?' YOU FUCKING IDIOT! 'SORRY' DOESN'T BRING HIM BACK! 'SORRY' CAN'T RESSURECT THE DEAD!" A'Lou stomped her foot on the ground

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Ava yelled back "I'M NOT STUPID, THIS IS APRIL FOOLS DAY! AND IT'S KYLETTE'S BIRTHDAY! OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I ALWAYS FALL FOR HER FUCKING TRICKS EACH FUCKING YEAR! WELL, NOT THIS TIME! I'M NOT GOING TO GET RABIES FOR A DUMBASS CHEAP THRILL! NO, KYLETTE YOU CAN FORGET THAT!"

"Don't talk to her!" A'Lou yelled "Your problem is with me! And I'm not going to let you walk away knowing you killed my brother!"

"Well, then! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to, but he had an infection and he was getting a little too close for comfort! But that's as far as it will go, I will pay my respects at his funeral."

"No, I think we need to have a talk in the kitchen if you know what I mean….."

"Fine……just fine……"

"Roll, if I don't come back, it was nice meeting you and tell Sarge thanks for everything."

"Hmph……"

Both girls walked into the kitchen.

"Shit! What should I do?" Rollinda ran upstairs.

Rollinda made it up the stairs "You guys!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kylette sobbed "This was only a freaking joke…..boo-hoo-hoo! You guys, just…..BLEW IT OUT OF PROPORTION! Now, Wolf's dead…..man, it's all Ava's fault. Some birthday this is……" She kept sobbing

"Don't worry Ky, I'll write to you when they believe you're capable of reading again." Fox said

"Fox….?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up……"

CRASH! CLATTER! CRASH!

"What was that?" Kylette looked downstairs

"Oh yeah, Ava and A'Lou are having a fight in the kitchen….." Rollinda said it like it wasn't a big deal

"WHAT?" Kylette yelled "Why aren't we going down there to help them?"

"This seems like something that the two girls should handle on there own." Zane said

"ZANE! You know Ava can't fight that good……let's go!" Kylette tried to move but Sarge still held on to her "LET ME GO! I can get to her!"

"Oh no and infect both of them…..I don't think so."

"Uhhhnnn!" A voice came out of the kitchen

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Another voice followed

"Seriously you guys, let's go! Let's GO GO GO!" Kylette squirmed some more

"Ah, nothing beats a good catfight……Even though we aren't seeing anything." Falco commented

Sol turned her head towards Falco "Falco save the dumb-ass comments for another chapter."

CRASH!

A'Lou screamed "TAKE THAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DAMMIT!"

Leon popped out of his room, "Hey everyone what's the goose's caboose?"

"Huh?" Everyone else said

"Tch…..what's going on?"

Rollinda filled him in "Well, Kylette here has rabies, Ava, stabbed Wolf and he died and…….."

"WHAT?" Leon shrieked

"Wolf's dead now…..I'm sorry……"

(Everyone……get out those handy dandy earplugs!) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THERE'S NO MORE STARWOLF! ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Leon ran into his room crying uncontrollably.

"Poor Leon……."

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A scream came out of nowhere

"AVAAAAAAAA!" Kylette screamed

A figure came out from the kitchen, and then slowly made her way upstairs.

"Whoa………." Kylette, Sol and Zane said instantaneously

Ava with cuts and wields on her arms got up the last two stairs and said, "I didn't mean to do it…….."

"Ava, I'm so sorry…….I promise that I will never……"

THUD!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kylette screamed

Ava collapsed with a knife lodged in her back.

"Oh no…..no no no……AVA! Please don't die…..PLEASE!" Kylette pleaded

Zane stooped down to check her pulse. "………….." She shook her head

"Nothing? No, you're not checking it right! Sol, please…..tell me she's not dead……"

Zane got up to let Sol check her pulse. "I'm Sorry….." Tears fell out of Sol's eyes "Nothing…."

"No….NO! This was just a joke! It was supposed to end when I take the shaving cream off…..THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS!"

"Yeah, Rabies can just sneak up on you like that." Rollinda said

BAM! BAM! BAM!

A voice was heard over the door "Open up, this is the Cornerian Medical Ward! We've come for the infected rabid hosts."

"Okay everyone downstairs……." Sarge commanded

"Oh grave cruel world! Goodbye! Farewell, parting has such sweet sorrow……" Leon came out in a black dress (Probably from A'Lou's suitcase again) and a black veil.

"Leon, what the hell are you talking about? And why do you have on a dress again…?" Falco yelled

"Because, I am the only member of the no more Star wolf team and it sucks being lonely, so I decided to kill myself off slowly, by taking two poisoned pills. It's slowly eating away at my life……I'll be dead in the next ten or fifteen minutes……"

"Man, Leon……..whatever…..." Falco went downstairs.

Andrew came out of the bathroom, to see what everyone was yelling about and then he noticed the lifeless Ava on the last stairway. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!AVAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed and ran up to her. He ran his hand up and down her face to see if she was going to respond

Nothing……

"UNCLE ANDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!" He ran downstairs, passing everybody and through a wall.

BAM!

"Man, that idiot could have used the stupid door, now we have to worry about insects and crap flying in….." Zane rolled her eyes

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A scream was heard from the kitchen

"Rollinda!" Sarge yelled

Rollinda came out of the kitchen breathless and traumatized

"What happened?"

"A-A'Lou……she's…..You! Come here and look at what your rabid infection did!"

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS? I DON'T HAVE RABIES! OW OW OW!"

Rollinda twisted her arm as she dragged her into the kitchen.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Hello? This is the Cornerian Medical Corp. Is everything alright? We've come for the two people."

Sarge ran over to open the door. "Thank goodness you guys came…..The first one is right there……" She points at Wolf's body.

"Jeez, Laweez…….Hey, Earl, he's a goner……" One of the meds screamed and the assistant withdrew the stretcher.

"Hey, hey! Remember…….." Sarge went over to whisper something in his ear and he nods. "There's another one…….Just to let you know."

"Okay ma'am……No Problemo. We'll get the sedative ready for the girl."

**Meanwhile, In the Kitchen……..**

The two girls observed the lupine's body stuck to the wall, a knife held her to the wall. A'Lou's facial expression was creepy. Her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide open as if she saw a ghost.

"Oh, God……She did this….? No freakin way……Ava's not that good with a knife….."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU IDIOT! Now, two of my teammates and the culprit I was looking for are dead and it's your entire contaminated fault! I can't WAIT until they get rid of you Vildamera! You're a nuisance!"

"I could care less if I were a nuisance to you, Hare……However I'm sorry……..this is a bit too much even for me……"

"Whatever…..let's go…." Rollinda twisted her arm like it was a rag or something

"Ow!"

**Mansion Main Room**

"Here she is…..Patient Zero." Rollinda threw her into one of the meds arms

"What the hell? NO! I don't have rabies! DAMMIT! Don't you guys hear me? THIS WAS A JOKE!"

"Okay, we'll take it from here…..Hey Earl, you got that sedative ready?"

"Yup! Hold 'er still…..this is my first time giving an injection……I don't want to miss….."

"AAAAAAAAAH! YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM ME MAN!" Kylette squirmed

Then another knock on the door was heard…..

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Yeah, who is it?" Sarge asked

"It is I……" A voice responded

Sarge opened up the door

"GR? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Kylette, my dear, I'm here to pick up three dead bodies of course……isn't that my job?"

"No! Well, yeah, but please, not this time……please…" Then Kylette realized something "Hey, who the hell summoned you? Only I can do that….."

"Sol did……"

"SOL! Why in the hell did you call him?"

"That's what the Grim Reaper does Ky……and I have just as much a right to summon him if someone dies just as much as you do."

"But Ava's dead, why?"

"That's life….and death is a natural part of the cycle." Sol nodded

In a flash, the Grim Reaper got Ava in one hand and A'Lou in the other. "I will come back for the boy."

"Okay now……." Earl interrupted "Time to give this lil mama, a dose of the sleepy. Hold still now….." He squinted his eye and tries to aim for her brachial artery.

"Get away from me! NOOOOOO!" She tries to move.

"WAIT!" Rollinda screams

"Huh?" Everyone else is puzzled

"Let's just hear what she has to say…….I'm interested……"

"Okay……" Earl said and everyone else nodded

"LOOK YOU GUYS! LIKE I HAVE BEEN SAYING ALL THIS TIME, IT ALL WAS JUST A JOKE! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS……."

"Ah, she says it's a joke people……Just an average joke, you know……much like this one….."

"Huh?" Kylette didn't get it

"Okay, then……" Rollinda chuckles

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND APRIL FOOLS KYLETTE!" Everyone screamed

"Oh my God……What the hell?" The med guard let go of her and she's in complete awe.

All of a sudden Ava, Wolf and A'Lou regained consciousness and the Reaper helped Wolf up off the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She jumped "You three aren't dead!"

"Yeah, of course we're not. But, it was my duty to make sure one of these years that I got you good." Ava giggles.

"Yeah, you did…….Hehehehehehe…..God, this was too real……"

"Well, kid, this was the finest April Fools joke, I've ever been apart of." Wolf was laughing it off as well.

"Well, the three of you looked like you were really dead……How did you do that?"

"Simple!" Ava said "I told Mirage way ahead of time to get me at least 10 small pouches of water, some red food coloring and a syringe. Then you fill up the syringes with the food dye and inject it into the pouches very delicately so that they wouldn't burst so easily. Then I asked Wolf and A'Lou what outfit were they going to wear on your birthday and they showed it to me. From there I was able to attach the pouches and make them look discreet. Finally when today came, I knew where to stab them and I told A'Lou where to stab the pouch for me."

"Okay, but how did you get everyone involved in this…..? Even GR? How the hell?"

"Heheheheh! Well, I just told them it was all in good fun and we would get you good. They were really bent on the revenge part."

"Well, that goes for the Vice Girls only…….I don't know these guys-pointing to the medical team- and I would never play a trick on GR, or I would be going straight to hell."

"That doesn't matter now, Ky! You still got to make a wish and blow out your candles!" Zane smiled

"Speak of the devil, Earl! Here it is!" Another medical worker brought in Kylette's birthday cake.

"HEY!" I said "THE RULES SAY NO FOOD!"

The cake disappeared

"You have got to be kidding me……" Kylette huffed

"Yeah, I am…….Hah! Enjoy!" (My April Fools Prank….XP)

The cake reappears

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Sol yelled "Let's sing to our Birthday Girl!"

_Happy Birth-----record scratches-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream was heard upstairs

"What the hell was that?" A'Lou turned her head

"You're alive Wolf?" (O.O)

"Leon, what the hell do you have on that dress and veil for?"

"Because, I thought you died……"

" No, I'm alive and kickin….."

Leon came downstairs in a hissy fit….. "I would like to know how come nobody told me about this…..I could play along….."

"We did……" Sol said "I know I told Falco to tell you…….Right Falco?"

"Um….." He scratches his head

**Falco's Flashback**

"_So, guys……Ava said for me to tell you all that we're going to meet in Zane's Room tonight for Kylette's Birthday. Okay? So be sure to tell Leon and anybody else who may have forgotten about it." Sol walks off_

_Falco scoffed "I'm not telling him…..Are you going to tell him?"_

"_Nope…..how bout you pup?" Wolf looks at Fox_

"_Nope……" Leon gives me the creeps Fox shudders_

"_Then I guess nobody will….." Falco concluded_

"_Meh….." The three guys said together and shrugged their shoulders_

**Back to the Present**

"Oh yeah, Sorry Leon……I forgot." Falco chuckled

"Hmph….." He folded his arms

"Well, Leon, if it's any constellation, I didn't know about it either….." Kylette said

"Well that's because YOU ARE THE ONLY THAT WAS GETTING FOOLED!" He yelled "Now, I feel left out……Ah, nu-----……"

THUD!

Leon fell on the floor

"Uh….anyone wants to explain what went on here?" Wolf pointed to Leon's limp body

"Leon thought you were dead and he couldn't stand it being the last member of Star Wolf so he popped two pills in his mouth that he said could kill him in less than fifteen minutes." Falco said

"Damn it Leon……" Wolf shook his head

"Awwwww……" Said the Grim Reaper

"What's wrong GR?" Kylette asked

"Leon's death symbolizes something……." He had a glum tone

"What? That suicide is increasingly common among middle aged reptiles?"

"No…….." He continued "Leon's death, is…..going to make me miss out on the cake….."

"Oh, psssh…..don't worry, come back by the house, I'll save you a piece."

"Cool. Well, Let me go take his body to the afterlife……" The Grim Reaper snapped his skeletal fingers and Leon's body was in his hand "Happy Birthday though Kylette……we sure did get you this year….."

"Hahah! Bye GR!" Kylette waved "SO! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!WHOOO!"

Outside the house, Music was blasting and the constant cheering of the TMA crew certainly kept that isolated piece of land at its liveliest. For today, Kylette learned a valuable lesson……

Make sure no one dies before the cake is passed out.

Well, kids, that was April Fools Day for the TMA gang……what other stuff lies for them? Who knows? Only two more days to go……Let's just hope things stay as positive as they are now…..

I'm Sol-Ratcht Saporro, the author, and you are now leaving

"THE TWILIGHT ZONE!"

-music cues up-

_The wheels on the bus go round and round _

_Round and round, round and round_

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

"God…..You all in backstage really need to get fired……" I walk off the set

_All through the TOWN!_

**End of Day Five**

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**WHOO! Five Days already down! This week is gonna be over with before you lovely readers know it! Don't worry, though, I plan to be current with the updates! SPRING BREAK IS HERE FOR ME! WHOOO-HOOO! Later everyone!**

**Sol**


	11. Interview With a Vampire Bat

Gettin' down to the wire here everyone….Just want to say sorry for the long hiatus. Oh boy! Hopefully I can still get some laughs out of you all. Please enjoy Day 6 of TMA!

The Misunderstood Asylum

Chapter Seven

Day Six: Interview with a Vampire….Bat

_The final day is coming tomorrow, but today this bat needs blood to borrow…._

**(A/N: There's a couple of mentions of blood and flesh but it won't be too graphic for it to be turned into M. If you want, just skip the part about the girls talking about the movies. That's the more gross part.)**

**Sol's Room**

As the young bat is sound asleep, she tosses and turns. Not a moment later and she immediately awakens. She's sitting upright in her bed and breathing too hoarse.

It's too early in the morning to make a fuss about anything. Everyone's asleep and nothing to do. She gets up out of the bed and stands up with her back against the wall in her nightgown. Everything's been fun but now, the fun ends for her sake.

_Something's wrong….I don't even feel good. What's wrong with me? I was fine yesterday night. _

"……!" She clutches her stomach and then something came over her…

_Blood…..I need blood…..These fools who have been living in this house, do nothing but get on my last nerve. It really makes me want to kill ALL of them…..Yet, I wonder how long should I play with these puppets before I cut their strings? _

_Oh ho, that was so evil I'll think I'll say it aloud….._

"Yet I wonder how long should I play with these puppets before I cut their strings? AAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"-Villainous music accompanies her out of nowhere- "OH-Ho-Ho-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"HEEEEEY!!!" An angered voice yelled from outside the door "HEEEEEEEEY!!!!"

"Uhhh….huh?" She ceases her laughter

"I don't know if you know Sol but there are other people trying to SLEEP! So shut UP!"

"Oh yes, sorry about that A'Lou."

**Sarge's Room**

Sarge tosses and turns in her bed.

"No, no……no Sol don't do it! NOOOOOOOOO!"

She quickly rises up from her bed. "Oh, just a nightmare…..But, I still worry about her…..Something's not right."

She looks out the window then rubs her eyes.

"Man, it's not even day break yet. I should really go back to sleep. Hopefully, that dream will just remain a dream and nothing else." Sarge lays back down and rests her eyes, not too long before drifting off to sleep once again.

**Rollinda's Room**

Rollinda was sound asleep in her bed. Face buried in the pillow, limbs sprawled out in almost every direction.

"RoOoOoOoOoLlLlIiIiNnNnNnDaAaAa! RoOoOoOoOoLlLlIiIiNnNnNnDaAaAa!"

An eerie voice echoed out of nowhere.

"RoOoOoOoOoLlLlIiIiNnNnNnDaAaAa!" It called her once more

She doesn't budge an inch.

"Hmph…..Let's try this one more time……Ahem….. RoOoOoOoOoLlLlIiIiNnNnNnDaAaAa! Wake up! Open your eyes!" The pissed off voice said

"Nnnnnn….." She pulls the covers up over her head

_Rollinda you stubborn-ass rabbit….._ "Get up NOW!" Then a strong gust of wind blew the covers right off the bed.

"Huh? HUH! I'm up! I'M UP!" She says with her eyes wide open sitting up straight. "Wait….who's there?"

"It's me Rollinda……" A figure emerges from nothing with a light blue glow.

"Huh?" She turns her head in confusion "I don't know a blue blur……"

"Get the crud out of your eyes…..Rollinda….." The figure rolled its eyes

She rubs her eyes and then the picture is clear. "ACE!?"

"Yes….."

"Oh my God!" She freaked out "How…..?What? You're a ghost……Wha-wha-what's the deal here…..?"

"I have something important to tell you Rollinda…..But you have to listen very carefully."

"Wait! Before you do all that….Tell me, what's it like being…..you know, dead?"

"Well, umm……it's like you're asleep forever."

"If that's how it is….. then how come you sound like you're wide awake?"

"……….." Ace scratched his head "Uh…..well…..Dammit Rollinda! I don't have to explain myself. Please listen to me! There's danger ahead and I'm concerned about you. You see……."

Rollinda can barely keep her eyes open. She wobbles from time to time and she finds herself in another dimension.

_I wish he would just cut to the chase. I'm sleepy and it's what_ –she turns her head to look at the clock- _TWO-THIRTY IN THE MORNING!? Someone, anyone, please just make him shut up and let me go back to sleep…_

"…..So that's why I think you need to get--"

"Some sleep? Don't mind if I do…."

PLOP!

"Hmmmmm….." Ace stared at her.

She's down, out and already snoring

"Well, there's no use trying to console her now. I guess she and the rest of the group will have to learn the hard way."

The specter shook his head and dispersed into the air.

**Later that morning….**

Ah, here we have the majority of our lovely ladies in the Main room conversing about the usual girl talk.

"I'm telling you A'Lou, Silence of The Lambs was the sickest earth movie of it's time and Buffalo Bill was the sickest character out of the movie." Kylette protests

"No…" A'Lou shakes her head "Hannibal Lecter is."

"WHAT!? No, no, no……This guy Buffalo Bill, he freakun skins human girls and makes a flesh suit. How sick is that….?"

While Rollinda is turning green in the face, A'Lou scoffs "Hah! Lecter did the same thing." Then she rethinks "Well, sorta. He skinned someone's face to escape. That's pretty equal to that. Plus, he ate someone's brains out like it was cotton candy. You can beat that classic moment."

"Well…..Buffalo Bill's a transsexual."

"So? That doesn't count. Face it, Lecter's the sick one."

"Yeah…yeah….yeah. You won that point, but what about best grizzly violence film back then?"

"Uh….Can we talk about something else….?" Rollinda asks

"Easy, Pulp Fiction." A'Lou shakes her head.

"No! You are incorrect! It is Reservoir Dogs."

"Says who?" A'Lou shifted her eyes at Kylette.

"Says ME!" Ky sticks out her tongue

"Oh yeah, well-…"

Ava politely buts in "Excuse me, but I don't think neither of those could compare to the mental imagery of Seven."

"Eh?" All three girls scratch their heads.

"Say, Ava?" A'Lou asks

"Yes?"

"When did you give a crap about all these gory movies? I didn't think you like that stuff."

"Yeah, Ava what gives?" Kylette also asks "I don't remember you watching any movies with me when I offered you to come with me. I thought that you didn't wanna be grossed out or anything."

"Nope, it wasn't because of that. It was because, I had already seen them."

"………" (Oo)

Ava couldn't help but giggle even just a little bit, "Yeah, well that's how that has been."

"Okay cottontail, so what movie did you think was better?" A'Lou asked

"Oh! Well, in my honest opinion I think that Pulp Fiction was better out of those two. But, I think that Seven was clearly scarier. It doesn't show _that_ much blood but its okay."

A'Lou nods her head "Okay, so what about this Seven?"

"Yeah!" Kylette yells

"Or you don't really have to explain it, it's quite alright." Rollinda notions

"Well, you see, there's this guy. His name is John Doe. He's a serial killer."

"Wait….wait…wait…." Kylette stops her "That is already just dumb. We all know that cereal was never alive to begin with. Come on now…..that's stupid."

"………" Everyone just looks at her for a brief moment.

"What?"

Ava shakes her head and decides to continue "Anyways, there's this guy, John Doe, he's a serial killer. He kills six people strategically according to the deadly sins."

"Sounds stupid." A'Lou said

"Au contraire! It really isn't."

"If you say so little bunny, explain it to me."

"Okay well, it all starts off…."

"NO!" A'Lou and Kylette yell "Get to the death scenes."

"Well, then give me a deadly sin."

"Oh, okay….well…." A'Lou smiled "How about Greed?"

"Greed." She repeats what A'Lou told her "Okay, so the detective and his assistant go into an office. It turns out to be a law office and already there's a man, slumped over a stack of law books. He's hogtied and when the detective comes right up to him, he notices huge slabs of flesh taken off the lawyer. So then the assistant calls the detective over the missing chunks of flesh reappear in one side of the scale of Libra. 'A pound of flesh offsets a few dollars' And on the other side of the scale laid the money."

"Wow…." Both A'Lou and Ky are pretty much intrigued not by the fact that a little bunny is telling them this, but this movie already sounds cool.

Rollinda on the other hand wasn't up to date with all this morning talk going on.

"Wait! I'm not finished."

"Sorry…." A'Lou apologized

"Yeah sorry….A." Ky apologized

"Then when the detective steps into another part of the office, there it is, written on the wall all in blood. "Greed".

"Hmmmmm…..Not bad….not bad at all cottontail." A'Lou approves.

Ava blushes, "I'd wish you stop calling me cottontail."

"Hey, Ava, what about that sin where everything's all sexy-like. You know, like this." –she snaps her fingers- The whole room has a dark red luminescence and there's jazz music playing out of nowhere.

"I think you mean lust." A'Lou says.

Kylette rolled her eyes "Yes, thank you. That one…." –everything turns back to normal- _What a way to kill the mood O'Donnell._

"Oh! Well, um….okay. I don't feel comfortable explaining this one."

"On with it cottontail!" A'Lou goads

"-sigh- Okay, there's this prostitute and she met with this guy and they went down to a local nightclub to…..you know….."

"We know what?" Kylette asked

"That….they did you know….._that_." Ava starts to blush again

Ky is looking all over the place, "What's _that_?"

She sighs, "What many prostitutes and clients do together."

"Which is?"

"Grrrrrr….." A'Lou lost her patience "THEY HAD SEX DAMMIT!"

"Ohhhh…..I see. Tch, why didn't you say that from the beginning?"

"……" Everyone just stares at her again.

"What?"

Ava continues, "The detective and his assistant arrive at the scene and you see the panicked man and the dead body in the bed. The detective calms the guy down and tells him to explain what happened. Then…." Ava motions everyone to gather around her " –whisper whisper whisper-……and then he…..-whisper whisper whisper-…."

"UGH! Gross!" Kylette rose up

"Yeah, that's freggin disturbing…." A'Lou was shocked herself

"………" Rollinda turned from blue to green in the face

"And then in some kind of paint you see the word 'Lust' on the wall over the bed. Hence John Doe strikes again."

"Wow….." Kylette's mouth was open

"Yeah, that's bizarre but I like it." A'Lou turns to her fellow officer "Say Roll, you got a sin you wanna know about?"

"…..UGH!" She runs upstairs with her hand over her mouth to get to the bathroom

The three girls looked upstairs

"You know, I don't think that was a deadly sin to begin with." Kylette said

The door opens and closes and Sarge is already out of her room and hastily walking downstairs.

"Morning Sarge!" Ava says

"Morning Cap-pee-tain!" Kylette laughs

"Good Morning ladies….Excuse me." She passes by them to get into the library.

"Yo, Captain!" A'Lou yells "Where's the fire?"

Sarge stops for a moment, "There's no fire, but there's going to be something much worse. I guarantee it."

Ava and Kylette were a little shaken up. But A'Lou was a bit confused.

"Which would be?"

"I'll explain myself when everyone else is up." She walks into the library.

"She sounded really concerned. I'll go see what's up for myself." A'Lou heads for the library as well

"Ky, Now I'm started to get a little worried. What could Sarge possibly mean?"

"I don't know Ava….I seriously don't know….But, what I do know is, I want to hear more of this movie."

"Oh Ky…." She shakes her head.

**Sol's Room**

A very impatient blood-crazed bat confines herself in her room. She pulls back the window curtains and looks out the window and hisses at the day break. Solar is high and shining. She releases the curtains and sits on her bed and rubs her eyes.

_I loathe the day….and the light…..in due time when the night is young, I will feast on these imbeciles' tasty blood. Hahahahaha! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ahem, might as well, get some beauty sleep. Gotta look good when I'm killing people._

With that being thought, she slips into the covers and drifts off to sleep.

**The Library**

"Captain?" A'Lou calls out "Captain!"

"Yes, A'Lou, I'm right here."

A'Lou looks up to see Sarge in mid air with a book in her hand. Sarge comes down to meet A'Lou face to face.

"Captain, you gotta tell me what's goin' on here? Are we in some sort of danger here?"

"Yes…."

A'Lou looks around "Are you serious? What kinda danger?"

"It's Sol. She's not feeling well. She's….how can I say? She's going to have some weird type of cravings for blood."

"Get outta here!" She steps back "She's a vampire bat?"

"Yes, as I am one as well."

"Then why haven't you sucked all our blood out yet? You're not hungry or somethin'?"

"You could say that." Sarge looks to the side "But, in truth, I've been getting medical help for the condition."

A'Lou then notices the book, "Say, can I see that book you got there?"

Sarge hands it to her. Then A'Lou reads the cover, "So, Your Little Sister is a Becoming a Vampire? For Dummies Second edition." She opens the book and it read 'In memory of the author of the first edition.' "Say what happened to the first author?"

"He was bitten by his little sister."

"Oh, so I take it the second edition revamped what the first edition lacked."

"No, it's the same thing. Just with a foreword on the first author."

"Oh, and this new guy….He knows what to do?"

"Nope, he was also bitten by his little sister, so the publishing company is in the process of making a third edition not far from now."

A'Lou closes the book, "Uh, Sarge this ain't really a good source of reliability from what I'm hearing."

"Yeah, but, what can I do?"

"I don't know, but maybe we can think of somethin'. Everyone should be up at this time because it's almost going into the afternoon."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Sarge and A'Lou exit the library.

**Mansion Main Room**

Everyone else except Sol and Rollinda was up and in the mansion main room. Sarge decided now was the perfect time to call everyone's attention.

"Everyone….Everyone. Please can I have your undivided attention?"

"………" Everyone was silent except for one person.

Our lovable Ky was telling Falco and Fox a joke "So then this cat just came out of nowhere and I was like, "What's new pussycat?" Ha-Ha-Ha!-snort snort- Get it….? That's a song….Hahaha…-snort-" Kylette stops laughing "Oh….sorry…."

"Everyone…." Sarge continued "I wanted to take this time to tell you that we are in immediate danger."

"………." (Oo/Od) The whole room got a wave of anxiety

"What's going on Sarge?" Ava sounds scared

"It's Sol. She's very 'sick' at this point."

"Oh goodness! When did this happen?" Ava covers her mouth _I hope it's not terminal._

"It's been brewing in her all her life. But now, is when it's going to come out in a full-fledged condition."

Falco yawns, "I know what it is…..Heheheh…."

Everyone turns towards him; Wolf shot an eyebrow, "What is it then?"

"Sol's got Jungle Fever…..Heheheh….She wants me so bad that she's become sickly infatuated with me. Isn't it obvious?" Falco had a big grin on his face.

A'Lou rolls her eyes, "Keep thinking that Lombardi. But that ain't the case."

"Awww….you know A'Lou, you don't have to be all jealous about it. Falco's got love for all the sexy young ladies."

_Are you serious…? This guy's built like a cheerleader. _A'Lou sighs with heavy exasperation. But then a devious light bulb comes on. "You know, you're right Falco. I mean all Sol needs is a little TLC coming from you. You may be the cure for the young bat's dying out love."

Falco nods his head "See? I knew you'd come around. I'm just that smoooooooth….." Falco extends his wing to show how smooth he was "And when I'm finished with her. You my luscious lupine will be next."

"Yeah….suuuuure…." _That's if you make it back….._

Falco starts to make his way upstairs when Sarge calls out, "Falco!"

"Yes?"

"I don't think that going up there is going to solve anything."

"Hey Sarge you said it yourself…..And I quote you said, 'It's been brewing in her all her life. But now, is when it's going to come out in a full-fledged condition.' She didn't even meet me until now but she wants a man like me and now, it's showing more than ever."

"But you didn't even here what I was going to say after that. You're letting that damned ego of yours get the best of you. Get back down here!"

"Nonsense!" A'Lou cut her off "Go on, Love Doctor!"

"A'Lou what the hell are you doing?" Sarge asks her in a hushed tone "You are putting his life at stake."

"Well, during this past week, this is a contest. The less people you have to worry about the more reward you get out of it. Besides, Falco's acting all big shot and suave, I say we give him what he has got coming to him."

"You're an officer of the law. You know this isn't proper protocol."

"In this house, Captain, we are not officers. So screw "protocol". We can deal with this when this whole thing is over with."

Sarge could not believe what her ears have heard. Her very own apprentice had made a turn for the worse.

"Sarge….." Fox asked "What's so dangerous about being in love?"

"Yeah?" Everyone else asked

"No, no, no…..that wasn't it. It's the fact that Sol is a vampire bat."

"And….?" Wolf said "Who gives a damn?"

"Idiot!" A'Lou snarls "We are living with a freggin vampire. If she wanted to, she could kill all of us for our blood. And if you want to stay alive you would give a damn!"

Zane thought of something, "Wait then, you're her sister. Shouldn't we worry about you too?"

"Yes, but, don't worry, I'm not going to attack you like she will. I've been treated at medical facilities, so I wouldn't have these urges to attack people for blood."

"Can Sol still get the treatment?"

"Depends…..if you can get her to a medical facility that supports vampirism case studies within tomorrow evening, then all is well."

"Okay." Zane nods _I have to help her….. _

"We have to think of something." Fox says "We can't be sitting ducks when she could be terrorizing the whole house."

"Well, that's where I was going to get at." Sarge replies

"I know…." Wolf began to speak "Why don't we kill her?"

"Ingenious!" Kylette adds in _More money for me!_

"No!" Sarge snaps "We are not going to kill her; we are going to subdue her. Besides, this is my sister we're talking about."

"Yeah, what's gotten into you Ky?" Ava asks "This is our teammate we are talking about. And you're thinking about killing her? This whole contest….it's making you into this evil person that replaced my friend."

"…….." Kylette stopped. For the first time, she knew that Ava was becoming more fearful of what she was turning into. A monster. A greed driven monster. _What's wrong with me….? Have I gone mad? I actually felt like I wanted to kill one of my own teammates, especially one who's really close to me. I was doing this all for the money but, I have to draw the line. I mean, if the rest of us survive, it's still a nice chunk of change. Lemme see, ten million Venomian units divided by 9 people….Hmmmm…..Shit, I don't know the math and I'm not gonna attempt to do it but it's still a lot of money. It's time to turn a new leaf. _"What was I thinking? Let's help Sol." She shakes her head.

And to think Fox didn't realize what Falco had gotten himself into until now, the keywords being 'team' and 'teammate'. "Holy cow! FALCO!!!! FAAAAAAAAAALCOOOOOOOOOO! Get out of that room!"

**Sol's Room**

"Huh?" Falco turned his attention towards the door

"What is it?" Sol asked

"I coulda sworn I heard somebody yell out my name telling me to get out of the room."

"Now why in the world would someone tell you that?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, why don't we sit down on my bed and talk a little?"

_Yeah, I don't like to talk much; I just like to get to the action_. "Sure, why not?"

Sol takes him by the arm and leads him to her bed. They both sit down beside each other. She decides to break the silence. "I'm so glad you came up here to check up on me, baby."

_Since when does she call me "baby"?_ Falco looks at her concerned "Yeah, it's what I do."

"Wow…." She's feeling up Falco's right bicep "You are so tense Falco." She then feels up his back "Goodness, do you work out?"

"Yeah, every now and then….What's with you? Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

"I can see you are very tense. Let me give you a backrub." She winks at him

"Uh okay…."

**Mansion Main Room**

"Guys, he hasn't come down yet and I'm worried out of my mind." Fox said

Everyone is looking upward at Sol's room.

"If you gonna do something then do it." Wolf shakes his head "D-."

"Lemme guess, 'don't hesitate when the time comes just act'?" A'Lou mimics "Man, your lines are played out."

"Shut up bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch, manwhore?"

"Manwhore? Why I oughta…."

"Guys! Guys!" Sarge scowls "Can we settle this some other time, we have Falco to worry about and we have Sol to worry about. Keep it together, please."

A'Lou shakes her head "You're right. I'm sorry…."

"Yeah, sorry…." Wolf apologizes

Fox then blurts out of nowhere "Look A'Lou….Falco's predicament is basically your fault. So you do something."

"Do what?"

"I don't know anything! JUST THINK OF SOMETHING!" Fox yells "He could be dead right now for all we know!"

She sighs "Fine….Eh….Kylette you come with me."

"Why should I? Like Fox said this is _your_ fault not mine."

A'Lou pretends to search in her head for the answer "Hmmmm…..number one this is your friend who needs the help and number two it wasn't my fault when the other two members from Star Fox magically "disappeared"."

"Hehehe…..okay, okay….I'll come with you." Kylette looks nervously at Fox. _I hope he didn't pick that up._

So both girls ran upstairs towards Sol's Room with everyone watching them.

"Oh baby…." Came from the other side of the door sounding a lot like Falco's voice.

"Well, at least we know he's alive." A'Lou commented "Sooooo…..go in there and stop them."

"No way….I'm not walking in on them. I don't want to see Falco naked." –she shudders-

"Ky, this is a matter of life and death for that skinny falcon. Go in there."

"Hey, you encouraged him to go up there. You do it."

"Vildamera, I'm a police officer. And I'll arrest you if you don't go in there!"

"Oh yeah, that's the spot! Whoo!" Again came from the other side of the door.

"You're a dirty cop. Do you know that?"

"But it gets results. Go in there."

"Tch man….."

"Hey!" Came from downstairs "What's taking you so long? Get in there now!"

"Yeah, Ky, get in there, before another dead body is on your case."

"Ooh…." She hisses and opens the door

**Sol's Room**

"Ooooh….ughargh…(some other unintelligible noise that I can't make out)…That feels good." Falco manages to mouth out while he's lying face down on the bed.

"Doesn't it?" Sol applies more pressure towards his lower back "Say, Falco?"

"Yes?"

BAM!

"………." (O.o) Both of them stop to see who knocked down the door

"Uh? What is it Kylette?" Sol asked

Kylette walked in while covering her eyes with her hands "Uh…..uh….uh…..I didn't want to impose or anything."

"Question." Falco butts in "Why do you have your hand over your eyes? We're not doing anything weird."

She uncovers her eyes. "Oh!"

"Well….? What is it that you want?" Sol continued to ask "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Well…..uh…..um….I forgot what I was gonna say. I'll come back when I think about it again."

"Okay…." They both said

Ky walks out the room.

**Mansion Main Room**

Kylette wipes her forehead "Whew….I thought I was gonna have a mental image scarred in my head."

"Hello!" A'Lou yelled "Idiot! Did you forget what you are supposed to do?"

"Oh crud!" She races towards the door "Let me do it again!"

"Oh no no no…..I'm gonna do this because I wanna make sure this gets done right." A'Lou walks in the door.

**Sol's Room**

BAM! A'Lou walks in

"Eh, Lombardi? I need to talk to you."

Falco wrings his head from side to side as he's sitting upward and Sol is right behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

Falco looks up at A'Lou, "Can it wait?"

"Yeah, can't it wait for at least five more minutes?" Sol's hands are wrapped around Falco's neck.

"……!" (Oo) A'Lou noticed that Sol was licking her very sharp fangs "No! Lemme just talk to him for like a couple of seconds. It'll be very quick I promise!"

Falco turns around to face Sol as he simply says "I'll be right back."

Sol just sighs and releases her grip on him.

Falco gets up and walks out with A'Lou.

"Ooh! I was so close….." She snarls

**Mansion Main Room**

"Whew!" Kylette and everyone downstairs sighed relief

"What's going on here? Can't you see I'm busy?"

A'Lou decides to fill him in, "Okay, look. There's something about Sol you should really know."

"Which is?"

"She is a _vampire_ bat."

Falco laughs; he just laughs "Are you serious? This is a joke right?"

"No, I'm not joking. I'm being serious as hell. She is a blood-sucking, vampire."

"Sure….you know O'Donnell, you are just so eager to get with me aren't you? Just can't wait your turn."

"No, I'm telling you she IS a vampire. Why do you think she's getting all close to you all of a sudden? I'll answer. It's because she wants your blood. Simple as that."

"You know what? I don't believe you…..Not for one bit." Falco shakes his head "I don't believe you for one bit. I think you're jealous that I'm giving my attention to another girl."

"No Falco she's right. She IS a vampire." Kylette informs him as well. "Sarge was telling us all about it."

"Psh, Who is Sarge? I mean has SHE seen Sol actually bite someone?"

"No…." Both girls say

"Alright then, I wouldn't take her advice."

"But she went through the same thing." A'Lou rationalizes

"So why isn't she plaguing the house as well?"

"She got medical help so that she wouldn't have to feel the necessity to bite someone." Kylette said

"You know, this is just a sad excuse to rile everyone and scare them out of the house."

"Okay, well keep thinking that while Sol takes a half of gallon of your blood why dontcha?" A'Lou walks downstairs

"Sure, like she's really going to suck my blood. Get real….that's a scare tactic girls." Falco heads back for the door.

"No! Come on Falco….." Kylette decides to grab his arm and drag him to where everyone from downstairs can see him. "Everyone, tell Falco that Sol is a……!"

Sol pops up out of nowhere "Is a what?"

Everyone from downstairs gasps (O.o/O.d)

Kylette releases Falco's arm "SOL! Uh….uh…..we were just talking about you…heh-heh…."

"Really? What about me?"

"Um, nothing really?"

"It had to have been about something if it was about me….but, that's okay. I just came to steal my date back." She giggles. "Coming Falco?"

"Yes, I am!" Falco quickly follows her back into her room and the door shuts

Sarge scowls "Ooh! We tried to tell him."

"Face it….he's a goner…." A'Lou says

"Noooo……Falco….my dear buddy and teammate." Fox sniffs a little bit

"I'm sorry Fox." Kylette said to herself.

**Sol's Room**

"So, what was that all about?" Sol asks in a calm manner

"Nothing, it's really stupid."

"I would like to know…."

Falco turns around to Sol and says, "Everyone in the house has been acting really strange."

"Everyone….?" Sol wraps her arms around his neck "Does that include me?"

"No! No babe, everyone except you." He chuckles and slightly turns his head towards her "Uh, can we talk about somethin' different?"

"Of but of course!" Sol smiles "So, what's your blood type." She licks her lips

_That's a weird question to be asking me…._ "O negative. Why do you ask?"

"You know, I have B negative. But, I wish I have O type blood." _Well, not really but I wish I just had some blood in general._

"Why's that?"

"Because, people with Type O blood are very natural leaders; yes, they are also very robust, manly, and self-confident. I like self-confidence in a man. It's sexy…." She squeezes him tighter

"Well, I don't know about robust, I am definitely the other three. Yep, I am just so the perfect guy for you."

_Hmmmm…..he's definitely a type O, because he's so damn cocky and vain._ "You are just the one for me, Mr. Lombardi. Here….let me give you a kiss…."

_Jackpot. Falco, you are the man….. _Falco is grinning like an idiot while Sol is planting nice soft kisses on his beak.

She's moving from the front to the right side of his beak. She giggles every now and then as she's moving closer and closer to his neck. Then when she's at the neck…..

"Ow!" Falco drew a couple of steps back

"What did I do?" Sol pretends to look concerned

"Hehe….that last one was a little too hard. Ease up with the kisses babe."

"I'm so sorry. I'll be more careful." She continues to "kiss" him around his neck. _Should I go for it? Nah, I'll give this fool a little more time to live. _

After that first hard kiss, Falco started to wonder about Sol. _Hmmmm…. I'm a roughneck, so she thinks I like it rough. Besides she loves me there's no way she can be a vampire. There's just no way. _

**Mansion Main Room**

Fox is worried out of his wit "What can we do guys? We have to do something. We can't just let her kill all of us eventually."

Ava thought of something, "I have an idea but this may sound silly."

"As of right now, nothing sounds silly Ava. What is it?" Sarge asks

"Well, you know in the movies where there's ways to kill the vampire."

"We don't want to kill we want to subdue."

"Yes, I understand, but the methodology behind it all. Why don't we use that against Sol?"

"Like the light of Solar?" Sarge scratches her head

"Yeah! Yeah!"

A'Lou adds in "And showing her a Holy cross?"

"There's also another one…." Zane adds in "I believe it's Holy Water."

"Yes! See what I mean? You see if we use a combination of these we could fend off Sol. Sarge can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"When you felt this same way when you were her age did you feel really affected by any of these things that were mentioned?"

"Well…." She looks off to the side "I really remember that when I went outside in the daytime prior to the treatment, my eyes were really hurting. Even to the point where I thought I was going blind."

"Oh wow….we really don't want to make her go blind." Zane says

"But we don't want her feasting on us either. So, I guess we use that as a last resort." Fox reasons

Everyone else nods their heads in approval.

"Hey!" Kylette jumps up "I just thought of another one!"

"What?" Sarge says

"If she doesn't have a head, she's powerless!"

"Well, you're up one on that, but she'll also be lifeless." A'Lou rolls her eyes

"Oh yeah…..I didn't think about that."

Wolf huffs "You know we forgot about the most important one."

"What?" Everyone else says

"The wooden stake through the heart."

"Wolf, that would KILL her." Sarge said

Kylette scratches her head, "Hello, _steak_ was made out of cow not wood. How is that going to kill her? Tch….Stupid….And you call yourself a captain."

"………." Everyone stares at her again

"What?"

Wolf continues, "If someone can survive a bullet to the head and live to tell about it. I don't think that a stake is going to be much to worry about."

"I don't know about that Wolf."

Rollinda comes downstairs all of a sudden, "Oh, I thought I was going to throw up all of my internal organs."

"Rollinda!" Sarge yells "Come here!"

"Huh? What's going on?" She's slowly walks towards everyone

"Roll, listen carefully, listen closely, I can only say this once." Sarge tells her

Rollinda is a little shocked as she is looking at everyone "You guys, I don't like the look in all of your eyes. What's going on?"

**Sol's Room**

"Sol….before we continue, can I ask you one question?"

"What is it Falco?" Her voice was getting kind of impatient

"Are you a vampire….?"

She laughs, "Now why would you ask me a question like that? I think that's silly." _How could he have found out about my condition….?_

"Answer the question."

"Seriously, did this question come up out of the blue?"

"Don't answer my question with a question…..It's either yes or no."

_You idiot! Do you really think I'm just going to tell you?_ "Well then, this is a type of question where I have to show you rather than tell you. Hahaha!" She laughs as she reveals her mouth with two quite noticeable fangs that come down from the top set of teeth.

"AH! They were right!" Falco backs up into the window

"So, that's what you idiots were talking about? Yes, it's true. I am a vampire bat and it's also true that your blood is going to satiate my hunger for now. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She leaps onto him, struggling to hold on as they fight in the room. "Don't fight it….I'm stronger than you. I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"

Falco is trying so desperately to push her off as she pins him up against the wall. "Sol, I don't know what the hell's gotten into you but you need to stop it!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" She holds him up against the window. "I never tasted blood before, you'll be my first."

"No chance in Hell!" Falco tries to wiggle free from her grip but he ends up tripping over the curtains in front of the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" She screams "Light! LIGHT! I HATE THE LIGHT!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! MY EYES!!!" She drops down to her hands and knees crawling away from the window.

"……….!" (O.o) Falco knew that he could make his getaway and so he did.

**Mansion Main Room**

Falco pants as he's running down the stairs

"FALCO!" Fox's eyes lit up "Man! I'm glad you're okay!"

Falco's out of breath when he stops near Fox and A'Lou "-pant pant- You all were right! I'm so sorry!"

"See, toldya so!" A'Lou laughs "And here I thought you had to get bitten to realize the truth." _Damn, I owe Ky 50 units_

"Well she bit me…though, just a little." Falco rubs the area with two teethmarks

_Whoo-hoo! I get my money!_ A'Lou's eyes lit up and Kylette snaps her fingers

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" Sarge asked

"I don't know, because I do that sometimes you know? It's only when I want to hear what I want to hear."

A'Lou says "You coulda gotten killed man."

"True, but I got lucky."

"Wait! So where's Sol?" Rollinda asks Falco

"She's……"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" A scream came from upstairs "ARGH! I'm blind! I'm blind! I can't see a thing!"

"……!" (Oo/Od) Everyone looked upstairs to see Sol staggering about feeling her way around the handrail on the stairs

"You probably saw Falco naked didntcha?" A'Lou says "That would turn anyone blind."

Everyone else snickers except Sol, Sarge and Falco.

"No, I just happened to trip over the window curtains, smartass."

"Oh no, we didn't want to make her go blind. We just wanted to use the light in moderation as to stun her." Sarge lowers her head _Maybe she's not legally blind as of now. I hope I can repair her vision._

"I didn't know you had a plan."

"If you woulda listened you woulda known." A'Lou scowls.

Falco is annoyed "Would you get off my case already?"

THUD!

"Ow!" Sol gets up after tripping over the stairs then she regains her composure

"Hahahaha!" Kylette laughs out loud

Sol looks around to see who's laughing "What the hell is so funny?"

"You remind me of my Uncle Ross when he's drunk. Hahahaha!" Kylette continues to laugh and Ava tries to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, I got your "drunk uncle" right here….." She forgets the stairs and takes flight

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Everyone screams as they split up and run into the kitchen and into the library.

Sol lands perfectly on her feet but when she hears total silence "DAMN IT!"

**The Kitchen**

Sarge's ear is pressed up against the door as she listens to her little sister have a meltdown on the opposite end of the door. "Is everyone here?" She turns around

"Nope….." Falco answered

"Great, we're missing Rollinda, A'Lou, Zane and Fox. Just great. Okay everyone listen up and listen very carefully, from now on, if we want to talk, we whisper like this." Her voice lowers

"Why?" Kylette asks in her normal voice

"SHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone shushes her

"Sorry….." She whispers "Why?"

"Because, bats like Sol and myself have a special type of sonar called echolocation."

"What's that?" Ky whispers again

Falco whispers to her "Ky, it's pretty self-explanatory if you put sonar and echolocation together. Can't you put two and two together by yourself for once?"

"Yes, it's four. But what does four have to do with sonar and echolocation?"

"Shut up…." Falco sighs "Just shut up……"

"Hey, don't you tell me to shut up you're the idiot bringing up math in a situation like this."

"Math? That's an expression you dumbass…"

Wolf turns to the bickering couple "Both of you shut up."

Sarge was getting very impatient, "Listen…..I'm going to say it like this, if you have to make any type of sound, make sure you quickly and quietly evade the spot that you produced the sound from to throw her off because if you stay in that same area, she uses the sonar wave to find you. Same thing goes if she decides to yell at random to find us. Just don't get near her when she's yelling or even talking. She uses that to her advantage as well."

Ava whispers "How are you going to tell the others Sarge?"

"Hmmmm….good question. I guess, I'll have to go out there and look for them."

"……!" (O.o/O.d) The other four were shocked

"And risk your life?" Falco asked

"But they have to know as well. I can't leave them in the dark. If they make a mistake….No, scratch that if anyone of us makes a mistake, she WILL take some lives." She eases up near the door to listen for Sol. "Okay…..remember stay quiet, stay cautious. I'm going out." She carefully pushes the door open and steps out.

"…..!" (O.O/O.d)

"Hey, Falco…..?" Kylette whispers

"What?"

"I bet you 20 units that Sarge makes it out alive."

"Heh…..you think I'm stupid or something?" He laughs silently "You're on!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"Oh, yeah…..sorry….You're on."

**Mansion Main Room**

"Grrrrrrr……" Sol is staggering about in the main room _If only I could fucking see right about now…._

Sarge is watching every move Sol makes like a hawk. She inches her body near the door to the secret laboratory. She carefully stands still for a moment to ensure the silence. Then she opens the door.

**Laboratory Anteroom **

Sarge closes the door very carefully to find herself in a pitch black room. She makes a low pitch growl to detect if anyone was in the room.

"………" No response

_Okay, so they must be in the library._ With that Sarge leaves the small room leading to the lab.

**Mansion Main Room**

As soon as Sarge closes the door and turns around Sol is right in front of her.

"…..!" She almost screamed and then she ducks her head right below Sol's mouth

"I could have sworn there was a door here somewhere…." She looks frantically around "Hell! I have to get used to this kind of thing." Then she turns around and walks back towards the center of the room

_Whew….Thought she would have got me there…_ Sarge paces carefully still keeping her eyes on Sol. _Almost there….just a few more steps….no worries….._

Within a couple of more steps and Sarge would make it home free.

…..That is until she bumped into a table with a glass vase that appeared out of nowhere courtesy of the author.

"……!" Sarge tried to grab the vase but…..

CRASH!

It shattered into teeny tiny pieces well enough for her sister to hear, clearly.

"Time to feast!" Sol took off and picked up flight as she headed straight for the source of the sound. Her fangs were protruding and sharp as usual. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!"

Sarge stood there. It didn't take her but a split second to leap out of the way, open the door and jump in.

**The Library**

BAM! (We all know that was going to happen)

"OW GODDAMMIT!!!" Sol screamed from outside the library

"Captain!" A'Lou and Rollinda said in unison

"Shhhhhh……" She places a finger over her mouth "Everyone whisper…."

Fox asks in a hushed manner "Why?"

"It's because of special type of sonar known as echolocation…."

"So what should we do?" Zane whispers

"Here's what we do….." Sarge begins to whisper the rest to the other four

**Mansion Main Room**

Sol huffed as she has a newly formed gash over her forehead. "Great….just great…If I don't get a pint of blood soon, I'm going to seriously go off the wall here. What to do…? What to think….? Aha! I got it…..I hate to do it, but I have to reason with these people, if I am going to get what I want."

**The Library**

"So, you get what I mean….?" Sarge finished the whole ordeal

The other four nod their heads

Sarge's ear's perked up "Wait! I think I hear Sol….."

Everyone else gathered around the door as well

**The Kitchen**

"Best out of five…" Kylette says

"Hmmmm…..fine…." Falco shrugs his shoulders

They nod, put their hands out and say "Rock, paper, scissors…..SHOOT!"

Falco had paper and Kylette had rock.

"Damn it….." She whispers "How do you do it?"

"Well, you keep picking rock….that's how I do it."

"Will you two SHUT UP!?" Wolf snaps

"Wolf!" Ava reminds him "Shhh…."

"Sorry…..Sorry…..I forgot."

Ava's ears perk up to the sound of Sol's voice, "Guys….guys….I hear Sol." She gets near the door and places her ear near the door.

Everyone crowds around the door as well to listen.

**Mansion Main Room**

Sol has been yelling to try to find everyone but no success so far so she yells out an agreement thinking the other nine will hear it "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE CAN DO THIS ONE OR TWO WAYS….." She paces around "WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY AND I PREFER THE EASY WAY DON'T YOU ALL?" She continues to pace "NOW, ALL I ASK IS THAT I GET A PINT OF NICE AB BLOOD, IF I GET THAT WELL, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE. BUT IF YOU DON'T COMPLY, I'LL HAVE TO BITE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU UNTIL I FIND SOMEONE WITH TYPE AB BLOOD! I DON'T MIND THE PROCESS OF TRIAL AND ERROR BUT I KNOW YOU GUYS WOULD. SO, LET'S WORK TOGETHER ON THIS SHALL WE? WHAT DO YOU ALL SAY?"

Suddenly, there's the sound of two doors opening.

Sol turns her head to the left and the right

Both rabbits, Rollinda and Ava pop out and the doors slam shut "AH!" (O.O)

Ava pounds on the door to the kitchen and Rollinda pounds on the door to the library

"Guys! Why did you do that!? Please let me back in!" Ava whines

"STOOL PIGEONS!" Rollinda snaps "If I get back in there I'm going to kill whoever pushed me out."

Sol licks her lips, "I'm so glad we came to an agreement. Come here loves….this will just take a second."

"Wait wait wait…..Wait just a minute" Rollinda says "How do you guys know our blood types? That's classified information."

"I am a bit curious as well; I never told anyone my blood type."

The kitchen door opens again and Kylette pokes her head out of the doorway to say, "We read your bios earlier on in the story." Then she closes the door

Rollinda nods, "Oh yeah, yeah…..I forgot we had those."

Sol taps her foot on the ground impatiently, "Can we continue with the "I'm going to suck your blood part"….?"

"Sure, sure…..Uh….Okay….Ahem, you think I'm going to let you get at my blood? You're out of your mind." Rollinda asks

"I agree….you're not going to _let_ me, I am going to make you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackles as she advances towards the both of them.

**The Kitchen**

"I don't think we should have done that to her….." Falco says

Wolf agrees "Yeah, she's a nice gal. It should have been Rollinda alone."

"You jerks! How could you do this to my best friend in the whole wide world?" Kylette "sobs"

"Ahem, last time I checked you were the one that actually pushed your "best friend"."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight, I did NOT push her." She huffs "I was just leaning on her a little too hard when the door was open."

"So you lean on somebody with both hands? That's a weird way to be leaning." Falco asked

Wolf had nothing to say but a shake of his head

"Well, when you guys are arguing over something you did, we could be planning to save Ava…..and maybe Rollinda."

"Yeah, that's true…..Hey pillow material!" Wolf calls out Falco

"Hmph….what is it?" Falco asks

"Haha…that's funny because pillows are made of feathers….Haha!" Kylette giggles as she picks at one of his feathers.

"Shut up!" Falco snaps "What is it Wolf?"

"Grab something out of here that makes a lot of noise."

Falco bunches up Ky in his arms

"Hey……I don't make _that_ much noise." She pouts

"No, like a pot or a pan…..something like that."

"Oh….." He puts Kylette down and goes to search for just that.

"Hey, Vildamera…..while we are distracting Sol, you can be at work making a cross or something."

"Okay, no problemo! I got an "A" in workshop class back when I was in high school."

"Good for you….." He pats her on the head

"Hey fur-face! I got them!" Falco holds a pot and a pan in each hand…..er…wing

"Give me one." He notions with his hand and Falco tosses the pan "Now, you Ky stay here and you make a cross okay? Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay let's go." Wolf slightly opens the door and both guys leave.

"Oh, they are so brave….I hope nothing happens."_ Buuuuuuuut…..on the other hand, if they were to die, that two more shares that I get…..HAHAHAHA! Man, I gotta stop this._ Kylette scurries around the room to gather material to build the cross.

**The Library**

"A'Lou, I swear, you are getting to be the ultimate dirty cop." Sarge folds her arms

"I know, I know…." She smiles "But, I was never friends with her to begin with. I am just her "partner" for now, and I had the intention to never speak to her or Ace ever again when we part our ways."

"Man, you are cold….just like your brother." Fox said

"That's one mistake you made McCloud. Never compare me to my brother." A'Lou pushes off the door

Sarge concludes "Well, then if you don't want to be like your brother. Do something he wouldn't do."

"What? Go get corrective surgery for that missing eye?" Zane says

"No, no…..Make out with Leon." Fox says

A'Lou laughs then comments "Or, admit using steroids."

The other three laugh.

"Ahem….." Sarge broke the ease of the conversation "No, go back and undo what you did. Go back and save your teammate."

A'Lou sighs "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that. I'll go get her back."

"Hey wait!" Fox grabs her shoulder "I'll go with you."

"Me too." Zane nods

"Of course you have my help if you'd like." Sarge offered

"Yeah, let's all go help Rollinda out." And with that everyone went out of the library together

**Mansion Main Room**

Wolf, Falco, Ava and Rollinda saw the other group from the library not too far. Falco decided to smash the pot (the kind that doesn't get you arrested) against the wall.

BAM!

"Aha! There you are!" Sol takes off running and the four leapt out of the way leaving her to…..

BAM!

"Curses…..I missed them for the fifth time." She rubs her nose and walks away from the wall and starts to trail for sound

"Hey, we thought you two were toast." A'Lou whispers

"Wolf and Falco saved us." Ava whispers back

"Where's Kylette?" Zane whispers

"She's making a cross….." Wolf whispers

"Until she's done with that, what are we going to do to repel her?" Fox whispers

"We got to keep leading her off with sound." Falco whispers and shows the pot, which happened to slide off of the handle.

"……!"(O.o/O.d) Everyone looks at the pot that was going to hit the floor and produce a sound.

BONK! CLATTER! CLATTER!

Sarge caught the pan so it couldn't make any more noise than what it already did "Do you think she heard that?"

"OF COURSE I DID!!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Sol takes off in flight.

A'Lou looks to the side to see that Sol was nearing behind Wolf. "Oh no! Wolf! LOOK OUT!" She raises her hand to push Wolf out the way

CHOMP!

"Ugh……"A'Lou barely managed to mouth out "Ohhhh….."

Sol's teeth were latched into A'Lou's bicep. The poor lupine didn't even want to scream, she just wanted Sol's teeth to come out.

"Owwwww……" Her forearm muscles are contracting a lot

Sol takes her teeth out the arm, "Yuck! That was someone's arm……Ew….I almost ate the bone and everything. But, nice….a little smooth for B Type…..didn't expect that."

A'Lou drops down on her knees as she clutches her arm. It's severely bleeding from the two teeth marks indented in there. "Owwww…..This freggin hurts a lot."

Sol looks down at A'Lou as she is talking "Do not worry…..weakened prey…..this next time won't hurt so much." She starts to advance toward her

Wolf gets up to notice his little sister in so much pain. _She saved me from getting bit. Why? Why would you do that? A'Lou, you're an idiot._

Zane take some steps away from everyone else, especially A'Lou and decides to whistle, "Hey! Over here! If you're looking for AB Blood, I'm your girl!"

"Where?" She stops and turns her head to the sound of the voice _Zane has AB blood?_

Then she quickly darts for A'Lou and whispers, "Let's get you upstairs so this can get better." She hoisters A'Lou up to her feet then they both get up the stairs into a room.

Ava decides to stride carefully up the stairs to follow them because she knew that the room they chose was her room.

**Ava's Room**

"Owww….Owwwww!" A'Lou motions her arm

"I know, I know it hurts….Here…" Zane assists A'Lou to sit on the bed. "Lie down if you'd like."

"Okay…." A'Lou grits her teeth. "Oh man, this stings like hell."

The door opens

"……!" Both girls panic as they didn't know who was opening the door.

Ava steps in and closes the door and locks it. "A'Lou, are you okay?"

"Uh….yeah….I'm fine….I just need to stop this bleeding. This makes my whole arm painful."

"Let's see, I have a first aid in my suitcase. Let me get that. Meanwhile, Zane please, try to elevate her arm so that all the infected blood can stay in the arm."

"Okay, you're the boss. What should I use?" Zane searched around

"Um…I think the pillow will suffice." Ava was fishing for the first aid kit still in her suitcase

"Owwwwww!" A'Lou howled as her injured arm was being moved on top of a pillow

"I'm sorry A'Lou…..I'm really sorry." Zane closes her eyes

**Mansion Main Room**

Sol still had some of A'Lou's blood on her teeth "People, I'm still waiting on my Type AB Blood. Don't make me get physical."

"…….." Fox, Wolf, Falco, Rollinda and Sarge decided to stay still and silent, not really knowing what to do as of the moment.

**The Kitchen**

"YES! I'VE DONE IT!" Kylette holds up her work "Sol, you'd better watch out. Heheheh….." She walks out of the kitchen.

**Mansion Main Room**

"Grrrrr……" She looks around hoping to hear a slip-up in a sound.

BAM!

Kylette walks in with her vampire repellant. "Evil Vampire! BEWARE! For I have the ultimate weakness for you. You shall cringe in fear for I have THE CROSS!!!" (Echoes out of nowhere) She shows it in all its magnificent glory.

"…….." Sol stands there unaffected

"Gasp! Could this be a new breed of vampire? Unyielding to the glorified cross? GAH! WHAT'S WRONG THIS THING!?" She shakes the contraption

Falco scratches his head "Hmmmmm……yeah…..When have you ever seen a vampire in general afraid of the Capital Letter T?"

"Huh? No, this is a cross….." She smiles "See? I made it."

"Well you didn't do a very good job honey because; I should feel whether a sign of holy divinity is near."

"Oh…..well, back to the drawing board. I'll be right back…. She sidled back into the kitchen

A few seconds later, the slaps of hands on the forehead could be heard.

**Ava's Room**

"Miss A'Lou?"

"Y-Yeah?" She's panting

"I need you to make a fist with the injured arm okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try…." She gently lifts her arm and grunts as she makes a fist

"Great!" Ava smiles "You are doing great…Okay, now, I need you to keep flexing your bicep. What this is going to do is to pump out the blood that was infected so that you won't have any risk of transferring pathogens."

"Like this?" She does it correctly

"Yes! See, the blood's flowing out." She nods in approval "Zane, can you pass me the gauze pad and the wrap?"

"Sure." Zane gets a hold of both items and places them nearby the pillow

Ava grabs the gauze pad and repeatedly wiped off the excess blood "Great…..try to do this for two more times. It shouldn't be that much more left."

A'Lou is exceedingly uncomfortable "Man, is it hot in here…..Or is it just me?"

Ava fans off A'Lou with her free hand. "That's the reaction in your arm. The anti-histamines and inflammatory that are produced in your body are at work."

"Heheh….you do know a lot about this kid. Ever thought about bein' a doctor?" A'Lou is flexing her bicep for the third and final time

"Oh, well I did but….I didn't think I could go on with it. I'd rather have a personal connection with my patients, so I wanted to be a nurse or an EMT field technician."

"Damn….you woulda made a good doctor though." A'Lou manages to smile

"Thank you…." Ava finishes the cleaning with the gauze "Uh, Zane? Can you hand be the peroxide and the topical adhesive?"

"Okay…." She fishes in the kit for a couple of seconds and pulled out two vials of liquid and hands it to Ava

"I'm going to put the peroxide on first to disinfect then the topical adhesive to create a temporary seal like a bandage. This might sting a little." She gets a new gauze pad and lightly covers it in the peroxide solution. She takes a look at the injured lupine before she disinfects the wound

"Ooh…." A'Lou barely cringes "Hehe….not so bad."

"Okay, here comes the topical adhesive…..this WILL sting." Ava douses a tongue depressor with the solution and places it on one of the teeth marks with a nervous smile

"MOTHERF-…..!" A'Lou jumped up and almost screamed out the rest

"I'm sorry…." She blushes

"No, no….it's okay….But….just hurry and get the second part over with….."A'Lou huffs

"If you say so….." She obliged

"HOOOOLY HELL!" She rises up from the bed "It stings worst than the first time."

"I'm so sorry….."

"Nah, don't be cottontail. I'm just glad it's over."

Ava is wrapping up the wound with the cotton bandage wrap. "There! All done. But this is just temporary. Tomorrow when this whole thing is all over, please get to the nearest hospital to get professional treatment."

"Okay, I'll will." She turns to Ava "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

"A'Lou?"

"Yeah, Zane?"

"Why did you do that though?"

"I don't know…." She shakes her head "He's my brother….we're family. Blood is thicker than water. So bloods gotta stick together." She shrugs

"So, I see….." Zane shakes her head "You two stay together in here."

"Zane?" Ava turns to her "Please don't go out there."

"I can't stay in here…..I have to help her out. But stay here with A'Lou okay?"

"Alright." Ava sits right beside A'Lou on the bed

"Heh….To think that this was actually gonna happen now, of all times. This bat girl takes a small chunk out of my freggin arm and drinks my blood like its fruit punch or somethin'." A'Lou sighs "But, this will all be over and done with tomorrow."

"You got that right." Zane says before she walks out of the door

"Come back with all your blood intact." A'Lou waves

**Mansion Main Room**

Zane takes a knee and peers downstairs to see what's going on before she decides to get in on the action. _Oh no…._

Sol yawns as Fox, Falco and Wolf are beaten up and barely conscious on the floor. "Now, where is my AB blood? I didn't want to hurt any of you, but you made me do it. Now, I'm getting very impatient."

"……-Gulp-…." (O.o) Rollinda panicked as she was the only one standing. _Oh no, I'm left alone….What am I going to do? Where is that idiot Vildamera? Where's Ava or Zane? Tch…..where's A'Lou for crissakes? Oh these people just want me to get bit._ She looks around frantically _Should I make a run for it upstairs? Yeah, I'll do that._

Rollinda tiptoes to the staircase, quiet as a mouse. She looks back at Sol, who was searching around for even the slightest of sound. Like a pin drop, a stifled gasp, or someone tripping up the stairs….

"OOF!" Rollinda did just that

"……!" _Ah-HAH!_ Sol walks towards Rollinda with a cocky smirk on her face

Rollinda turns her head to see Sol was coming right for her "……." (OO) _Oh shit… _She scuttles from where she was at and makes a run for it upstairs.

"And where do you think you are going?" Sol snatches Rollinda's ankle "Mmmmm….Rollinda right?"

"….!" _Eek! She knows it's me_

"Why don't you come here….? Hmmm? I want to talk to you." Sol pulls Rollinda down a couple of steps

"The hell you do." She mutters as she tries to kick off Sol from her ankle

"Enough talk!" She forcefully pulls Rollinda all the way down to the last stair "Now, just be still for a couple of seconds."

"…..!" (Oo) _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! _Rollinda's back is turned towards Sol. She could feel Sol's hands around her throat "If you think for one second you are going to take my blood, then…..DREAM ON!" She elbows Sol right in the stomach

"UGH!" She draws back and clutches her abdomen. She coughs twice before a small amount of blood is staining her teeth.

Rollinda takes the chance to run upstairs. She spots Zane while she was running. "Zane!"

"Hey…..what happened to the three guys?" Zane asked

"They decided to try to overthrow her but….She was surprisingly strong. And she like, kicked all their asses for lack of a better expression."

Zane peers downstairs for a quick second "And Sarge? I don't see her down there."

"She's watching Sol from the library. When the time's right she'll get the three injured guys out of danger."

"Look, go in that room –points to Ava's room- You should be okay in there with the other two girls. I'll see if I can give Sarge a chance to get Wolf, Fox and Falco out of danger."

"Okay be careful." Rollinda walks off towards Ava's room and Zane walks downstairs towards Sol

BAM!

"Aha! Now, I've done it!" Kylette comes out with a smile on her face "Sol! Beware for I have the NEW and IMPROVED Holy Cross! Fear it! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! "

Sarge creeps out of the library and gets a hold of Fox and Falco, since they were closest to her. She heaves Falco over her shoulders and drags Fox by the arm as she pulls them into the library. Unfortunately, Wolf was way out of her way (close to the laboratory) so she would come back for him when Fox and Falco are safe.

She shows the cross to Sol

"………" Again she's unaffected

"WHAT!?" She raises her eyebrow "Foiled yet again? What did I do wrong?" She scratches her head

Wolf gained a little consciousness crawl near Kylette to tap her on the foot.

"Wolf!" She's surprised

"Ehhhh…." He weakly motions for her to get near him with his finger

She gets the idea and stoops down with the cross in hand.

He grunts as he's whispering something in her ear.

She rises up "No way! I did it right. I'll show you. Ahem, HEY! Sarge! SARGE WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU IN THE LIBRARY WITH TWO UNCONSCIOUS BODIES THAT SOL COULD EASY KILL? HUH? HUH? SAAAAAARGE!? SARGE!"

Sarge smacks the door wide open with a surly look on her face "You know, Why don't you just hand Fox and Falco over to her?"

"Oh pish tosh, never mind that." She flicks her hand and smiles "Say, is this a cross?-she shows Sarge the cross- This is a cross right? Tell Wolf so he can shut up."

Sarge gives out a long exasperated sigh, "No, Kylette that is not a cross. That is more of a multiplication symbol."

"Well, how about now?" She turns the symbol a good ninety degrees

"Now, it's an addition symbol."

"Gah!" She throws down the useless junk on the ground "Third time's a charm!" She huffs as she goes back into the kitchen

"H-hey…..K-Ky?"

"Huh?" She stops right besides Wolf

"You're as dumb as a rock. No, scratch that, you're as dumb as Pigma. Hehehehe….." He laughs

"I may not know who Pigma is but….." She stops mid-sentence to punch him on his skull

WHACK!

"I'm smarter than Pigma and a rock put together (which still isn't a lot) okay? Hmph!" She walks off

"Ow….."Wolf rubs his head. Then he shakes his head to get everything in order and to help him get conscious quicker. He gets up slowly and sidles his way into the kitchen.

Zane makes her way over to Sarge, who was guarding the library door.

"Zane." Sarge whispers "Can you do me an extreme favor?"

Zane replies "I know what to do…..go in the library."

"Thank you so much, and if things get too heated, I'll jump in."

"Yeah, just go in already."

With that Sarge left and went into the library.

"Hey, Sol?" Zane calls out

"About time….I was getting impatient."

"If you want to kill me then you are gonna have to fight first."

"Kill you? I never said….."

"Enough talk! This condition of yours is terrorizing the whole house."

"You act as if I chose to start becoming more like a vampire now."

"You will not get your way….No innocent lives are going to be taken by your greed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sol scratches her head "I'm not trying to….."

Zane cut her speech short by lunging at her. They are in close contact and Zane has the advantage "I should have known your were a vampire. You lied to me."

She struggles to push Zane off of her as she replies "No…..I…..I….never said……that…..I wasn't……a vampire bat…..I…..just……kept it from you……"

"That's lying to me." She knocks Sol to the ground and attempts to choke her out of consciousness.

A voice came out nowhere "Ooh! I like where this is going."

"Huh?" Both women stop fighting to see who said that

Zane turns her head in the direction of the library and sees that it's good old horny Falco.

He continues to drool "If only you two were in whipped cream….or mud, minus some clothes." _Then my fantasy will come true._

"Falco aren't…..?" Zane stops to turn Sol's head in the right direction then she continues "Falco aren't you supposed to be "unconscious" still?"

"Yeah!" Sol adds in

"Gotta ruin it for me dontcha?" Falco withdraws his head and closes the door

Zane and Sol wait for another minute, then Zane breaks the silence "Now where were we? Ah, yes…." Zane continues to choke Sol

"ACK!URGH!ACK!" She manages to get out

**The Kitchen**

Kylette goes over the blueprint layout "Now, I know did that design…..but, that design looks like that but it's just a little slanted to the right…..Hmmmm….Maybe I should do it this way."

Wolf is super heated as he's fishing for a knife. "Subdue her….subdue her…..Pfft….Fuck that….I'm going to kill her." He manages to pull out a nice big butcher knife (Yes folks the same one that Ky killed Panther with) "Eh…it's already bloody?"

"…..!" (Oo) _Guess I forgot to wash it._ Kylette looks at Wolf then frantically goes back to fumbling with her cross.

"Uh, I'll just get a substitute." Wolf put the butcher knife back in the drawer and got a pretty decent substitute. "Yeah…._this_ is what I'm talking about." He holds a rather long knife that glistens like silver jewelry and smiles deviously

Kylette turns her head towards Wolf once more to see what he was getting so giddy about " Hey…..Sarge said that we're not supposed to kill her just subdue her."

"Oh this will subdue her all right….." _If it doesn't kill her_

"Wolf, give me the knife man….."

"Tch….No….I'm going to deal with her personally."

"You're going to kill her aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not…." Wolf holds the knife close to him as he makes way for the door

Ky runs towards the door stopping him in place, "You're not going anywhere….."

"Oh yeah?" He laughs "Let's see you try and stop me."

She stands her ground "Why do you want to kill Sol? She's my teammate."

"Well, two of my teammates are gone and you didn't see me defend them. So to hell with teammates and teamwork. Now, out of my way!" He growls

"NO!"

"Then I'll just have to make you move now don't I?"

She narrows her eyes and backs up against the door.

He simply picks the little fox girl up by her waist and sets her down away from the door. Then he walks out.

"OH HELL!" She curses "I knew I should have kicked him in the nuts."

**Ava's Room**

"Rollinda?" A'Lou cranes her head upward "What are you doing here? And where's Zane?"

"She's down there fighting Sol?"

"And why are you up here?" A'Lou sucks her teeth "Shouldn't you be fighting along side her?"

"Well, yeah but….."

"But….but…but…..and you call yourself a martial artist and a policewoman. Makes me regret savin' your coward ass but it also make me glad that I pushed you out there in the first place."

Rollinda realizes, "SO THAT WAS YOU!?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah it was me! Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Rollinda squeezes A'Lou's wound making her silence her scream

"OW! You stupid idiot! That hurts!" She hisses

"Good! I'm glad that hurts….Now, you can shut up."

"If my arm wasn't hurting so much, I'd KICK YOUR ASS!"

"A'Lou….shhhh….I can always redress the wound." Ava tries to calm her down "Rollinda please….try not to do that again…."

"What….?" She looks puzzled "This….?" She agitates the wound again by squeezing it again

"OW!!! YOU!" A'Lou snarls again

"Rollinda! Can you for once stop acting like a child? This is serious."

"I didn't start it. She did." Motioning towards A'Lou

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"I did not!"

"Did So!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Then they both kept arguing until it turned into

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! TIMES INFITINY! HA!" A'Lou laughs

Rollinda pouts and whines "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can and I did! Ffffft!" A'Lou sticks her tongue out

"Ladies! I can't believe I let this go on for that long." Ava said to herself before continuing "Now, please let's act civilized. Rollinda, you did say that Zane and Sol were fighting right?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go….I can't let this continue or somebody will die."

"Ava wait!" A'Lou tries to get up but her arm weighed her down "Ugh…."

"No, I can't let two of my closest friends fight. This is all too much and I have to stop it." She leaves the room

"Man, that's very noble of her…." Rollinda looks on

"Yeah, she would make a better police officer than you."

"Grrrr….."

"OW!"

A'Lou's arm had yet been squeezed again

**Mansion Main Room**

"What does it take to make you realize what I'm trying to tell you?" Sol huffs "I didn't want to hurt any of you. Especially you Zane, my friend. But now, I'm going to have my blood and my victory."

"Ugh…." _How could I have lost to her?_ Zane was sitting upright with her back propped up by the wall. She was clearly knocked out by Sol. She can barely move as Sol was walking towards her.

"ENOUGH!" A voice that was strongly overheard was coming from the upper level of Mansion Main room.

Sol stopped right in her progression to make out what was going on "Who dares to, yet again, foil my plans?"

Ava starts to walk down the stairs she pauses when she replies "Me…."

"Wait a minute….." She turns her head in confusion "Ava?"

"Yes….." She continues to head down the stairs

"Shouldn't you be hiding with the other in your room?"

"No, I want to end this right now." She says

"What do you mean? Are you going to fight me too?"

"No…..I'm going to give you what you wanted."

"WHAT!?" Sol sounded surprised "Nooooo……I can't."

She stops at the last step "You said, "If you got your AB blood that you would leave the rest of us alone." Well, I happen to have type AB blood."

"But….."

"Take it. If this means that all of this will stop, then I would gladly sacrifice the blood that flows through my veins."

"Don't do it…." Zane manages to get out "No Ava…..She'll kill you."

"No I won't." Sol sounds annoyed at the statement

Ava ignores the warning walks toward her "Look, Sol….you're my friend. I'd help you out just as you would do the same for me. Think of this as helping you out."

"I…." Sol's taken aback by this action. "I don't know what to say."

"Sol…." Ava stops right in front of her "I'll forgive you Sol."

Sol's hands were shaking as they searched for Ava's neck. Once they were at her neck. Sol contemplated in her head what to do.

_No she's my friend….She's helped me out on so many occasions and to do this to her. I couldn't forgive myself. But….I can't control my urges….It could get worse._

Ava waited as Sol struggled to make up her mind. "Sol….please. If it will make you feel better." She turns around and lifts her hair to reveal her neck more

"Ohhh…" Sol tries not to think about it. _No, Ava…No…._ "Ava….please don't hate me for doing this."

"…!" Ava tries not to scream out loud as her friend and teammate is taking her blood out of her neck.

"N-n-NOOOO!" Zane screams out when she comes to. She is witnessing the whole thing herself.

"…..-sniff sniff-…." Two tears escaped from Sol's eyes as she released her fangs from Ava's neck _I'm sorry Ava_

Ava turns towards Sol and smiles right before she faints and collapses on the floor.

Sol placed a hand over her eyes. "What have I done?"

"I know what you done…." Zane gets up "You murdered her!"

Sol wipes the tears from her eyes "Murdered? No….."

"Yes, you did! It's what all vampires do."

Sol started to sound annoyed, "You know, I love when you guys assume that vampires are going to kill someone. You don't even take into consideration that I'm not one of "Hollywood" type vampires. I'm just a vampire bat. There's quite a difference. We don't kill; we just injure by taking a little blood."

Zane objects "Oh yeah? Well that-points to Ava- doesn't look like a typical injury that looks like a fatality."

"When did I ever say I was going to kill anyone?" Sol taps her foot on the ground "EVERYONE COME OUT OF HIDING RIGHT NOW!"

"………." No one came out just yet

"COME OUT! I ALREADY HAD SOME BLOOD, SO I'M NOT GOING TO ATTACK ANYONE ELSE!"

Then Sarge, Fox and Falco came out of the library, Kylette came out of the kitchen. She noticed when she opened the door it didn't open all the way she peeked her head around the doorway to see that it was Wolf hiding there.

"Wolf? What are you doing hiding behind the doorway?"

"Just waiting for my chance to strike."

"Hmmmm….okay!" She walks off

Rollinda was helping A'Lou get down the stairs as well.

When everyone was downstairs, Sol decided to continue, "Okay, now, who thought I was actually going to kill someone?"

A whole bunch of "I did….."s came from everyone

"Who thinks Ava here is dead?"

Again, everyone raises their hands

"OH MY GOD! AVA!" Kylette screamed

"Shut up!" Sol snarls "Now, who's good at finding heartbeats and pulse?"

"I am…." Rollinda said

"See if you can find one on Ava. Go ahead! So that you know she's alive."

"Okay…." Rollinda took a couple of steps towards the flaccid rabbit and knelt beside her. She reaches out for the left arm and takes three of her fingers and places it on Ava's wrist. She retries again to feel the pulse.

Meanwhile, Zane had questions for Sol. "So Sol, why were you so reluctant to bite Ava if all you were going to do was harm her?"

"Because I didn't want to harm her. Duh!" Sol replies "I was trying to look for someone else before I started to terrorize my own team."

"Wait, I'm confused….." Sarge says "I could have sworn that you were going to kill some one. You don't have any medical treatment. So you are supposed to want to kill."

"Yeah, I thought for sure, that you were going to bite my head clean off." Falco rubbed his neck

"Okay then, everyone take out your scripts and look in this whole act to see if I said "I'LL KILL YOU" or something along those lines. All I just wanted was some blood that's it."

Everyone did (Of course except Ava) and they skimmed this whole scene trying to find the phrase.

"Ooh! Ooh! I found it!" Kylette jumped up

"Read me the line."

"All of you are going to….."

Sol interrupted her "Hey! Shut up! That's later in the chapter. You'll ruin it for the readers. And besides I didn't say that. So keep looking."

Everyone continues to search in their scripts. Then A'Lou finds something

"Hey! What about the time you said,_ "Do not worry…..weakened prey…..this next time won't hurt so much_."? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh that wasn't a flat out "I'm going to kill you" though. I never intended to kill you. But, I do admit, it could be a death threat. Anywho, you guys can't find me saying that I was going to kill you. Can you?"

"No….." Everyone says with their heads hung low

"Alright then….."

Just then Rollinda says, "I've got a pulse! And her heartbeat's present too!"

"Uhh…." Ava opens up her eyes "Is it over?"

"AVA! You're ALIVE!" Kylette tackles Ava

"She was ALIVE TO BEGIN WITH!"

Zane and Sarge come up to Sol and they both apologize to her.

"Look I'm sorry Sol."

"Yeah, me too sis."

"Well, it's quite alright, I suppose." Sol said

Falco gropes Sol from behind, "Aw….baby….If you wanted something all you had to do was ask. Of course, you would have to give me something in return. You know the old saying, "You got to give a little to get a little"." –an inappropriate squeeze-

Kylette shakes her friend Ava "Oh Ava! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Falco went flying across the room

CRASH! The poor falcon collided with a wall

"Oof! Oh, my back….."

"……" (O.O) Everyone stares at Falco

"So…." Kylette continues "How are you feeling?"

"Better than a couple of minutes ago. I'm sorry I worried everyone. I didn't mean to faint on you all." Ava blushed

"It took a lot of courage to do what you did Ava." Fox placed a hand on her shoulder "You shouldn't apologize for your heroisms."

"Really? I didn't think I did that much." Ava blushes as she looks at Fox in the eyes

"Hmph…." Kylette notices this and she pinches Fox's hand

"Ow!" Fox retracted his hand back

"Hehehe….Oh Foxie."

"Say Ava? Let's go get those wounds cleaned up. I have a choker so you can cover the neck, if you want to." Rollinda suggested

"Okay! That would be great." Ava gets up and follows Rollinda upstairs

"So, it turns out well….." Zane closes her eyes "I guess we misjudged her."

"Yeah. But look at it this way, the day is already gone and it's all we have to do is wait one more day. Then it's all over." Sarge says

Sarge shakes her head "Man, even though it feels like a week, it still feels like a long time."

"Yeah…."

"Now, since this whole thing is all over. I guess I'll be going to bed." Sol makes her way to the staircase.

Wolf decided to come out of hiding, "The hell you will….." He runs for Sol with the knife at hand

"Huh? Who's that?" She turns around to hear where the noise was coming from

Wolf then takes the chance and lunges at her with full speed and stabs her right in the chest.

"OW!" She clutches the area where the knife was sticking out.

"……!" The other guys are appalled at the matter

"Wolf! What have you done?" Sarge ran straight to her sister

"Why did you do that Wolf?" Fox stood between Wolf and Sol

"What's it to you?" Wolf snarls "Something like this shouldn't be taken so lightly. She deserved it." _Especially for A'Lou's sake._

Zane shoves Wolf enough to knock him off balance. "Didn't you get the concept that she was not trying to kill anyone? Consider yourself lucky, because if I had a weapon. You would surely suffer the same fate." She walks off to see about Sol

A'Lou hangs her head low. It seems like she's almost sad. She sighs as she's looking onward. _My brother, I guess he had the right heart but the wrong actions._

"Hehehehe……" Sol is laughing among all of this. Her facial expression seems as if it was a bright and sunny day and there was nothing to worry about. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Now, Sol…..you shouldn't get so excited as to pump more blood in your body stay calm." Sarge grabs a hold of her sister in a worried like state

"Oh! Hahahahahahaha! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She ignores the advice and separates herself away from her concerned entourage "Wolf dear…..do you really think this would "kill" me? AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She keeps laughing

"…….!" (Oo/Od) Everyone is now scared of what Sol would do next. Would she go nuts and attack? Would she collapse? Or would she just keep laughing like a mental patient?

No…..what Sol simply did was take out the knife very slowly from her chest cavity and throw it on the ground. "Ah, now that's a whole lot better." She sighs and giggles "Ahem, now…..I would like to bid you all a good day because I am so dreadfully tired. Ciao!" She winks and feels her way towards the staircase. Her crazed laughter soon followed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They actually think that I was going to die by a stupid stab wound. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! It's so funny…..I wish I could see their faces right now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rollinda and Ava came out of the room as Sol finished climbing up the stairs.

"Sol!" Ava gasped "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Oh! Ava! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mr. O'Donnell tried to give me convenient open heart surgery with a knife. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's funny, I tell you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait, then I should help you." Ava suggested

"No no! I'll just sleep it off. I'll feel brand new in the morning. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Well, uh…..do you need any help getting to your room?" Rollinda scratched her head

"Just point me in the direction of my room and I'll be on my way."

Rollinda and Ava turned Sol about 15 degrees towards the right and then gave her a little small shove

"Thank you ladies. Well, see you tomorrow! Haha!" Sol goes into her room

"What was that all about?" Rollinda is still confused

"I hope Sol is going to be all right….." Ava said while looking back at Sol's room door

Rollinda diverts Ava's attention away by tapping her on the shoulder "Come on let's just go downstairs already."

"Okay…."

Meanwhile, everyone else downstairs was also thrown off by Sol's reaction as well.

"That was a reaction that I was not expecting." Sarge said "I hope she has enough sense to get out of here and go to the hospital."

"She probably wouldn't. This is the home stretch. And I'm not lettin' no teethmarks get in my way of a heap of cash." A'Lou stretches out her injured arm

"True true, she wouldn't give up. But this is a stab wound versus a bite on the arm. I don't know, I just hope she's alright."

"Heh, you know O'Donnell…." Rollinda walks forward "This will be two charges on your record. Not good. You keep being a bad dog and they might put you to sleep."

"Who's they?"

"The good folks at the big house! That's who!" She laughs I _still haven't forgotten Wolf. _"You know I just can't wait until tomorrow! You'll get what's coming to you!"

"……." A'Lou doesn't say anything

Wolf laughs "Who are you to tell me, "receptionist"? Besides, I can't wait until tomorrow either so I can just get out of this stupid house and get my money. That's all I care about."

"Ugh…." Falco gets up from the latter position from the ground "What happened? What's with the bloody knife? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah." Fox said "Wolf attacked Sol with a knife."

"WHAT!?" Falco marches over towards Wolf "Hey, Cyclops, what's the deal with that?"

Wolf shot a brow, "You'd better step back. Or you'll give me another reason to pick up that knife again."

"Nobody's picking up anything. Especially this." Ava gets the knife

Wolf starts to step towards Ava "Oh, now you want in on this action little girl?"

"N-no….."(O.o) She whimpers

"Hey!" A'Lou gets in the way "She helped me out. Leave her out of this."

"What's gotten into you Wolf?" Fox asked "Why are you getting so heated all of a sudden?"

"What's it to you Pup? Why don't you just keep your mouth shut and stay out of it?"

"Don't tell Fox to shut up!" Kylette stands in "The last thing he needs is some one-eyed, obnoxious, cold-hearted, handsome, rock-hard bodied, sexy-voiced wolf telling him what to do."

Falco rolls his eyes "Oh you sure told him….."

"I know……" Kylette stares at Wolf and continues to drool

"Guys! Guys! Shut up!" Zane looked around "Is it just me or is this room super cold?"

Everyone calmed down to see what Zane was talking about

"Yeah…." Sarge said "This room is getting cold pretty quick."

"Muhahahahahahahahahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice came out of nowhere

"……..!" (Oo/Od)

"What is that?" A'Lou looks around

Fox says "Sounded like a voice……"

"Who could it be?" Ava looks concerned

Sarge gasps "Could it be Andross?"

"No, maybe it's General Scales…." Falco said

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Kylette jumped up "Maybe…..it's Freddy Krueger. Or, the Boogeyman. Or maybe, it's a tag team of both of them. "

"……." Everyone just stares at her

"OOooOoOOOoOOOooOOOoO! HaAAAAaaAAAaaAHEEEeeeEEEEHeeeee!" The voice continued

"Wait! That voice! I know who it is!" Rollinda says "It's….."

"Wolf's missing eyeball?" Kylette completes the sentence followed by some chuckles here and there.

Wolf goes over to Kylette to commend her on that fine joke

CRUNCH!

"OW!" Kylette shakes her hand

"No, it's Ace! My old partner! Falco's older brother!"

"No way…." Falco waves his hand "It can't be."

"Oh But It iS! MUhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" And there was Ace's ghost materializing in front of everyone in the Mansion Main Room

"…….!" (O.O/O.d)

"Holy freggin crap! It's a ghost!" A'Lou gawked

"YeS, iT iS aCe aNd i Am A gHoSt! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHA! aNd I hAvE cOmE tO hAuNt YoUuUuUUuUUU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" He laughs

"Awwwwww….." Everyone groans

"WhAt Is It?"

"Well….." Rollinda starts out "We just got plagued by Sol and her vampirism, some people got bit and we are REEEEALLY really tired. Not to mention, a couple of us were fighting not too long ago."

"Ahem, Oh really? Well, then…" _Damn, I knew I should have come earlier._ "Okay okay…..I'll come back tomorrow." Ace was sadly disappointed

"Thanks for understanding so much."

"Yeah yeah…..it's cool. Well um, TiLl ToMoRrOw tHeN! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Ace then disappeared

"Whew…." Everyone else sighed

"Well, then…..tomorrow we got a lot to look forward to." Fox said "Good night everyone!"

"Yeah, good night!"

"Good night!"

"Later then pup."

"Good night Fox!"

"Bye Lover!"

"G'Night there Fox."

As everyone was heading upstairs into their rooms a knock could be heard on the front door.

"Oh HELL!" Almost everyone cursed (except sweet little Ava)

"Man who could it be at this point?" A'Lou said

"I don't know and I don't care! I'm tired." Falco said

BAM! BAM! BAM! The knocking is getting louder

Kylette starting to stare at the door in a panicked mode "You guys, I'm telling you it's the boogeyman and Krueger…..The tag-team event."

"You know, I actually wish it is the boogeyman and Krueger, so they can take you away and shut you up for good." Wolf said

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Eep!" (O.O) Kylette froze

"Guys, let's just see who it is." Sarge says

"Yeah. That noise will never stop if we ignore it." Zane starts to go downstairs

Then Sarge, A'Lou, Fox, Falco, and Wolf followed closely behind her. The three remaining girls decided to stay on the staircase.

"So….who's gonna open the door?" A'Lou asks

Sarge turned to the side "Not me…."

"Yeah, me neither…." Falco looked away

"I'll pass…." Fox said

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The knocking continues

"Oh come on!" Wolf snaps "I can't believe all of you! You're all acting like grade-A pussies!"

Zane narrows her eyes at Wolf "Well…I don't see YOU volunteering either."

A'Lou laughs "Yeah pussy…..go ahead."

"Um….That's okay. I've done enough exciting things already for today."

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Look, I'll do it! This is silly…." Sarge went up to the door

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Okay….." She places her hand on the doorknob and turns it

She opens the door to see that it was none other than….

"Master Bates!" She said "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The broody old turtle steps in the house with a rather large suitcase at hand. "Good evening everrrrrrrrryone."

Everyone came downstairs to meet with Master Bates.

"Ah! Masterrrrrrrrrrrr Bates!" Kylette approached him "What arrrrrrrrrrre you doing herrrrrrrrrrrre so earrrrrrrrrrly? The contest doesn't end until tomorrow!"

Not catching on to the jeer Master Bates responds "No, I'm terrrrrrrrrribly sorrrrrrrrrrrry but I'm cutting this contest shorrrrrrrrrrrrrrt."

"Say, is that the money in the suitcase?" A'Lou points

"Money? Money? HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs hysterically

"Huh?" Everyone looks confused for a moment then they start to laugh along with him

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Heheh….Everyone sure got the giggles today." A'Lou whispers to Falco

"Yeah…..It's pretty weird. Hahahahaha!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whoo-hoo! HAHAHAHAH! Hee-hee-hee!" Kylette laughs "Okay so where's the money?"

"Oh-Ho-ho! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Master Bates wiped a tear from his eye "Oh yes….the money, well…..I don't have it with me but I do have a nice little substitute."

"Well…..hehehehehe….let's see it." Wolf said

"Okay! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Master Bates reaches into his shell to pull out a nice shiny, silvery gun. Then he continues to laugh "Herrrrrrrrrrrrre, it is!-shows the gun- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, look everybody! He's got a gun!" Kylette points towards Master Bates' gun HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else joins in the laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---…..!"

Then when they finally realize what Kylette had just said they stopped "……….!" (O.O/O.d)

However she's still laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Um….Ky?" Fox tried to shush her up

Master Bates waited patiently as this little fox girl kept laughing ignorant of the immediate danger she was in. _When will this little girrrrrrrrrrrrrl shut up? She has been crrrrrrrrrrrrawling underrrrrrrrrr my skin everrrrrrrrrr since day one._

"Hahahahahahaha! Whoo-hoo! This is too much! Hahhahahahahaha! A gun! HAHAHAHA! What is he gonna do shoot it? HAHAHAHHAHA!

Then the sound of the hammer of the gun cocking back is heard

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Hahaha…Haaaa…." Kylette looks over to see that Master Bates has a gun pointed directly at her head "Okay, this isn't funny."

Master Bates decides to continue, "As I said…..this contest will be cut shorrrrrrrrt…..Now everrrrrrrrryone gatherrrrrrrrrrr in a line. Do as I say, and maybe yourrrrrrrrrr death won't be so slow and painful as I wanted and anticipated it to be."

Everyone obeyed the dominating turtle for he holds the key and to their fate.

What will happen to our cast?

Only time will tell in the next chapter…….

**To be continued**

**End of Day Six**

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Ohhhh…..The finale's up next! I'm so sad. Well, I won't dawdle around with the ending. I'm working on it already. So it'll be here sooner than you all think. I'd like to thank those who have left a review! I'll try to keep you all laughing and on edge. Thanks a bunch and take care!**

**Sol-Ratcht**


End file.
